Wake the Dead
by lolareedus
Summary: Fiona lived across from Daryl and was a low paid tattoo artist in her life, but that was before the dead walked. Now having to survive, she runs across a group and is reunited with that stubborn, hot headed redneck she once knew and is just like... But, what happens when she can't help for fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo non-existent readers! This is my first fan fic on this site, I'm new so, i am not 100% sure what I'm doing here so i love your support! I own nothing related to The Walking Dead or the title Wake the Dead which is from the song Wake the Dead by The Used, but i do own my characters! :) Also, I have this story posted on a few other sites, so if it looks familiar thats why!:)))**

I was running. Running from those flesh-eating freaks, running from the horror of the world, and running for my life.

I was never sure how people in movies that just sprinted through the forest could manage to not run into any of the trees flying by them, but now that I'm actually living in that situation it makes more sense. The adrenaline. I can feel it pulsing through my veins, making my senses tingle on high alert dodging each tree and stump on the ground. I pushed everything out of my mind except ditching these geeks, i would think about everything else when i am saf- i stopped myself from even thinking that. Nothings safe.

The trees flying by make you think you are running fast, but I'm not. My knees are aching and every branch or leaves that i have to push through is another whacking me in the face slowing me down. I stopped, i was wheezing. I didn't know how far i had run, but i was not in good enough shape to continue. I could hear the moans from far behind me knowing i had to keep moving, but i couldn't. I looked around frantically and i spotted a tree that maybe i could wedge my self into high off the ground.

I climbed, one of the branches sticking out scratching me on the way up, but i pushed it to the back of my mind and pulled myself up on a branch hopefully sturdy enough to hold me.

The moans got closer and i saw a few hobbling by the tree i was on, not close enough to smell me. Then more and more came, only a few smelled me up on the tree, but i easily took them out by throwing knives at their heads.

Knives weren't my primary weapon, i guess i don't really have one, anything to do the job is good for me, even though a gun or bow would be so much easier.

Listening closely, i heard no more moans so, i looked around and decided it was safe to climb down. I didn't recognize anything, I was lost. And I had no idea where my sister was, she had run in an opposite direction. I let out a long sigh trying to push the thoughts about what could have happened to Syd out of my head. I needed to focus.

I pulled all of my knives out of the now completely dead freaks and wiped off the brains on one of their shirts. I put them in my pack and took out some water, I chugged the rest gone. Not caring that i would have to go find more water, i put the empty bottle back in and flung my bag back on my shoulders and took off.

The fact that i was running like a freaking elephant helped me find somewhat of a trail to back to where i last saw my sister.

I was never really good at tracking, but you pick up a few things when you have lived in the forest a majority of your life. And that was before the dead walked around.

It seemed that about a half hour of walking passed when i heard it; a blood curdling scream, Syd. I ran, i ran faster than i had ran when i was running for my own life. I followed the sound, but when i stared getting closer i heard talking. I slowed my pace down knowing that people can be very bad or very good for us.

Then i saw it; i couldn't see his face, but there was a man holding a crossbow up to my sisters head. At least it was a nice crossbow, a Horton Scout i think. Maybe when i killed this man for holding it pointed at my sisters head, i could have it.


	2. Chapter 2

_We were sitting in the house around the small tv listening to the warnings about a "virus" and people going crazy eating other people when, my parents called. They said they where going to Atlanta where there was supposed to be saftey and that they would pick up Syd and I on the way. Atlanta... There was no way in hell i am going into that city crowded with panicking people and flesh eating freaks. I wasn't that big of a dumb ass like my parents, but before i could object they hung up the phone and we started running around the house packing all the necessities for survival._

*

"I'm not going to Atlanta" I said. My parents just gave me a look and continued driving. " How dumb are you guys? That place is going to crash and burn fast and i am sure as hell not going to be standing in the middle of it." If Trey was here he would agree with me. I felt a spark of sadness, but buried it deep inside me.

My dad turned around and I could hear the annoyance in his voice, "They have help and protection in Atlanta. Everyone a thousand miles from that place is evacuating there. Everyone smart at least".

Everyone smart? "Alright Dad, you go to Atlanta. You go and see people running around panicking, people lying dead, the dead eating the people, and that 'protection' that is there; you will see that burning down".

Annoyance turned to anger in his voice, "You will NOT question my decisions! Do you have a death wish?"

"No dad, i don't, but it is obvious you do. And since when did you have the power to make decisions for me!?" I started raising my voice.

"FINE. You don't want my decisions, then get the fuck out of my car!"

"Dad, please just calm down", Syd pleaded. My mom, like usual was just sitting there, letting it happen, she didn't give two shits.

"I will GLADLY get out of your car, Dad!" My dad didn't slow the car down, just unlocked the doors. I looked over to Syd and she hesitated, but got our bags and nodded to me she was ready. I opened the door a jumped out, Syd following behind me, and tucked and rolled on the pavement.

Only getting a few cuts and bruises from the fall, i dusted off and helped Syd up. "Do you really think there is nothing for us in Atlanta?" Syd had a little hint of sadness in her voice from leaving our parents, but she knew she couldn't last long with them and that leaving was the best choice. "Yes." Before i could continue i heard shuffling and moaning coming at us.

*(end of flashback)

I thought about sneaking up behind this guy and putting a knife to his throat, but i knew with my tired legs i would have elephant feet that a deaf guy could hear. Deciding against that idea, i took the knife quietly out of my boot and threw it right at the guy slicing his arm and then nailing the tree behind him. That caused him to grunt in pain and completely let go of his weapon revealing his face.

I saw Syd turn around gasp a little at him so, i walked closer to get a better look and realised who it was. "Daryl?" i practically whispered.

_* Darly's point of view *_

"Shit." I groaned. That stupid bitch who screamed scared off the only deer i've seen in weeks. I walked over to see who was screaming and saw a girl struggling with a walker on top of her about to take a chunk out of her neck. I debated saving her, but without thinking i shot the walker in the head.

I heard her breathe out and push it off of her. She turned around and just stared at it. I used this chance to sneak up behind her and put my crossbow to her head. "Don't move." I said. "Ya little screaming fit here scared off the deer i've seen in days." I pushed my crossbow closer to her head.

"Please don't shoot" She pleaded. "I didn't have a weapon on me, I dropped my bag while running". "Ain't that a damn shame" I responded."It was about to kill me!" She barely yelled.

Before i could respond i heard something move in the distance and then i got a sharp pain in my arm causing me to drop my weapon. I looked behind me and saw a knife suck in the tree. Fuck. I looked at the girl i held my crossbow at and she had turned to face me now, and damn she looked so familiar. Right before i could do anything about what just happened i heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Daryl?" I looked up, confused, and then i saw her. "Fiona?" Her dad and my dad where friends, we never really talked much besides a few occasions, but i definitely knew her. "Holy shit" she breathed out.

She walked over to the girl next to me and hugged her tightly, "are you okay?" she asked, looking over her for bites or scratches. Then i realized it was Sydney, her sister. I kinda felt bad for that one, but you can never be too careful.

She got up and looked at me, "Daryl fucking Dixon, last time i saw you, you were the one that found me in the forest..". Remembering that day and then my arm throbbing, "Yeah, except i didn't slice ya with some damn kitchen knife" i said pointing at my arm a little annoyed. She chuckled a little, "well you did have you pretty little crossbow pointed at the back of my sisters head. Ya just lucky i didn't come over here with my damn kitchen knife and kill ya".

I grunted, and then changed the subject. "Y'all alone?" i asked. Sydney got up and brushed off, "Yeah, because this dumb ass tucked and rolled out of our parents car" she said pointing at Fiona. Fiona shrugged her shoulders. I wasn't surprised that she did that, she always had the balls to stand up to her parents.

" What about you?" Fiona asked me. I hesitated knowing that the group wouldn't like me bringing back people, especially Shane, but i didn't care and it would be nice to actually know someone besides those idiots at camp and Merle. "I gotta group, out over there, by the quarry." I pointed in the direction of camp. "Y'all can head over there tell them i sent ya, they might hesitate, but i ain't finished tracking this damn deer".

"Alright" she responded. She started digging in her bag and pulled out a bandage of some kind. "Bandage that bad boy up" she said handing me the bandage and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I decided to post another chapter today because im bored and so excited about where i am going with this!:)) im going to change some things about this story so, its not going to be the same exact plot line as the tv show! HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW SEASON 4 TRAILER? OMG.**

Once the quarry was in sight, we could see an RV up on a hill a little further away. "So, we are just going to walk into their campsite like its just a casual thing?" Sydney asked me.

"We are going to slowly walk with our hands up, showing we are not a threat. Hopefully that dude on the top of the RV will notice us" I pointed at an old man with binoculars. "So we don't have to walk randomly into their camp and get guns pointed at our heads".

"oh Jesus" Syd sighed.

We slowly made our way to the RV and the guy on top noticed us through his binoculars like I hoped. He looked to be at least in his sixties and wore a floral Hawaiian shirt, which made me smile. But, my smile faded once he pointed his rifle at us and called out to someone named Shane.

A man, who i suspected was Shane, came running up to us, but stopped a few feet away and raised his gun. "Who are you?" he asked.

My sister knows to always let me do the talking, knowing that she would squirm under the pressure, "I'm Fiona and this is my sister Sydney, we are friends of Daryl's."

"Friends of Daryl?" The old man on the RV asked.

"Yeah i knew him before the world went to shit. We ran into him in the woods just now and he told us he had a camp here."

Another man came jogging over and stopped next to the Shane guy. "Whats going on here?" he asked.

"They said they where friends of Daryl's and he told them we have a camp here" Shane told him, then looked to us. "So where is Daryl then?" he asked giving me a dark suspicious look.

" Crazy bastard said he was on a deers trail and wanted it pretty bad. Wasn't about to stand in his way." i replied harshly not liking the look Shane gave me.

Before anyone could say anything, there were screams and someone calling for their dad. Shane looked at the old man and said firmly: "stay here and watch them" referring to us of course and then ran off.

About 5 minutes later i saw Daryl emerge from the woods and gave him an agitated look because yet again someone had a weapon pointed at my sister. "Y'all idiots gonna keep them under gun point the whole night? Did they not tell ya i sent em here? geeze" Daryl said seeming agitated while he walked up to us. The old guy lowered his weapon and the other guy in a white shirt now covered in blood splatters walked over. "My name is Rick Grimes, y'all know Daryl?"

Rick Grimes. That name is familiar. "Yeah we know Daryl, y'all deaf? Cause I'm pretty sure that was said many times" I was obviously agitated.

"I apologize, what are your names?" Rick asked.

"I'm Fiona and this my sister Sydney" I pointed to Sydney and she stepped beside me.

Rick stuck out his hand to shake, but neither of us shook it and i changed the subject. "Rick Grimes eh? Now why is that so familiar?" I thought aloud.

Rick looked a little confused, "I was a police officer around this area with Shane, maybe you have heard of me?"

A cop. I laughed a little too much realizing who he was. Everyone gave me a weird or confused look, even Daryl and Syd. I though they would have at least known who he was. "Sorry" I said while i stopped laughing. I looked over to Syd, "this is the guy that dad always complained about; the cop that he said was always busting his balls". A look of realization washed over Syd's face. I turned back to look at Rick, "My dad was always either in prison or gettin' in trouble with the cops somehow." Rick still looked a little confused so i continued. "He always mentioned this one cop that always seemed to be there at the wrong time." I paused, still getting nothing from Rick. "John Daft? he always said this cop named Rick Grimes was up his asshole too much."

With that i saw realization wash over Rick's face, "Shane" he called and Shane walked over. "You don't happen to remember that crazy son of a bitch named John Daft that always gave us a hell of a time when we were on duty and told us we were up his asshole too much?"

Shane though about the question, but didn't seem amused, "Yeah, the bastard that we always messed with, right?"

"Yep you got it." Shane looked confused as Rick paused and turned to us, "these are his daughters".

Shane had a weird look in his eyes, but Daryl seemed to get tired with the conversation and butted in; "enough with this little meet n' greet. Wheres Merle?" Daryl walked past us further into the camp calling for his brother until Shane walked up to him, "Daryl slow up a second, i need to talk to you".

"'Bout what?" Daryl knew those words meant no good.

"Bout Merle, there was a problem in Atlanta." Merle and I didn't get along very well, but we still were on okay terms, so when i heard the way Shane was talking about him, i knew something happened.

Daryl looked around at every ones faces that showed worry, why would they worry? "He dead?" Daryl asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice, but when Rick told Daryl about how Merle was handcuffed to a roof i could hear the rage plain and clear. Now i understood why people were worrying.

"So your tellin me you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you LEFT HIM THERE?!" Daryl yelled at Rick and then tried to attack him. I could see the tears in his eyes even though he tried to hide them. Shane came over and shoved Daryl on the ground and put him in a choke hold, hell no, he just found out his brother was gone! If he was Daryl he would be acting the same way. "Choke hold is illegal" Daryl spit out.

"Get your grimy hands off him!" I walked up close to them.

"He needs to calm the hell down first" Shane spit back at me.

Calm down? "If you were him you would be doin the same damn thing, so back the hell up".

"Now i don't know who you are, but you better take your business elsewhere." Shane said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Na, I like my business right here and i really don't think you can do anything about that."

"Both of you calm down" Rick stepped in an bent down to Daryl's level. " I would like to have a calm discussion on this topic, think we can manage that?" Daryl didn't respond so Rick repeated himself, "think we can manage that?" Daryl was breathing heavy, but still did not respond. Shane let him go by throwing him down a little and Daryl sat up trying to catch his breath.

He stood up and wiped his eyes , "T'hell with all of y'all!" Daryl's voice hoarse from trying not to cry. "Just tell me where he is" he whimpered, "so i can go get em'." Daryl walked over by me, i knew he didn't want my pity so i didn't say anything to him besides; "I'll come with ya." He nodded a little at me before some woman butted in, "he'll show you, won't he?" she looked right at Rick. Rick nodded, "I'm going back. We leave tomorrow morning."

**Sorry, this is kinda a short chapter. I just want to get all this Merle crap out of the way. I'm not gona worry about making the characters say exactly what they say in the show because i wana change it up a little bit, so don't freak out when somethings different! Next chapter will be up real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So, my power went out a while ago and has been out for like 2 days because it was like monsooning out side! So, all i have been doing is just writing for a while. I'm really excited to write about Fiona's past (with daryl too) and to show how bad ass she is! I might skip over somethings that happen in the show too! Enjoy!**

_"You like the weirdest bands ever" Trey said while i was curled up next to him on the couch as we were listening to music._

_Trey has been my best friend since we were kids. He was one of the only people who was there for me when i was struggling. He's the kind of best friend that I love so much as a friend, but then he could be the guy that i marry. We are so comfortable around each other that we dint want to make it awkward by putting labels on it. I mean things have gotten pretty steamy before and he basically is always with me or talking to me, but with him I feel so free and I don't want to ruin that._

_"The Used is not weird, Trey. They just aren't mainstream like the bands you like."_

_"Mainstream? Everybody just likes good music, not this creepy music you listen to, Fi."_

_Fi, i loves when he calls me Fi. (beginning of Fiona, pronounced like Fee) The only people that call me Fi are my sister, grandpa, Trey, and i think Daryl called me it once._

_I smiled, "Creepy? Oh please. They are not creepy."_

_Trey laughed, "Oh yes they are, they sing about creepy stuff and have creepy pictures all over their albums."_

_"They sing about love and pain, but the pictures are somethin' else." I laughed realizing he was kinda right. He chuckled too and then went to get my phone to change the song. _

_"Uh. Fi, you have a voice mail." Trey handed me the phone and listened to the voice mail, it was from my sister._

_It said: "__**Turn on the news, now. I'm on my way over."**_

_I turned on the TV and it was already on the news channel. It was talking about how everyone should stay inside and to stay away from anyone that is bit or scratched because they will attack you. They also said that Atlanta is safe for evacuation. "What the hell is going on?" I looked at Trey who looked as worried as i felt._

_"I need to get home and get my mom." He said not taking his eyes off the TV._

_"Trey, they said to stay inside. What ever the hell is going on, it's bad." I said standing up._

_"I need to get my mom!" he yelled, but then his voice got softer, "Your sister is coming to get you and i need my family too, Fi." He walked closer to me._

_"Okay. Okay. Be careful and then you come back here and we will get the hell out, alright?" _

_"I'll be back." He held my stare. "I'll be back, Fi" he leaned down and kissed my forehead and then walked to the door. _

_He looked out the door and didn't see anything so he continued to his car. He opened his door and was about to get in when he stopped and looked at me. Then out of nowhere some person grabbed him and bit deep into his neck. That was not a person, that was one of those things they talked about on the news. "NO! TREY!" I screamed and ran inside to get a kitchen knife. I ran back out and pushed the thing off Trey. I took the knife and stabbed it right in the heart, nothing happened. I stabbed it and stabbed it until finally i just put the knife right through the top of its head and it went limp. I didn't even think about what i just did to that thing, i just dropped to my knees by Trey who was already on the ground. I started to cry and hold Trey who was barely alive._

_"No. No. No. No. No. Trey, please." I buried my head in his chest and cried harder. "NO! NOO!" I screamed._

_"F-Fi-Fiona." Trey choked on his blood._

_I looked back up at him and stroked his blood and tear covered face. I can't lose him. He has helped me hold together for so long._

_"I-I-I love you." He whispered, barely being able to talk._

_"I love you, Trey. I love you. I will never forget you." I whimpered._

_"Fi-" His voice barely above a whisper. "Survive." His breathing stopped and he closed his eyes. "NO. NO! TREY!" i shook him, "I love you. I love you. Trey, please i love you." I said that as if it would bring him back. The pain was gut wrenching. I felt sick. I felt my self shatter. I stood up, wiped away my tears, took the kitchen knife out of thing that killed Treys head and stabbed it repeatedly until its brain was all over the pavement._

_"Oh my god, Fiona." It was Sydney. She rushed over and saw Trey and just hugged me. I looked at the thing that killed Trey, I saw its brain everywhere and my knees gave out. Syd caught me and helped me inside. I turned to look at her and felt my mind go numb. I felt like i was shutting down. All the pain in my life that i had defeated had put cracks all over me, but i never let them get to me, but they were starting to crack deeper. I stood up straight and looked at my sister, Trey's last words were replaying in my head. Survive._

_"We need to get out of here."_

_"Fi, just sit down. You need to sit down and process this." Syd tried to push me over to the couch, but i pushed her away. "NO." I startled her so i softened my voice, "no. We need to go. I need to get you out of here, i need to get you safe!"_

_"Fi, we are fine here for now. I can call mom and dad to pick us up, but you need to mourn, you need to feel!"_

_"No syd, there are people out there that have gone insane! They are attacking and eating other people for gods sake! The only thing I'm worried about right now is keeping you alive!" I practically yelled at her._

_Syd was crying now, "Fi, Fi please." She begged. "You can't keep it bottled inside. Don't go into that dark place, I need my sister." _

_"All we need right now is to survive."_

_*(end of flashback)_

I slowly opened my eyes, realizing I'm awake. I don't exactly remember everything in my dream, but i do know it was about Trey. I wanted to cry or yell or pull my hair out, but I shook my head and pushed the dream to the back of my mind, i had more important things to worry about; we were going on a run to Atlanta to get Merle back this morning. I sat up and put my boots back on and saw that Syd must have woken up, so I climbed out of the RV. I walked out and saw almost everyone up doing chores or eating. I tried to remember all their names, but i had a lot to remember.

I already met Rick, Shane, and of course Daryl.  
There was that Asian boy named Glenn who is really nice,  
The old man who held his gun to us, Dale,  
Lori, Rick's wife,  
Carol, one of the nicest people i have met and her husband Ed, and daughter Sophia,  
T-dog and Jackie,  
Andrea and Amy, blond sisters.  
Jim, the mechanic,  
and Morales and his family.

Rick saw me and walked over, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than i have in a while" I said looking for Sydney, but saw she was hanging clothes so i looked at Rick, he gave me a week smile. "Are we getting ready to go out soon?" i blurted out.

"Yeah, you should eat first though." I nodded and started to walk away when his voice stopped me; "Fiona, do you have a weapon?"

"Uh, i have a few knives, nothin special." I shrugged.

"There is a bag of guns that i dropped in Atlanta, i will give you one of those." I nodded as response and he walked away. Yes! Finally something better than my stupid kitchen knives!

I walked over to the fire pit hoping to find some food when Carol walked up to me and handed me a plate of some meat that was either some type of bird or squirrel. Guessing it was squirrel because i doubt they would waste ammo shooting the sky, i sat down in a chair and scarfed it down.

Glenn sat down next to me looking agitated and sighed, "Are you going with us into Atlanta?" I asked him.

"Yeah, i always get weaseled into coming with them somehow." I could tell he didn't't want to go. "You must be a good asset then, it's kinda a complement them wanting ya to come." He sighed again, "Yeah, yeah i guess your right. I just, I think its kinda stupid how we are risking all these lives to save Merle Dixon even if we get some guns."

I guess no one around here enjoyed Merle's company. "Merle is an asshole, yes, but he isn't all that bad." I sighed, "If only those guns were light sabers."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that would be the best weapon, or a iron man suit."

"Yeah it would be pretty sweet and the freaks can't bite ya. Plus, you would always have J.A.R.V.I.S to keep you company." He laughed and i realized i was getting geeky, "Sorry, getting really geeky over here."

"I'm not complaining, it's actually refreshing." he smiled at me and then i heard Shane talking about me; "how do we know we can trust these girls? We already have enough mouths to feed in the first place." Damn what did I ever do to him?

"They are not a threat, Shane. Fiona is helping us out in Atlanta and maybe they will be a good addition to our group."

Shane snorted in disagreement, "do we even know if she is any good with weapons? If she can even shoot a gun?" I started to walk over to them and heard Rick sigh, "no, but-", Shane cut him off. "And we know her father, what if she is anything like him?"

"Now i really hate when people compare me to my parents." I said, startling Shane because he didn't notice me walk over.

"Well, I think I have a good reason to." Shane looked at me. Who the hell does he think he is? "Oh yeah? And whats that?" I said as i stepped closer.

"Your father was a dead beat, drug addict, and alcoholic that didn't't have any self control. So, whats to say that his daughters that grew up around him doesn't start killing and robbing us!?" Shane spit out. Everyone was looking at us now. Is he serious? I felt anger rise in my veins and i knew that at times i could have a temper like the hulk so I tried to control it. "Who in the hell gave you the right to talk about us like that!" I said harshly.

"Your father gave me the right!" he spit out quickly.

"You don't know shit about me or my sister! And we ain't nothing like our dad!" I yelled back at him.

"Yeah? And how am I supposed to know that? Because all i know is that you are his mistake that he probably made as messed up as he is!" Shane's words made my blood boil and i clenched my fists hard. I remembered all the times my parents told me i was a mistake, that they didn't want me. I remembered all the kids in school that I used to beat up for taunting me about my parents and how i was just a mistake.

"A mistake?!" I yelled and kicked him square in the chest causing him to stumble back to the RV. "You know whats a fucking mistake?!" I asked getting into his face as he tried to catch his breath. "The fact that you talk about me and my sister like that AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!" I kneed him kicked him in the balls, which caused him to bend over allowing me to knee him in the face.

The next thing i know someone is pulling me back and i have handcuffs on me. I looked up and saw that Rick had taken Shane's handcuffs while he was wiping the blood from his nose.

"Unless ya gonna take me to jail, you better get these things off me." I said to Rick.

"They won't be on for long." His voice was always calm, "I just need you to calm down, nobody needs to get hurt here."

"Your deputy dip shit over there better watch his mouth if he doesn't want to get hurt." I looked over and noticed Daryl had gotten close ready to jump in if anything happened, but he looked amused at the fact of me kicking and threatening Shane. But, Shane just chuckled at my threat like it was empty. He shouldn't doubt me.

I was sitting inside the RV, still handcuffed. Rick told me he just wanted me to calm down and it would be easier to do that away from Shane. I was pissed off at myself, not as much as i was Shane, but i couldn't lose the safety of this group just because i have anger problems, my sister needed their protection. I looked out the little window in the RV and Sydney was smiling and laughing with Glenn and the girl named Amy. Good, maybe they will like her and only kick me out.

I could hear them talking about me out there, it was mostly Shane yelling. "Are you really considering letting her stay here!" Shane yelled. "She sure as hell has got the anger from her father, maybe even worse, so what happens when she has another tantrum and happens to have a weapon in her hand and kills one of us!" I wouldn't kill anyone, I'm not literally the hulk.

"She ain't anything like her fuckin' dad!" I heard Daryl yell. The fact of Daryl defending me made me smile to my self. "Shane, calm down. You didn't need to speak to her the way you did, you made her upset and anyone would have reacted like she did." Rick reasoned with him.

"He's right. She does have a bad temper, but shes a good person! The subject of our family is rough for us to deal with, especially when you have been called a mistake your whole life!" I heard Sydney start to get upset, but i didn't hear Shane say anything after that.

"I like your shirt". I jumped at the voice that came from a little boy standing next to me.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people, kid" I said to him.

"You're Fiona right? I'm Carl. I really like the avengers too, my favorite is iron man." He said

I chuckled looking down at my avengers shirt that i cut the sleeves off to make it like a tank top. "My favorite is the hulk." He smiled back at me and I didn't't even notice Rick standing in the doorway until he coughed to make his presence known. He walked over to me and took the handcuffs off, "I kinda like captain America" he said. "Of course you do". Carl started to giggle at my comment and Rick just had a smirk on his face.

"Carl, breakfast is ready, why don't you go and find your mom" Rick said as he ruffled Carl's hair and Carl ran out. Rick sat down next to me on the bed, "I'm sorry about what happened with Shane, he-he's just uncomfortable with new people".

"He didn't seem too uncomfortable saying those things to me." I looked at Rick and he looked like he was thinking hard about something. I sighed, "look if your going to kick me out i understand, but can you please just let my sister stay? She needs the protection and i already put her in danger enough and im not going to let her get kicked out of this group because of my anger issues!" I was about to keep giving reasons to let her stay until he stopped me.

"We aren't kicking either of you out. Shane hit a sensitive subject and you got angry, we understand that". I let out a sigh of relief and he chuckled a little, "get your stuff together, we are going to head out soon." Once he left the RV I went to get my knives from my bag, man i am so excited to get one of those guns. I turned around about to run out of the RV, when I almost ran right into Daryl. "Jesus, Daryl."

"Still using those pretty lil' kitchen knives i see" He said motioning to the knives in my hands.

I ignored him making fun of me. "Yeah, uh- my dad had locked away all my nice weapons when I threatened him with one of em, so i didn't get to grab em, but Rick said he would give me one of the guns he dropped in that bag though."

He grunted, "Rick sure has takin a liking to you" he walked into the RV and started looking for something.

"Ya well it a pretty damn good thing too, cause if not he woulda kicked me out on my ass after earlier."

"Ya deputy dip shit ain't too fond of ya now." He said mocking my nickname for Shane.

I chuckled a little, but i was more of a sarcastic snort. "Ya, well I'm gona go say bye to Syd before we go on our treacherous journey into the forbidden city of flesh eaters and handcuffed men." Daryl just snorted a little laugh and I jumped out of the RV and saw Lori staring at me. What was her deal?

I rode in the back of a big white truck with Daryl and T-dog on the way up to Atlanta. No one said much besides Daryl threatening T-dog a little bit for leaving his brother up there. I was picking at my boot with my knife when the truck stopped and Rick announced, "We walk from here".

We walked over to the building where they left Merle and went up to the roof only to find nothing there but a hand. Daryl walked over to the hand and started yelling. "No! NO!" I could tell he was crying a little as he pointed his crossbow at T-dog and then Rick held his gun to the back of Daryl's head. Trying to not get too upset about Rick pointing a gun at Daryl , I walked over and looked off the edge of the building to find any sign of Merle.

Seeing that they all were still aiming their weapons at each other I walked over to them, "Jesus Daryl stop pointing that thing at people and Rick, give him a break. We got other things to worry about right now, like the fact that Merle is running around with one hand and bleeding everywhere."

Rick and Daryl both lowered their weapons as Rick spoke; "Fine, we will search a couple of blocks around, but we get the guns first." "Yeah" T-dog agreed, "I'm not roaming the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions."

I'm not really sure why Daryl took Merle's hand, but he rapped it up in a rag and put it in Glenn's backpack. I laughed at Glenn's face when he did and then we headed down searching the building for Merle, finding nothing, but burnt skin.

Daryl and I were waiting in an alley for Glenn to come back with the bag of guns while Rick and T-dog waited a couple blocks down. Daryl was behind the garbage bin and i was on top of it. Everything seemed to be going good and the plan was working, until some kid runs up behind us. Daryl points his crossbow at him, "don't shoot!" Daryl just stepped closer. "What do you want?" the kid yells. I grip my knife tight in my hand and jump down from the garbage bin ready if this guy makes a move. "I want my brother, he's hurt real bad, ya seen him?" Daryl asks and all of the sudden the kid starts screaming something in Spanish. Daryl kept on yelling at him to shut up, but what the hell is that gona to do? I walked up and kicked the guy in the chest causing him to fall down, winded. i crouch down over him and hold my knife to his throat, "now you best shut the hell up before you bring all the geeks in the city down on us." He tried to say something, but i pushed my knife down on his skin causing him to shut up. That's better.

"HEY!" i heard someone yell. I looked up to see a few guys running up behind us, probably who the punk was calling out too. Shit. The guy comes running up and kicks me right in the ribs causing me to fall off the kid. They keep on kicking me and then they stop and do the same to Daryl.

"You better get the hell off him before i shove my knife up your ass!" It pissed me off seeing Daryl get attacked even though i was mad at him for how he handle the situation. I saw that Glenn got back and looked at us shocked. Glenn tried to run away, but they pulled him back, "There they are! He's got the guns!" one of them yells. Oh hell no, this isn't happening. I picked up my knife that i dropped and hobbled over to them. "Watch out! Shes got a knife!" The guy turned around that i was about to stab and back handed me, which caused me to stumbled into the wall and fall. Damn, he hit me so hard i started to see back dots in my vision.

"Don't ya fuckin touch her!" Daryl yelled, trying to get up, but the guys kicked him causing him to fall back down. Then before i knew it i was up off the ground and they where trying to put me in a car. I struggled and grabbed on to the doors edge so they couldn't get me in. I then ignored all the pain shooting through my body and head butted one of the guys right in the chin. The guy next to him punched me in the face causing me to fall to the ground and out of the car right before they drove away.

I groaned as i laid on the ground. My vision had black spots in it and my whole body ached. Not to mention i was pissed off so much i could feel my self shake.

*Daryl's point of view(starts like 5 minutes before she gets kicked out of the car)

This punk wouldn't stop screaming something in a different language and before i could get any answers about Merle, Fi came up from behind me and kicked him onto the ground. She hovered over him and shoved her knife to his neck. That was actually pretty hot, but before i could think anymore about it some fat bastard ran up and whacked me with a baseball bat and went and started kicking the shit out of Fi. I was about to get up and rip these guys heads off, but then they came up and started doin the same to me. I was gona kill these assholes.

They got up and started grabbing Glenn, trying to get the guns, but then i saw Fi try and sneak up behind them, but ended up getting back handed. She stumbled over and i could see she was hit so hard she was having trouble seeing. That made my blood boil. "Don't ya fuckin touch her!" i yelled at them, trying to get up only to receive another kick in the ribs. I groaned, but then saw them take Fi and try to stuff her in the car. I tried to get over to the car, but a bunch of walkers came up to the fence, blocking the way. "Ya better let her go!" I yelled like it was gona do something and shook the fence in anger. I looked to see Fi head butt some guy only to get punched hard to the ground out of the car that drove away. This girl had some fucking fight in her. "GET BACK HERE! You sons of bitches!" I yelled. God Dammit.

By this time Rick and T-Dog were behind me and I saw Fi laying on the ground in the middle of a walker covered street. I don't know why it made me so mad to see those bastards hurt her, but i knew i wanted to protect her. Maybe it was cause with Merle gone she is the only one i know and trust or maybe cause i know her life was already shit like mine before this. Either way, I didnt like these assholes touchin her.

I started to shove the punk that caused all this, but Rick pushed me off him. "I'm gona kick your nuts up in ya throat!"

"What the hell happened?" T-dog asked

"They took Glenn and hurt Fi. This little bastard and his bastard friends! Now Fi is out there surrounded by walkers! I'M GONA STOMP YOUR ASS!" Rick continued to push me back as i yelled and kicked.

"We will go get her, but we have to find another way around." Rick said pointing at the ugly shits trying to get us through the fence.

We all started to run around to another alley that leads out to were Fi is. We got to the street and saw the walkers will still distracted over by the fence, but Fi wasn't there anymore. "Where the hell is she?!" I was getting more and more pissed off.

"It looks like she went into the building over there." T-dog pointed to a building near us. "The doors open."

We quietly walked over to the building and i walked in with my crossbow up, only to find Fi trying to stand up and catch her breath, but was obviously struggling. Rick rushed over to her side and was about to help her up, but she pushed his arm away.

"They took Glenn." She said once she was steady.

"Those assholes just came running up and attacked all cause this punk over here wouldn't shut his mouth." I pointed at the kid.

"Maybe if you would'nt have worried about interrogating him for your brother and shut him the hell up, we wouldn't have to go on a man hunt for Glenn!" Fi yelled quietly, obviously still pissed.

Before i could snap back at her Rick interrupted, "We can talk to their man they left behind." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "We will find out his groups location and try to trade him for Glenn."

* (Back to Fiona's point of view) *

We were in some office that was higher up in the building that i crawled into earlier, trying to get the punk to tell us where his friends were. Daryl was behind me pacing back and forth, still fuming from what just happened.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Rick said calmly, he seemed to know how to handle situations like these. He was a leader.

"I ain't tellin you nothing." This kid was really starting to piss me off more and more.

"Jesus man, what the hell happened back there." T-dog asked Daryl.

"I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of no where and jumped us." Daryl didn't stop pacing.

"Your the one who jumped me puto. Screamin about your brother like its my own damn fault."

"He took Glenn, could have taken Merle." Daryl still didn't stop pacing.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle."

Daryl immediately ran towards him trying to kick him, but Rick pushed him back. "Daryl. Daryl, back off!"

I was standing up now, real close to this kid. He tried to get out of the chair he was in when Daryl came over, so i shoved him back down and elbowed him in the nose. I had an idea. I got up real close in his face, "you wana see what happened to the last guy who pissed us off?" I looked over to Daryl and nodded my head towards Glenn's back pack. Daryl got the idea and took out Merle's hand and then unwrapped it, giving me a look of hesitation, I shrugged my shoulders at him knowing he was questioning the plan. He gave me a slight nod and threw it in the kids lap. The kid jumped off and kicked it away, falling backwards. Daryl came over and put his hands around the kids neck. "We'll start with the feet this time."

I smirked a little at how my plan was working and scaring this kid, but Rick came up and pulled Daryl off him and pushed him away. Daryl walked over by me and we watched Rick try to calm him down. "The men you're with took our friend. All we want to do is find them and see if we can work something out."

The kid hesitated, but spilled their location.

"One wrong move and ya get an arrow in the ass, just so you know." Daryl threatened the kid, which made me smirk.

Daryl helped me down out of a window that went to this old brick building the kid led us to. We walked over to two wooden doors with guns pointed at them and the kid. I looked over at T-dog who was hidden on the roof and then over at Daryl. I noticed how muscular Daryl's arms looked in his sleeveless shirt and how they flexed when he held his weapon- Stop. It's always been hard to control my dirty thoughts around Daryl sometimes, but i can't afford to think like this now. I bit my lip and heard the doors squeak open.

Some guy named Guillermo walked out, "You okay little man?"

"They're gona cut off my feet, G." The kid whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Cops do that?" Guillermo looked right at Rick.

"Not him." The kid said before Rick could say anything. "This redneck puto here and his freaky girl friend."

I rolled my eyes again. "Shut up." Daryl snapped at him.

The guys that attacked us in the alley way came out and started yelling about how Daryl shot him in the ass. I gripped my gun tighter. They are lucky that's all that happened to them.

Rick tried to calmly talk to him about a trade, but they only agreed to give Glenn back if we came back with the bag of guns. Rick denied that offer and they pulled their guns on us. I stepped closer ready to just kill them all, but they threatened to throw Glenn off the roof if we shot. I didn't't step down, I just stepped closer and gripped my gun harder, my anger controlling my actions. Rick pulled me back and they went back inside the building and shut the doors. I looked at Daryl and he seemed to want to shoot them as much as me.

"Those guns are worth more than gold." Daryl argued. "But, gold doesn't protect your family, put food on the table. You willing to get that up for that kid?"

I liked Glenn, and i knew my sister did too, so i really didn't want to have him killed. But, i sure as hell wasn't gona let them hand over our guns.

"If i knew we get Glenn back I might agree. You think that vato across the way is just gona hand him over?" T-dog said.

"You callin G a liar?" The kid interrupted.

"Are you part of this?!" I yelled at the kid and hit him upside the head, he didn't say anything again so i backed away.

Rick went on about how he owed his life to Glenn and how if it weren't for Glenn he would have never found his family. "So you're gona hand the guns over?" Daryl asked him.

"Na, I didn't say that."

I walked over by Rick and Daryl, I was really interested now and was ready to kill some sons of bitches. Rick said we should go back to camp, but T-dog and I quickly objected, both ready to go in locked and loaded. Daryl hesitated, but eventually nodded and started grabbing guns.

"Oh come on!" The kid stood up, but Daryl just pointed at him and he sat back down. The control Daryl had over him was kinda hot and so was seeing him getting all the guns ready.

**"**What the hell is this? Some old folks home?" I asked when we where led further into the building after some old lady came into the line of fire.

"Ya what the hell is this?" Rick asked right after me.

"Ashma attack." Glenn said like that was the answer we were looking for. "I thought you were being eating by dogs man." T-dog said agitated.

Glenn looked behind him at some tiny little rat dogs and i started laughing like a crazy person. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Rick pulled Guillermo aside and he led Rick into a room to talk privately, we followed. I looked around the room while they talked and saw that they had boarded up the windows and took all the light bulbs out, even though i doubt the power worked. Rick set the bag of guns down and started to take some out. Great.

I pulled Rick aside from Guillermo, "Rick, you can't be serious. Giving our guns away for old people? How long do you think they've got?"

"I am serious." He paused and looked right in my eyes, "How long do any of us got?" I gave up knowing there was no convincing him, he was too good of a person.

**Woo this was a long one (to write atleast). I really just wanted to get this whole Atlanta trip over with. I promise more Daryl and Fiona stuff will be coming! I also kinda like the thing Rick and Fiona have, like it is going to blossom into a good friendship which im excited to write:)**


	5. Chapter 5

We had ran a little bit back to camp after seeing that our van was gone, probably taken by Merle, but we all started to get tired so we thought we would walk for a little.

"So, whats your story Fiona?" Glenn asked me while we walked.

"My story?" I asked him, not knowing what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, how did you end up here, what did you do before this, and what not."

I looked around and saw that Rick and T-dog were looking at me. Daryl already knew so he didn't seem that interested. "I-uh, I didn't really have one solid job before this. Um, I worked up at my Uncle's gas station and store in a boating marina down by Jacksonville when i lived up there. I just did some tattoos back down here."

"A tattoo artist? You don't have many tattoos." Glenn seemed intrigued.

"I got some little ones, and the other ones aren't anywhere you can see."

Glenn looked kinda embarrassed, but i didn't mean that as i had them in sexual places. "Jacksonville? That's kinda far away. Your father said you lived with him, but he lived down here." Rick added.

I didn't really want to discuss my shitty life with them anymore right now, so i just changed the subject. "It's starting to get dark, we probably should pick it up to get back there faster."

Rick nodded and we all started jogging again. I was able to keep the pace without getting too exhausted, but we had to have ran multiple miles so everyone was starting to wheeze. But, then we heard it; gun shots and screams. We all looked at each other with wide eyes and started sprinting back.

* Daryl's point of view *

There were walkers everywhere. They must have traveled together in a pack, and the one we found yesterday had wandered off from them. "Shit." I mumbled as I started shooting them. Rick, T-dog, and Fi ran up next to me and did the same thing.

Some walkers were getting too close to Fi for comfort, so i started shooting the ones near her.

"Fuck." I heard Fi mumble as she ran out of ammo. "Guess I'm just gona have to do this the fun way." She said as she backed up a little and then ran up and started stabbing walkers.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but then focused on shooting. I tried to focus on my shooting, but I couldn't help being worried for Fi as the walkers surrounded her.

"Dammit, Fi!" I started shooting the walkers around her and I saw she was slicing and stabbing the walkers surrounding her like she was some trained Jedi. It was impressive. But, I soon ran out of ammo myself and started hitting walkers in the head with the butt of my gun.

Once all the gun shots stopped i looked around to see we killed all these assholes. I saw Rick hugging his family and Shane looking pissed off, what a shocker. I saw Fi covered in walker blood, standing looking at the ones she killed, breathing heavily.

"Fiona!" Sydney called from the RV and ran over. Fi snapped out of whatever zone she was in and remembered she had a sister. "Syd." she said and hugged her. Remembering that Merle was left in Atlanta and is obviously not here, i walked off and went to my tent.

- (Fiona's p.o.v.)

No one got much sleep last night, everyone still had adrenaline pumping in their veins from the attack. At least I know I did.

I never thought I would say it, but killing those freaks last night felt good. Really good. I went into a zone and just started killing all of them, well besides the ones Daryl helped me with. I didn't fear them, I just killed them. Sure, there will always be that fear that one will bite you, or you will be stuck in a heard of them, but they are one trick ponies. You just can't let that one trick get you.

The only thing i fear now is losing Sydney, or even Daryl. I will protect my sister, I will keep her safe. And Daryl, hes been there for me and i've been there for him before because we both had shit parents. We are friends. Even if he is a stubborn asshole, it would hurt to lose him.

Sydney on the other hand, isn't that much younger than me, but still is pretty young in my eyes. We were born 9 years apart because my mom left with me when I was born, but then 9 years later my dad found us and brought us back, my mom was always scared of my dad.

The sound of Daryl putting an axe through a brain brought me out of my thoughts. I was sitting by the fire pitting with everyone else that was taking a break from burning the dead freaks. I looked over to Syd who was staring at Andrea sitting by a dead, bit Amy, i knew exactly what Syd was thinking; what if that were us? I put the cap on my water bottle and squeezed Syd's hand.

Daryl walked over, worked up about something. "The dead girls a time bomb." He started talking to Rick.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Rick said to him, not liking what Daryl was getting at.

Daryl walked up closer to Rick, "take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

I didn't fully agree with Daryl, but if Andrea didn't do what she needed to do the situation could go to hell. "No." Sydney cut in, everyone looked at her a little shocked. "If that were my sister right there, i wouldn't want y'all shooting her, because that's _my_ job. So for gods sake, just leave her be and let her mourn. Okay?"

Everyone looked at each other and said nothing, silently agreeing, but Daryl just stormed off with a grunt, pissed off. I stood up and went over to Glenn and T-dog to help them burn bodies. Glenn had a sad look on his face, probably from losing some of the group.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Glenn asked. I thought he was talking to me, but he was looking at Daryl and Morales. "This is for geeks, our people go over there." He said pointing to people we will bury.

"Whats the difference they all infected." Daryl said in a sour voice, still in a bad mood.

Glenn walked over, "are people go in the row over there." His voice was shaky, "WE DON'T BURN THEM!" He was on the verge of crying, but softened his voice, "We bury them. Understand?"

Daryl and Morales just looked at him, but then pulled the body in the other direction. I walked over to Glenn and put my hand on his shoulder. He gave me a weak smile.

Feeling the sun burn my skin, I ran into the RV to get my Uncle's baseball hat from my bag and pulled my pony tail through it. I walked back out hearing Daryl go off about something.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this comin!" He said and then stormed off and started piling more freaks. He was obviously just in a pissy mood today. I sighed and walked over, "need some help?" He just grunted, i took that as a yes and helped him pull bodies over.

We pulled the last body over and it felt like it was a thousand degrees, "man i would kill for a milkshake right now". Daryl smirked, I wiped the sweet off my forehead and looked over at him. His hair was matted to his face, which was covered with sweat and dirt. The sweat glistened off the muscles on his arms as he shoved the axe in the freaks head and he grunted while pulling it out. He stood up straight and caught my stare. Instead of asking me what i was looking at like i thought he would, he just looked right back at me, our eyes locked. Man, the strength it took to control my thoughts.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim"

We both snapped are heads away and started running over towards Jim.

"Show it to us!" Daryl yelled to Jim who was now surrounded by everyone in the group.

Jim went to reach for the shovel behind him, but i snatched it away and held it up. He shoved me, trying to get the shovel, causing me to fall. T-dog came over and held him back while Daryl ran and helped me up. Daryl lifted Jim's shirt up to reveal that on his ribcage, was a bite mark.

-

"I say we put an ax in his head and the dead girls, then be done with it." Daryl argued.

"He's right." I added. "If you get bit you get sick and turn, there is no avoiding it. You either end it or let it happen."

"He's not a monster." Rick said harshly. "Or some rabid dog. He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"The line is pretty clear, Rick." I tried to say calmly. "Yes, he is sick, but tell me what happens when that so called sickness, kills him, huh? He turns into one of those drooling freaks! Now who would want that?"

"What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C was working on a cure. If there is any sort of government left they would protect the C.D.C. What if its still running?"

"I've heard a lot of things, Rick, but that, that is a stretch right there." Shane added in.

"I think its our best shot. Shelter? Protection?"

This conversation was ticking me off, Jim is dead and he is going to turn. The C.D.C? The government? If there was a cure i think we would have heard about it by now. I kicked the dirt on the ground and walked over to were Daryl was. "Promise me if I ever get bit or scratched you will have the balls to put somethin through my brain and end it."

"Sure thing." He said and then ran up to Jim with his ax raised. Before Daryl could smash Jim's head in, Rick pointed his gun at Daryl and said; "we don't kill the living."

"Pretty funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl slammed his ax down in the ground and walked over to me, "Ya do the same for me?"

"Sure thing." I said. He nodded and walked off.

**I was excited to write this chapter for some reason. I'm also excited to write the next one and talk more about Fiona's past. Next chapter; C.D.C here we come!**


	6. Chapter 6

*(Daryl's point of view during flashback)*

_I riped the sweat off of my forehead and sighed in anger, "this piece of shit ain't gona be runnin anytime soon."_

_"Don't give up so soon, lil brother. I bet will have Jimmy's bike all nice and perdy by the end of the week." Merle said, smirking at my frustration._

_"Ya, will see." I walked inside to get a beer, only to see Fi's sister run up to my door._

_Sydney ran up and started frantically banging on the door. "Geeze, calm down." I said as i opened the door to see the frantic look on her face. _

_"Is my dad here?!" _

_I looked at her confused, "Uh, no. I think he took off with my dad yesterday to go into town."_

_She ran her hands through her hair. " I can't find Fi. I think he took her with her. Shit. Shit. SHIT." She hit the door frame._

_"Whoa there sweet cheeks, calm down. Whats goin on?" Merle said, walking over to us._

_"Whats goin?! Your and my crazy ass father TOOK MY SISTER, THAT'S WHATS GOING ON!"_

_Merle's face went from a smirk to a frown, knowing the things our dad would do to her. "Okay, wait. Are you sure they took her? She could have just went to the store or something, and wouldn't your mom say something?" I asked, trying to calm her down._

_"Our car is still here! Plus, she wouldn't just leave. And my mom? She has been to high to care even sense my dad got her addicted to their crazy ass drugs again!" She was freaking out. "I have to go get her."_

_I ran my hand through my hair and looked back at Merle, he looked as worried as I was. "We'll come with."_

_-(End of flashback, still Daryl's point of view)_

That day came to mind when i looked over to see Fi and Sydney curled up together in the other seat of my truck. I remembered how we drove all the way into town that day to find Fi in hotel room beaten, almost passed out, and about to be raped by both of our dads and some of their drunk friends. We got there just in time. On the way back they curled up together almost exactly like they are now. I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but i ended up sneaking looks at Fi. I have always been attracted to her, and i know sometimes she was attracted to me, but all could think about while looking at her is how much i wanted to keep her alive and well.

__The caravan stopped and Fi sat up, but Sydney was asleep. "Whats going on?"

"Looks like that piece of shit RV broke down again." The RV seemed to be more duct tape then anything, but no matter how many times i told these people that it wont make it long, they wouldn't listen.

We both hopped out of the car, leaving Syd to sleep and walked over to everybody. Shane and T-dog decided to drive up ahead and see if they could find anything.

"Y'all its Jim, he's real bad." Jackie came out yellin. I don't know why we are even still draggin him around, hes a time bomb and there is no surviving gettin bit. I knew Fi agreed by the agitated look on her face.

*Fiona's point of view*

"We just leave him here? Take off? Man, I don't think I could live with that." Shane argued about Jim's future. At least they were starting to realize he wouldn't make it, like I said.

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori always seemed to butt in with a little comment all the time, I'm not saying she is always wrong, it's just a little annoying how she thinks so much of her self.

They helped prop Jim up on a tree. Everyone went up to say their goodbyes, but since i didn't even know him, i stayed back with Daryl.

"Did ya like him?" I asked Daryl, not looking away from Jim.

"He was alright. Pretty good mechanic."

I nodded and put my hand on his arm as a way to say sorry, and walked back to the truck to find an awake Syd. "We dropped Jim off, he was gettin pretty bad."

She nodded, "Daryl kept lookin at you a lot."

I snorted, "What? I thought you were asleep."

"Not in the beginning." She shrugged. "He kept on lookin over here at you, but then shook his head and looked away."

To be honest, I would sneak glances at Daryl too. I never let my self develop feelings about him before, so I sure as hell am not now. "Yeah, so what?"

She shrugged again as Daryl opened the door and got in on the drivers side. I sat up and moved to the middle seat of the truck, giving Syd some room now that she was awake. Daryl seemed to sense that I was closer, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat while bitting his nail.

"Man I would kill for some music right now." I said, but Syd and Daryl just stayed quiet, so i slouched back in my seat, giving up on starting conversation as we drove away.

"Would ya stop?" Daryl asked annoyed. I didn't even realize I was shaking my foot, it was an annoying habit i had when i let my mind wander. I sat up, maybe if someone would have a conversation with me i wouldn't be doing it in the first place.

"Ug. I'm just bored." I whined, we had been driving for a while. Daryl just snorted a laugh at me and Sydney looked like she had fallen back asleep.

"What do you miss the most?" I turned and asked Daryl, who just gave me a look. "What? It's a simple question. What is one thing you miss that you can't have now that the world is shit? For me it would be a big juicy hamburger. Oh, and some booze."

Daryl just laughed. "Booze does sound pretty good, and a good smoke."

I sighed, starting to get cravings. "Okay, now whats one thing you dont miss at all?"

He gave me a look again, "I'm not playin any games."

"It's not a game. I'm just asking you questions to keep my attention. Do you want me to start shakin my foot again?"

He still didn't respond. I sighed and slouched down in my seat again. "Where were you when all this went down?" Maybe if i take a more serious route he will respond.

He hesitated, but gave in knowing i wont give up asking him questions he responded. "I was out huntin with Jimmy and my dad." Jimmy was their family friend. "We saw a few people in the woods, at least we thought they were people until one of them started takin chunks out of my dad and scratched Jimmy." He sighed. "You?"

I swallowed, "I-I was just at home, saw it on the news and got the hell out." I thought of Trey, and I saw him get a chunk bit out of his neck flash in my mind. I squeezed my fist together and saw Daryl look at me like he knew i wasn't tellin him something. So, i changed the subject.

"Sorry bout Jimmy." I didn't say anything about his dad, because neither of us were sorry our dads were gone.

He gave me a suspicious look for changing the subject, but didn't say anything.

"I don't like being in the middle of Atlanta, let alone when its about to get dark." I said to Daryl as we all hopped out of our cars.

He didn't respond because he was too distracted by the sight and smell in front of us. Dead bodies and rotting corpses were scattered everywhere, and the smell... Everyone started coughing and covering their noses as we walked on. Daryl looked unfazed by the smell for a while, but the smell of death caught up with him eventually.

We all stayed in tight formation surrounding the children and a few women in the middle, with our weapons raised, ready for anything.

"Stay together." "Keep moving." "Come on." Was all anybody said on our walk, even though people were thinking the worst.

The dead bodies and smell didn't lessen as we made our way up to the C.D.C. building. We walked up to the doors, that had shudders covering them and watched as Rick and Shane tried to open them. Everybody was so busy watching them, so i turned around to look behind us for anything and I saw a few walkers coming at us, shit.

I grabbed Daryl's arm and yelled quietly; "Walkers!" I normally called them freaks, but everyone else knows them as Walkers. Sophia and Carl started to cry into their moms and other people cried out or mumbled something. Daryl took the walkers out using his crossbow and I could hear everyone start to panic.

Daryl ran over to Rick, "That's one less bullet we got!" Daryl was obviously not happy about this situation.

"He made a call." Dale said.

"Well that was the wrong damn call!"

"Shut up. Shut up. You hear me? Shut up!" Shane came over and started to push Daryl back. I came over and tried to push Shane away, "Back off!"

Shane backed away and Daryl just stood there breathing heavily in anger. Everyone was on edge right now.

Shane walked over to Rick, "Rick, this is a dead end."

Everyone started panicking, but only a few vocalized it. "Where are we going to go?" "Oh god" "We can't be here in the dark." "Fort Benning is an option." "We have no food, no fuel!" Was all i heard, but it wasn't clear in my ears because i was too focused on my own thoughts. Everyone put all their hope in this place for a cure, to find a way to end this, but it's gone. All gone. I didn't even realize that i was still holding on to Daryl's arm, I was panicking.

I looked over at Rick and the look on his face was just guilt, and hopelessness. All i could hear was peoples panicking and cries. "Lets go!" Everyone started yelling, but Rick was just staring at the door. Shane started pulling at him, but then i saw the camera above the door move, and i guess Rick did too.

"The camera! It moved." He yelled and caused everyone to look at him. "I saw it, too." I added

"You imagined it." Dale said. I walked up to the camera by Rick. "It's an automatic device, man." Shane came up and said to him.

I've see plenty of automatic cameras in my life, but this was not one. "No. No, this isn't automatic. Someone is controlling it."

"It's dead! This place is dead!" Shane yelled as he pulled Rick back and started pushing me away.

"THAT CAMERA IS CONTROLLED BY SOMEONE!" I yelled in Shane's face as he pushed me back more. Daryl came up behind me and he grabbed my waist pulling me back so I would stay put. I looked up at him, searching his eyes for some help, but he just watched as Rick banged and yelled against the doors.

Everybody screamed at Rick and tried to pull him away.

"We have women and children! No where to go! No food, hardly any gas left. I know your in there. LET US IN. YOU'RE KILLING US." Rick's words made me want to shatter. "YOU'RE KILLING US!" I grabbed onto Daryl and he tightened his grip on my waist with one hand, I was thankful for his comfort. He held his crossbow up with his other hand and took out more freaks. More people were crying and screaming as we pulled at Rick and started to walk away. A loud screech caused us all to stop dead in our tracks and turn around.

The doors opened.

**I love this part because it is SO intense. If you go rewatch this part from the tv show it will make reading this part so much more crazy. Im so excited for the next few chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning that there will be some rated R parts at the end of this chapter! Enjooooooy!:)**

The light from the building engulfed the nights darkness around us. Everyone just stared, dumbfounded for a while until we all remembered we were on display for walkers.

"Daryl, Fi, cover the back." Shane yelled over to us.

Daryl let go of my waist and we spread out, with our weapons raised. We walked all the way inside and called out to see if anyone was there. I looked up at the tall ceiling and around at the spacious building. It was huge, but no one was in it. The sound of someone cocking their gun in the distance caught our attention. "Anyone infected?" A man called out, his voice echoed and bounced off the walls.

Rick seeming to fit into the role of the leader perfectly, responded. "One of our group was." Rick paused in guilt. "He didn't make it."

"Why are you here, what do you want?" The man asked. Was it not obvious what we were here for?

"A chance."

The man in the distance hesitated, but walked closer. "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

We were all running over to the cars to grab our stuff to bring inside. Once we all were in, we shut the doors and the man that worked here asked someone named Vi to lock down the main entrance for good.

We all crammed in an elevator that was taking us down somewhere, and it was pretty awkward. Everyone just looked around at each other or at the man who introduced him self as Doctor Edwin Jenner, who was completely avoiding all our gazes. I felt Daryl shift uncomfortably next to me, sensing the awkwardness of the long elevator ride.

We finally stopped and the doctor led us into some big room filled with computers and research equipment, but no people. It turned out Jenner was the only one left, and that Vi was some computer hooked up to the building. I wasn't surprised. But, I did see the hope that seemed to flourish in Rick's eyes fade away as he looked around and caught my gaze. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed as Jenner led us into a room to get a blood test.

I've never been a big fan of getting my blood drawn, but i squeezed my eyes tight and it was over quickly. I went to stand up, but i realized i haven't eaten in days and getting my blood drawn wasn't helping that. I stumbled a little, but Rick shot up and helped me walk to my seat.

We were all sitting at one large table, feasting and laughing. I almost cried when i saw the food Jenner gave us, and I also pledged to drink all the booze, so it didn't go to waste. Everyone was celebrating, and I could already feel myself get a little tipsy. Even Carl had some wine, but made a sour face and pushed it away, causing everyone to break roar in laughter.

"Stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane said.

"Not you Glenn. Keep drinkin little man, I wana see how read your face can get." Daryl said to an innocent looking Glenn.

We all thanked Jenner for being our host and providing us with the meal, while Daryl just happily yelled, "Booyah!"

I looked over to Sydney, who has never had a drink in her life, share a wine bottle with Glenn. I wonder if they had a thing. I shrugged it off, not wanting to be an annoying over protective sister to her and just drank more.

"So when ya gona tell us what the hell happened here doc?" Shane said, causing everyone laughter to fade.

"We are celebratin Shane, no need to be a buzz kill." I snapped at him, but he continued to ask questions; "All the other doctors, where are they?"

I slouched back in my chair and finished off my 3rd maybe 5th glass of wine. I didn't mind wine, I just wouldn't mind some southern comfort.

"When things got bad, a lot of people just left, to be with their families." Jenner said. "When things got worse, many bolted, and the ones who couldn't face walking out the door, opted out. There was a rash of suicides."

I tensed up at the word suicide. Ever sense i lost somebody from suicide, that word has made me uncomfortable. I sensed Daryl's gaze on me, I never knew if he knew that I was close with the person who died, but he knew that i was uncomfortable talking about it. I got up out of my seat and searched the cabinets for some stronger booze. If i wanted to keep my bad thoughts away, i had to get completely wasted. I found a bottle of Southern Comfort and did a little victory dance as i downed it straight from the bottle. "I'm getting wasted TOnight." I said what everyone was thinking.

Daryl walked over seeing what I found and i offered him some, her took a long swig and then walked away with the bottle, giving me a smirk. "Dick." I mumbled, only making his smirk grow more.

We followed Jenner into a hallway that had multiple rooms down it. "There is a rec room down the hall that the kids might like, but just don't plug in the video games or anything that draws power. Same applies for you guys, if you take a shower go easy on the hot water."

Hot water. I looked over to Glenn who had wide eyes, "Hot water?" He said with an excited smile.

"That's what the man said."

We had to spilt up into rooms; Rick, Lori, and Carl had one. Carol and Sophia had one, Syd and I had one. T-dog, Glenn, and Dale had one. Andrea and Jackie had one. And Daryl had one, preferring to be alone. He had a hard mask on for these people, and for some reason I wanted to see his soft one. "DIBS ON SHOWERING FIRST!" I called as Syd and I got into our room.

I ran into the little bathroom and turned on the water. As i waited for it to warm up, i stripped off my avengers top and jean shorts. I had another pair of shorts, but they were my comfy short shorts, all my other clothes i dropped when running in the woods.

I looked at my self in the small mirror, realizing its been the first time i've looked at myself since the apocalypse started. I noticed the bags under my eyes and how i had a layer of dirt caked on my skin. I looked like i haven't ate or slept in what felt like forever, which was true, i probably have dropped multiple pounds. There were small bruises and cuts scattered around on my body, making me look as bad as i felt.

I sighed and stripped off my underwear and hoped in the shower. The hot water felt absolutely amazing. So amazing i just stood for a while soaking it in and letting my mind wander. I thought about the dead walking around, about my sister, about the new group I'm in, and about Daryl. Daryl. I wanted to find his softer side, but I wanted more to _be_ his softer side.

No. No no no no no no no.

I can't have feelings for someone in the Apocalypse. Especially not Daryl fucking Dixon. At any moment of any day he could be gone. It's bad enough i have to worry about that with my sister. It doesn't matter, because i don't even have feelings for him anyways.

Remembering that i shouldn't be wasting the hot water, i washed all the dirt and grime off my body and my hair. As I was washing i couldn't help but not let my mind wander to Daryl. The way his muscles flexed when he held his weapon, how his voice sounded when he used his rough southern drawl, the way his arms and chest looked in his sleeveless shirts, and his broad, muscular shoulders.

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. I turned the water all the way on to cold and tried to get myself to cool down. This wasn't good.

* Daryl's point of view*

I got in the bathroom and stepped in the shower immediately after taking off my clothes, not even waiting for it to warm up. I brought in the bottle of booze i stole from Fi with me. I kinda felt selfish because she looked like she needed it more than me after they started talking about suicide, but no body needs her wasted, clumsy ass walkin around.

I leaned on the shower wall downing the booze as i thought about Fi. She was the only one in this group i didn't mind now that Merle is gone. Shes also the only other one who isn't an idiot around here. I wonder what Merle's reaction will be when we find him and he sees her.

Fi always was pretty and had a nice body, but never flaunted it too much. She wanted to be respected, and the men were pigs back home. She would wear less or shorter things if she was comfortable around the people she was with though. And man was it hard to keep your eyes off her then.

I stopped myself from thinking things about her that she woudn't want me to, i respect her too much. I wonder if anyone else thought those things about her. Shane looked at her like a piece of meat, and sometimes i swore even Rick did. I started to get mad at the thought of someone else thinking that about her, so i shut off the shower and jumped out, not even worrying about washing myself anymore.

I got dressed in my same jeans and was about to put my shirt on when i heard a bang in the hallway. I opened the door to see what was going on and only heard some muffled words and unpleasant grunts. I walked over to see Shane had pinned Fi to his door with one hand over her mouth and one hand up her shirt. I saw he had a little bruise forming on his face, Fi had tried to fight back, but she also had some bruises from where his fingers were holding her so she couldn't get away. I felt my anger rise and blood boil as i stormed over there "get your fucking hands off her!"

I shoved Shane off her and hovered over him on the ground, throwing punches to his face. He manage to punch me once or twice, but they were wimpy. I wanted to beat him to a pulp and send him packing, but knowing i couldn't do that I got up and walked away. "If i ever catch ya touching her or even lookin at her again, I won't stop."

He didn't respond, just laid down flat on the ground. Asshole. I walked over to see Fi leaning on the wall in the hallway looking a little shaken up, "ya okay?"

She flinched a little at my voice, but realized it was me and looked up. I saw her eyes look over my bare chest and she seemed to get a little uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah. Thanks. Um.. I'm probably gona go try and get some sleep, or just get wasted." She shrugged and walked off over to her room. She had on a pair of shorter shorts and my eyes were glued to her as she walked away.

* back to Fiona's point of view*

I walked back to my room after Shane almost molested me like the pig he is. Luckily Daryl was there to stop him, but Shane wouldn't have gotten too far without me breaking from his grasp and kicking his ass. I just wish Daryl had time to put a shirt on, I'm sure he saw me staring.

I just wanted to go to bed all snuggled up with a bottle of alcohol. I was about to walk into our room when Sydney ran up to the door.

"Hey Fi, uhm look Glenn and I are just uh kinda hanging out in here right now, but uh-"

Sensing what was going on I cut her off, "It's fine, I'll be in the rec room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they have couches and enough books too comfort me for hours. Plus, you deserve to have at least one good, normal night."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave me a hug. "You know, you could just stay with Daryl, he is all by himself."

I grunted at her and walked away hearing her yell "Love you!"

I waved at her behind my head and saw her door close. I slid down on the wall, sitting on the ground, and rested my head behind me. After a while I heard someone slump down across from me and I looked up to see Rick handing me a bottle of Southern Comfort.

"You look like you need this more than me." He said as he pushed it in my direction. I didn't hesitate to grab the bottle and take a nice long drink. The alcohol burned my throat, but it was a good burn.

"So, you never did tell me about Jacksonville." Rick said as he leaned his head on the wall behind him.

He looked completely wasted, so he probably wouldn't remember anything i told him in the morning. "My uncle lived up there, had himself a nice little gas station in a boating marina. I would bring Syd up there to live with me whenever things got real bad at home, and i would work with him, save up some money so one day i could take Syd and move far away. But, that obviously never happened."

Rick just looked at me, his blue eyes trying so hard to figure me out.

"I've wonder what would have happened if I did move far away. If maybe the dead aren't walking across the world." I never did believe it was better anywhere, because if there was why aren't they helping us?

"It's all gone, isn't it?" Rick asked, already suspecting what the answer is going to be.

I didn't want to take away the little hope he had, with my opinion, so i tried to show I had some hope. "We don't know that for sure, maybe somewher-"

He cut me off. "You think everything is gone." He paused, leaving me confused. "I see it in your eyes, or i guess i could say i don't see it in your eyes. You have no hope."

I didn't know exactly how to respond, I took another long sip of the alcohol, he had me cornered. "I have hope. I hope that I'll be able to find some food, or clean clothes. I hoped that i would find a shower, and I did."

"That's not the same." His southern accent a little stronger as he talked.

I sighed, "No Rick, i do not have hope that the world will get better. Is that what you want to hear?"

He sat up a little, "But- but, earlier you were so set on convincing people the camera moved, was that not hope?"

"Maybe it was. Maybe it was hope that the door would open so I'm not stuck outside in the middle of the city, at night. Maybe I was panicking on how we were going to survive." I paused. "I'm not going to go run around telling people that, because this group needs hope. And you shouldn't feel guilty for helping the survive by providing false hope."

Rick just looked at me as if processing what i just said, he is very sober for a wasted man. I stood up and handed him the bottle back, but he denied it. I shrugged and took another drink while starting to walk over to Daryl's room.

I leaned next to his door and knocked on it, almost falling over when he opened it.

"I see you found more alcohol." He said looking towards my bottle. "What do ya want?"

"Geeze sassy, hello to you too." I said as i steadied. I looked up at him, seeing he had put a shirt on. "I came to say thank you, for uh- helping me earlier with the pig."

He grunted his response and just stood there awkwardly. "My uh, sister is in our room with Glenn and.. uh" I trailed off not really wanting to admit what they are probably doing. He hesitated, but I pushed open his door more and let my self in.

"So shes gotta thing for the chinaman, huh?"

"Um, yeah i guess so. I guess i kinda walked in on them hanging out." I made quotations in the air when i said hanging out as i sat down on a chair in the corner. He snorted a little and went to plopped down on the bed, almost finishing off his bottle of southern comfort. "Do ya think we'll find Merle?"

I was caught of guard a little by his question, his drunk mind was thinking too much. "Ya, i do."

He snorted, thinking i was lying. "I'm tellin you the truth Dixon. He couldn't have gone too far and he is probably lookin for ya too, and that's an advantage."

"He took the van in Atlanta, if he is lookin for me why didn't he come back to camp?"

"Lots of reasons. He probably went lookin for some drugs or food and didn't find his way back until we were already gone." I honestly did believe we would find Merle, but I think it is good for Daryl to be away from him and become his own person.

I didn't want to talk about hope anymore, because i didn't have much to say about it. So, I walked over to the bed and sat down across from Daryl and looked him in his bright blue eyes. "If anybody knows how to actually survive, it's you and Merle. So stop gettin your panties in a bunch, stress causes heart attacks... and wrinkles."

Daryl smiled a drunken smile which made me realize how much i wanted him, needed him. We didn't break eye contact for a while and i felt myself move closer to him as he did me. But, before i knew it he snapped his head away and moved back to his side of the bed. "You should go. Your sister is probably done fuckin Glenn now."

"Daryl what the hell is-"

"I don't want your pity! I don't want ya comin over here because ya feel bad for me." He interrupted me and stood up off the bed. "There is a couch in the rec room callin ya name if the chinaman is better than a one night stand."

I can't believe him, i rarely ever gave him my pity, because i knew he hated it and my life wasn't any better than his. I walked over to him, "I wasn't pitying you, Daryl, you're the one feeling bad for your self. It's the fucking apocolypse, we've all lost someone, but some people don't have a chance to go and find them."

"Ya sister is here with ya!"

"Ya, and I am damn lucky, but do you think she is the only one i ever new and loved?!"

"Merle was all I fuckin had!"

"You have me, Daryl! And i am right here! But you kicked me out!" I felt my anger rise, but i didn't want to blow up, not on Daryl, not tonight.

Daryl looked like he was going to blow up on me though, but didn't respond. I was about to walk away when i felt his lips on mine. I was shocked, and still angry, but his lips were a reminder of how much i wanted him. I started to kiss him back feverishly, and I'm not sure if i was feeling sparks from the kiss or in the pit of my stomach when he put his hands on my waist.

The kiss started to get rough as i granted his tongue access into my mouth and I felt his hands snake down to my ass. The feeling was electric, and I moaned into Daryl's mouth, earning a smirk from him, he knew what he was doing to me. Before i knew what was going on, we were on the bed and I was lying under him. He started to kiss down my jaw and down to my neck where he sucked and bit. I let out a small moan that made him come back up to my lips.

I ran my hands through his hair and pulled on it a little causing a small growl to come out of his mouth. I dragged my hands on his muscular arms that i love and then down his back to the bottom of his shirt as started I to lift it up. He broke the kiss to take it completely off and then went and started kissing my neck down to my collar bone.

His hands were still on my waist, but as my shirt restricted him to kiss any farther down he slid his hands up my and pulled my shirt completely off. I knew he wouldn't be this confident if he wasn't drunk.

He sat up a bit and looked down at me, now only wearing my bra and short shorts. I put my hands on his chest a used my nails to scratch down. I wanted him so bad.

He took my hands and pinned them above my head as he kissed down my chest. He let go of my hands and moved them to my back to take off my bra. He struggled getting the clasp undone which made me laugh a little. "Shut up." He said as he finally got it.

His rough southern drawl only turned me on more, so i wrapped my legs around his waist and grinned into him. He let out a little growl and started biting at my nipples. I moaned in pleasure and tugged at his hair. He looked at me as he moved down and ripped off my shorts and underwear, along with his.

He looked at me as if making sure I wanted to do this, I nodded and felt him slide into me. I let out a moan of pain and pleasure as he let me adjust to his size. I wrapped my legs around him, signaling for him to continue, and he started to slowly thrust into me, "fuck, Fi." he groaned. He started to pick up his pace and i dug my nails into his back, "oh, god." I moaned.

We were both getting our anger out at each other from earlier and i couldn't get enough of it. His hands mostly stayed on my hips to help him thrust into me with more force, but i felt them on my tits, too.

I felt my self get close to going over the top, so i dragged my nails down his back. He leaned down and bit on my neck. "oh fuck, Daryl."

My words only caused him to pound into me harder and for me to get closer. "oh my god, Daryl!" I practically screamed when i reached my climax. He bit into my neck and pounded into me harder and deeper as he let out a few grunts and then hit his climax. He went limp on top off me and then rolled off next to me. "Fuck." He sighed as he ran his hand over his face, trying to catch his breath.

I snorted a laugh at him and he sat up and put his boxers on while i put my underwear and avengers shirt on, I coudln't find where Daryl threw my shorts. I laid back down on the bed and put my hands behind my head, "are you still gona kick me out?"

He grunted and just plopped down next to me. We both fell fast asleep a few minutes later.

**I warned you! Do you think they have feelings for eachother or just did that from being drunk? Don't forget to comment! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

*Daryl's Point of View***

I woke up to Fi talkin in her sleep, she had curled up next to me during the night, so she had her head on my shoulder and hand on my chest. It wasn't awkward cause she was still asleep, and i wouldn't have minded it, but she started talking about Trey in her sleep. I knew who Trey was, he was Fi's boy toy before the world went to shit. She had fucked me and then dreamed about Trey?

I slid out from under her and got up to get dressed and my head started pounding, I was hungover. I was also pissed off, but I wasn't sure why, we slept together because we were drunk. I wouldn't have had the balls to do it if i was sober. Last night was amazing though, it feels like i've been waiting forever to do that, and she was so beautiful.

If Merle were here he would yell at me for fallin asleep with her after, he was the kind who fucked and then never came back. He also would tell me i was jealous of Trey like he always used to. I looked back at Fi and she even looked good while she was asleep. I looked up and saw that her shorts were stuck on the ceiling fan, remembering last night I sighed and walked out. This girl is gona be the death of me.

I walked into the room we ate in last night and saw T-dog makin eggs for a hungover Glenn. Chinaman can't hold his drinks down. T-dog handed me some and i ate them in a couple bites and decided I'd go get Fi before anyone else did and found her half naked in my bed.

When i got into the room she was already up, looking for somethin. I shut the door behind me and got her attention, "I can't find my damn shorts."

I thought the situation was actually pretty funny, but seeing her look so tired, reminded me of how she was dreamin about Trey and it pissed me off. I pointed to the ceiling fan and she looked up and snorted a laugh at it. She got up on the bed and reached for it, her shirt lifted up and revealed her round ass. I had to remind myself I was mad at her to become distracted from thinking about her body too much. "Food is ready in the same room we ate last night. T-Dog made eggs for ya hangover."

She got down off the bed and slid her shorts on, "okay, was Syd down there?"

"Nope." And with that i left to go back to eat more, or drink more, maybe both.

-*(Fiona's point of view)*

I had slept fairly well, except for my dream, well it was more of a nightmare. It was about Trey, but then it was about Daryl, and then they both died. I woke up screaming "NO", only to find i was in the bed alone. I was actually relieved, that way i wouldn't have to explain to Daryl.

Daryl was acting distant and weird this morning, probably because we totally had amazing sex last night. I thought i wouldn't remember much in the morning, but I remember every time he touched me, or kissed me. I sighed as i opened the door to mine and Syd's room, but Syd wasn't in here. I was confused at where she would be until i heard someone throwing up in the bathroom.

I ran over and pulled Syd's hair out of her face and held it for her, "so, how is your first experience with alcohol going?" I laughed at her, but she only continued to vomit. After maybe 10 minutes or so, Syd emptied out everything in her stomach. "Feel better?" I asked her as i handed her some water.

"Not really." She said with a weak smile.

"Well come and lets get you something to eat, I heard T-Dog made some eggs, and protein helps with the hangover." I helped her up and waited for her to wash her face and hands, then we walked down to the kitchen.

"So did you have a good night with Glenn?"

"Yeah, i wonder if he is feeling as bad as me, or worse." She giggled. "How about your night, did you stay with Daryl? Did anything happen?"

"Na, i just fell asleep reading and drinking in the rec room. Honestly the best sleep I've ever gotten." I thought it would be best if no one knew i slept with Daryl last night, its not their business and Syd had a big mouth.

We turned the corner into the kitchen and Syd sat down by Glenn while i got us both some coffee and eggs. I noticed Daryl was sitting at a separate table, drinking again. I ignored it and Sat down next to Syd, feeling Daryl's eyes on me the whole time. I saw Shane walk in and instantly I wanted to kick his teeth in. I looked over at Daryl and he was staring at Shane, looking just as angry as I was.

I quickly finished my eggs and took some pills for my headache and then we all followed Jenner into the computer room. I leaned against a wall on the side of the room as Jenner played a play back of TS-19. It was a brain, that was once living and full of lights. Jenner told us the lights where the experiences or memories, it was a persons life.

TS-19 was bit, and was dying. "Vi, scan forward to the first event."

Some black branches where at the bottom of the brain, "what is that?" Everyone looked at the screen with confusion and interest.

"It invades the brain, like meningitis. The brain goes into shut down, then the major organs." Jenner hesitated. "Then death." His voice got softer, "Everything you ever were or will be... gone."

Jenner's words made my knees week. Trey. Trey was one of those things and it was my fault. My parents are probably dead, my mom, my uncle, my friends? I put my hand over my mouth and slid down the wall onto the ground, I felt so weak. Syd came over and crouched down next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked up and she looked like she could cry any second now, lucky. I also saw Daryl looking up at me with worry, confusion, and anger. He's angry at me. Rick and Glenn were also looking over at me, Glenn more worried about what Syd was doing, but Rick had concern and sadness in his eyes. I wanted to scream and rip my hair out.

"She lost someone two days ago, her sister." I heard Lori say to Jenner about Andrea not caring that I was trying not to have a meltdown.

"Vi, scan to the second event."

A little red light started to come up near the bottom of the brain. "It restarts the brain?" Lori asked what everyone was thinking.

"No, just the stem. Basically it gets them up and moving. The brain is dark, lifeless, dead. The human part, that doesn't come back, the you part."

A big gash went threw TS-19's head. He shot it and he has no idea what it is. I felt my hands start to shake.

"Somebody has to know something, somewhere. There are others right? Other facilities?" Andrea asked.

The look on Jenner's face confirmed everything I have been thinking, I was right.

"So its not just here, there is nothing left, anywhere. Nothing." Andrea said sounding like she was breaking.

I looked over to Rick who looked right back at me, he remembered out conversation last night, the look in his eyes drove knives into my heart. He looked at me with fear and hopelessness, he needed some hope, he was the type of person that needed it.

"Man, I'm gona get shit faced drunk, again." Daryl said as he ran his hands over his face. I'd goin him on that one.

"I hate to ask one more question doc, but that clock is counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked.

"The basement generators run out of fuel." Jenner said and then suspiciously walked off.

I stood up and walked over to the group, I had to be strong again. Everyone looked at each other confused and worried, "what the hell happens when the power goes out, and why is there a timer for it?"

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out." Rick asked the bot.

"Facility wide decontamination." The monotone voice responded.

Decontamination. Something about that didn't sound good. Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-dog ran into the basement to check the generators, while the rest of us went to out rooms. I asked Syd to pack both our bags up, just in case and then walked over to Daryl's room, looking for the alcohol i left in there last night.

I walked in with out even knocking, I was in a bad mood. Daryl jumped off of the bed in surprise, "what you can't stay in your own room now?" He said in an agitated and angry voice.

"Calm down, I'm just here to get the fuckin booze before we have to get the hell out of here."

"What do you mean get the hell out of here?" He said, still agitated.

"Decontamination, Daryl. What about that sounds good to you?"

"Ya fuckin crazy."

I spun around, "I don't know what is up your asshole, but I'm not in the mood for it." I spotted the bottle and walked across the room to get it.

"Your up my fuckin asshole, FI!"

I snorted, "Do you want me to say sorry? Well, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry because i have no fucking idea what your so pissed off at me for!"

"Ya talk in ya sleep, Fi!" I was about to leave, but stopped dead in my tracks realizing what i could have been talking about. "And then ya come in here like ya can be a bitch and get away with it just because i was drunk and fucked ya last night! So why don't you just fuckin leave, and then when we have to apparently get the hell out, you can ride with Shane for all i fuckin care." He slammed the door.

I was fuming, but i was also giving in. I heard a loud noise come from Daryl's room. My heart sunk at the fact of Daryl only sleeping with me cause he was drunk, at the fact that he doesn't care, because of Trey, because of my mom, my uncle, and because everyone i've ever known is probably dead. I felt too weak to hold the bottle that i went in there to grab, so i dropped it and stomped on it until it shattered everywhere. My legs gave out, this was too much for one morning. I couldn't even cry anymore, let alone smile. "Fiona?" I heard a voice call out, but didn't look up. "Fiona!." It was Rick.

He came over and helped me stand up and then i realized I was bleeding, the glass from the bottle had cut me a little on my hand, and there was a big gash above my knee. He helped me over to my room, which Syd wasn't in, she probably was with Glenn and he put the toliet seat cover down, so i could sit.

"You don't have to help me, i can do it myself." I told him as he got a rag wet to wipe my cut with.

"No, i do have to help you, I don't mind. But, what happened out there?" He said with care in his voice.

"I guess i just had a meltdown." I said and snorted a laugh.

"Was it because of what Jenner told us?" He was like a therapist, but better.

"I guess that's part of it." It wasn't completely, but i guess i would have been in a better mood if I hadn't heard what he said.

"You looked pretty down earlier when he did talk to us, you've lost someone?"

I grunted a little, "haven't we all?"

"Ya, i guess we have." He finished putting a bandage on my leg and hand and helped me up. But, right then the lights flickered off and the a.c. was gone. Rick and I both looked at each other then ran over to the hall where everyone else was out too. I saw Daryl looking over at us, but as I caught his gaze, he looked away quickly.

Jenner walked down the hall way and everyone started asking him questions about the lights and a.c. "Energy use, its being prioritized."

"Air isn't a priority? Lights?" Dale asked while we all followed him down to the computer room.

"It's not up to me, zone 5 is shutting its self down."

Daryl still in a sour mood ran up after him, "Hey! What the hell does that mean?" Jenner just ignored him. "Hey man, I'm talkin to you! What do ya mean its shuttin its self down? How could a building do anything?"

Rick ran up in front of Jenner, "Jenner, whats happening?!"

"The system is dropping all non-essential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running until the last second. We've just approached the half hour mark." Jenner said pointing to the timer. He paused and took a drink of the booze he stole from Daryl, then handed it back to him. Daryl ripped it out of his hands, spilling some. "It was the French. They where the last ones to hold out as far as i know. While our people were bolting and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in their labs until the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jackie asked.

"Same thing that's happening here. The power grid, ran outta juice. The world runs on fossil fuel, I mean how stupid is that!"

"T'hell with this, I don't even care. Lori, grab our things, everybody were getting out of here, NOW!" Rick yelled. I looked over at Syd and she nodded, running to go get our bags with everyone else.

Some alarm started buzzing around the building, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks, "whats that!?"

*30 minutes until decontamination* the monotone voice projected throughout the room.

Everybody started running to go get their stuff, but Jenner did something and locked us in with big, metal doors. I started putting two and two together, there is only one way to do a thorough decontamination of a disease control building. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I looked over at Daryl and he saw the panic in my eyes, then ran over to Jenner trying to attack him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Shane pushed Daryl back and Jenner didn't even flinch. T-dog had to come over and help Shane, because Daryl wanted to beat Jenner to a pulp. "Open that door, now." Rick said getting in Jenner's face.

"There's no point, everything top side is locked down, the emergency exits are sealed. Which is not something I control, the computers do. I told you once those doors close, it wouldn't open again." He paused. "It's better this way."

Rick continued to get in Jenner's face, "What is? What happens in 28 minutes!?"

I was getting so pissed off at this situation, I needed to survive, and Jenner was taking that away from me. Jenner didn't respond so Rick got in his face some more, "WHAT HAPPENS!" He started hitting the table.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS? IT PROTECTS THE OUTSIDE WORLD FROM VERY NASTY STUFF!." Jenner yelled, "WEAPONIZED SMALL POX, MENINGITIS, EBOLA STRANDS THAT COULD WIPE OUT HALF THE COUNTRY! STUFF YOU DON'T WANT GETTING OUT, EVER!"

Jenner calmed down and walk over to his chair and sat. Daryl was walking around eyeing him, ready to pounce, but I was shaking with anger at this man. Rick, he still didn't seem to get it. "Decontamination? Wha-"

"RICK!" I yelled, interrupting him, causing everyone to look at me, shocked. "LOOK AROUND PEOPLE, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?" I paused and looked at every ones faces, still they didn't understand. "What do you think is the best way to keep all the deadly shit from seeping out into the public?" Still nothing. "Destroying it for gods sake! This building is going to fucking blow!" I said as i tried to kick Jenner's teeth in, only to be pulled back by Daryl. I pushed him off and started pacing. I was going to freak.

Every ones eyes got wide and filled with fear as they realized I was right. I walked off looking for something to get the door to budge and saw some axes that someone brought in. I was about to go run over to the doors, but stopped to listen to what Jenner was saying. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, H.I.T.'s are deployed to stop any organisms from getting out." Everyone looked at him confused about H.I.T.'s, they're fuckin bombs.

"VI, define." Jenner said and Vi did as commanded. As she defined people started crying and hugging each other. Crying isn't gona help.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I mumbled and started running over to the door with my ax in the air. Daryl and Shane ran up next to me with the other ax's and started hitting the door too.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

I stopped hitting the door as i heard Jenner. An end. The ax slid down in my hand and i took a step backwards away from the door. I knew I couldn't leave my sister, but she has Glenn now. A painless escape. All i could hear as i thought that was Trey's last word: Survive. I couldn't let him down on that.

Daryl noticed I wasn't next to him anymore and looked back at me. He must have seen the look on my face, which made his face sadden, but them become more determined. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He yelled and started taking all his anger out on it.

"You're not even makin a dent." I said to Daryl as i walked over to the rest of the group by Jenner.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." He informed us. Great.

"WELL YOUR HEAD AIN'T!" Daryl yelled and cam at him with an ax, but yet again got pushed away. Daryl shoved away from them and started pacing.

"There is no hope." Jenner said to all of us, but of course Rick denied that.

Jenner tried to convince us on the idea of getting blown up, but it just made Carol and Sophia cry louder. "My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like I was suffocating. I needed to get my sister out of here. I needed to help these people survive. I pulled my small knife that I keep in my boot and ran up to Jenner and held it to his throat. "Now you will open that door or I will end you, and it won't be quick and painless either!" I pushed my knife down on his neck.

I saw Shane run up at me in the corner of my eye and shove me. I fell to the ground, hitting my head on the edge of a computer. I groaned in pain, but then became overcome by anger. Everyone started freaking out because Shane pointed a gun at Jenner's head and started shooting the computers above me and screaming. I put my arms over my head to protect it from and curled up, shielding myself. I saw Rick take Shane's gun and knock him over while yelling at him. "You done now? You done?"

"Yeah, i guess we all are" Shane responded, causing Rick's eyes to fill with anger and guilt. I did feel bad for Rick, It was obvious to tell Lori and Shane had somethin goin on, and Shane wasn't to kind to Rick like the brother that Rick thinks he is.

I didn't even try to stand up, I just slid away from the computers and leaned my head on the desk behind me listening to Rick try to talk his way out of this. I guess it turns out that TS-19 was Jenner's wife and the only reason he stayed here. Not because of hope, because of love and a promise. The same reasons why I felt i needed to survive, no matter how much i didn't want to at times.

Daryl had walked back over to the door and started hitting at it again, anger controlling his actions, like always. I rested my head on my knees and hugged my legs.

"Your wife didn't have a choice, but we do and we want to keep trying. We want a chance. Let us keep trying as long as we can." Rick said in a soft voice.

Jenner looked around at every ones pleading faces, and sighed. "I told you top sides locked down, i can't open those."

Daryl was just about to hit the door again when it opened, he look back a little confused, but then yelled "COME ON".

I slowly stood up as I watched everyone run from the room, besides Jackie and Andrea. I also saw Jenner whisper something in Rick's ear, but I ignored it. I locked eyes with Andrea, who looked broken. This was my chance, and I was just letting it go. I heard Syd yell in the distance, "wheres Fi!?" I ignored it because I was to busy watching Dale and T-Dog try to get the ones they love to come with them. I could never leave my sister like that. Before i could turn around and run, I felt a hand grasp my arm and spin me around.

"FI! COME ON!" It was Daryl, he came back for me. He started to pull me a little and I ran with him back to the windows that they blew up with a grenade. We ran out, and I am pretty sure I saw Andrea and Dale behind us and T-dog ahead. Everyone outside was screaming at us to get hurry, as Daryl sliced a walkers head off and I stabbed one. Daryl pulled me along as we sprinted to his truck. He pushed me ahead of him, "GET IN THE TRUCK!" He screamed as I opened the door and dove inside. Daryl jumped in and threw his body over me, protecting me from the blast. I gripped onto his shirt as the blast shook the car.

When it quieted down Daryl and I sat up and looked at the pile of what used to be a building and tried to catch our breath. We looked at each other, but then he pulled me up and we sat normally. Nobody hesitated to drive away, because that blast was gona attract a ton of walkers.

I was still out of breath as I sat there. He started to follow the caravan out and i searched his truck for the radio that was going off. I found it and turned up the volume, it was Syd who was freaking out.

"Hey its alright. Syd, it's okay. You're okay. I'm okay." I said slowly into it.

After a few moments of hesitation, the only thing she said was, "i love you."

"I love you, too."

** Aww, to the Daryl and Fi moments at the end of this chapter. And just to make it clear, Fiona isn't suicidal. She was just thinking about what it would be like to stay, but the quickly and easily decided 100% against it. :) I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

I laid my head on the head rest in Daryl's truck, still a little out of breath. I looked out the rear view mirror and saw the building burning behind us. I ran my hands over my face, I felt like I was going to have another meltdown, but I couldn't not by Daryl. I can't let him see me so weak.

Remembering that I was sitting next to Daryl, who I was still so pissed off at. He was confusing me too, which was making me so much madder. He told me he didn't care, but then came back for me and protected me.

I looked down and noticed I was bleeding through the bandage Rick had put on my leg. "Fuck." I mumbled, getting Daryl's attention. "Ya okay?"

"What do you care?" I snapped back at him a little too harshly for someone who just saved my life.

"Your right, I don't."

I just snorted at him, he was just being a dick. "Okay." I said sarcastically.

"Ya know a thank you would be nice. Ya almost got us both killed, stupid bitch."

He obviously didn't know how close i was to freaking out, or he did and just enjoyed pushing it. "You didn't have to come back for me Daryl!"

"I wasn't gona letcha stay in there and get fuckin blown up!"

"Oh, so you do care?" I said in my harsh sarcastic tone.

"I just didn't want to here ya sister cryin for the next month. I was just doin her dirty work."

I was a little taken aback by that, did he only save me for Syd? I stayed silent for a while, and only managed to spit out, "thanks."

He kept lookin over at me and softened his voice, "why did ya hesitate? Why didn't ya run with the rest of us?"

"I had second thoughts, but I knew I couldn't. I was about to come after ya when ya grabbed me."

"Why couldn't ya?"

"I made a promise, and I couldn't leave Syd like Jackie left the ones she loved."

He nodded his head in understanding.

We pulled over to a deserted building that looked walker free to get supplies for the road, we were headed to Fort Benning.. Only a few of us went in to the store, while the others cleaned out some of their cars and siphoned the fuel from them.

Rick told me he was gona go up to the roof for a minute, I wasn't sure what for, but I didn't question him.

There wasn't much in the building, I was only able to grab a few water bottles, some canned food, bags of chips, and candy bars. I don't think anyone else got anything much better, so we decided we were good and i ran up to the roof to get Rick.

He was sitting down talking to someone, or no one on a radio. He was talking about how Jenner told something to him, but then he couldn't even bring him self to repeat it. I walked over to him and squatted down next to him as he finished talking to the radio about our journey. Journey. Thats something I wouldn't have thought to call it, but it works.

He moved the radio away from his face and looked at me when he was done. I just looked at all the skyscrapers around us, "nice view from up here." Rick just nodded at me.

"I saw Jenner whisper something to you before we all ran out of there. I also saw the look on your face when he told you."

Rick just pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not gona start interrogating you about it, but think about the group. If it's as crazy as it seems, then think if it would be best if the group knew, or doesn't know. False hope, remember?"

Rick just nodded and looked ahead. I stood up and reached out my hand to help him up, "come on, we got all we could get out of this building, so its time to start our journey."

I helped him up and then we went back down to the others. Everyone was loading up the cars and getting ready for our drive ahead. I saw Shane staring at Rick as his gave Lori a kiss, way to be obvious.

We only had the RV, Carol's Cherokee, and Daryl's bike left. It was actually Merle's bike now that i think about it. Daryl drove up next to me,"ya gona ride with me?" He said with a smirk, knowing that I wasn't a big fan of that bike and there was no were else for me to ride. I sighed ignoring how i was still pissed off with him, "fine, but when my ass starts to get numb, I will sit on the ground in the RV. He just grunted at me and i hopped on behind him. I debated putting my arms around his waist, but ending up doing it anyways with a sigh because it was the most comfortable position. I saw Daryl smirk at my sigh out of the corner of my eye.

Rick looked around at everyone, and nodded at me, then got into the Cherokee. Daryl looked back and forth between Rick and I, seeing his nod at me, but ignored it and led the caravan away.

I looked to the road next to me and saw all the cars coming out of Atlanta were crammed all over the place, some flipped over, others ruined and filled with dead people. They never made it out.

After a couple of hours everybody pulled over to stretch and look at the map. I lifted my hands above my head trying to stretch out a bit, I felt Dayl's eyes on me from behind. I blushed remembering I was still wearing my short shorts and he was probably looking at my ass. I started to walk away, but I saw Shane's eyes on me too, great. I wish i had my other pair of shorts on.

Carol ended up moving Sophia to the RV because she fell asleep, leaving Rick to offer me an open spot in his car. I accepted graciously because I couldn't take another second on Daryl's bike.

I walked over to Daryl and told him I'd be riding with Rick. All he said was, "whatever."

Lori ended up going in the back with Carl, so I got to sit in the front seat. "How much longer do we got?" I asked Rick as we drove away.

"We are about halfway through, but we are coming up to some more main roads, so I don't know how blocked off they will be."

I nodded my head a slouched back in my seat. I saw that Lori and Carl were in the back already asleep. My body felt tired and stiff, but my mind wasn't allowing myself to fall asleep as I watched all the trees and a few walkers as we drove by.

"So, how did you know Daryl before all this?" Rick asked, trying to start a conversation.

"His dad and my dad were friends and neighbors. Daryl and I just kinda became friends over time."

"Where you guys close?"

I shrugged, "I mean we both had shitty dads, so we had our moments, but we never went out of the way to talk to each other that much."

Rick just nodded. "John, your dad. Do you know if he's alive?"

"I don't know, probably not. He was headed down to Atlanta with my mom."

"I'm sorry." Was all Rick said as he looked at me. He truly was sorry, I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm not sorry. At least, not for my dad."

Rick nodded in understanding and we both went back to silence, until the caravan slowed.

I looked at the road around us, there were cars and dead people everywhere. It was a mess. There was a slim chance we could fit through it.

I heard Daryl's loud motorcycle engine come up and he stopped next to our car to tell us he saw a path through. He circled around and we slowly drove around the cars filled with dead people, it was very eerie. I looked up at Daryl ahead of us to see if anything was going to pop out at him. Even though i hated riding on that motorcycle, he still looked hot as hell riding it.

We squeezed past cars and rolled over trucks, only giving us a better view of the people and families that lied dead and rotting. Everybody was quiet until we heard the all too familiar sound of the RV breaking down.

Rick and i looked at each other, but then got out of the car and joined the rest of the group by the RV. I looked around, it was a grave yard, but it had a ton of supplies that we can use all over.

"If ya can't find a radiator hose here.." Shane said.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can fine." Daryl said as he dug through a car.

"Siphon some fuel from these cars, maybe some water, food?"

"This is a grave yard. I don't know how I feel about this." Oh here we go again with Lori and her little comments. If we don't get some supplies, then we'll be dead too, so she better get over it.

"It doesn't matter how you feel, we need supplies. I'm sure the dead won't mind, were just tryin to survive and it's not like their gona need this stuff anymore." I said to her as i started looking through a car near by. Everyone else followed my lead and started searchin through some cars, too.

That's all we did for a while, and I got some good stuff. Lots of food, water, feminine products, and some clothes. Thank god. I was walking along, trying to avoid cars with dead people rotting in side them when i heard a faint, "oh my god."

I looked ahead of me to see Syd frozen, staring at a car. I ran over to her and saw the familiar, license plate. It was out parents. "No. NO, MOM!" Syd yelled as she tried to run to open the doors. I ran in front of her and grabbed her, she didn't need to see it. She fought me and screamed, but collapsed in my arms and I went down to the ground with her.

All I did was stare at the car while Syd sobbed into my arms. My Dad, finally got what I believed he deserved, but my mom. My mom tried her best to keep me away from my father, she took multiple beatings from him for things she did for us. Even though the last few years she was battling her drug addictions, she was still my mom.

Sydney felt the same, she even cried a little for my dad. But me, I just was frozen. I looked away and hugged Syd tighter. I saw everyone looking at us, they must have heard Syd's screams and ran over to investigate. Lori and Carol had their hands over their mouths while they held onto their children, everyone else just had pity in their eyes.

I felt Syd shift in my arms, she looked me in the eyes, "yo-you were so worried about yourself." She choked out of her tears and backed away from me a little. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED HER!" She yelled and then pushed me away, stood up, and ran into the RV, Glenn going in after her.

I felt as if a large crack just tore through my chest, my heart. I put my shaking hand over my mouth, Syd was right. But, then I heard something move inside the car.

My breathing stopped as I grabbed my knife from its holster, stood up, and walked over to opened the drivers door. My dad fell out of the car and I backed up, with my knife ready. He started to crawl towards my feet, but I kicked him in the face, causing him to roll over onto his back. I crouched down and hovered over him, looking him straight in his gray lifeless eyes as I shoved my knife between his eyes.

I continued to stab him multiple times, taking all my built up anger out on his head. All the anger for hitting me, hitting my mom, raping my mom, touching me, and for laying his hands on my sister the few times he did.

I couldn't cry, I just couldn't. Not for my dad. I walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, my mom fell out on me, I shoved her off, but I still managed to fall on my ass and crawl backwards. She didn't move though, she was really dead. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Rick and Daryl had stepped closer, thinking my mom was going to try and take a chunk out of me.

I was wheezing hard now, I couldn't catch my breath. Everyone was still staring at me in shock, but I didn't care. I could have saved my mom from my dad before and I could have saved her now, but I didn't, I couldn't. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I caught my breath and stood up. I walked over to where my mom laid and picked my knife off the ground that I dropped. While i was crouched down I rolled her over so she was on her back and laid her hands on the top of her stomach, then stood up and walked away.

I felt every ones gaze on my back as I walked past them, but luckily no one tried to follow. Once I was alone I let out a long breath that I must have been holding. I started to rummage through a car near me, looking for something to ease the guilt and pain. Finding a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, I jumped up on the hood of the car and lit one.

I have never been much of a smoker, but right now, I couldn't get enough of it. I looked out into the forest that I had been running around almost a week ago, now look at where I am.

Foot steps approaching me made me snap out of my thoughts and look to my right, it was Daryl.

He put his crossbow on the top of the car and looked at me. I handed him a cigarette and the lighter, which he graciously accepted. Normally I wouldn't be able to control my thoughts about how hot he looked while smoking, but my mind was in other places right now.

"Fi-" He started.

"No, Daryl. You didn't want my pity and I don't want yours. Also, I thought we established earlier that you don't care." I said as I hoped down off the car and threw my smoke onto the ground, putting it out with my boot.

"Fi." He said as I started to walk away. "Dammit, Fiona!" he grabbed my arm and spun me around. He was so close to my face I was forced to look in his eyes. I thought I was going crazy, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a fucking horde of walkers slowly making their way down the road. Everyone was smart and hid under cars, but T-Dog was running towards us with his had on his bleeding arm. Daryl followed my eyes and then saw what I was seeing, "shit." He pushed me down and I crawled under the car, but he didn't come under, instead he ran over to T-Dog who had slid onto the ground, weak from blood loss.

He put a dead walker body on top of T-Dog and then pulled one from a car to put on top of himself. Once he was completely masked and hidden, he looked around and locked eyes with mine. The walkers started to slowly stumble by, but I didn't move my eyes from Daryl who put his finger to his lips to shh me and looked right back at me.

His eyes comforted me and took my mind of the walkers passing by, but I was more afraid for Daryl, who was out in the open, then I was for myself. The walkers started to die down after a little while, and only a few were walking by now, but all of the sudden a walker tripped over a dead body on the ground, fell, and spotted me.

It started to moan and crawl towards me, I searched around me for my knife, but remembered that I left it in the seat of the car that I was searching through. The moans from the walker got the attention of one next to me on the other side of the car, causing it to bend down and come after me. Shit. I looked up at Daryl, who's eyes were wide watching me and I could tell he wanted to come over and help, but there were to many walkers by him. I heard a scream in the distance, but didn't have much time to think about it.

I took my foot and kicked the walker who had just noticed me in the face, causing him to stumble back. I was going to go get out from under the car, but the walker that was crawling towards me grabbed my hair, allowing the walker I just kicked to come back at me.

I frantically kicked at the walkers face and hands that was trying to grab my feet. I got it far enough away from me, so that I could make a move.

I counted to three in my head and yanked my head back as hard as I could, freeing me from the walkers grasp on my hair. I let out a little whimper in pain and started stomping the walkers head in at my feet with the heal of my boot, making a disgusting sound.

Once its skull was smashed in, and it's brain was everywhere, I rolled out from that side of the car, grabbed the knife and ran to the other side. I stabbed the walker in the back of the head multiple times, getting blood all over me. I then dropped down to my hands and knees, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't see Daryl because I was on the opposite side of the car, so I didn't know if he was okay. I didn't know if anyone was okay.

I felt adrenaline and fear pump through my veins as I thought about what just went down. I didn't know who I heard screaming. I didn't know if Daryl, Syd, Rick, T-dog, or anybody else was okay, either.

I heard footsteps come at me and I sat up with my knife ready, looking all around me. I almost attacked Daryl when he appeared, thinking he was a walker.

"Jesus, it's just me."

I sunk back down on my knees, still breathing heavy. Daryl knelt down in front of me, "ya alright?"

I looked up at him, I don't know if it was the adrenaline, the fact that I thought I was gona lose him, or if it was just the heat of the moment that made me do it, but I leaned forward and connected my lips with his, forgetting about that he probably didn't feel the way I did.

He hesitated, but grabbed the side of my head and started kissing me back. It was our first non-drunk kiss and it sent sparks all throughout my body. Our lips fit perfectly together and I completely forgot about the heard that just went by. His lips were rough, but soft as he kissed me. But, before I knew it, Daryl pulled away, too soon for my liking.

He stood up, put his crossbow on his back, and helped me get up. I avoided looking at him as we made our way over to T-Dog, but every now and then I felt his gaze on me.

We both put one of T-dogs arms over our shoulders and carried him to the RV without saying a word.

Everyone was over by the railing, looking out into the woods. "Guys a little help over here!" I said to them as we made out way over. Shane and Dale came running over, "was he bit?"

"Na, he just cut his arm pretty bad on a car window." Daryl told them as they took T-Dog from us and helped him into the RV. I looked around to see that Rick and Sophia were missing.

"Oh my god, Fiona." I heard Sydney cry as she saw me. I realized I must have looked pretty bad, covered in walker blood and guts. I started fast walk over to her and she ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Fi. I thought I lost you." She cried into me.

"Its okay. It's okay." I reassured her and hugged her tighter.

After a little bit we broke apart and I wiped the tears from her face. "What happened? Where is Rick and Sophia?" I asked her.

"Sophia, she um, two walkers found her and chased her into the woods. Rick ran after her and neither of them have came back yet."

I nodded at her. So it was sophia screaming. Worry started to over my mind, they better be okay.

"What happened to you?" Syd asked me.

"I just had to kill a few walkers that lingered too long." I didn't tell her the truth because I didn't feel like I needed to upset her anymore, it's been a long day.

**Action packed chapter for ya here! When do you think Fiona will hit her breaking point and what do you think will cause her too? Some more Daryl and Fi scenes:) Also, some more friendship building with her and Rick.:) I'm not 100% sure on if I want to keep the Sophia think the same or not, but hopefully I will figure it out. I hope you enjoyed:)**


	10. Chapter 10

I was walking back and forth at the tree line, waiting for any sign from Rick or Sophia. Everybody was thinking the worst about what happened to Sophia, but I knew Rick wouldn't let anything happen to her.

I heard movement coming from the trees, so I stepped closer, with my knife ready. Soon enough, I saw Rick emerge from the trees with blood all over his shirt, but no Sophia.

I ran over to him and he was out of breath. "Sophia, is she okay.?"

"Rick, she never came back. You didn't find her?"

He bent over and put his hand over his mouth, in guilt and shock. "I found her, I told her to hide and then to run back while I distracted the walkers. She didn't come back?" He wheezed. I helped him back over to the group and ran to get him some water while he explained what happened to the rest of the group.

Carol put her hand over her mouth and fell into Lori's arms, sobbing. Shane quickly came up and reassured her, "Rick said he took care of the two walkers, so she just must have lost her way, she can't be far. More of us will head back out and follow her trail."

Shane looked at Daryl knowing he was the best tracker here. Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Daryl were going back out to look for her. "I'm coming, too." I told them.

"No, you need to stay here, we don't need ya getting lost in the woods, too." Shane barked at me.

"You don't have to worry about me, I have more experience in tracking than you do so shut it and lets go." I snapped back at him and started to walk into the forest, the guys hesitated, but then followed after me.

We quietly made our way through the forest, following Rick to where he last saw Sophia.

"Ya sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked, looking into a small hiding place in the creek.

"I left her right here. I took the walkers way up in that direction, up the creek." Rick said pointing ahead of us. "She wasn't here when I got back, I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her, go that way, and keep the sun on her left shoulder." He pointed to the way back to the road.

Daryl walked through the creek, looking around. "Hey short round, would ya step off to one side, ya muckin up the trail." He said to Glenn.

"Your assuming she knows her left to her right." Shane put in, being negative.

"Shane, she understood me fine." Rick harshly responded to him.

"She was tired and scared man, she had her a close call, two walkers. Ya have to wonder how much of what ya said stuck." Shane told him, making Rick look more guilty.

I walked over to the edge of the creek and saw little foot prints. "Got clear prints, right here. She did what you said, headed back to the highway." I told everyone, but was directing it towards Rick.

Daryl walked over and gave me what looked like an impressed look, then looked over my shoulder at the tracks. Shane helped us all out step out of the creek. "Spread out, she couldn't have gotten far." Daryl told the group.

"We're gona find her, she probably tuckered out, hidin in a bush somewhere." Shane reassured us.

Daryl slowly and quietly lead the way, following her tracks. I was close behind him, adding another set of eyes on the trail. The trail was clear and good for a while, but then all of the sudden it was going in the wrong direction.

Daryl crouched down to get a better look, "She veered off that way." He said pointing to out right.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"She saw somethin? Spooked her, ran off?" Shane added.

"Walker?" Glenn asked with fear in his voice.

I crouched down to get a better look at the trail, "na, I don't see any other foot prints." I added.

"So what do we do, just press on?" Shane asked.

"No, it's better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway, people are going to start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail and do everything you can to keep everybody calm." Rick said trying to keep his voice calm. Shane nodded and him and Glenn walked off.

Daryl and I stood up, and then all three of us started to follow her trail some more. As we walked along I thought about what the hell must have been going through Sophia's head, or what is going through Rick's. Shane did his best to keep him calm and keep Rick's hopes up. I guess Shane knew Rick needed hope, too. Shane had some leader in him, but not like Rick. Shane wasn't always calm, he let his anger and own problems blur his decisions. He seems like he once was a good man, but the apocalypse changed him. It changed us all.

I tried to focus on the trail as we quietly marched through the forest, but it got harder to follow.

"The tracks are gone?" Rick said in a worried voice.

I stepped farther up , and hunched down to get a better look. "They faint, but they ain't gone." Daryl said as if reading my mind.

"She came through here." I said and pointed in front of us.

"How can you tell? I don't see anything, dirt, grass." Rick said, this was obviously his first try at tracking.

"Ya want a lesson in tracking, or do ya wana find that girl and get our ass off the interstate?" Daryl said, not taking his eyes off the trail. Rick didn't respond as we continued forward.

I was starting to sweat a lot now. The Georgia heat not being too kind as we trekked along in the woods. The trail was getting harder to follow and I was getting tired, we had to have been out here for hours. A rustle of leaves in the distance caught my attention, causing all of us to immediately crouch down with our weapons ready. Rick pointed towards the way the noise came from, and we silently made our way over, only to find a walker wandering around.

Before any of us allowed our selves to worry about it, Daryl signaled for me and Rick to run around and distract the walker while he went behind it.

Rick and I took off, running silently until we stood in the walkers line of vision. Man, he was an ugly bastard, kinda looked like a hippie, too. The walker turned his head, and we both whistled at it, getting its attention.

It let out a groan that I will never get used too, but I snorted a little, "it kinda sounds like Chewbacca." I quietly told Rick as Daryl put an arrow through the walkers head. The side of Rick's mouth perked up in a little smile hearing what I said as we walked over to Daryl. "What'cha smilin about?" Daryl asked Rick, with an expression I couldn't quite read.

Rick just snorted a little and looked back at me. "It sounded like Chewbacca." I told Daryl.

I saw Daryl try not to smirk, but when we looked down at the dead walker, all smiles faded.

I kicked the walker so it rolled over on its back while Daryl looked around and called out for Sophia. I pulled out the rag that was hanging out of Daryl's back pocket and crouched down.

He spun around, giving me a look, but then saw me looking for something on the walker. He looked down at me, "what'cha lookin for?"

I looked up at him. "Skin, under the finger nails." I moved up to the walkers face and made sure the rag was wrapped all the way over my hand as I picked something out of its teeth. "It fed recently, there's flesh caught in it's teeth." I held up the flesh that was stuck all over its mouth and showed it to them.

Daryl and Rick crouched down next to me and inspected what I was holding. "Ya, but what kind of flesh?"

I looked at both of them and threw the rag down so I could grab my knife. "Only one way to know for sure." I told them as I ripped open the walkers shirt, revealing its stomach. I looked down at it in disgust, but before I could do anything Daryl put his hand on my shoulder and stood over the walker.

"I'll do it." He told me as he put gloves on and took his knife out. "How many kills have you skinned and gutted in your life anyway? Plus, mines sharper."

I scooted back, giving him some room, as he crouched over the walker and started slicing it up, like it was one of his kills he needed to gut. The sounds of the flesh ripping and guts go everywhere made me cringe and look over at Rick, who was trying hard to be strong, but would flinch at the grossness of the situation.

Daryl finished cutting the stomach open and looked at us, "here comes the bad part." He reached his hand inside of the walker and dug around for the gut bag. He took out a lot of intestines and threw them to the side. The smell was revolting, so I put my hand over my nose and focused on Daryl's face, trying not to let it get to me. Rick was next to me having an equally as hard time.

Daryl dug his hand in more, finding something. "Yeah, hoss had him self a big meal not to long ago." He dug his hand in more. "I feel it in there."

He finally pulled it out and layed the gut bag down next to us. "I got this." Rick said, opening it up. I was trying so hard to keep my cool, but this was absolutely disgusting.

They both pulled something out on their knives, which looked a lot like the body of a small animal. "This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl said and then flung it off his knife.

I was relieved it wasn't human flesh, but I was a little too grossed out to be happy about what we found. "At least we know." Rick said taking his gloves off.

We all got up and walked away, not even looking back at the demolished bastard behind us. It was going to be dark soon so we decided we would head back, and pick it up in the morning.

We walked out of the tree line, seeing Carol didn't move from the spot she was in earlier. She saw that we came back with no Sophia and started to freak out.

"We'll pick it up at first light." Rick informed her.

"You-You can't leave my daughter out there at night, alone in the woods." Carol pleaded.

"Huntin in the dark is no good, just be trippin over ourselves, more people gettin lost." Daryl told her.

"She's twelve, she can't be out there on her own." She cried. "You didn't find anything?"

Rick stepped up trying to calm her down, "I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic, we know shes out there."

"We tracked her for a while." I added, feeling bad for Carol as she started to become out of breath.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl and Fiona know the woods better than anybody and I've asked them to oversee this." Rick told the group that was now circled around us.

Carol looked very interested at my pant leg, "Is-is that blood?" She asked pointing at it. I looked down at it and then back up at her. "We took down a walker." Carol started to wheeze and look like she was about to fall over.

"There is no sign that it was anywhere near Sophia." Rick told her.

"How can you know that?" Andrea butted in. Rick hesitated, then looked back at Daryl and I.

"We cut the sum' bitch open, made sure." Daryl said for Rick.

Carol just breathed out and sat down on the railing and looked at Rick with anger. "How could you? How could you just leave her out there in the first place?"

Rick eyes filled with guilt as he tried to explain to Carol why, but she didn't believe it. "How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? Shes just a child. Just a child." Carol cried.

Rick got down on one knee in front of her and tried so hard to make her believe he did what was best. I believe Rick did the only thing he could, and I also didn't see anyone else run out after them either. Carol just had disbelief in her eyes as she cried, "my little girl got left in the woods." Rick' head fell in shame as Lori hugged Carol, and I swear I even saw some doubt in her eyes, Rick's own wife.

Rick stood up and looked around at everyone, who's eyes were filled with blame and pity, then walked off. I couldn't believe these people. I went to my bag and grabbed a water bottle, then started to walk the way Rick went off at.

I spotted him a few cars down, leaning on a van with his hands on his knees gripping his knife, and looking at the ground. I walked over and leaned on the back of the car across from him. I knew he heard me, but didn't look up. I reached over and pried the knife from his hand, that had a very tight grip on it, and replaced it with the water bottle.

He finally looked up at me and took a drink. He looked like he had been crying, but it could have just been the light reflecting off his eyes. He handed me the water back and I drank the rest of it as we sat silently.

"Why are you here?" He said breaking the silence.

I sighed and looked up at him, but he was just looking at something on the ground. "You helped me out when I had my embarrassing melt down, so I thought I'd return the favor. But don't worry yours is much, much less embarrassing."

He looked up at me and gave me a smile. He had sadness and guilt written all over his face, but his smile seemed real enough.

His smile eventually faded, "It's my fault that she's out there."

I was a little pissed off with people back at the group, "They've got ya doubting yourself."

"What about you? Do you doubt me?"

I looked him right in the eyes, "no, Rick. You ran right after that little girl, no one else went after her, but you. And if they did I doubt they could have done anything better in that situation." I tried to say softly, but had a hint of anger in my voice.

He nodded at me, then stood up and started to pace back and forth while running his hand over his face. Out of nowhere he came up and kicked the car he was sitting on out of anger at himself, startling me, then grabbed his knife and then started to walk back.

I waited a little, but then started to walk back after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! This whole chapter is just going to be a flashback. I just wanted to do a little bit of Daryl and Fiona's past, but seperate from the actual story. I will have an actual chapter or two up tomorrow though! :)**

_My dad was out to the bar and my sister went with my mom up to my uncle's for the weekend, I was home alone. I couldn't go up with them to my uncle's because I got promoted at the tattoo parlor I work at and had to work all weekend. I wasn't worried about being home alone with my dad because when he goes to the bar he normally doesn't come home until Monday, and it was Friday. What he does all weekend is one question I never want to know the answer to._

_I had finally put some music that I illegally downloaded at Trey's house onto my piece of shit phone. I set it on the counter and played some music as I got out the ice cream that I bought earlier and some milk to make a milkshake with. Mint chocolate chip, my favorite. I sang along to the song as I put my ice cream and milk mixture into a weird contraption and blended it. _

_I put everything away, but grabbed some ice to put on the bruise on my eye, a spoon, and a beer, but before I could do anything I heard a knock on my door. I paused my music and walked over, curious to who it could be. The screen door was the only thing closed, so I was able to see who it was, Daryl Dixon._

_It had been a little while since I last talked to him. I mean we had little nods or pointless conversations here and there, but it had been a while. When I walked up to open the door, I noticed a weird expression on his face, pain? fear?_

_"Daryl? Is everything okay?" I asked him as I opened the wimpy screen door. _

_"Uh- yeah, but uh, is ya family home?" He said not hesitating to ask._

_"No, it's just me." _

_"Um-" He looked behind his shoulder. "Can I come in?" He had a little fear in his voice and rubbed the back of his neck. _

_I looked behind him, across the street and saw that his dad's car was in the driveway. "Yeah, sure." I said and stepped back letting him in, then closing the screen door and the main door behind him, sensing what was going on._

_I looked out the little window at the top of the door and saw Daryl's dad standing with a shot gun in his hand on their porch, and he looked angry. I looked behind me at Daryl, who was biting his nail and looking at the ground, and I saw the the top of his arm was bleeding a lot. Shit._

_"Follow me." I said as I led him into the kitchen. "Sit down, I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom and got the medical kit from under the sink. I went back to Daryl, who was sitting at the counter, looking at his feet. _

_I set the medical kit on the counter and looked at his arm, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt so it was easy to inspect. It looked like it had been sliced, by a knife, or really any sharp object, but it was deep enough to need stitches._

_"This bastard is gona need to be stitched up." Was all I said to Daryl as I cleaned it and then started to stitch it. He barely even winced at the pain. We sat in silence while I fixed his arm up, because I knew he didn't want to talk about it, and I already knew what happened, Daryl's dad happened. I knew what it was like._

_It was hard to control my thoughts as I worked on Daryl's arm... his muscular arm._

_I finally finished bandaging him up and put everything away. "Thanks." He mumbled when I got back from putting the kit away. "No problem, ya think your dad is gona leave anytime soon?"_

_"He'll probably end up goin to the bar." Daryl said looking down at his hands._

_I hoped he would see my nod out of the corner of his eye as I walked across the counter and leaned on it, facing him. There was awkward silence for a while, until I remember I made a milkshake. "Do ya want a milkshake?" I asked him with a little bit too much excitement in my voice, even though I was really excited about my milkshake._

_He looked up at me and smirked a little, "sure." _

_"Do ya like mint?" I asked him as I got the ice cream out of the freezer. He better like mint because its all I got._

_"Ya." Was all he said to that, but at least it wasn't a no, that would have been very awkward._

_I finished making his milkshake and grabbed some more ice cubes for my eyes when I put the ice cream away because my other ones melted. I handed him his milkshake and a spoon, "just a warning that I make a pretty damn good milkshake." _

_He snorted a laugh and then started to eat. I brought my milkshake over and sat it down, then went to wrap my ice up in a paper towel, so it wouldn't be so cold on my face._

_"Whats ya bruise from?" Daryl asked me, not looking up from his milkshake. _

_"What's your cut from." I said as more of a statement then a question as I pointed to his arm i just stitched up. He just nodded, understanding that I was saying that my dad did it to me, too._

_I grabbed Daryl a beer and slid it over to him as I got mine off the counter. I was still leaning on the counter, across from him as I poured some of my beer into my milkshake. Daryl raised his eye brows at me and I just laughed, "what? It's like two of my favorite things, in one. It's good."_

_He chuckled a little, but then took a drink of his beer, separately from his milkshake. _

_We ate/drank in peaceful silence until I heard another knock on the door. I looked up at Daryl who looked right back at me, probably thinking the same thing; what if it's his dad? _

_We quietly snuck up to the door and I peaked through the little window, only to see Merle. I sighed in relief and opened the door. _

_"Well hey there good lookin, is Darlina here?" Merle said with a smirk on his face, but I didn't believe he was happy right now. Daryl came and stood in the doorway lookin at Merle._

_"Ah, there he is!" Merle said. "Do ya know I just walked in our house only to be greeted with a gun pointed at my head?"_

_"Ya..." Daryl started, but then trailed off._

_Merle looked at him for a while, but then turned his gaze to me, "well are ya gona let me in or not darlin? Seein that this is our own little hide out now." _

_I sighed and the opened the screen door. Merle walked in and went straight into the kitchen, looking around. Daryl went and sat back down in the seat he was in, while I took our empty milkshake cups and threw them in the sink. _

_"Do ya got anything stronger than beer in this pretty lil' house of yours?" Merle asked, but I snorted, my house wasn't pretty._

_"If you wana take some out of my dads well protected stash, then help ya self, but you can deal with him we he finds it missing." I said, hoping I would convince him not to take anything, because I would probably be the one getting blamed._

_Merle sighed and sat down next to Daryl, "so what we gona do tonight while were hidin out, ladies?" _


	12. Chapter 12

I tossed and turned all night, not getting barely any sleep. I sighed at sat up, I was sleeping on the bench next to the table in the RV. Syd was on the bench next to me, Daryl was on the ground below me, and then a few other people were scattered around the RV or sleeping in a car.

I moved the curtain back a little to see that the sun was just coming up, it must have barely even been seven o'clock. Still having my boots on, I grabbed my new hunting knife that I found in one of the cars, put it in its sheath hanging off of my new jean shorts and tiptoed around the sleeping people, out the RV, grabbing my bag on the way out.

I hopped on top of a car that was close to the RV and set my bag down next to me. I looked down at my new shorts and wondered who's they might have been. I imagined a girl wearing them, she had a family she loved, a job, and friends, but now she was probably wandering around as a walker. I sighed, who ever she was I was very thankful for her, she supplied me with very many clothes that were my size.

I took out a t-shirt from my bag that I found in one of the cars, it had Yoda on it. It was a little over sized, so I pulled out my knife and cut the collar, and the sleeves off.

I've always had a dorky wardrobe, hence the avengers shirt, but some how even in the apocalypse I'm able to find even more dorky stuff.

"Nice shirt." I heard the familiar rough voice behind me. I turned around to see just who I expected, Daryl.

I looked back at my shirt and admired it, I tried to not act like I felt awkward talking to him, because of the kiss yesterday. "Thanks, I found it in one of the cars. Pretty cool eh?"

He just grunted and walked further past the car, looking into the forest, probably thinking about Sophia. I jumped off the car and walked over to him. "I remember this one day, a long long time ago, when a tired and dirty lookin Dixon came walking out into my backyard, straight from the woods." I paused. "You told me that you were lost in the woods for a few days and your ass itched."

I laughed a little, and the corners of Daryl's mouth were lifting up into a smirk. I sighed, "my point is, you were younger than Sophia is when you got lost, then made it back just fine and you didn't even have people lookin for ya."

I looked up at him and he was looking right back down at me, he shrugged and then continued to look at the forest. I heard my stomach rumble, causing Daryl to look at me. I put my hand over my stomach, I was starving, my mind was so busy thinking about other things, I forgot to eat.

"When's the last time ya ate anythin, Fi?" Daryl asked me.

I thought about it for a second, "Uh- not since the C.D.C., I guess I kinda forgot with everything goin on." I shrugged my shoulders.

He looked at me for a second and then walked over to his motorcycle, getting something out of the pouch. He walked back over to me and handed me some granola bars. "Thanks." I mumbled as I put them all next to my bag, besides two that I started to eat as I hopped back up on the car. Daryl grabbed himself one and started to eat it, too.

I kept on stealing glances at him as he ate, and I swear I saw him looking at me too. I never wanted to have feelings for Daryl, especially in the apocalypse, but looking at him as the rising sun made his face and hair glow, I realized it was too late.

- *(Daryl's p.o.v.)*

I expected Fi to be angry with me, still, but instead we sat in silence for a while as we ate some of the granola bars I had stashed in the bike. I kept my own stash, so I could eat when I couldn't go huntin and not be bothered by the group, but I decided to give some to Fi, because no one else was makin sure she ate.

She sat up on some car that looked too fancy for anyone to be drivin down here, and looked up at the sun risin. The sun made her hair glow, so her face was highlighted. I had trouble not lookin over at her, she looked too good to be in the end of the world.

The wind blew a little, causing her shirt to move, showing off her curves. I swallowed and looked back at the forest , hopin she didn't catch me starin at her. I remembered yesterday after I ran over thinkin she got bit by a walker after the horde passed, she kissed me, even after I told her I didn't care. I've never actually had a girlfriend, never wanted to put up with one. Most of the girls were slutty that lived around us anyways, which Merle loved.

Fi was probably one of the only ones I knew that didn't want any of the pigs around us. The only guy I ever saw her around was Trey. I never knew what they had goin on, but I saw them makin out at some parties sometimes. Hell, she even made out with me once, but we were both drunk.

I wonder if Trey got his ass bit. I secretly hoped not, because Fi is tryin so hard not to break, I can see it in her eyes. Shes been through hell her whole life, and now its just gettin worse, I haven't even seen her smile for what seems like forever.

Everyone finally started to wake their asses up and get ready to go lookin for Sophia. Rick walked over to Fi and said somethin to her. I pretended I wasn't listenin and just looked over at the tree line, but I did hear him apologize for somethin, last night?

Rick and Fi had been talkin a lot, becomin real close ever since the mornin at the C.D.C. that I told Fi I heard her talkin in her sleep. I was so pissed off for her dreamin about Trey, but I don't even know why. I thought she had slept with me cause she was drunk, so I told her that I didn't care when I was yellin at her. I had heard a loud noise outside my door, assumin that she broke the bottle of Southern Comfort, she was upset? I heard someone call her name and then later when I came out into the hallway I saw that she was with Rick. I was so pissed off at her because she probably had somethin goin on with Rick, but I was also pissed off at myself, I didn't mean what I said and she believed it.

Rick called us all over to a car where he layed out a sleeve of melee weapons, tellin us all to take one. Andrea started whinin about the guns, but I wouldn't want her runnin around accidentally poppin a shot off and then bringin all the walkers down on us. Shane argued with Andrea about it and Andrea eventually gave up, but then looked over at Fi.

"How come she's got one?"

Everybody looked over at Fi, who forgot she had the gun on her. She rolled her eyes and pulled the gun out of the back of her shorts and set it down on the car, then put her hands in the air as if someone had a gun pointed at her. I liked her havin a gun on her, more protection I guess, plus, it kinda was hot. Fi pulled out a machete from the sleeve and admired it with a smirk on her face.

I smirked at her, she cared more about that machete then she did about dealin with Andrea. She never really cared about people that she didn't like and that didn't like her, unless they were causin her problems.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek, it's the only land mark." I told them all and walked away, ready to get this goin. Fi ran and grabbed her backpack and then followed behind me. She was the only other person here who knew anythin about trackin, so she was gona lead with me. I didn't mind, she wasn't bad, or annoying like everyone else, who had elephant feet and low patience.

We were about to take off when Andrea bugged Dale some more for her gun. Everybody was watchin her yell at him for takin away her option to blow herself up. She kinda had a point, what Dale did was selfish, but so is gettin ya self blow to pieces.

I saw Fi sigh, annoyed that we have to keep waitin to leave, especially cause we were waitin for Andrea to stop her bitchin. Fi looked over to where we were just sittin and went over, gettin the granola bars she left there, and put them in her bag. She made her way back, just in time for Andrea to be done with her rant, and we headed off.

**Hey guys! This was just a short little chapter that I wanted to get out of the way, the next chapter will be longer and more exciting (and hopefully up later today)! The past few chapters have been related to episode 1 of season 2 of The Walking Dead, just to let ya guys know where I'm at! Enjoy:)**


	13. Chapter 13

We had been walking for a while, everyone just following Daryl and I. You could tell everyone was getting a little impatient and the heat was starting to get to them. I always loved going out in the woods in the morning, so I was doin just fine, almost enjoying the quiet walk, and I looked back to see a peaceful look on Syd's face, too.

We were walking along, when out of the corner of my eye I spotted something, a tent. I put my hand on Daryl's arm and pointed over to the tent, then crouched down, ready to sneak up on it. Daryl showed Rick what we saw and they signaled for everyone to get down and stay there. Daryl and I slowly and quietly made our way over, Shane and Rick following behind with louder footsteps.

As we got closer I saw there was nothing around the tent or in the trees next to it so I pressed on, with my new machete ready. I signaled for Rick and Shane to stay, they were too loud, and then Daryl to come with. I pointed at him to check the other side of the tent to see if we could see in, while I checked the front. There were was no way to see inside the tent with everything closed.

I looked over to Daryl and shook my head, he then looked over to Rick and shrugged his shoulders, signaling that we didn't know what was inside.

Rick called Carol over and told her that if Sophia was in there, hers was the first voice she should here. Carol cried out for Sophia and I stood ready by the doorway, but nothing even moved inside.

Daryl slowly unzipped the tent, trying to make as little noise as possible. He pulled back the flap just enough so I could step inside, but before I could the disgusting smell hit me. I looked away and covered my mouth, coughing a little, man I will never get used to that smell.

Nothing moved inside, so I held my breath quietly stepped in with my weapon raised. I saw someone, a man sitting in a lawn chair. I walked in front of him to see he had a small pistol in his hand, he must have stuck the gun in his mouth and blew his brains out. I stepped closer to see maggots crawling all over his face, and that was too much for me.

I practically ran out of there and let go of the breath I was holding. I saw every ones eyes on me as I put my hands on my knees and tried my best not to throw up. I coughed a little, but then looked up, meeting Carol's desperate, sad eyes.

I couldn't stand looking at them anymore, the sadness was contagious, so I just looked back down at the ground. I heard someone else come out of the tent, and looked up seeing Daryl let out a breath, "ain't her. Some guy, did what Jenner said; opted out. Ain't that what he called it?"

Carol just turned around and started to walk away, crying. I stood up, regaining my composure to see Glenn standing next to me, handing me some water. I took it graciously and drank some, my throat was very dry. I gave it back to him and mumbled thanks, earning a weak smile from him, but then it faded when in the distance we heard church bells ringing.

We all looked at each other, but then took off running to the sound of the noise. We stopped and tried to decide what way to go. "If we can hear them, than maybe Sophia can to." "Maybe someone found her and is calling out." "Hell, she could be ringing them herself." Everyone was nervous, but hopeful.

We ran out into a little opening with a church in it but no steeple. We all stopped and looked at it. "That can't be it, it's got no steeple, no bell." Shane said reading every ones minds, but Rick just took off running to it, and we all followed.

We ran up to the doors, and pushed them open, revealing four walkers, sitting down like they were just ready for another morning at church. It must be a Sunday.

They heard us and slowly turned their heads around. They must of been in here the whole time, because they still resembled the people that they used to be, and looked damn hungry. Glenn handed Daryl some type of ax like thing and Lori handed Rick her large knife.

I walked around some of the benches, distracting two of the walkers that were now walking towards us. Rick ran behind one of them and started to take it out, while Shane and Daryl worked on the other two.

I walked forward to the one I had to kill, that looked like an old man, he looked so real, a newer walker. I took my machete and put it right into his forehead. He fell down and I hovered over him, hitting it a few times more, to make sure he was dead.

I stood up and just looked at him, he was the priest. I put my hand over my mouth and backed up, I just killed a priest in his church. Sure he was already dead, but I felt like a murderer.

I never really went to church, but I had respect for it. Maybe god isn't real, because if he is, what the hell did some of us do to deserve this?

Daryl walked over to me to see what I was starin at, he looked down and saw the priest, then looked back up at me. I didn't even wait for him to say anything, I didn't want to hear it. I just pushed right past him and walked outside looking around for something, anything, but then the church bells started ringing again.

The noise was right on top of us, we were at the right place, but there was no bell. I ran around to the side of the church to where it sounded like the noise was coming from. I saw a little white box, that led up to some time of megaphone, fuck, it was on a timer. I kicked the wall and Glenn came up from behind me and ripped apart the little box, shutting it off.

"Timer. It's on a timer." I said to the group surrounding us, out of breath as I walked off. Everyone else either went back inside, or was sitting down, doing their own thing. I walked over to the front of the church and looked at the sign that read: **Southern Baptist Church of Holy Light.**

I knew this church.

I walked over to were all the graves were and looked around. It took me a while, but I finally found the one I was looking for. John Daft, my granddad. My father was named after him, so technically my dad would be John Daft II.

It been so long since my grandpa died, middle school actually. He came here every weekend, to do what I'm not sure. It was a long drive out here, but when I asked he just would tell me he was trying to do better because he made mistakes here that had permanent damage on people.

I never knew what his mistakes were because I had only known him for a few years, but I always had the most respect for him. He was a good man, unlike my father.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice Shane walking up to me. I looked up at him and he had anger written on his face, but then saw what I was looking at and it softened in confusion. "John Daft?"

I knew he was thinking it was my father, "Grandfather." I told him while I stood up. He nodded his head and then got that hard angry look back on his face. "Rick and I are staying back here, gona search around more, you're gona go head back to the RV with the others." He told me.

I didn't like him telling me what to do, but I didn't feel like arguing with him, so I walked past him and caught up with the others, minus Carl, who was staying back with Rick and Shane.

We had been walking for a while, no longer worrying about being too quiet or staying in any type of formation. Everyone was starting to get exhausted, and stopped to rest. I just knelt down by a tree, grabbing a few granola bars. I handed one to Syd who was standing near me and then threw one to Daryl who was leaning on a tree across from mine.

Everyone else seemed to have their own little snacks, so I didn't worry about giving them one. Andrea whined some more about running around with knifes, and not guns. I was honestly so sick of her whining.

"Would you shut it?!" I snapped at her in the middle of her whining. She looked at me with a shocked and angry expression. "Excuse me?" She said in an annoying voice as she turned and faced me.

"What, did I stutter?" I said sarcastically as I took a bite of my granola bar.

She didn't let it go like I wanted her to, she just walked over and stood next to me. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you have no right to just come at me-"

"You don't shut up do you?" I asked, interrupting her. I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder and looked at her. "Nobody else here is complaining about it and we don't got guns either." I pointed around to the rest of the people. "I don't know how many times somebody has got to tell ya, but this isn't about you, and Rick and Shane are right about this, so you need to get over it."

Andrea just walked away and I leaned against the tree, ready to go, but before anybody got up Lori started having a mini- meltdown. She told Carol to stop blamin Rick, and that none of us could do it without him, but it sounded like she was trying to convince her self just as much as anyone else.

"We should keep moving." I said when Lori was finished, and started to slowly walk off, waiting for everyone else to catch up, and they eventually did.

We walked in silence for a while until a gun shot rang out around the forest. One gunshot. We all heard it, but tried to put it in the back of our minds and keep walking. But, Lori stopped and looked back, still worrying about it.

"That was a gunshot." She said pointing out the obvious.

"We all heard it." Daryl told her.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot? You know Rick wouldn't use a gun to take down one walker, or Shane. They would do it quietly."

She had a point, but there was nothing we could do about it. "There isn't anything we can do about it, we can't be runnin around chasin echoes." I told her.

"So what do we do?"

"Same as we've been, beat the bush for Sophia, and head back to the highway." Daryl said to her.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." I said, trying to keep their hopes up.

"For what it's worth, we're all hoping and prayin with you." I heard Andrea say to Carol

Daryl walked up to them, "All this hopin an prayin, it ain't worth a damn thing." Carol's face fell in sadness, but Daryl continued, "cause were gona locate that little girl, and she's gona be just fine."

He backed up and looked at the both of them, "Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord." He walked away.

I smirked at that last part, Daryl could be so sassy sometimes.

"We're gona be losin light soon." Daryl stopped and said.

"We should head back, pick it up again tomorrow." I said lookin right at Carol.

I was exhausted, we had been walkin around the woods all day, and even though it was peaceful, I haven't had enough to eat, to continue much longer.

I could tell everyone else was pretty exhausted, too, especially Andrea who was fallin back a little bit. I just continued forward, we only had less than half a mile left.

All of the sudden I heard screams and I looked behind me to see Andrea was gone. We all started to run over to her, and saw she was pushing away a walker. I got over to her first, and was about to take the walkers head off when some girl on a horse came rushing in and hit the walker with a baseball bat, and knocking me on my ass.

What the hell just happened?

Glenn came over and helped me up, then Andrea.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" Some short haired girl on the horse called out. "Lori, you've gotta come, there's been an accident, Carl's been shot. Rick needs you, just come!"

Lori hesitated, but ran up and got on the horse. The short haired girl told us where her farm was and that her last name was Greene, then rode away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't go with her, we don't know this girl!" Daryl yelled at Lori with anger, but was too late.

I brushed off and everybody looked at each other, shocked. The walker that the girl hit sat back up and Daryl just shot it with his crossbow and walked away in anger. I grabbed his bolt out of the walkers head for him, what the hell is going on?

**Wooo Maggie! I'm excited to finally get to the farm! I was so annoyed with Andrea in this episode that I made my character be annoyed, too:P I never really disliked or liked Andrea, but I had moments where I just didn't enjoy her. Anyways, don't forget to comment!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

" I won't do it. We can't just leave. What if she comes back and where not here? What could happen?" Carol said with desperation in her voice.

"Okay, we gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is a good enough time to pull up stakes, give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV." Daryl said softly. I couldn't help, but stare at him. His hair was sticking out in multiple directions, and was matted to his face with dirt and sweat. His neck and upper chest were brown from dirt, but his face was lighter, and tan. He could be completely covered in mud head to toe and he still wouldn't look bad.

Daryl also had a soft spot for the Sophia situation, he wants to find that girl and wont give up til he does. He was starting to become his own person with out Merle here.

"If the RV is staying, I am too." Dale said.

"I'm in." Andrea said, putting her hands in the air.

Carol thanked them all and Glenn tried to say he was staying, but got cut off by Dale. "Not you, Glenn. Take Carol's Cherokee."

"What? Why is it always me?" Glenn whined a little, getting tired of doing errands for these people.

"Syd and I will go with ya." I told him. I felt Daryl look at me when I said that, but I didn't feel like sleeping in that RV again, my back was still sore. Plus, I wanted to see how Rick was doing.

"We need to find this farm and reconnect with our people, but most importantly; you need to get T-Dog there, he has a very serious blood infection. He needs some antibiotics, and soon, because if not... T-Dog will die, no joke."

I saw Daryl look back at his bike and then walk over, coming back with a bag of drugs and a rag. He threw the rag at Dale, "keep ya oily rags off my brothers motorcycle. Why'd ya wait til now to say anything? I got my brothers stash." He started naming off the drugs as he looked through them. "Oxyacetylene, not the generic stuff either, that's first class, Merle got the clap on occasions." Daryl threw the container to Dale along with some kick ass pain killers and put the bag back.

Of course Merle got the clap.

"Aye, Fi." Daryl said running up to me as I threw my bag in the car.

I turned around and saw him handing me my gun that I had to give up earlier. "Take this with'cha."

I took it from him and put it in the back waistband of my shorts and hopped in the car, "see ya tomorrow." I said, receiving a nod from Daryl as we drove off.

It was dark by the time we got there, but the lights from inside the house lit up the porch a little.

"So, do we ring the bell? It looks like people live here?" Glenn asked. It was a good question actually.

"We're past this stuff aren't we? Havin to be considerate." T-dog responded.

We all started to walk up the porch, not noticing the girl from earlier on the horse, sitting in the chair. "Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?"

"Uh- hi. Yes, we closed it, with the uh latch and everything." Glenn said awkwardly. The girl sat forward in the chair, allowing us to see her better. "Um, nice to see you again. We uh- met before, briefly."

"We came to help." T-Dog interrupted Glenn's awkward babbling. "Is there anything we can do?"

The girl looked down and saw his bandaged arm. "It's not a bite. But, I cut my self pretty bad though." T-dog informed.

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell em you're here, make ya somethin to eat." The girl said as she walked inside the house, all of us following behind.

The house was an old styled house, with plain walls and wooden furniture. We walked into the room that everyone was in to see a pale white, passed out Carl and two shaken up parents. Rick looked pale and weak, probably was giving blood.

"Hey.." Glenn said as we walked in.

"Hey." Rick said, his voice was tired and sad as he talked.

"We're here, okay?" I told Rick, who looked at me and nodded, then put his face back in his hands.

Glenn, T-dog, and Syd left the room, but I stayed behind. "Uh- I have blood type O, so I'm here to give some if ya need it." I told Rick and the older man who was working on Carl.

"I might have to take you up on that, why don't you get something to eat first." The older man said as he stood up off the bed. I nodded and then walked into the kitchen, where the girl from earlier handed me a sandwich.

I sat down at the table next to Glenn and Syd who were also eating, T-dog was getting stitched up in the other room. I finished the sandwich in record time and then drank a whole glass of orange juice.

I rubbed my stomach, "man, that was damn good." Glenn and Syd giggled at me.

I walked over and put my plate in their sink and rinsed it off, not exactly knowing exactly what to do with it.

"I think I spotted a bookshelf in their livin room, I'm gona go hang out there, see what I can find." Syd told me as she rinsed her plate off. I just nodded at her and went into the room Carl was in and leaned in the doorway. The older man looked up and saw me.

"Good, you're here. Come take a seat we are gona need a good amount of blood for the surgery when Shane gets back."

Lori stood up and gave me her seat, "I'm gona go get somethin to eat and fill the others in on whats goin on."

She walked out, wiping tears from her eyes and I plopped down on the seat next to Rick. "What's your name young lady?" The doctor asked me.

"Uh- Fiona."

"Hershel, nice to meet you."

I nodded and he bent down, wiping my arm with some cold wipe, then sticking a needle in with a tube attached to it. Before I knew it the tube was taking my blood and dripping it into a pouch.

"So, Hershel's a doctor?" I asked Rick once Hershel stepped out of the room.

"No, he's uh- a vet."

I heard the worry in Rick's voice, "he'll do fine. If he can work on squealin, smelly animals, he can work fine on a person. Plus, animals can be a lot smaller and more complex, so I'm sure he'll do just fine on with the surgery."

He looked at me, and I saw some hope flutter on his face. "Yeah, but unless Shane can come back with the medical stuff he needs, it won't matter if the surgery is on an animal or a person."

"Shane will be back. He will do everything and anything in his power to get back here, he's like you that way."

Rick just nodded and we sat in silence for a while until Hershel walked in. He took out the needle and put a bandage over it, then handed me a glass of orange juice.

Once I finished it, he helped me up. "I need to speak to Rick and his wife, but there is an extra guest bedroom for you and your friends to stay in. There is also a bathroom with a shower that you're welcome to use, but try to get a good rest, I will need more blood from you in the morning."

I nodded and said goodbye to Rick, then slowly made my way out of the room, trying not to fall over.

When I got out of the room I was about to go find Syd, but I heard a car pull up to the house, and then was almost ran over by everyone running out to greet Shane. Apparently there was supposed to be another man with Shane, the one that shot Carl, but he didn't make it.

I saw a cold look in Shane's eyes and noticed that he looked very shaken up, something was off. I didn't have time to think about it because everyone else was running back inside, getting ready for surgery.

I decided I was just going to find Syd and go to bed, getting my blood drawn had sucked the little bit of energy I had left, right out of me, and it had been a long day.

I had woken up to the sun shining through the window in the guest bedroom of Hershel's house. I looked over and saw Syd curled up on my right side, asleep. I quietly pushed the covers away and tip toed over to my boots, and then went out of the room.

Across the hall was another guest room that Glenn and T-dog where in and it looked like neither of them had woken up yet. Before I could go down the stairs, my stomach felt a little queasy and then I had the sudden urge to vomit. I ran to the bathroom that was next door and practically dove for the toilet as i started to throw up.

It was probably from the lack of blood I had in my system and eating a lot last night after not having a meal since the C.D.C.

I stood up, flushed the toilet, and decided to just take a shower. I stripped out of my dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. The water wasn't hot, but it was warm and I am not complaining. Once I washed all the dirt off my body and hair, I got out and wrapped to body up in a towel.

I peeked out the door and made a quick dash to my room. I had left my bag in the corner, so I walked over and took out a new change of clothes.

I got dressed, trying my best not to wake Syd, grabbed my gun, putting it in the waist band of my shorts again, and then crept down the stairs.

I turned the corner to see Hershel and the girl on the horse, who's name I needed to learn, sitting at a table in the kitchen with sad looks on their face. Hershel heard my footsteps and looked up from his mug, was that coffee?

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Hershel asked, barely looking up from the book he was reading.

"Uh, yeah, I'm all ready to give more blood if ya need it." I said in the nicest voice I could manage.

"Here, sit down." Hershel said pointing to one of the chairs at the table. "Maggie get Fiona some eggs."

Ah, so her name was Maggie. She walked over to the counter and came back with a plate of scrambled eggs. My mouth watered at the sight, but before I dug in I remembered my manners.

"Thank you for the bed and the food, we all really appreciate it. It's like heaven compared to whats out there."

He nodded. "Its the least we could do after what happened with Carl."

I scarfed down all my eggs and a glass of water, then I remembered that Hershel did the surgery on Carl last night. "Carl, how is he doing?"

"He's stable, but will need more blood. Are you ready?"

I nodded, deciding not to tell him about me throwing up, because I wanted to help. I walked into the room Carl was in and was that Lori and Rick where both asleep in the chairs next to the bed. Hershel pulled up another wooden chair on the opposite side of the bed for me to sit on and got everything ready.

He put the needle in me, then left a glass of water on the bedside table and walked out while the tube started to suck the life out of me. Without anyone to distract me I was having a hard time not thinking about the blood dripping into the bag. I leaned my head back and tried to think about something else, anything else.

I wondered what Carl did to deserve this, what did any of us do to deserve this new world? I used to ask my self that question a lot when I was a kid, and even when I was grown up. I still haven't figured out the answer to that question, which has lingered in my mind for my whole life.

But, I did know that this world wasn't for kids anymore, and that was proved multiple times.

After a little while Carl's color started to return to his face a little bit, I was glad I could help with that. Hershel walked in right on time, because Rick and Lori started to stir. They eventually woke up and looked over and saw me. I pointed to my arm with the needle in it and gave them a thumbs up.

Lori mumbled thank you to me and Rick just had a thankful look in his eye.

Hershel walked over and put his hand on Carl's forehead. "Fevers gone down."

Rick and Lori sat up and smiled, weak and tired smiles. Carl twitched a little and then slowly opened his eyes. I wanted to give them time together, so i signaled for Hershel to take out the needle, which he did. Hershel helped me up and then T-dog appeared at the door, "they're here."

T-dog put his arm around my waist, and helped me slowly walk outside onto the porch. Everyone walked over to them and I slowly made it down the stairs and I noticed that Syd had woken up.

My head was spinning and I felt really weak, so I went to sit down on the step, but practically fell to the step.

I saw Daryl step closer, "Fi?"

I looked up and put my hand to my head that was aching. "Hey." I mumbled to Daryl.

He was about to ask what was wrong with me, but Hershel stepped over to us. "She gave a lot of blood, and she is not in any condition to be walking around until she gets some food and re-energizes."

Daryl sighed and put my arm around his shoulder, and his arm around my waist and helped me inside. I looked ro my right before I walked inside, and I saw Shane. He was wearing a plad shirt and overalls that were way to big for him, but the look in his eyes is what caught my attention. They were different, darker, but almost sadder or guilty.

Daryl dragged me inside and I pointed towards the direction of the kitchen, and he helped me over and sat me down at the table.

"Jesus, Fi. How much blood did ya give?"

"Uh- well I gave a lot last night, then slept, woke up, and gave some more." It really wasn't a big deal, I'll be fine in a few hours.

He sighed and plopped down on the chair next to me. I looked outside the window and everyone was giving Rick and Lori hugs. "What the hell happened?" Daryl asked, causing me to look back at him.

I shrugged my shoulders, "just some huntin accident. One of the men that lived here accidentally shot Carl, but they fixed him up."

He stayed quiet and looked around as Maggie walked in. "We are going to be having a ceremony for Otis in an few. There are some more eggs on the counter you can help your self to, also."

Before I could even thank her she walked off, and I heard crying. "Who's Otis?" Daryl asked once Maggie was far enough away.

"He was the one that shot Carl. Apparently walkers got him when Shane and him went to go get medical supplies." He just nodded and watched as I slowly made my way over to the counter and grabbed a plate of eggs that was already made. I sat back down and started to eat the eggs. Daryl still sat across from me and I could feel I was under his gaze. The silence was pretty awkward, but once I finished half of the eggs I slid the plate over to Daryl.

He pushed it back over to me and gave me a pointed look. But, I just pushed it back to him. "Take it. They're startin to make me feel a little queasy anyways."

He gave me a look, but the took the fork out my hand and ate the rest in a few big bites.

We were all standing around a pile of rocks that each of us put on for Otis. Hershel said some things out of a bible and then said a few words about Otis as everyone in their family added a rock to the pile. I looked at the family and tried to remember who was who; Maggie and Beth; sisters. Patricia; Otis's wife. Hershel; The doctor. And, Jimmy; Beth's boyfriend. They all had introduced them selves to us earlier when everyone arrived.

Shane was standing across from me and the look on his face was hard and cold. He looked like he was completely out of it, but was snapped back to reality when Hershel asked him to say something about Otis, because he was the last one with him.

Shane tried to get out of it, but a crying Patricia convinced him to. He hesitated, but then gave a very convincing story that I didn't buy one bit.

He killed Otis. I saw it in his eyes, and heard it in his voice when he struggled to get the story out, it was all bowl shit. I looked up and locked eyes with Daryl and shook my head at him. He just nodded a signal that he knew what was going through my head, he didn't believe Shane either.

We all walked away when the service was over, and a few of us met over at a car that was over in the yard ahead of the house. Maggie came over and layed out a map that showed the terrain of the forest. Hershel and Shane joined us after they had changed, and looked at the map. "This is perfect."

"We can finally get this thing organized." Rick said as he looked the map over.

"We can grid the whole area, start searchin in teams." I told Rick, already forming a plan in my head. I really wanted to find Sophia, and I would. I knew what it was like to have an abusive asshole for a dad, I knew what it was like to watch your mom suffer, and I know what it was like to be scared.

"Not you two. Not today." Hershel said, ruining my plan. "You both gave 3 units of blood. You wouldn't be able to hike 5 miles before passing out." He turned and looked to Shane. "And your ankle, you would normally need to lay off of it for a month."

I sighed and looked up at Daryl as he spoke. "Guess it's just me, I'm gona head back to the creek, work my way from here."

Everyone nodded, knowing Daryl could handle himself alone. "We could still be useful." I said turning to Rick. "We could drive up the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

"Alright. Tomorrow then, we'll start doing this right."

"I'm not comfortable with you people carrying guns on my property. We've managed with out them so far." Hershel said.

Shane argued, but Rick, being the good person he is, set his gun on the car. "We are guests here."

Shane sighed and put his on the car too, then they both looked at me, knowing I had a gun on me. I let out a dramatic sigh and pulled it out of my shorts and set it down. I hated not having that gun on me.

They started discussing about setting up gun training, but I just leaned against the car, tapping my fingers on it while I looked at my gun just sitting there. Maybe I could secretly take it when they were looking away.

Shane and Andrea walked away and everyone followed them with their eyes, now would be the perfect chance.

But, before I could grab it, Daryl had reached across the car and put his hand on my wrist. I looked up at him and he shook his head, saying no. Damn him, how does he always know my plan!? I pulled my hand back, and then walked away with anger, going to help Glenn set up tents in the yard.

We finished putting up a few, and I realized my throat was dry as can be.

I saw Glenn was talking with Maggie, so I ran over with Dale and T-dog to come with them to the well.

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

Dale smiled at me and handed me one of the empty water jugs he was carrying, "not at all."

Dale was a nice guy, and sometimes even reminded me of my granddad.

We got over to the well and started to fill some jugs up. I looked up and I saw that a few boards that were supposed to cover the well, were broken.

I walked over to them, T-dog and Dale barley noticing because they were talking about something important I guess.

I crouched down and looked in side of the well, to see the nastiest son of a bitch swimmin around in there... A walker.

I looked back at the guys and see that T-dog is about to take a drink of water. I run over and slap it right out of his hand. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

Their eyes widened in shock as they processed what I said.

I started to run back over to the group, but had to stop multiple times from being too dizzy.

I was too focused on the house to even notice Daryl walking by me, heading out to go look for Sophia. I tried to stop my self in time, but still managed to ram into him a little bit.

"What the hell are yo-" He started angrily, but I cut him off.

"Walker in the well." I said out of breath.

"What? "

"Ya. I'm gona go find Rick and tell em, can ya try and find Maggie and then tell her to get her ass over there?" I asked him, receiving a nod from him as he jogged off.

I looked around and didn't see any sign of Rick, but I saw Shane sitting on a bench with Andrea in the distance. "Shane." I said as I approached him, but then had to stop, put my hands on my knees and try to see straight, I probably shouldn't have been running around. "Whats goin on?" He said stepping away from the bench and over to me, not really caring that I was trying not to pass out.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." I said sarcastically earning a annoyed and confused look from him. "But, uh- there's a walker in the well." His eyes widened and I heard Andrea mumble something and then they both took off.

I was too dizzy to even walk straight, so I stayed back and plopped down on the ground, putting my head between my knees.

"Fi? What the hell?" I heard Daryl say ahead of me. I looked up and I saw Maggie running to catch up with the others. "Fi! Shit, I saw ya talkin to Shane, did he hurt ya?! I swear I will-"

"No, he didn't hurt me, I just am deciding weather or not I want to throw up or pass out."

I heard him let out a long sigh and then help me get up and sit up on the bench. "What the hell were ya doin runnin around, Fi? You already gave these people enough of help, along with ya blood."

I was just not in a good mood right now. I already felt like shit physically and I really just didn't want to deal with Daryl being randomly caring anymore, because i was pretty sure hes only doing it as an apology for causing me to have a meltdown at the C.D.C. Or just to get in my pants again..

"Why don't ya just go do somethin useful and look for Sophia. I'm tired of bein cared for like a fucking baby, I can take care of myself." I snapped at him.

Anger washed over his face, "fine. T' hell with ya. You can get your own sorry ass back over there." He started to walk away, but turned around. "And, don't ya come runnin to me again when ya need help."

He angrily walked off into the forest, and I just laid down on the bench, putting my hands over my face. It's better if he is pissed off at me, because then he'll stay away and I won't have to worry about if he feels the same was as I do to him.

I can forget that he doesn't care.

**Wooo, long chapter. Yay for Carl getting better! :) - Random puking scene...(Or is it not random? mwahahahaha) Do you guys think Daryl really does care? - Next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to comment!**


	15. Chapter 15

I was feeling much better after I ate, napped, and stopped running around, but I still wasn't feeling on top of the world. I was setting up my tent that T-dog had let me use, because he was going to stay in the RV. I set up Syd's and my little makeshift bed and set my bag in the corner, then stepped out and zipped it up.

I had kinda moved the tent away from everyone else's a little bit, but not too far that it was noticeable. I didn't know what else to do, and it bothered me not to being able to busy myself. I had asked Hershel if he wanted me to do anything around the farm, but he just kept on telling me to rest and get my strength back. I even tried to get Glenn to let me come with him and Maggie on their run, but again someone was there to tell me no.

I had just been wandering around doing stupid shit after we attempted to pull the walker out of the well. It didn't work out so good, because the walker ended up getting stuck and breaking in half, decontaminating the water.

I wanted to go look for Sophia. I hated every moment that I couldn't be out in the forest searchin.

I looked up at the sky and it looked like it was later in the afternoon, soon to be evening. I decided I was going to go look for Syd and see if she if she got anything to eat today, so I started to walk over to the RV. I was about to run inside, but the door was already open. I stepped on the first step and looked over to see Daryl talking to Carol, he was giving her a flower. I felt my heart sink a little and I quickly walked out.

I walked over back to where the tents where and I plopped down into a chair. It doesn't matter what Daryl does, it's better for me to be away from him, and he was probably just trying to make her feel better, anyways. Carol deserves that after losing her daughter. I spotted Rick sitting on the steps of the house and decided to make my way over to him to distract myself.

I sat down next to him and he just continued to look ahead. "Carl awake yet?" I asked him.

"He's been in and out for a while, sleeping it off I guess." I could tell something was bothering him by the way he said it

I turned my body to face him, "what's goin on, Rick?"

He looked at me, "this morning, I-I lied to Carl. I told him that Sophia was okay." He looked down at his shoes. "He's the only one I don't want to fail, but I feel like I do everyday."

I didn't really have any good parenting advice, because I wasn't a parent and my dad sure wasn't a role model, but I tried my best. "My dad didn't have those comforting lies. He just used his fists." Rick looked up at me as I continued. "Some men just don't earn the love of their children, and I don't see you havin that problem."

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me right in the eyes. "Thank you, for everything."

"s'not a problem." I said looking right back into his blue eyes and then got up and stood. I looked around and didn't see Syd, but I did notice Daryl looking at me. I just walked over to the tents, ignoring his gaze, and saw that Glenn had gotten back from his run and Shane was coming back with Andrea from looking for a place to have shooting practice. Then Daryl was sitting next to the fire pit we had made and was skinning some squirrels, getting ready to have them be cooked.

He seemed to be skinning them with anger.

I shrugged it off, not feeling like even caring anymore and went over to Glenn. "Have ya seen Syd anywhere?"

He looked up at me, then back down at his hat he was holding in his hands. "Uh- yeah a little bit ago, she was doing something with that girl Beth."

Maybe she made a new friend? "Did ya see what way she went?"

Glenn just shrugged, "not really, but I think she was heading toward the house."

I nodded and was about to leave when I heard Daryl grunt. "Ya got a problem, Dixon?" I said turning around to face him.

"Just good t'see that the only useful thing ya done today is run around n try to find ya lost sister." He said not even lookin up at me.

"Ya and what the hell would you like me to do?" I said, starting to get really angry.

He stood up, "maybe go look for the little girl that's missin! Get off ya ass!" He pointed his knife in the direction of the woods.

I started to get feel the anger rise, did he forget that I got bags of blood sucked out of me?

"I WOULD OF IF I COULD! Did ya forget that I got 3 fucking units of blood taken out of me last night and this morning?! I don't like sittin on my ass anymore than you do, but every time I went to do somethin I would get told to go sit right back down!"

By this time Lori was standing near us watching, and Glenn just sat, not really knowing what to do. Dary's face was red from anger as he looked at them and then stomped away, leaving me fuming. I felt like I won this battle at least.

Carol had walked out of the RV and grabbed the squirrel meat that Daryl had left to be cooked and put it on a pan over the small fire. I was kind of hungry, but when I caught the scent of that meat my stomach flipped. "I-I'm gona go find Syd." I spit out and then started to run off. I made it to the side of the barn, but then couldn't hold it in anymore and vomited up everything that was in my stomach, even though there was barely anything.

"Fiona are you alright?" I heard Syd ask me.

I looked up and wiped my mouth off as she walked over with Beth, holding a pal of chicken eggs. "Ya, ya I'm fine. Just still felt a little queasy from the lack of blood and all that good stuff."

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Beth asked me.

"Um, I had some eggs in the morning." I told her.

"You probably just haven't been getting enough to eat after getting all that blood taken, but we should wait for your stomach to settle down. I'll get you some juice to help." She said in a kind voice.

We all walked inside and she poured me some juice, that surprisingly was perfect for the job; i started to feel much better. I washed off my hands and dried them, then Syd came up and leaned on the counter next to me. "Ya sure you're feelin alright? I mean I don't want you passing out on me." She smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just been a long day. I see you've made a new friend." I said signaling over at Beth.

"Yeah I guess so." She giggled. "Okay, well we're gona go wash off the eggs."

"Have fun." I said with a little sarcasm.

They ran out the door, and I followed shortly after, finding Rick and Shane talking, or arguing about something. Rick saw me standing on the porch and quickly ended his conversation with Shane. I saw Daryl walking by so I jumped down the stairs and went over to them. "Hey, Fiona, would you mind going over with Shane to the fence he found for shooting practice and start to hang up targets?"

I saw Daryl slow down a little, hearing the question Rick asked. I knew he wasn't comfortable with Shane so when I answered I looked right at him. "Yeah, sure. I need to do something useful anyways." I had sarcasm and anger in my voice, and Daryl knew that it was directed to him. Rick and Shane nodded, then Shane started to walk away, so I broke Daryl's gaze and followed after him.

We picked up some random pieces of metal, empty cans, nails, and a hammer, then were on our way over to the fence. I wasn't really comfortable with Shane, but if he made a move I would be ready for it. Plus, he was limping really bad, so it would be hard for him to come at me.

We started to nail and hang things on the fence, but I could see Shane give me harsh looks out of the corner of my eye. "You need to stop." I said, causing Shane to face my way.

"And what is it that I need to stop?" He said in a harsh tone.

"You need to stop lookin at me like a and treating me like I'm scum, because I really don't know what your problem is with me."

He shifted his wait onto his good foot as he stood up straight. "You just came waltzing in to this group, befriending Rick and Daryl, and then act like you're better than everyone here. I don't trust you."

I snorted and faced him. "Don't trust me? Have I not proved myself? And if we aren't trusting someone, it would be you. You're the one who came on to me at the C.D.C. and ki-" I stopped myself. I don't want to get an even bigger target on my back from bringing up Otis.

"And I what? I didn't quite catch that last part." Shane tried to make me say it, but I wasn't going to fall for his games.

"Look Shane, we all have demons. Trust me, you're not the only one who has a monster inside... so get over it."

He put his hands on the fence and leaned against it. "And what if 'my monster' is not something I can just get over." He turned his head to look at me.

I sighed "Than you just can't let it get to you in a bad way" I paused and looked at him. "You can't let it overcome you."

He registered what I said and looked off into the distance, "I should be a fuckin therapist." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Shane chuckled a little, "ya, you can go around and listen to everyone in our groups problems, but I'm pretty sure Glenn's will be the best."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion at him. "What you didn't see how awkward he gets around that farmer girl? She probably takes him for a good ride." He said with humor in his voice.

I tried not to laugh, but ended up chuckling a little, causing Shane to snort a little laugh. We then hung up the rest of the targets and walked back in silence.

I could say that I was a lot more comfortable around Shane now, there was still that small part of me that didn't trust him, but I knew deep down he was good. The apocalypse just changes people.

We finally walked back up to the farm and I could immediately feel Daryl's gaze on me, it was angry.

I saw Glenn sitting on a chair on the porch and not wanting to go near Daryl right now, I walked over and sat in the chair across from him. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it.

"What's on ya mind?" I asked him.

"I had sex with Maggie." He spit out, not being able to hold it in anymore. I was a little shocked, but then I was more worried about my sister.

"I thought you had a thing with my sister?" I said, sitting up a little bit.

"What? No, we're just friends. She's the one who made that very clear."

My sister had always been the type to friend zone people. She was always afraid of relationships turning out like our mom and dads, but she loved to have friends to care about, so I believed what Glenn said.

"Okay, then whats the problem?"

"I don't know. She said it was a one time thing and kinda yelled at me to not spill." He said, too embarrassed to make eye contact with me.

"Well too late you spilt, now I'm curious. So she just couldn't resist seeing you carry a gun with your snazzy little baseball cap on and just jumped you?"

He laughed a little, "No, not exactly. I was just getting things off of a list Lori gave me and ended up over by the pregnancy stuff and condoms, and she-"

He went on with his story, but I all I could hear was the word pregnancy echo in my mind and everything clicked. Getting sick in the morning, and then again after smelling the meat cook? I wasn't stupid, I knew those were signs. I then remembered that Daryl and I had sex at the C.D.C. and were both to drunk to even think about a condom. Holy shit...

Was I pregnant?

**Dun, dun, DUNNNNN! :0 Wow, 2 chapters in one day! -Do you think she is actually pregnant? Do you think Daryl cares? He always seems to be watching over her some how..? - I don't know about you guys, but I liked Shane in the show. I mean i disliked him when he went bad shit crazy, but he used to be a good guy and idk I just enjoyed him sometimes (but not at the end of season 2). :P Enjoyyy!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning it had been decided that Shane, Andrea, and I would head down into the suburbs to search the area for Sophia. I finally was able to go and look for Sophia, I needed to find her.. I would find her. Plus, maybe one of the houses have a pregnancy test in them.

The main concern was Sophia though. I wanted to find that little girl and tell her its going to be okay, because that's all I wanted when I was a kid with an abusive dad. I wanted to know that my dad would stop and that my family would be okay. I want to tell Sophia that her mom will be okay, her dad is gone now, but she was out of my reach.

We were going to leave in about an hour, but I was so anxious and nervous I was trying so hard to occupy my mind. I had ate a granola bar after my stomach settled down (I threw up again this morning) and then took everything out of my bag, cleaned it, and the put everything back in all nice and organized.

I still had a lot of time to kill, so I grabbed my knives and headed over to a tree not so far away from the camp. I felt Daryl's gaze on me the whole way over, I normally by now would have confronted him about how much he's pissing me off, but my mind was going crazy, and I just needed to be alone.

I walked over to the tree and carved a big circle with an X inside right on it. I stepped back a few yards and started to fling my knives at the tree, trying to hit closest to the X as possible. I threw the knives with anger; anger at myself for being so stupid and getting a pregnancy scare, anger that Sophia had to go through what she did, anger at Daryl for being Daryl, and anger at the fact that I have feelings for Daryl.

How did I let any of this happen?

I flung my last knife with as much anger as I could, and it stuck right on top of the X. I sighed and started to walk over to the tree to retrieve my knives. "Nice one. I see you still have real good aim." I heard a voice say from behind the tree.

I looked around and saw Syd walking over to me with a worried look on her face. I just continued over to the tree and pulled out my knives. "Fi, what's goin on? You've been running around all morning trying to occupy your self and know you're throwin knives. I can tell when somethings up with you."

I put a knife in each of my boots and then just held the other few. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Fi, you can talk to me, I'm here." She said as she stepped closer to me.

I knew I could talk to her, I mean she was my sister and if it was her in my situation I would want her to talk to me. "I-I just. This whole Sophia thing. I know what it's like to be her, and I just want to find her." I paused. "And.. I'm pregnant."

Syd's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "W-What? Are you sure?"

"We'll no, but I mean the signs are pretty obvious. I'm gona look for a test when we go into the neighborhood later." My voice was shaky, this was so bad.

Syd sensed the fear in my voice and wrapped her arms around me. "I can't have a baby Syd. I can't bring one into this cruel world, I mean look what happened to Sophia." I paused. "I can't be a mom."

"We're not even 100% sure you're pregnant anyways. And it will be okay. We've got a safe place right now, and a doctor. And you'll be just fine as a mom, I know you will." She broke away from the mom as she realized something. "Who's the dad?"

I looked down at my feet and the back up at her. "Daryl." I said cautiously. She nodded her head in understanding. "Lets head back." I told her as I walked away, but then stopped and turned around to look at her. "I love you, Syd."

"Love you, too." She said as she caught up with me and we started walking back. "Wait, so does that mean the night at the C.D.C. you did stay with Daryl?" She said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Shut up." I teased at her. She just had a grin on her face. "Syd you can't tell anyone. Not until I know for sure, okay?" I said in a serious tone. She nodded her head and then walked over to the house.

I ran over to my tent, opened it, then grabbed my bag and dumped all my clothes out, keeping only a few granola bars, water, and my extra knives. I changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and put my sheath and hunting knife on them. They were kinda lose around my waist, so I put my bag on my shoulders, then left my tent in search of a belt.

Daryl was cleaning off his arrows by his tent, so I decided to avoid him and go in the opposite direction, to Lori's tent. She was standing in it folding clothes, with only the screen part shut. I couldn't really knock, so I just called out her name trying not to startle her.

"Oh, hey Fiona. What's up?" She asked me as she finished folding and walked over, unzipping the screen.

"Uh, do you by chance have an extra belt I could use?" I said it kind of awkwardly, it was weird talking nicely to people, I guess I've always been a little socially awkward.. unless I was yelling at someone.

"Hm, actually I think I do have one lying around here." She said as she walked further into the tent, coming back out with a brown leather belt with butterflies on it. She told me to keep it as I started pushing it through my belt loops. I thanked her quietly then turned around seeing Shane and Andrea getting ready to leave.

I jogged over to them and Shane handed me my gun that I had to give up. I took it and put it in the waist band of my pants and walked over to the car with them. I noticed Daryl had stood up and kept looking to Shane, then back to me. "Where y'all goin?"

I guess Rick hadn't filled him in with the part that I was comin along. "We're goin down to the suburbs, look around to see if Sophia is hidin in one of the houses." Shane told him coldly.

"I'll come with ya, that way we can split up." Daryl said as he put his crossbow on his shoulder and walked over.

"I think we're fine Daryl." I said sharply to him. I didn't need him up my ass, not today, not with whats going on.

"No, that would be good. That way Andrea and I can go look on a different street, cover more ground." Shane said. God dammit.

"Good. Fi, you'll ride with me." Daryl said in a harsh, demanding tone as he walked off. I had a plan for how today would go, but Daryl, like he always does, ruined it. The last thing I wanted was for him to tag along right now.

I kicked the ground in defeat, maybe Daryl would just shut up the whole time and I could try to not worry about him. He had already started up his motorcycle and was waiting for me. He revved the engine as a way to tell me to hurry up, but I took my time walking over there and getting on the back.

We drove in silence, not being able to talk over the loud engine anyways, and got there in what seemed to be 20 minutes. I quickly hopped off the bike and pulled my knife out of the sheath. I started to walk towards the first house, not even waiting for Daryl.

He put the kick stand up on his bike and then jogged over, "would ya fuckin wait?"

I didn't respond and I could see him give me a look. I was still angry with him and I don't have the mood or patience right now to deal with him. I slowly opened the door to the first house and peaked inside. There was one walker back in the distance, but Daryl walked up and got it with his crossbow. He retrieved the arrow and walked back over to me.

"I'm gona go check up stairs. Check down here and the basement if there is one." I whispered to him and then slowly crept up the stairs.

There was one walker lurking in the main bedroom, probably the person who lived here, but I snuck up behind it and pushed my knife through the back of its skull. It collapsed to the ground and I walked away, calling out for Sophia and checking every place she might be hiding at. When I found nothing, I sighed and quietly ran into the bathroom, looking through the cupboards, again finding nothing. A man lived here before.

I walked back down stairs and saw Daryl waiting for me, I shook my head telling him that I found nothing, and then we went to the next house. We did the same plan for each one; I check up stairs and he will check down stairs. We hadn't said much to each other the whole time, which I was thankful for.

We were a few houses down and I finally found a pregnancy test. I mentally thanked the woman that lived here before and opened the little box up. I took the little stick and hid it in the waist pants of my jeans, I had already been up here for too long so I decided I would take it at the next house.

We both walked over to the next house and I was shaking with anxiety. What if I was pregnant? Would I tell Daryl? How would I tell Daryl? I can't bring a child into this world!

I was shaking a little with nerves, but tried to play it cool and focus on finding Sophia. I could see Daryl giving me a suspicious look, sensing I was freaking out a little, but before he could say anything we were already in the next house, searching it.

There were no walkers up stairs, so I immediately started searching for Sophia, finding nothing. I then ran into the bathroom and pulled out the little stick. I quickly pulled down my pants and peed on it. I pulled my jeans back up and put my gun back in the waist band, then set the little stick that held my future by the sink. I looked at it, waiting and waiting, but it took forever for the little image to appear.

Before I could look at it, I heard Daryl yell up to me, "everythin good up there?"

I guess I had been up here for long and he was getting antsy. "Yeah, but no Sophia. I just gotta look through th-" I was cut off my a knife pressed against my throat.

I froze, what the hell? I felt someone grab my arms and hold them behind me so I couldn't use them. "Well, well, well looks like I found my self a pretty one." A man's creepy voice whispered into my ear, sending unpleasant chills down my back. "Yeah, she is somethin." Another mans voice said from further back.

I tried to get free, but he just pushed the knife down further. "Fi?" I heard Daryl yell up in confusion of why I stopped talking.

"Oh, looks like she's got her self a boyfriend, Doug, take care of that." The man with the knife at my throat said. The other man named Doug, ran in front of us and hid by the doorway. He looked to be maybe in his mid thirties and buff. Shit.

I heard Daryl's footsteps come up the stairs and then saw him turn into the room, seeing me and the man behind me. His eyes went wide and his face went red from anger, but before he could say anything the man hiding by the door hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

My blood boiled and I tried to get my hands out of the mans grasp, but he just yanked me back a threw me onto the ground. "Fuck!" I said out of anger.

He crouched down and then slapped me right across the face when I tried to sit up, causing me to fall back down. My cheek felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was on fire from the anger boiling inside me.

He walked over to me and forcefully yanked me back to the big bed in the master bedroom and tied my hands to the post with some rope he got from his pocket. I then saw him go over and help the other guy carry Daryl to a chair in the corner, and tie his hands and feet to it.

I pulled and tugged, but the rope was tight on my wrists, only cutting up my skin the more I struggled. Daryl wasn't fully unconscious, but when he saw me across the room his head shot up and he started screaming. "Ya better let her go! Don't ya fuckin touch her! I will kill ya, ya ass wipe!" The guy that had tied me up just punched Daryl in the jaw.

"HEY! Don't fucking hurt him! Let him go!" I screamed, earning the guys attention. He didn't look any older than his friend, but definitely looked stronger and had a creepy look in his eye. He walked over to me, "oh, don't you worry beautiful, I'm not gona hurt him." He said as he crouched down and ran his hand down my cheek. I yanked my head away, only earning another slap across the face from him.

I heard Daryl struggle and yell more in his chair. The guy then stood back up and got in Daryl's face. "No. I'm not gona hurt him." He paused and I really hoped he was telling the truth. "But, I am gona make him watch while I rape his little girlfriend."

Daryl's eyes went wide and he started to scream and try his hardest to break out of the ties. "NO! DON'T YA FUCKIN TOUCH HER! DON'T YA-" He was cut off by the guy named Doug, putting a piece of cloth in his mouth and tying behind his head so he couldn't talk. Daryl still let out muffled screams and looked at me with desperation in his eyes.

I wasn't gona let this guy rape me, I couldn't, but I just didn't want Daryl to get hurt. I felt like my head was going to explode from the anger inside me. "I'll rip your fucking head off." I spit out at the man.

He let out a creepy chuckle. "I don't want to have to put a gag in your mouth like your boyfriend, princess. I wana hear you scream." He crouched down over me and ran his hand up my thigh. I tried to kick at him, but he just back handed me causing me to stop.

He grabbed my knife out of its sheath and then pushed it into my upper thigh. He had cut deep into my skin, but I just stared at him, letting him no he wasn't hurting me. But then he started to drag the knife slowly down my thigh. I felt the deepness of the knife and how it cut down my thigh. I screamed out and tried to squirm away, but he grabbed my thigh and continued to cut it. I was screaming loud now, the pain was so vivid and I could feel every little ounce of it.

I heard Daryl's muffled yells and the chair banging on the ground from him trying to escape. I looked up and made eye contact with him. I felt the blood ooze out and then the knife was removed from my thigh.

I didn't break the eye contact I had with Daryl as the guy spoke. "Mm, I'm gona make you scream in a lot of different ways today." He started to kiss down my jaw and throat, but mostly biting. It was the most unpleasant feeling ever and I'm pretty sure he bit so hard he drew blood like a freaking vampire.

As he kissed down me, his hand ran up my shirt. But, then I remembered that I had another knife in my boot. If I could just maneuver my foot to my hands I could cut these ropes off. I moved bent my leg so my foot was closer to my butt and it looked totally normal. The guy that was biting down my neck took the knife he had used on my leg and cut my shirt off, leaving me sitting in front of them in just my bra.

I felt so exposed, but it just made me work harder to get my foot over to my hands. I regained Daryl's eye contact, his face was bright red and he still hadn't stopped struggling to get out of his chair. I bent my back towards my foot a little, making it look like I was just squirming away from this guys touch, which I was.

The guy started to lick and kiss down my stomach, giving me those disgusting chills again. I wanted to kill this guy. I tried to secretly put my hand into my boot and get the knife, which I managed, but Daryl saw what I was doing and looked at me with wide eyes as he stopped struggling. I quickly got the knife out and started to cut at the ropes around my wrist, but to do that I had to cut my wrist at the same time too.

I could feel the blood gush from my wrists and leg when the guy stood up. He started to undo his belt and I sawed at the rope more frantically. I looked over to Daryl to try and signal to him that I need a little more time. Luckily, Daryl understood and started yelling and scotching his chair over closer to Doug.

Doug then noticed and yelled out. "Hey! You better not fucking try anything!" As he hit Daryl across the face. That caught the attention of the guy about to take his pants off.

He turned around and walked over to his friend Doug. "Doug, why don't you go have your turn with her, I gotta show this guy how to calm down."

I felt strands of the rope break off as the guy named Doug made his way over to me with a dark look in his eye. I felt the rope break completely and I sighed in relief. The guy was starting to crouch down over me when I lunged and shoved the knife into his heart, causing him to scream out.

The other guy started to run over to me. I swung my knife at him as I stood up, cutting his arm pretty deep, but that didn't slow him down. He ran up and I kicked him in the chest, but it was weak because my thigh was throbbing. I started to run over to him, but the guy on the ground that I stabbed grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall.

Before I knew it the other guy had picked me up and put the knife back on my throat. "You little bitch, don't think I won't kill you and your boyfriend. But, first there is someone else that I want to kill."

Daryl started yelling and struggling again, but I didn't really understand what the guy meant. But, when he lowered his knife and held it to my stomach I understood. "I saw what you were doin in that bathroom, princess." He whispered in my ear so Daryl couldn't hear.

"Fuck! Fuck you! I'll kill you!" I screamed before he brought his other hand and covered my mouth. I made eye contact with Daryl again and watched as he tried to break apart the chair to get free.

I started to scream into the guys hand when I felt the blade be poked into my stomach, and then dragged across. I tried to break free, but he was too strong.

He finally felt he had done good enough and let go of me, causing me to fall to my knees and put my hands on my stomach. I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not, because I never got to see, but... it was over.

Daryl was still struggling just as much, but he didn't even realize the actual damage that was possibly just done. Just then the guy who was holding me walked into the bathroom and came out and threw the pregnancy test on the ground.

Daryl looked over at it and then completely stopped struggling. I looked up and saw what the test read... It was positive.

"I wonder if it would have been a boy or a girl." The man said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

The anger and that over powered me was indescribable. I was shaking and the only thing I could feel behind the numbing anger and sadness was the blood pulsing out of my stomach and thigh. I thought I was going to be sick.

The anger taking over my actions, I quickly grabbed the knife out of my other boot and shoot up, stabbing the guy in the back of the skull.

I couldn't stand on my leg and everything was starting to get to my head. Daryl was just frozen. I tried to make my way over to him, but I couldn't even take one step before I fell and completely blacked out.

**Wow.. So was this chapter crazy or what? It was totally crazy to write. What do you tink about it? I'm gona start writing the next one now because I'm just on like a writing high :p Enjoy and comment! **


	17. Chapter 17

I was laying in a room on the ground all alone. It was dark and dead silent. I looked around and noticed my stomach was huge, like I was 9 months pregnant. All that I heard was a dark voice in the distance whispering. _I wonder if it was a boy or a girl. _The voice echoed and bounced all over the room and I tried to sit up, but a shooting pain in my stomach made me fall back down. The pain didn't stop though, and then it got worse and worse. It felt so real. Something was clawing at the inside of my stomach, the baby. _It must have just turned, it's probably starving. _I heard that creepy voice whisper in the distance. I tried screaming, but nothing came out and all of the sudden a hand had broken free from my stomach.

I shot up screaming bloody murder. I suddenly felt dizzy and everything was spinning, I was dreaming. I heard people talk in the distance. "FI!" It sounded like Syd's voice, but I was to dizzy to even see anything. "Is she awake?!" I heard a familiar raspy, southern voice say. Daryl? I tried to get to the voice, but ended up falling back out of dizziness and everything went black again.

I felt a cold hand on my head that caused me to slowly blink open my eyes. The light was really bright at first, but then when I got used to it I saw Hershel standing above me. "Good to see you're up. How are you feeling?" He asked me when I processed where I was... In the same room Carl had been.

My body didn't feel numb anymore, but my mind did. "Uh- hurts a little, just throbbin I guess."

Hershel nodded "That cut on your stomach had to be stitched up, but the one on your leg was just cleaned and bandaged." He sat down at the edge of the bed and looked over at me. "Did you know you were pregnant?"

I had a hard time getting the words out, but I managed. "Y-yes." Was the baby still alive? I knew this wasn't a world for children anymore and I never even imagined being a mother, but I wanted my baby to be okay.

He stood back up. "I'm very sorry." Those three words were enough to answer my question. I felt my body start to shake, that man had killed my baby..

"The cut was just deep enough to kill the fetus. I opened the wound up a little and cleaned everything up for you, so now you just need to heal."

He called it a fetus. Baby sounded too terrible, but it was just a little baby. I needed air, I needed to breathe. "Can I walk around? I feel okay."

He sighed. "I would probably tell you that you should stay on bed rest for at least the day, but you don't look like you are going to do that, are you?"

I shook my head no and Hershel gave me a weak smile, "Just take it easy." And with that he walked out the door.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing one of Daryl's sleeveless shirts, but my pants had to be cut off to access the wound on my leg. I sighed and then noticed a pile of clothes and a glass of water on the bed side table.

I slowly sat up, not wanting to become dizzy again, and grabbed a pair of shorts on the table and slid them on. I then heard the door creak open. I looked up and was greeted with a weak looking smile from Rick. He shut the door behind him and came and sat in a chair across from me. "How are you feeling, Fiona?"

"Numb." Was all I said as I reached over slowly and grabbed the glass of water, drinking it all. I was numb physically and mentally. "What happened earlier?" I asked him becuase I was confused how I got here or what was going on when I woke up before.

"We were all just sitting by the RV when we heard Daryl's motorcycle and him yelling. I saw him run towards us holding you all covered in blood. Your blood." He paused. "Daryl put you in here and Hershel cleaned and fixed you up. Daryl and Syd stayed in here for a while, but Daryl was just driving himself crazy so he went hunting and Syd eventually fell asleep so we moved her to your tent." He looked right into my eyes. "What the hell happened out there?"

I tensed up at the question. I guess Daryl hadn't told them anything, he was too worked up. I don't know if he would be pissed at me or never want to talk to me again. Would he even want our baby? I guess he doesn't have to worry about it now.

I threw the glass across the room, earning a bad reaction from my stomach. I cried. It was more of a scream cry, but I felt tears fall out of my eyes. I had masked my emotions so well that I couldn't cry before, it was impossible, but now I'm just so physically and mentally drained I couldn't push it away.

Rick had rushed over and sat next to me pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest and tried to tell him what went down. "T-These guys they, they were hurting Dary-l-l. They tied us up a-and they were gona.. T-They were gona r-r-." I had a hard time getting it out through embarrassing sobs.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me." Rick said trying to calm me down.

I felt so weak. Rick was seeing how weak I was and I hated it, he will never take me seriously again. I pulled away from his hug and slowly stopped the crying. "No. I will tell you." I paused, feeling Rick's worried gaze on me. "They didn't get too far with doing anything to me, because I found my knife and got the rope they tied me with off." I said looking down to my bandaged wrists. "I killed the guy on top of me. Didn't even think twice about it, just stabbed em. The other guy he-he came over and-." I didn't finish, I just looked down to my stomach and put my hands on it. "I wonder if it was a boy or a girl." I mumbled in a whisper.

Rick had gone silent in shock, realizing that I was pregnant. "Fio-" I cut him off and finished the rest of my story.

"After he had sliced me up, I snook up on him and shoved my knife in the back of his head. He was just dead in the blink of an eye. And the thing is I don't even feel bad about murdering him in cold blood."

"I'm so sorry, Fiona." He said with the most sincere look in his eyes.

"s'okay." I mumbled.

"No, it's not okay!" He said loudly, getting worked up.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it right now! Those guys are dead.. I killed them. It's over." I whispered the last part and then slowly stood up, trying to avoid the throbbing in my stomach and leg. Rick stood up and helped me own the door and down the porch steps, over to the group. Daryl was still not there, so I went over and climbed inside my tent.

Syd was sleeping on her sleeping bag, so I went over and shook her awake, I needed my sister. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was me, then shot up. "Oh my god! Fiona!" She cried and then hugged me tightly.

She broke away from the hug and then looked me in the eyes. "Daryl came back here and I thought you where dead! I-I asked Hershel and he told me the baby was gone. What happened? Why? Who? Have you been crying? You cried? Oh my god, I love you so much." Sydney frantically babbled in sadness as she hugged me again.

I broke away from the hug and looked at her. "I am fine. I'll heal up nice and good soon. And we just ran into some bad people, but they're gone now." I wiped the tears off her face.

She sat back down on her sleeping bag. "I was worried sick. Everyone was worried sick."

I snorted at that, I don't think half the people here really like me.

"What? Everyone was, especially Daryl and Rick. Glenn was and hell even Shane was."

Shane? I highly doubt that. "Daryl?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he stayed with ya most of the time. He was freaking out to, pacing back and forth, but when ya asked him what happen he just yelled about some assholes. He ended up driving himself crazy and wen't to look for Sophia some more. Fi, did you tell him about the baby?"

Daryl was worried? "Uh, no, but he saw the pregnancy test earlier. Um, I'm gona go get somethin to eat." I kissed Syd on the forehead and then left the tent to feel everyones gaze on me. I couldn't take the looks they were giving me, none of them knew about my baby, but Rick, and they all still looked at me like I was glass. Maybe I was? Carol came over and handed me a plate of squirell meat that I thanked her for and sat down and ate.

Everyone was silent around me, which didn't really help me keep my sanity. I finished my plate quickly and put it with the other dirty ones. I was about to walk over to tell Rick I wanted to go looking for Sophia again, but i was stopped when Andrea yelled out "walker!"

There was only one, and Andrea wanted to take it out with her gun, but Rick yelled at her not to and ran over with Shane and Glenn to take it out silently. "I can get it from here!" Andrea said aiming the gun.

"Andrea don't shoot, they've got it covered. You're just wastin bullets!" I snapped at her, but her being stupid, she took the shot anyways.

She cheered when she hit it, but then stopped when Rick started screaming and carrying the walker back with Shane. But I saw as they got closer, it wasn't a walker, it was Daryl.

"You dumb ass! You weren't supposed to shoot!" I yelled at Andrea who had shock and guilt on her face. I can't lose Daryl, too!

"Go get Hershel!" Rick yelled. I ran quickly back to the house, ignoring the pain in my thigh, and flung the door open. Hershel shot out of his seat and looked at me shocked.

"Daryl's hurt, he's back and he's hurt. Andrea shot him." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

Hershel ran into the room I was just in and pulled the sheets back just in time for Rick and Shane to lay an unconscious Daryl down. "Is he dead?" I asked.

"No, he's just unconscious, bullet grazed his head." I let out a sigh of relief as Hershel spoke. "I need y'all to give me space, but Fiona I need you to help me strip him, he has multiple injuries on his side."

Rick and Shane left the room and I ran over and took Daryl's tank top off that was covered in blood. I then worked on pulling his jeans off, which I was struggling with because I felt it tug on the stitches in my stomach, but I finally got them off and threw them across the room. I was glad he was unconscious while I took his clothes off because if not it would have been really awkward.

Patricia came in with stuff for Hershel to clean, stitch, and bandage the wounds on Daryl. I looked at Daryl lying there unconscious and realized how much I needed him. Even if he hated me and we never talked again, his presence made me feel better, safer.

I backed out of the room and walked into the kitchen to see Rick and Glenn sitting at the table. I sat down with them, but held my stomach as I went down, it wasn't very comfortable on my stitches to sit.. "Hershel's just cleanin him up now, still unconscious." I told them.

They both nodded and Rick slid me a glass of water. I took it and downed it all quickly. "I'm gona go find somewhere comfy to sit down in, maybe take a nap." I told them as I got up and headed into the living room. I slipped into a cushioned chair and immediately fell asleep, trying to keep my mind away from the depression that was tugging at it.

When I awoke I felt like I had only slept for a few minutes, but as I walked into the kitchen I noticed that it was more of like a couple hours. It was now dinner time and Carol and Lori where in the kitchen making dinner. They saw me come in and smiled. "We are makin dinner for Hershel and his people, to thank them." Carol told me. "We made a plate for Daryl, would ya mind takin it to him an see if hes awake?" She asked me softly. I nodded and took the plate, heading to the room Daryl was in. Shane and Rick were near the door so I used this as a perfect opportunity to tell them something.

I walked over and coughed to make my presence known, they both looked at me. "I wana go lookin for Sophia some more. Daryl found that little house a day or so ago and I wana go see if shes close by."

"You need to rest. You just got back." Rick said to me with worry in his voice.

"We're close to findin her! Shes around here somewhere and I can't stand here another minute knowing I could be lookin for her!"

"He's right." Shane added in. "You need to stay here and rest. We can't risk you getting hurt worse or lost."

"I'm fine. I'll be well rested by tomorrow mornin to go out!"

"No. Fiona. You nearly died today, you can take one day off." Shane said to me in a demanding tone.

"I already had today off! Are none of y'all takin this seriously? We got clues, Sophia could be close by!" I said to them starting to get angry.

"Fiona, you aren-"

"Fuck it." I cut Rick off and went into Daryl's room, shutting the door behind me. I set the plate down on the bed side table and starting pacing next to the bed. Another night that Sophia will be out there. Another day that I would have to sit here trying to push the monster away that was trying to drag me down. Why isn't every able body out lookin for her right now? I was growing angry, I just wanted to scream. Today has just not been my fucking day, that's for sure.

I grabbed the fork off Daryl's plate and threw it across the room letting out an angry grunt. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, because it felt like a bitch on my stomach, I wouldn't be surprised if I messed up the stitches. I let out a whimper in pain and went down on my hands and knees, keeping one hand on my wound.

"Fi?" I heard a hoarse voice come from the bed. I looked up to see Daryl was awake. "Oh, sorry." I said realizing I might have woken him up. "What were ya doin?" He asked me.

I stood up straight. "Uh, just brought ya some food." I pointed to the tray on the table and then turned around to leave.

"Fi." He called, but I just kept walking and opened the door. "Dammit, Fi! Come back here!" He yelled trying to sit up. I hesitated, but stepped back in the room and closed the door. He managed to sit up and lean against the head board. "Would ya please just fuckin come over here." He said in a stern, but tired voice.

"I don't wana." I said as I stayed near the door. He gave me a confused, angry look. "I don't have the patience or mood to have you mad at me right now." I said to him as I turned around to leave again.

"God dammit, I ain't mad at ya, Fi! When ya gona realize that I fuckin care?!" He yelled quietly at me. His words caused me to stop and turn around to face him. He did care. I sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down at his feet. I hissed at the pain that sitting caused my stomach and Daryl scooted over to me, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Think I might'a fucked up some of my stitches during my little freak out with the fork." I told him.

"Let'me see." He said getting closer to me. I hesitated, but I gave in and he helped me take off the shirt of his I was wearing. I leaned back on my elbows so the wound was more accessible. He looked at me, but then looked down to my stomach. He put his hand lightly over the stitches and inspected them. His touch tingled on my skin, in a good way, and I got butterflies in my stomach, hell I was sitting in front of him in my little black bra.

He took his hand off my stomach and looked back over at me. "Stitches are fine. Ya just yanked at em a little." I slowly sat up, handed him his shirt back and reached over to the table, retrieving a clean shirt. I put my hands through the sleeves, but couldn't manage to get it over my head without wincing in pain. I gave up and put my hands in my lap and looked over at Daryl who was enjoying watching me struggle. "Can you help me?" I asked him.

He laughed a little at me, but then grabbed my shirt and guided it over my head. It was a tight, long sleeve black shirt that actually flattered my body pretty well, but after this morning, that is the last thing I wanted. I looked back over to Daryl. "Can I have your shirt back."

He saw the way I looked at the tight black shirt I was wearing and understood that I didn't want to be showing off my body, so he handed me back his plaid sleeveless shirt. I was tired of asking for his help so, I slid it on over my head first and then pulled it down, wiggling my arms out the arm holes. I sighed when I had it on and looked down at the ground, knowing Daryl probably had something he wanted to say on his mind.

"Fi." He started, but I didn't let him finish. "Your foods getting cold." I said quickly, causing him to remember he had the plate and pick it up. I walked over and picked up the fork and slowly made it back to the bed to hand it to him. The pain meds Hershel gave me must be wearing off, because I was starting to feel pain in every step I took on my leg.

Daryl eyed me, noticing I was in pain, but just took the fork and started eating everything in big bites. "Are ya gona go eat with everybody? I heard them talkin about makin some big feast thing." He asked me between bites.

"No. I don't want to be around everybody right now. Don't like the looks they give me." I said as I looked at my feet. I saw Daryl set his place down on the table and reach over and put his hand on my shoulder. He wasn't one for affection, so I was shocked, but shrugged him off and moved away.

"God dammit, Fi." He said for what seemed like the 100th time today. "You gotta fuckin talk to me."

"There's nothin to talk about." I mumbled as I continued to look at my feet.

"You almost died today! Look at'cha self!" He grabbed my bandaged up wrists to show me. "Those guys they almost- Fuck, you know what happened. You gotta fuckin say somethin, Fiona!" He practically shouted at me.

He had used my full name. I hadn't heard him call me anything, but Fi, so I knew he was being serious. I looked up at him with sad eyes. I wouldn't break down, not in front of him. "I-I can't. It's getting harder."

"What? What's getting harder?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

"To fight it." I mumbled. He gave me a confused look. "To fight everything! It's harder to be strong, god dammit!. I'M WEAK!" I shot up from the bed. Daryl grabbed my arm and then maneuvered so his legs were now on the ground, but he was still sitting on the bed. He pulled me towards him.

"You're not weak, Fi. You didn't deserve any of the shit that has happened to you." He told me. I fell to my knees in front of him. "I deserved the baby." I mumbled. "But, it didn't deserve me, I was to weak, that's why this happened." I was trying so hard to not break down in front of Daryl, but I was struggling.

"This ain't ya fuckin fault. You're not damn weak." He said, angry that I was so angry with my self.

I looked up at him. "This isn't a world for children anymore, anyways. It's better this way."

He just looked at me for awhile. I couldn't read the look in his eyes either. But, all of the sudden he leaned down and crashed his lips to mine. I was shocked, but then stood up straighter on my knees and kissed him back. He put one of his hands on my cheek and the other on my back, pulling me to him.

The kiss was soft, but passionate. His touch was comforting and made my skin tingle again. His lips were soft on mine as our lips moved together, fitting perfectly. We both slowly broke away and looked at each other. He pulled his hands away from me, realizing he just showed a big sign of affection, which wasn't like him. I heard a knock on the door and stood up.

Syd walked in cautiously. "I-uh sorry. I-I'm going to head to the tent for bed, ya comin?" She asked me

I looked back at Daryl and then back at Syd. "Uh, y-" I surprisingly was cut off by Daryl. "She's stayin here tonight." He said in a demanding tone.

I saw Syd try not to smile. "Alright. Fi, I love you."

"Love ya, too." I said to her before she walked out closing the door behind her. I turned back to face Daryl and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I ain't gona have ya runnin around when I'm stuck in here, ya do somethin stupid. Like try and go look for Sophia."

I guess he had heard that conversation I had with Rick and Shane. I raised my hands in the air, signaling defeat and put my boot on his knee. He looked up at me confused. "Untie it." I said to him

He gave me a look, but then sighed and took it off for me, causing me to smirk. I switched feet, struggling to put all my wait on my leg with the cut, but he quickly got my boot off.

I turned the light of to the room, but the light on the bed side table was still on so it wasn't completely dark. I walked over to the other side of the bed and just plopped down. I heard Daryl snort a laugh at me because I wasn't being too graceful.

He slowly put his legs back on the bed kinda slouched on the headboard. I looked up at the ceiling and put my hand on my stomach under my shirt. I wondered what it would be like to feel my little baby bump right now. I wondered if it was a little baby boy or girl, but sighed in sadness. It's better this way, nobody deserves to be born into this world. If Carl getting shot and Sophia getting lost doesn't prove that this world isn't for children anymore...

My thoughts were interrupted by Daryl's grunts of pain as he slowly laid onto his good side, facing me. "What'cha thinkin so hard about?" He asked me once he got comfortable.

I ran my hand over my stitches, it was weird not to have a bandage on them, but I needed to let it air out. "Jus' stuff." I responded to Daryl still looking at the ceiling. I felt his hand go on my stomach, over mine. "Ya need to stop gettin ya self worked up about it, Fi." He always seemed to know what I was thinking.

It wasn't long after that until we both drifted off into a deep slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! This story is started to take off and I'm SO excited! Thank you to everyone who reads! And just to make it clear Fiona is like 29(tuning 30) in this and Daryl is like 33! Enjoy!**

_The music was blasting, I could feel it pump_ through_ my body with each beat. I had a beer in my hand as I swayed back and forth dancing in the crowd of people, I felt like I was a teenager again._

_I had come here with Trey, since this was his good friends party, but he had disappeared with some guys and maybe even some girls. I tried not to think to much about the girls, I wanted Trey to have fun and relax, he's been taking care of his mom for weeks now. _

_I'm not sure what song was playing, but it was some pop/rock song that blasted in the house. All the lights were off besides a few in the kitchen and some multicolored ones by the music player. I heard footsteps behind me, then hands were on my waist and someone was trying to grind into me. I looked back and didn't recognize the face so I tried to walk away, but he pulled me back to him by my hips._

_I knew most of the guys here, so I felt kinda comfortable, but there always was some new guy that wondered into the party like this one. I realized I wasn't going to be getting out of this one easy, so I bent down a little making it look like I was going to grind back into him. I heard him let out a chuckle at me giving in, but before he knew it I flew my head backwards and head-butted him in the nose._

_He let go of me and backed up a bit. "Bitch!" _

_I snorted at him. "I'd rather be a dog than a pig." I said to him with a sarcastic smile and then walked away. I noticed across the room that someone was watching me, it was Daryl, he was sitting on the couch sipping his beer. The guy next to him had some girl in his lap and was frantically trying to get his tongue inside her mouth, it was gross to watch._

_I hadn't talked to Daryl since him and Merle hid out at my house a month or so ago and he probably was only here so he could drag Merle's ass home. He looked away once I caught his gaze, but I just walked over to him and plopped on the couch next to him. He was wearing a plain white tank top, dark jeans, and had one arm draped over the top of the couch. He had bags under his eyes, like usual, and his hair looked like it was getting darker from his dirty blond color. He looked good._

_I saw him once me over and then he looked at me. "Classy." I said pointing to the guy and the girl next to him. He grunted and took another sip of his beer. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off of him. I felt a little drunk and I hoped that I wouldn't remember what I was about to do in the morning._

_I sat up and put one leg across his lap, and another on the opposite side, pretty much straddling him. I sat down right above his crotch and watched as he tensed up and had a shocked looked on his face. I got closer to his face, "If you're gona do that, then at least make it look good." I whispered, talking about the people next to us. _

_He gave me a confused look and held his hands out, not comfortable enough to put them on me. I leaned my face completely down and crashed my lips to his. He was shocked at first, but started kissing me back a little. I dominated this kiss and slid my tongue into his mouth and held my hands on his chest, it was rough. I kissed him for a little, but was interrupted by my beeping watch, I had the late shift at our tattoo parlor._

_"I gotta go." I whispered after I broke the kiss and started to climb off him, noticing the bulge in his pants. His face was still completely shocked as the guy next to him hit his arm and gave him a thumbs up. I walked out of the house with a smirk, maybe I drive him just as crazy as he can drive me?_

_-(End of Flashback)_

__I woke up to a pain in my stomach as I tried to roll over onto my side. I hissed a little, but then gave up and laid flat on my back again. It seemed to be early in the morning and Daryl was still dead asleep. His arm was draped across my stomach as he still laid on his good side.

I didn't dream about the baby, the creepy guy, or even anything that went down yesterday.. I dreamt about Daryl. I actually had a good dream, because of Daryl. But as I looked over, I noticed Daryl was still shirtless and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat from looking at him.

He had definitely lost some weight and gained some muscle, not that he really even had much weight to loose in the first place, but it made his muscles pop out. His arms and shoulders made me feel weak as I looked at them and I tried so hard to not touch him. I let my eyes bounce around his body and then stop at his chest.

His faded six pack was starting to become a little more visible and muscular. His body was tanner, which made his tattoos that he got at the shop I worked at, stand out. I remember the day he came in and got the devils on his back; he had seemed a little off, maybe drunk? sad?

I could see the beginnings of his scars on his back peek over his side. Some where long and purple-ish, while others where small and in odd shapes. I sighed and looked up at his face, he had a light baby snore and his hair had gotten a little messed up through the night because of the bandage around his head. He was imperfectly perfect.

I snuck out of the bed slowly and quietly before I ended up getting all hot and bothered. I slid my combat boots on and didn't even worry about tying them. I quietly exited the room, not wanting to wake Daryl, and headed to look for someone in the kitchen.

I saw Hershel sitting at the table and I made my way over. "Hey, uh- Hershel?" I asked him when he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Do ya think I could take a quick shower? Then I'll be outta your hair for good." I tried to ask nicely because he had made us stay in tents in the yard, so he obviously didn't want us roaming around in his house.

He took off his reading glasses and looked up at me. "Yes, but make it quick. And, I'm going to need your help moving Daryl to his tent after." I nodded and then started to make my way upstairs.

I got inside the bathroom and waited to turn the shower water on because it was going to take me a while to get my clothes off. I wiggled out of Daryl's shirt and then tried to get the tight, black shirt off, but it was so tight I couldn't pull it off with out messing with my stitches. I looked around in the cabinets to see if the had scissors or something to cut this off with, but found nothing.

I sighed and opened the door, maybe someone had something I could use. I saw Maggie walking up the stairs about to go her room when she saw me and walked over. "Fiona?"

"Hey, uh- Hershel said I could take a shower and all, but um.. I can't really get my shirt off." I said in a defeated tone. I hate asking for help.

She smiled at me and walked inside of the bathroom with me, helping me tug it off. "Don't forget to take the bandage off your leg. I'll put on new ones when you are finished." She said to me. "Thanks." I said to her and tried to smile a little, but it felt too forced. She understood that I was thankful, so she nodded her head and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She wasn't half bad.

My stomach felt sore and achy... I mean I practically just had an abortion... but worse.

I turned the water on and wiggled out of the rest of my clothes. I looked into the mirror before I stepped in and saw I had large bags under my eyes, and my hair was just a complete mess. I noticed that my collar bone stuck out more, showing off the scars that surrounded my neck and chest. All my scars seemed to be more prominent, now that I have seemed to have lost multiple pounds. I was kind of creepy looking... Having a big slice down my stomach and thigh, little bruises and scrapes dancing all along my body, and the scars all over my neck and some on my stomach from my asshole of a father.

My tattoos still looked okay though. I had one the right side of my lower stomach, near my hip, of a dragon. It was one of those bad ass Chinese dragons that I always thought looked pretty cool. I had another one on the top of my left rib cage of a butterfly... I had let Syd pick it out, I wanted to have a part of her. And, I also had a little skull on my wrist, but that was covered by the bandages. I quickly pulled all the bandages off my leg and wrists, then jumped in the shower.

I washed off quickly, but washed and conditioned my hair twice. I then stepped out and dried off, getting dressed again, but leaving the stupid black shirt off. I had saw a brush in the cabinet earlier, so I grabbed it and brushed through my hair. My hair was getting to be pretty long, it was down past my shoulders and covered the top of my back. I brushed all the tangles out and made sure it was soft and smooth, then was satisfied and went back down stairs.

Maggie and Hershel signaled me to Daryl's room and I followed them over. Hershel quietly opened the door and Daryl shot up, pulling the blanket over him, sitting so no one could see his scars. Hershel went over to check Daryl's wounds once more and Maggie brought me over to sit and bandaged me back up. She wrapped up my wrists and put a long bandage over my thigh. She signaled at me to lift my shirt up, then grabbed a bottle of some type of alcohol substance. She looked at me and poured some onto a rag to clean out my cut.

It stung like a bitch, so I hissed out in pain, causing Daryl to look over to me. It quickly went away though, and Maggie bandaged it up, smiled at me, then left.

Daryl had put on a shirt that Hershel gave him and was trying to stand up. I went over and put one of his arms around my shoulder while his other was around Hershel's. We got him to stand up and down the porch steps. Hershel let Daryl go and handed me some pain pills for us both. I thanked him and then dragged Daryl over to his tent and laid him down on his little make shift bed.

His tent was actually a pretty decent size, but he didn't have much in it, I don't think he ever settles in anywhere. I saw a canteen of water across the tent so I went and picked it up, handing it to him with his pain pills. He quickly downed them and then I sat down on what looked like a type of cooler across from him and took mine. "Why is ya stomach still hurtin?" Daryl asked me as he poked wholes in the tents screen with an arrow.

"Don't worry about it." I told him as I placed the canteen down on the ground. He turned his head around and looked at me about to snap at me, but I stopped him. "I don't think you'll ever need to worry about what it feels like to get a fucking abortion."

He went silent after that and continued to poke holes in his tent screen. He had a blue button up shirt on, but only buttoned a few of the bottom ones, leaving the top of his chest revealed. It was dirty and sweaty, but holy shit it was hot. He looked back at me and probably saw me staring, but I quickly looked away. I groaned aloud and shot up to leave his tent. I saw him raise an eyebrow at me. "It's so god damn hot in here." I said as an excuse and left his tent, giving Andrea a dirty look on the way by.

I walked over to Rick, Shane, and Jimmy who were all huddled around the map on the car again. They were discussing where to look for Sophia next. "I'm ready to go out lookin." I said as I walked up to them, not even going to ask. Shane looked up at me. "Now look, we already told you yesterday you're not fit to be out searchin. Don't need to lose another person."

"No, you look. I feel fine, just a few cuts is nothin I can't handle. We're close to findin Sophia and I want to bring her back." I said sternly.

"Fiona." Rick said as he grabbed my arm and guided us away from the car. "When Lori and I were trying to have a baby before Carl, she had an accident and had to get an abortion." He paused. "The point is, after she got it, she was on bed rest for at least a day or so. You though... you have been running around, not resting or eating very much." He paused again and looked me right in the eyes. "I know how much you want to find Sophia, but I'm not letting you go out there right now."

I sighed and gave up. I saw Rick relax a little as he realized I wasn't going to fight back, it was pointless, Rick's mind was set. I walked back over to the car with him and he looked at Shane, then back at me. "We will be having gun training in an hour or so, are you gona come?"

"I know how to shoot a gun just fine, I was taught by the best." I told them.

"Yeah? And who might that be?" Shane said to me while raising his eyebrows.

"My uncle. He was a military man." I said through clenched teeth at Shane. Who didn't respond, so I looked over at Rick. "I wouldn't mind helping out with it though." He nodded at me, knowing I need something to do, he agreed. "Alright. We'll come get you when we are gona leave." I gave him a quick nod and walked away, going into Daryl's tent.

I walked inside not even giving him a warning and he shot his head up, but relaxed seeing me. "Do ya have my gun?" I asked him, hoping he had grabbed it after I blacked out yesterday at the house.

"In ya bag I brought back, s'over there." He nodded to his bag in the corner. "What'cha need it for?" He asked as I turned around and dug through my bag. "Gona help out with gun training, and just want it." I shrugged my shoulders and finally found it at the bottom of my bag. I stood up, still holding the bag, and turned around, catching him staring at me. He quickly looked away and let out an awkward cough. Was he staring at my ass?

I sat down on the same cooler I was sitting on earlier and sighed, I was actually pretty tired. I grabbed a granola bar from my bag, then threw it over to Daryl. He caught it and opened it up, not hesitating to eat it. My stomach groaned in hunger and I realized I was pretty hungry, too. "Whens the last time ya ate somethin?" He asked me. I shrugged, actually having to think a little about that. "Uh- the mornin everybody got here, threw it up though."

He let out an unhappy sigh, then threw his wrapper in anger. "There's some extra squirrel, get some."

I sighed and stood up, I was about to walk out, but then I noticed my piece of shit phone sitting on the bottom of my back pack. I hesitated, but grabbed it and tried to turn it on. Miraculously, the little apple image showed up, signaling that it turned on. "Oh my god!" I shrieked.

Daryl quickly looked over. "What!?" When he saw I was just looking at my phone he relaxed. "Ya know you ain't gona get any service."

"I know. I know. But, music! And maybe even voice mails..." I trailed off at the last part and went to sit back down on the cooler as my lock screen came up.. 57% battery.

I slid the lock over on the screen and I saw my background... It was a picture of Trey and I hugging. I had a big goofy smile and he was pretending to lick my face. I felt my hands start to shake and I had a hard time holding onto my phone. I could tell Daryl was eyeing me, a little confused, but I just continued to look down. "I-I'm gona go get somethin to eat now." I said as I dropped the phone back in my bag and walked out of the tent.

I hurried over and made a plate with squirrel meat and some canned beans on it. I sat down in a chair and quickly scarfed it down. Seeing that picture with Trey had brought up all the sadness I had pushed down so well today. I had had managed to not even thinnk about that I had lost my baby yesterday. I never realized how much I wanted it, even though I didn't want to bring it into this world. I would have been able to have a perfect little baby of innocence and comfort in my arms. But, my baby is dead. Trey is dead. My mom is dead. Dead and gone.

I got up and set my plate on the little table we had made. I just leaned against it and store at it, trying to relax my mind. But, then I had over heard Lori and Glenn talking. "Lori you're pregnant!" I heard Glenn silently yell after going off about that she needed to tell Rick something. That sent me over the edge... I threw my plate and kicked the table over with a grunt and a whimper, getting every ones attention around me.

I looked at all of their worried and shocked looks and quickly stormed off, passing Daryl's tent, seeing him sitting up and looking around in confusion in worry. Must of heard the noise.

I didn't exactly know where I was walking off to, but I still stayed on the farm. I ended up at some type of open field on a hill, looking over some more fields and woods... it was beautiful. It's surprising how beautiful things can still be when the world went to shit. I sighed and sat down on the grass. My brain hurt from the rush of emotions it has been feeling the last day or so. It was weird to experience emotion after I had held everything back for so long, and damn did it hurt.

I hated feeling as weak as I do right now. Hate it. I've never been this weak before and I want it to stop. I would have never thought in a million years that I wanted a baby, but I did and that made me weaker.

I was trying so hard to stay together, but I keep slowly falling apart. I had cracked a little yesterday morning when Rick was in my room and let out the first tear since Trey. I was still barely holding on now, but I hadn't broke yet, I have to be at least strong enough to stay together, right?

I looked over at the view of the forest and sighed. I needed to focus on Sophia right now. She was out there, somewhere and I needed to find her.

I hadn't really talked to her or Carl much, but I knew what Sophia was like. She was innocent, but was put in a life with an unforgiving dad.. an abusive dad. She had to watch her mother suffer for her and was scared for her and her family. She had finally gotten free from her dad the night the camp got attacked, but wasn't able to stop being scared. Now she is lost and is running around in an unforgiving world.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around seeing Andrea walk over. "We're heading out for gun training." She said.

I didn't say anything to her, or even look at her, I just got up and walked past her and made sure my gun was still in my waist band. I avoided every ones looks and headed over to the cars that everyone was piling into. Glenn, Dale, Hershel, Maggie, and Daryl were the only ones who stayed back. I hopped into the passenger seat of the car Rick was driving and said nothing as we drove over to the fence that was set up for target practice.

Syd got out of the car Shane drove and walked over to me. "How've you been doin?"

"Fine." I said, only to receive a look from her, she didn't buy it, but I changed the subject. "Now go over there and shoot, I wana see if you still got it." I said while handing her my gun.

Everyone had lined up to shoot besides Shane, Rick, T-dog, and I. I walked behind Syd and watched as she took her first shot, barely missing the target. My uncle had taught her a little, but not as much as he taught me because Syd would shy away from guns and violence. I noticed Patricia next to me had shot just underneath her target, missing it, too. I went between them, getting both of their attention, and gave them some advice on how to hold the gun and their stance.

They both took a second shot and knocked the can right of the fence. I heard someone behind me so i turned, finding a smiling Rick with an impressed look on his face. He nodded at me, as if saying good job, and walked over to Shane who was also looking at me with an impressed look. I smirked to my self and backed up, watching everyone shoot.

Jimmy was holding his gun side ways, like he was in a gang, but before I could say anything T-dog told him to cut out the "gangster shit."

I walked down the row of people and stopped by Carl who was struggling on hitting the target. I knelt down to his level. "Here, lower your arms down and spread out your legs." I put my hand on his arm, signaling him to lower them. He looked at me, trying to see if he was doing it right. "Good. Now, relax and aim the top of your gun at the target."

I watched as he relaxed his shoulders a little and shut one eye, aiming at his target. He took the shoot and it nailed the target, causing the bottle to shatter. He looked up at me and had a big smile on his face. "That was great." I told him as I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. I saw Rick and Lori looking at me; Rick had a smile on his face, but Lori just looked unsure and worried, probably about Carl having a gun.

If I were her I would teach my kid to use a weapon right when they started to walk and comprehend things. I then felt a stab at my heart, I don't have a kid anymore. I pushed the thought into the back of my head and stepped back to watch everyone for the rest of shooting practice.

**So, this chapter wasn't the most exciting, but I tried my best to still make it enjoyable! And if you noticed, I did switch up when a few things happened... (Like when they were supposed to go into that neighbor hood after shooting practice and when Daryl got hurt), but I changed it up. I will actually probably have another chapter up by later tonight!**


	19. Chapter 19

We had driven back to the farm after shooting practice, and everyone seemed to be in good spirits from everyone doing so well. I wasn't in as bad of a mood as I was when we left, but I definitely wasn't all smiley and giddy like everyone else, and neither was Lori.

Syd handed me back my gun and I slid it back into my shorts, hoping I don't get it taken away again. I saw Lori walk away from Rick with a scared expression on her face and Rick having sadness on his. I walked over to the bench he was kneeling on. "Rick..."

"Hershel wants us off his farm." He paused. "It's not set in stone and I'm trying to talk him out of it, but it's..it's-" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

I wasn't really even shocked at the statement, I mean I could tell Hershel sometimes got annoyed with us, but I knew Rick had put his hope in this place just to be let down, again. "If Hershel does make us leave, then we will deal with it then. I know that where ever we go everyone will do their best to get by and protect the group. I know that_ you _will do your best to protect your family and make sure we all survive." I paused. "Plus, I think you can be a very convincing man."

He nodded, placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Thank you, Fiona. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry you have had to go through some of the things you did, but you are part of our group, part of our family, so we will all protect you, also."

I nodded at him and tried to flash him a weak smile as I walked away. Damn, these people were making me soft.

Dale started to cook some rabbit meat which I was really happy about because all I've had is squirrel the past week and I was slowly starting to get bored with it. I wouldn't complain about it though, I'm lucky I have food.

Dale handed me a plate and I sat down and ate everything on it in big bites. The sun started to set a little, making the sky become a weird orangey color, the day went by kinda fast. I got back up and Dale put more food on my plate to go take to Daryl.

I walked over to Daryl's tent and saw that his tent door was zipped up so I decided to make my self known just in case he was changing or something. "I would knock, but I don't think that really would work!" I called out.

I heard a few grunts and then him call back. "What do ya want?"

"My bag, I left it in here... and I have food." I said and then waiting for his response.

"Ya can come in." He grunted from inside.

I unzipped the tent and walked in, seeing that he was sitting up on his bed. I handed him his plate and went over to my bag. I took my phone out and turned it off, not wanting to deal with it right now, then put it back in and closed up my bag. I felt him eyeing me so I turned around to face him. "What!?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Ya little freak out earlier, what was that all about?" He asked not looking up from his plate.

"Nothin." I said, not really wanting to discuss my melt downs with him.

"Seem to be havin a lot of those lately." He mumbled.

That made the anger rise in my veins. "Do you want me to say sorry, Daryl?! Because I sure as hell am not!"

He looked up from his plate. "I'm saying that it obviously isn't nothin! Do ya got some kind of fuckin problem!?" He said standing up. He gets pissed of just as easily as I do... even talking to him with a bad tone will make him angry.

"I don't need this right now! I was in a fine mood until I came in here do bring ya your damn food! I'm not your bitch!... Get it your fucking self next time." And with that I walked out of his tent, not bothering to zip it back up for him. I heard him throw something in anger and then grunt at the pain it caused him. Maybe I over reacted? Was he just trying to look out for me? Even if he was he can do it without pissing me off so damn much.

I threw my bag into mine and Syd's tent and then saw Glenn coming out of Lori's tent and her sitting up staring at something. I didn't really notice that I was walking over to her until she looked up at me with sad eyes and tried to hide what she was looking at, but I manage to see what it was... Abortion pills.

I sighed deeply and walked inside her tent. She was sitting down at a little makeshift table, so I knelt down and looked up at her. "I know you're pregnant Lori. And I know those are abortion pills." Her eyes went wide. "Please. You can't tell Rick. You can't-"

"I'm not going to tell Rick." I said cutting off her babbling. "That's your job." She relaxed a little and sat back in her seat, debating her options.

"I know what you're thinking." I said, causing her to look down at me. "You're debating weather or not to bring the child into this world." I paused. "I didn't have that choice." She raised a very confused eyebrow at me.

I leaned back and lifted up my shirt, showing the bandaged cut, making her eyes go wide in realization. "What I'm sayin is that I know you really don't want to bring a child into this cruel world and that it wouldn't be fair to the baby. But, I didn't have the choice and I can tell you that the fact that I lost it has caused me unbelievable pain. This is your choice and I believe that what ever you choose, you are doing it because of the love you have for this baby." I looked at her, then stood up and started to walk away, but was stopped by her calling out my name.

I turned around to see that she had stood up and had more tears welled in her eyes. She walked over and put her arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug. A week ago I would have never thought that I would be comforting Lori, or she would be comforting me, but here we are... These people are making me a big softy.

I hesitated, but gave in and hugged her back. After a little bit we both broke away and she looked at me with her teary eyes, them saying everything for her. I gave her a weak smile and left her tent, heading over to mine. The sun hadn't completely set yet, but I was tired as hell.

I slipped off my boots and changed into my comfy shorts, then laid down on my makeshift bed. I realized that I was still wearing Daryl's shirt, but I kept it on. It was really comfortable and the smell of him lingered on it, which surprisingly made me feel safer, but not really... It wasn't the same.

I hope he wouldn't mind that I kind of stole his shirt, but then again I didn't really care.

My body was completely ready to fall asleep, but my mind wasn't, it was still on overdrive. I was thinking about Daryl, Sophia, Syd, the group, if they really think I'm family like Rick said, and if we are going to get kicked out. My thoughts were all scrambled and tangled between each other, but I snapped out of it when I heard talking outside my tent.

"Why do you keep nagging her on like that?!" It sounded like Syd's voice, but who was she talking to?

"Ain't none of ya damn business." I heard the familiar raspy voice of Daryl say.

"It is my damn business! She's my sister! And I don't know if ya can't tell, but she's on edge all the time.. She's not doin too great and your stupid attitude is going to push her over that edge!" I heard Syd yell at him.

Daryl started to snap something back at her, but she cut him off. "Shut up and let me finish!" She paused and Daryl said nothing. "Now she cares about you and I know you fucking care about her, so can you please just cut all your bowl shit out and realize what is goin on around you! For gods sake!"

I didn't hear anything after that for a while, but a bunch of footsteps and the tent zipper unzipping. I watched as Syd stepped inside and took off her shoes. She caught my gaze and realized I was awake. I slid over on my little bed and patted the spot next to me.

She walked over and slid next to me with a long, deep sigh. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, embracing her in a sisterly hug. "I love ya, Syd."

"I love you too, Fi." She responded as she hugged me back and we both fell into a much needed sleep.

The next morning Syd and I woke up at about the same time. I changed into a new pair of skinny jeans and decided to take Daryl's shirt off, I've been wearing it long enough. I put on a button up plaid shirt and the belt that Lori gave me. I put my gun back in my waist band and my knife in its sheath, then went and tucked my jeans into my boots. I realized that it's technically been the first time I wore decent clothes.

Syd and I exited the tent to see everyone was already up and sitting around eating eggs, even Daryl. I guess he took my advice and actually went to get his own food this time. Carol handed us both a plate of eggs that we graciously accepted and sat down to eat. I felt Daryl's eyes on me the whole time, but I tried to ignore it and look around the group.

No one was talking, making it weirdly silent. I saw Lori kiss Rick and whisper something to him with a weak smile... I wonder if she told him about the baby yet. I then looked over and saw Glenn look pretty torn about something. He looked over to Maggie who was standing on the porch and then over at Dale, who nodded at him. He walked over so he was standing before the group. "Hey guys." He paused. "So, uh-... The barns full of walkers."

I practically dropped my fork. Everyone froze and looked up at him with shocked and confused expressions, but soon enough we were all running over to the barn.

Shane looked in between the wood of the barn and then walked backwards running his hand over his head. I came over to look too, and saw a bunch of hungry dead bastards walking around in there. I was trying to get a better look when one appeared in front of me and groaned. "Son of a FUCK!" I yelled in anger, because of this whole situation... and because that walker just scared the living shit out of me.

"Rick you can not tell me you are okay with this!" Shane said striding over to him.

"I'm not! But, we are guests here. This isn't our land. " Rick hissed at him.

"Oh god! This is our LIVES, man!" Shane yelled. "Lower your voice!" I snapped at him.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea added.

"We gotta go in there and we gotta make things right, or we can just go. We've been talking about Fort Benning for a while now." Shane argued.

"No! We can't go!" Rick yelled quietly at him.

"Why, Rick? Why not?... Why?" Shane spit out.

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol said.

"Okay. Okay. I think we need to start thinking about the other possibilities." Shane said.

"Hey! Shut your damn mouth! We're close to findin her!" I snapped at him.

"Ya! I found her damn doll the other day!" Daryl said throwing his arms in the air as he went over to Shane.

"Ya. That's right, that's what you did Daryl.. you found a doll!" Shane said through gritted teeth.

"Ya don't know what the hell ya talkin about!" Daryl said getting more angry. Rick tried to push them both away from each other.

"No, no. Hey look, I'm just sayin what needs to be said here. You get a new lead in the first 48 hours!" Shane said walking backwards and then towards Daryl as Rick yelled at Shane to cut it out, but he didn't. "An-And, let me tell ya somethin else man! If she is out there and saw ya comin all bent out with your buck knife, and geek ears around your neck... She would run in the other direction!"

"SHUT UP! I'll beat ya ass!" Daryl yelled as him and Shane tried to go at each other. Everyone tried to push them away, but they kept screamin. I came over and shoved Shane back, causing him to stop comin at Daryl. "Keep your hands off me." He said getting in my face and pointing at me, then walking away.

"Just let me talk to Hershel! I'll figure it out!" Rick hissed at him.

"FIGURE WHAT OUT!?" Shane yelled as he stepped toward Rick, but I shoved him back again. "CUT IT OUT!" I yelled at Shane.

"See if we can clear this barn! This is his land! I have to talk to him!" Rick yelled back, trying to keep his cool.

"Hershel, he sees those things in there as people... Sick people!" Dale said, stepping forward. "His wife! His step-son!"

"You knew!?" Shane snarled from behind me.

"Yes, I talked to Hershel yesterday." Dale said to him.

"And you didn't tell us!" Shane had rage pumping through his veins.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did! Glenn wanted to be the one to tell everybody, anyways!" Dale argued.

Shane started to yell some more, but then the barn doors started to bang and rattle, the walkers heard the yells. They were trying to get us. I would sure as hell not feel comfortable being here with those things.

Shane didn't move from the barn after everybody left. He just walked around it and kept on checking to find a weak spot.

I had been walking around the perimeter of the farm for what seemed like hours. All I could do was look into the distance, or into the woods and think about Sophia. I wanted to find her and protect her. I knew that the main reason of me wanting to do that was because I was just like her. I don't want her life turning out like mine, she doesn't deserve that.

I was walking by the horse stables when I heard some commotion inside. "You can't be goin out there. Hershel said you need to rest." I heard a small voice say, Carol?

"I don't care. I can't be sittin here, I'm gona go find her." I heard a voice that I knew was Daryl's right away.

"No. You're going to get your self hurt worse... We don't know if we're gona find her, Daryl." Carol's voice got shaky at the last part. I didn't hear anything after that, but something being thrown and a loud grunt of pain from Daryl. "Jus' leave me be! Stupid bitch."

I then saw Daryl quickly storm out of the stable. I walked over and looked inside to find Carol standing there crying. I walked over to her and put my hand on her arm. "He's just upset. He gets like that a lot." I tried comforting her, but all I got was a nod. I pulled my hand away and walked out, noticing Daryl stopped farther away at a tree to inspect his stitches. I walked over to him and I'm not really 100% sure why.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I said as I approached him. He turned around and looked at me. "What?" He hissed in an agitated tone.

"Gettin told ya can't do anything. That you need to rest." I put quotations in the air when I said rest, mocking the people who said it. He grunted and continued to inspect his stitches. "I'm close to findin that little girl. Everyone is jus' too damn stupid to realize it." He said, still angry with this morning.

"Ya, I know she's close." I said, looking out to the forest.

"Ya and how do ya know that?" Daryl said a little sarcastically, but still angrily.

"You're the one that found her little hiding spot and that damn doll, geeze." I spit at him.

He stood up straight and looked at me. "Ya, what's ya fuckin point?"

Sometimes I just wanted to punch him in the face.. "Would you cut the shit, Daryl? God, I'm on your damn side! You're not the only one who has been runnin around, risking your life for Sophia!" I said as I walked away. I've had it with his shit, he needs to get over himself.

I had walked away a little before I heard his quiet footsteps behind me and then his arm grab my bandaged wrist. I turned around and looked at him. "What!?"

"Im jus' mad, Fi! Ya fuckin know that!"

"I'm mad too! Rick's mad, Lori's mad, hell every ones mad! But, you don't see all of us bein assholes to each other the first chance we fuckin get! UGH!"

He looked at me for awhile, but then did the most unexpected thing. He put his hands on my waist and pushed me up against the nearest tree. "Dary-" I was cut off by him crashing his lips down to mine. I was completely shocked, but all the anger that had been running through my body went away as I felt his hand slip under the back of my shirt and run up my back. I put my hand on the back of his head, tugging at his hair as I pulled him into me to roughen the kiss, causing him to groan. I wrapped one of my legs above his thigh and gridded into him, letting out a moan of my own into his mouth. He took his other hand and ran it up the thigh of my leg that was wrapped around him. His touch made my knees weak and stomach flutter.. I snuck my hands under his shirt and then ran them up his chest. God, how long I have wanted to do that... But, before I could think about it he broke away and went to crab his crossbow that he had set by the other tree, leaving me stunned.

He had came on to me, made me all hot and bothered, and then just stopped and left?! I can't even believe that he did that in the first place... He saw the look on my face as he walked past me and smirked. "Sometimes I really want to punch you in the face." I said, causing his smirk to grow as I slowly caught up with him and followed him back to the tents.

**Sorry I kind of ended this in a random place, but OOO Daryl and Fi steamy moments:000 Their relationship is blossoming? I will have new chapter up some time tomorrow... enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my goodness it's already chapter 19! Hahaha oh my I need a life:p I'm going to try to post a few more chapters today and tomorrow because I'm going to be out of town for the weekend so I wont be able to write as much! :0 ENJOYY!**

****"It's also so that she could have been moving this way, South." Rick said running his finger down the map on the car.

"If Sophia kept in that direction she might have gone out of the forest and into the farm over there." I said pointing on the map. "Take 74 to IV road and then push down south through the forest until we hit Christopher. Go east a couple of miles, then double back." I finished and looked up at Rick who nodded at me.

He was finally letting me go look today and actually let me over look everything. It's probably in every ones best interest that I go out looking today because another day of sitting around is going to make me go crazy..

Rick on the other hand, looked like he was already going crazy.. He had this look in his eye, something is on his mind and it's driving him insane. I will make sure to talk to him about that soon, but right now Hershel approached us and asked for Rick's help. "Want me to head out, Rick?" I asked, gettin antsy.

"No, stay here. No one is going out alone anymore." He said, motioning with his hand for me to stay.

"We won't be too long." Hershel added. I nodded at them and walked away; upset that I have to wait to go out again.

I walked over to camp and saw that T-dog wasn't there, so he was probably chopping fire wood. I set my bag down in my tent and walked over past the house to help bring back some of the wood. When I walked over I saw Daryl talking to Carol over by the creek, hopefully apologizing. T-dog saw me come over and smiled a little at me.

"Hey, uh- I thought ya might want some help carrying some wood back." I said as I got closer to him.

"Thanks, but it's really not a big deal." He said as he chopped another log in half.

"It's no problem, just tryin to keep myself busy and help out. Plus, your arm is still healing." I said to him hoping he would just let me freaking help him.

"Sure, alright here." He said as he handed me some wood. "Thanks!" He called out as I started to walk away.

"Not a problem! I'll be back for more!" I called back. I walked back to camp, accidentally dropping a log on my way, but I'll get it on my next trip back. I dropped the wood by the fire pit, receiving a smile from Dale on top of the RV. I waved up at him and then turned around to go get more.

I grabbed another few logs from T-dog and started to walk back when one of them gave me a splinter. "Fuck!" I quietly hissed to my self as I stopped and held my arm out. "Damn, you've got to be kidding me!" I hissed again, I always got mad when I hurt my self, but I was more mad at the inanimate object then myself.

"Give it." I heard a voice behind me, Daryl. He was a tracker so he could be perfectly silent and sneak up on you if he wanted. I hesitated, hating when I needed help, but dumped the wood in to his arms. "Stupid wood giving me fuckin splinters." I mumbled as I backed away.

"Are ya mad at the wood, Fi?" Daryl said in a joking tone, making fun of me.

"Ya as a matter of fact, I am." I said and went ahead of him to grab the piece of wood I dropped earlier. I got back up to see that Daryl quickly looked his gaze away from my ass. "Like what'cha see?" I teased him, pay back for making fun of me.

He grunted in uncomfortableness and just walked ahead of me, back to camp. "My view ain't so bad either." I said, still teasing him as I saw his ass. "Stop." He said as he looked back at me with an annoyed, but almost embarrassed look from getting caught. I laughed to my self and just followed him back to the camp.

We set the wood down and I went to walk around the perimeter again, just something I do when I'm anxious. I was walking past the tree line that looked into the swamps when I saw Shane looking at Dale. I walked closer to see what was going on when Shane stepped forward and Dale pointed his gun in fear. I quickly ran into the swamps towards them. "Hey! Shane you better fuckin back up!" I yelled as I ran closer, but he just took another step towards Dale.

Before I could get all the way over to them Dale lowered his rifle and Shane took the bag of guns that he was trying to hide from him. He started to walk towards me. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked getting in his face.

"Why don't you just watch out." He said trying to shove past me, but I just moved so I was in his face again.

"You go after Dale? Threaten him? And now you're gona go fuck up our chance of staying here and finding Sophia! So, let me ask again... What the hell is your problem?!"

"That little girl is gone! This is our lives now! And I'm not gona sit here while there is a barn full of hungry walkers!" He shoved me back, causing me to fall, but before he could walk away I took my feet and wrapped them around his bad ankle, twisting a little. He spit out multiple curse words as he tripped down in pain.

I heard footsteps running over to us and then someone yell. "Fi! What the hell!?" I looked up and saw Daryl run over. I stood up and brushed my self off. "Asshole, think about the fucking group!" I said as I kicked Shane in the ankle again.

"You bitch!" He said as he stood up and walked over to my face. I felt Daryl tense up behind me. "I am thinking about the group!"

"No Shane, you're thinking about yourself." I hissed at him and tried to step closer to him, but Daryl grabbed my wrist and pulled me back from him. I just turned around and started to walk away with Daryl on my heels.

I didn't walk back to camp, I just walked further into the swamp, not wanting to deal with people right now. "What the hell was that all about!?" Daryl snapped from behind me, but I just muttered some swear words under my breath and continued walking. Daryl ran to get ahead of me, stopping so I had to stop. "Why do ya keep pickin fights with him?! ya know he's no good!"

"Because he was going after Dale and pissing me off!" I spit out.

"Somethin is always pissin you off." He said back to me.

I sighed and gave up, it's not my fault I have a lot of things to get mad at.. "Ya kinda hot when ya get mad, don't want Shane tryin somethin like he did at the C.D.C." Daryl said looking down at me. I'm hot when I'm mad? I just looked up at him for a while, but then acted on an impulse and leaned up to kiss him. He knew somehow how to get under my skin and make me want him, even without trying.

He tensed, but then started to kiss me back, sliding his tongue into my mouth. His hands went to my hips as mine trailed up his shirt and down his chest. This would be his time to make up for earlier when he left me stunned... that I was still recovering from..

Things started to go somewhere when one of his hands came up unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt. He started to kiss down my jaw and neck when I slid my hands down to the waistband of his pants. He suddenly broke away and grabbed my hands, taking them away from him. "Stop."

"What? Daryl what the hell, that's twice now!" I yelled quietly at him, starting to get angry. Maybe he didn't want me? He must have seen the look on my face because he quickly reassured me. "I want to, Fi, but those guys they touched ya and I don't wana make ya do anything!" His voice got a little softer. "And I don't want ta seem like one of those pigs who only jus' wana fuck ya!" He backed up a little, becoming tense and uncomfortable because he just admitted his emotions and that's not something Daryl Dixon does.

I was a little shocked at the fact that he just admitted that, but then I got a little confused. "But, what about at the C.D.C.?" I asked him. We had slept together there and he said it was cause he was drunk. "Didn't you sleep with me cause you were drunk?" I said softly.

He shifted uncomfortably, but wasn't able to answer because we heard Shane yelling. We looked at each other and then ran over to see Shane was standing in front of everyone who had looks of fear on their face. "It was one thing to be sittin here pickin daisies when we thought this place was safe! But, now we know it ain't!" He was gona kill the walkers in the barn..

Daryl and I ran over and Shane handed him a gun. "Ya with me man?" Daryl grunted, took the gun and cocked it. "Ya got yours?" He said looking at me.

"Yes." I responded. If this was gona go down and I can't stop it, I'm sure as hell and gona make sure the bastards are dead.

Lori came up and started hissing furiously at Shane when he tried handing Carl a gun. "Oh shit." T-dog said, causing us all to look over to see Rick and Hershel come back holding walkers on sticks.

Shane started sprinting and cussing in fury at them. I followed and then everyone else got to their senses and followed after us. "What the hell are you doin!" Shane yelled as we approached them.

I quickly came up and pointed my gun at one of the walkers that was trying to get loose and eat us. "Why do your people have guns?!" Hershel yelled.

"Oh come on man! Look what you're holdin onto!" Shane spit back as he was pacing around them in fury.

"I see WHO I'm holding onto!" Hershel yelled back as he struggled to control it.

"These things ain't people! They ain't sick! THEY'RE DEAD!" I yelled at him, letting my anger out at Shane and then at Hershel who actually thinks these are people. They killed Trey and my parents! I had no sympathy for them! I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was secretly on Shane's side.. Not with killing all the walkers in the barn, but I can't stop that. I was with him about giving Hershel a lesson on what these things are.

"They are killers! They killed Amy! Otis! And they are going to kill all of us!" Shane yelled, earning a nod from Andrea.

"Tell me somethin, could a living, breathing person take this?!" Shane yelled as he continuously shot the walker in the chest and heart, causing everyone to jump back. "Why is it still comin!?" He yelled at Hershel, making his point.

"Shane! Enough!" Rick yelled at him.

"Yeah you're right man, that's enough." Shane said as he walked over and shot the walker in the head, killing it for good, and making Hershel going to the ground with it in shock.

"Enough lookin for a little girl who is GONE!" I heard Carol whimper behind me and I took my aim off of Rick's walker and pointed it at Shane out of rage. Daryl came up and aimed his gun at the walker, but eyeing me too. "Enough living next to a barn full of WALKERS!" Shane yelled as he ran up and started to hit the chains off the barn door that held them inside.

Rick was screaming at Shane, but couldn't go over to him because he was holding the walker. I quickly spun around and shot the walker he was holding in the head. Shane broke off the first chain and moved down to the other, causing everyone to scream at him to stop.

He finally completely unlocked the doors and backed up, with his gun ready. Andrea and I quickly ran up and stood beside him, followed by T-dog, Daryl, and Glenn.

The barn doors creaked open and the walkers started to pile out, running towards us. We all started to shoot them, taking them down one by one.

I heard Hershel and his people crying and Rick yell at everyone to stay back. The last two walkers stumbled out and were quickly taken down, causing everyone to lower their weapons and look around at each other and all the bodies in front of us.

I looked to Daryl who was on my left with wide angry eyes, but his were just full of focus. Nobody said anything for a little, but then we all could hear more groans coming from the barn. I turned back and watched as the walker peaked out of the barn.

I felt my stomach and heart drop as the pale, dirty, bit, and lifeless Sophia shuffled her way out of the barn. All everybody could do was watch as she made her way across the bodies in front of her, groaning. I saw Carol run, crying Sophia's name, but Daryl caught her and fell down to the ground with her.

Sophia was gone. She was lost in the woods as a harmless child and had to go through the sickness and fear alone.

She made our way towards us and I realized someone had to do something.. I had to do something. I couldn't leave Rick to do it, he was already going crazy, and Daryl and Carol couldn't right now, so I was the next best person. I stepped forward and raised my gun aiming it at her head as she made her way forward. All I wanted to do was find this little girl, that reminded my self so much of me, and make it okay for her, but instead I'm holding a gun to her head.

I finally pulled the trigger, the shot ringing out as the walker fell to the ground... As I killed Sophia and who I used to be.

**SOOOPHIIIAAAAAA! OmG this part is so intense on the show! I will try to add the link to the video from the show! The music and everything is just so heart wrenching! But, I hope you enjoy! (and sorry that I changed up how a few things happened)!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok ok ok ok, so... I have like songs in the back of my head for certain scenes that describe the sadness or whatever emotion of the moment. I thought that I would share and you guys could like youtube the songs or something! So, if you see a song title or link (in bold) that's what it is! Let me know if you want me to keep doing it or not!**

**( watch?v=rErze2EOI1s ) - link to the song played for the barn scene and a little after for in my chapter.**

I was frozen looking at her completely lifeless body on the ground. Blood had slipped out from the bullet wound on her head making me fully aware of what I just did. I felt a hand on my upper back and saw Rick appear next to me, looking at Sophia with guilty eyes. I didn't look away until I heard the screams of Beth who had tried to get to her mom, who happened to still be up and biting.

Everyone frantically pulled them away and killed the walker for good. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Carol push Daryl away and run off.

Hershel and his people started to walk off, all holding each other, but Shane just went after them. "We had spent days lookin for that little girl and she was in there the whole time!"

Rick went after them and yelled at Shane. I looked back at Syd who was was walking back to camp, she gave me a nod and then I went after Rick and Shane.

"Otis must have put her in there before he was killed." Hershel said in a quiet voice, still shocked.

"Y'all expect me to believe that! That's bowl shit!" Shane said taking a step closer, only to be smacked and pushed by Maggie.

Hershel's family all went into the house and Glenn walked off, leaving only Rick, Shane, and I. Rick started to try to see what the hell was wrong with Shane, but Shane just yelled at Rick some more. I was furious at Shane for doing what he did. We needed to stay here. I needed to give my sister a safe place and Lori needed one for her baby, too!

"Everyone knew that little girl was dead!" I heard Shane yell, which made me snap. I took a step and punched him right across the jaw as hard as I could, making him hold his jaw and grunt in pain as Rick grabbed me around the waist to stop me from doing anymore damage.

I ripped away from Rick and stormed off to the stables. I passed the camp and saw Daryl packing up his tent to move away.

I had to kill the walker that once was Sophia in front of everybody because of Shane! I was starting to get these people to some what like me, but now?

I heard footsteps behind me and already knew they were Rick's so I spun around and pointed at him. "If you're here to tell me that it wasn't cool to punch Shane then just don't! He needs to be put in his place and taken care of!" I said shouting at Rick while I pointed my finger into his chest. "And what the hell are you doing Rick? Carrying around that walker around?! I understand you were convincing Hershel, but did you think Shane was just gona wave at you with a smile from the distance when he saw that!?"

My throat was hurting from the yelling, so I stopped and ran my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you." I said, looking up and seeing Daryl go into the RV with Carol. I tried so hard to not be jealous because Carol needed the comfort, but Daryl never went out of his way to comfort me like that.

Rick followed my gaze at Daryl, but then turned back to me. "It's fine. You need to let it out and I don't mind if it's on me, Fiona." He paused. "It's better than turning Shane into your personal punching bag." He said, trying to lighten my mood. I let out a little chuckle and slid down against the wall of the stable to sit. "It's just this was different. It was Sophia!" I said as I rested my head on the wall in sadness. "I hadn't talked to her much, or been with y'all for too long when she got lost, but I knew what it was like to be her and she didn't deserve any of it."

Rick crouched down in front of me. "I know. But, at least now we all know and can mourn." He said as he looked to the ground. I felt my hands start to shake a little.

I guess he was right, maybe it was for the best. "But, will we be able to move on?"

"In time." He said, looking up at me.

"But, what about right now? Where are we gona go?" I could feel my self try to push the meltdown far into the back of my mind, but I felt too comfortable with accepting comfort from Rick.

"I don't know, but we will find somewhere. Maybe another farm? I can still try to talk to Hershel."

"I think his mind is pretty set." I sat up and looked in Rick's eyes. "Has Lori talked to you lately?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she has. She's pregnant." He said with hesitation, not wanting to upset me even more.

I just nodded at him "You knew?" He asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I over heard her and Glenn talking about it." I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, Rick. And your family is going to be okay, too." I said, cutting him off as I stood up, trying to be strong again. I looked over and saw Daryl was still in the RV with Carol.

Rick stood up and saw my gaze. "I know it's not my business, but who was the father?"

I sighed. "Daryl."

He seemed to already know the answer, but still had a little bit of shock on his face when I turned back to look at him. "He's been different since you have been with our group." Rick said to me, still looking at the RV.

I looked over to him with raised eyebrows. "The Daryl I met was a closed book, hard headed, and very angry man. He still is those things, but you have softened him up, opened him up.." He said, looking down at me. "He's become a part of this family."

I sighed looking at Daryl in the RV window. I guess I did do that like I wanted to, but it's obvious that while doing that I grew feelings for him. Feelings that I don't want to and shouldn't have, but I do. He said he didn't want to just fuck me like he was a pig that just wanted to get in my pants, but he did at the C.D.C.. Would he have even wanted the baby if I had it? Maybe it was the Sophia situation that had softened him up in the first place...

I started to get myself upset at the thought of Daryl and then Sophia. My hands started to shake again like they always do when I'm sad or angry, so I held them and tried to control the shaking.

Rick caught on and wrapped his arms around me for a friendly hug. I would never think of Rick as anything more than my good friend or family, and I knew he wouldn't think of me as anything more than that either. He was a good, loyal man who loved his wife and family.

I hesitated, but put my head on his chest and hugged him back. He didn't judge me or get mad at me when I talked to him, he just comforted me like I would comfort him.. At least I managed to make a good friend in the end of the world.

I physically wanted to break down in tears or punch something again, but instead I just tightened my grip on Rick's shirt. After a little, we both broke apart and I saw Daryl looking at me.. I mumbled a pathetic thank you to Rick, but I wasn't sure if he heard it.

We both started to walk over to the barn to start to deal with all the dead walkers. I saw Sophia lying there and looked away quickly, pushing that to the back of my mind. It's time to get down to business, we were going to start digging graves and burning bodies.

I offered to help dig graves by the trees and walked over with T-dog and Jimmy. We each started to did a separate grave for Sophia, and two other of Hershel's people.

**( watch?v=Te5_nBsAqok&list=PL12iJ-96MtapPjTKB-gFAo901MYuUtVRL&index=2 - Link for song for the next scene )**

I had been digging for a little bit, starting to sweat now as I took my emotions out on the shovel and dirt, digging like it's unhealthy. I needed this though, I needed something physical to let everything out on. T-dog and Jimmy said they were going to go take a break and get some water and bring the bodies over. I said no to coming with and just continued to dig.

After maybe 10 minutes of digging by my self I heard quiet footsteps approach me. I turned around to see Daryl handing me a canteen of water. I hesitated, but jumped out of the grave and drank some. I handed it back to him and jumped into the grave next to me that Jimmy was digging and started to finish it up.

"Ya should take a break." I heard him say to me in a angry, but soft voice. Angry?

"I'm fine." I said in a monotone voice.

"No. If ya were fine then what was that little hug session with Rick over there?"

Is this seriously what he came over here to talk about? I had a job to do. "This isn't the time for this, Daryl. Let me finish these graves."

"Ya fuckin him?" I heard Daryl ask in a hurt tone.

That caused me to completely stop digging and look up at him, then jump out of the grave, still holding the shovel with anger. "Are you fucking kidding me? After all we've been through you think that? I was going to have a fucking child with you!" I yelled at him.

"Ya never answered my question." He spit out at me with anger and still hurt. How was my answer unclear?

"You didn't answer mine." I said back to him, causing him to look at me with hurt and confusion.

"Did you sleep with me because you were drunk at the C.D.C.?" I reminded him my question from earlier.

He didn't answer me which made me go over the edge. "No Daryl, I did not fuck Rick. That's like me saying you were fucking Carol! We were comforting each other! Just like I would with my goddamn sister!" I paused and took a breath. "But, I fucked you! And I didn't just do it because I was drunk! But, I understand if you did, so you don't have to explain your self to me or pretend like you even care!"

I shoved the shovel into his chest and walked off, I couldn't breathe or even see straight. I was walking away when he ran up and turned me around, pinning my arms to my side. "Let me go!" I yelled in his face.

"No. You are going to listen to me for fucks sake, Fiona!" He yelled. "I TOLD YOU I CARED! I TOLD YOU!" He tried to soften his voice down. "I fuckin care about ya! I ain't a pig that would just sleep with ya cause I'm drunk! I slept with ya because I care about ya! Is that what ya want to hear?!"

"Yes-s, but-t you told me that you slept with me because you were drunk!"

"I told you that cause ya were dreamin about TREY! Ya little boy toy!" He said pinning my arms down harder.

"He wasn't my boy toy! He was my BEST FRIEND. And the dream I had was a NIGHTMARE and you were in it, too if that makes you feel any better!... I can't control my dreams goddammit! And I'm sorry that I just happened to say his name instead of yours!" I yelled in anger that he was bringing up Trey like that. "But, you don't have to worry because he's gone. HE'S DEAD. MY DAD'S DEAD AND MY MOM, TOO! SO IS OUR BABY! AND IT'S MY FAULT! SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM EITHER!" I paused. "And I killed Sophia, so I can fucking dig her grave with out all you people harassing me!"

I shoved him away to get out of his tight grasp. He just stumbled backwards because he was in so much shock from me just yelling all of that at him. I tried to walk fast away and go somewhere else to have my emotional break down, but I couldn't breathe or see straight again, so I fell down to my hands and knees and wheezed.

I had tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill when I heard footsteps running over to me. "FI!" Daryl came down to the ground with me and pulled me into him. "Ya gona be okay, Fi. Come on, let's get'cha up."

He helped me stand up, but I was a little dizzy, so he kept his hands on my waist as we walked over to his tent that was now set up by a stone structure, far away from the others. We passed by T-dog, Jimmy, Shane, and Andrea who had come back and hopefully didn't hear everything.

Sydney saw us and she ran over with a worried look on her face. She walked with us over to his tent and she laid down with me on his makeshift bed while he went to get everyone for the service. I just laid there and sobbed unbelievably into my sister arms. She even cried a little.

After a little while we heard people walking by, so we got out and followed them to the graves that were now held buried loved ones in them. We all stood in a row and didn't say much, just looked at the graves... I managed to see Daryl eyeing me from across where Syd and I stood.

Everyone quietly walked off and went back to do what ever it is they do. I turned and looked at Syd. "You should stay with him tonight." She whispered to me.

I looked up and saw Daryl standing and looking at us from a little aways. He nodded his head towards his tent, signaling me to come with him. I kissed Syd on the forehead and told her I loved her, then made my way over to Daryl.

We walked back to his tent in silence and then went inside. He sat down on his bed and I stayed standing up. It was awkward for a moment, but I broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have.." I trailed off not know how to apologize for showing weakness.

"Ya got nothin to be sorry for, Fi." He said softly. I started to pace a little, not enjoying feeling so vulnerable. "C'mere." Daryl said, signalling over to him. I looked at him and then came over. I didn't sit on the bed though, I sat on his lap, wrapping my legs around him. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on the edge of his sleeveless shirts collar.

We looked at each other, but I then crashed my lips to his, moving my hands to the back of his head. The kiss was passionate, but still made the heat rise in the pit of my stomach. His hands roamed around my waist and back as I ran mine down his arms and tugged on his hair.

Our tongues fought for dominance and my hands made my way to the bottom of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning every button. Once I got every button undone, I ran my hands around his chest, loving every inch of it. I then intertwined my fingers in his belt loop. I wanted him. Needed to have him, all of him. I needed his comfort.

As expected, he pulled away again. "Fi..-" He started.

"No, Daryl. I'm fine. You aren't making me do anything, I'm doing this. I want to." I said to him in a voice barely above a whisper. That was all he needed to hear, causing him to continue to kiss me with passion. I pushed his sleeveless shirt off of his shoulders and he threw it across the room, not breaking the kiss. He then moved us, so I was laying on the bed and he was hovering over me.

**(Fiest- Fire in the Water) - Song for next scene (Not a perfect match and yes ehehehe its from twilight)**

I started to unbutton the buttons on my shirt as he kissed down my jaw and neck, sucking a little. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. I then got all my buttons undone and started to run my hands around his arms and chest.

He took one of his hands and ran it down from my chest to the waist band of my pants. He then broke away from my neck and tugged off my jeans. He then trailed his hands up my stomach, trying not to touch my healing cut too much and making my skin tingle at his touch, causing the fire in my stomach burn more for him. He let his hands trickle on my tattoos, then helped me slide my shirt completely off. Sitting up a little, he reached behind me to undo my bra, throwing that across the tent with my shirt.

He stopped and looked down at me laying under him then came back down to kiss me and ran his hands up to my breasts. I moaned a little into his mouth, then reached down and started to undo his belt buckle.

We both got completely naked and he came and hovered over me. He looked at me in the eye, making sure I wanted this. I nodded and pulled his head down to kiss him while he slid into me. He was gentle and passionate... it was completely amazing.

After a little bit I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach completely take over. "I'm so close.. Oh! Daryl!" I moaned as I came undone under him. He then thrusted into me a few more times and groaned, cussing a little, then he pulled out and came undone all over my stomach.

He looked at me with a guilty look for doing that, but I didn't mind, it was actually hot.. and we didn't have any protection on. I leaned up and kissed him, letting him know he was okay.

He plopped onto the makeshift bed on my side as I sat up and grabbed the canteen of water on the floor to clean my self off. After I got cleaned off I slid my undergarments and jeans on, while Daryl did the same thing.

What we had was more than just sex, it was comfort and passion as we gave ourselves over to eachother.

We finished buttoning up our shirts at the same time and then walked out of his tent. He sat down against the stone structure as I took one of the squirrels he had caught and went to get it ready to cook and eat. He had is own nice little camp and I loved it, but Hershel will probably be kicking us out of here soon enough. I sighed and squatted down by the fire bit, thinking about what just happened. It was _amazing. _

**Wow! Sorry for not warning you on that one.. I didn't want to give it away:P I hope you enjoyed this chapterrr! **


	22. Chapter 22

I finished preparing the squirrel and gave some to Daryl to eat. We both ate in peaceful silence then he went back to sharpening arrows he made and I pulled my gun out. I was looking to see how much ammo I had left in it and realize I only had a few rounds.

I then found a rag that was lying near me that Daryl used to clean his arrows and I started to take apart and clean my gun. I could feel Daryl's eyes keep looking up at me while we sat, until Lori's voice rang out in the distance.

"Movin to the suburbs?" She asked as she jogged over, but Daryl didn't say anything. She came closer and noticed that I was sitting here. She seemed a little shocked and confused, but brushed it off. "Listen, Beth's in some kind of catastrophic shock, and we need Hershel."

"Yeah, so what?" Daryl said, not even looking up, causing Lori to crouch down next to him.

"So, I need you to run into town and bring him and Rick back." She said.

I think it was kind of rude to just tell Daryl what to do, but I understand where she was coming from. Daryl stayed silent, still not looking up.

"Daryl." She said, causing him to look at her and then back at his arrows.

"Ya bitch went window shoppin, ya want him, fetch him yourself. I got better things to do." He said with his hard mask on.

"What's the matter with you? How could you be so selfish?" Lori said. She's going to regret that..

"Listen to me, Olive Oil." Daryl said now standing up. "I was out lookin for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't ya tell me about getting my hands dirty!" He said as he waved his knife around. "Ya want those two idiots, have a nice ride. I'm done lookin for people." He said, sitting back down.

Lori started to walk away, but I quickly stood up and walked over. "Wait, Lori!" I called out to her. "I'll go." Even though Lori was totally in the wrong for the things she said to Daryl, I wasn't going to let her go out there by herself with the baby. "I'll be over in a sec." I said to her, receiving a nod and a big thank you from her.

I walked over and finished putting my gun back together. "What, now you're gona go do her dirty work? Let the bitch find em herself!" Daryl said walking over to me.

"We need Hershel here and soon, I'm doin Beth a favor, too. Plus, I'm not gona let Lori go out there by herself with her condition." I said as I stood up and put my gun in the waist band of my pants.

"What damn condition? And what 'bout you? Just gona go out there by ya self?"

"Yep. I can handle my self." I said as I walked past him.

"Fine, it's ya life!" I heard him call out.

It wasn't that big of a deal, I just had to go find them and bring them back, no biggie.

I went back and found Lori, receiving more thank yous and then where to find them at. I hopped into one of the cars and took off, driving to the local bar.

I walked out of the car and quietly opened the door to the bar, only to have guns pointed at my head by Glenn and Rick. They saw it was me and relaxed. "What are you doing here?" Glenn asked.

"Lori sent me. We need Hershel, Beth isn't doin so good." I said as I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"Just go. Just go!" Hershel called out.

"I promised Maggie I would bring you home safe." Rick said.

"Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel said with a sad laugh. I tensed up and took a step forward, that was an unnecessary comment. Rick just put is arm out, signaling me to stay and walked over. "So what's your plan then? To stay here and drink your self to death? Leave your girls?" Rick said with anger.

"Stop tellin me how to take care of my family! Of my farm! You people are like a plague! I do the christian thing, give you shelter and you destroyed it all!" Hershel yelled, facing Rick.

"The world was already in bad shape when we met." Rick said in a calmer voice.

"And you have taken no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!" Hershel yelled, causing Rick to yell.

"I'm here now! Aren't I?!"

Hershel backed up and sat down, going on a rant about hope, but the last thing he said really caught my attention. "When that little girl walked out of the barn, I saw it on your face. You know it, too. There is no hope. Don't you?"

Rick didn't say anything. He had lost his hope and I knew that he was going to crash and burn soon enough. You can't be a leader with out something to hold on to.

"Look I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore." Rick said as he got in Hershel's face. "Cleanin up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death, it's always been there! Weather it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker, what's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before did you? And now there are people back there that need us! Even if it's just for a reason to go on. Even if we don't believe it our selves! False hope." Rick said the last part as he looked right in my eyes.

"Ya know what, this isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them." Rick said, finishing his speech, finally causing Hershel to put his glass down and stand up. We finally got him to go. But, before we could leave, the bar doors opened up and two men came inside. "Holy shit, their alive." They said to each other.

They came in and sat down, introducing them selves. We all introduced our selves and Rick poured everybody shots. I drank mine, loving the alcohol, but not trusting these men for a second. I could tell Rick didn't either because when they asked where we were headed he didn't mention anything about the farm, just said Fort Benning.

Turns out Fort Benning is gone, though, according to these guys. It was over run... not a very big shocker.

I saw the bigger one of the men kept looking back and eyeing me, making me uncomfortable and angry.

The guys started to get suspicious if we were hold up somewhere and kept on questioning us. We kept lying, but then they asked if we had a farm. Everyone was just looking around at each other, not liking where this was going.

The fat bastard who was eyeing me, walked over next to me and started to take a piss, winking at me. "Fuckin creep." I said, disgusted, and walked away.

"So this farm? It sounds pretty sweet.. How bout some southern hospitality?"

Rick denied more, causing them to get a little angry, but stayed calm. These guys were up to no good. The fat one started yelling and threatening, causing Rick to stand up and put his hand on his gun. "I'll shoot all three of ya in the head and take my self ya farm and this nice piece of ass right here." He said, then squeezed my ass.

I jumped away and then punched him across the face in anger for him touchin me. "Don't ya ever fuckin touch me, I'll kill ya!" I yelled at him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, calm down. Nobody needs to get shot." The other guy said, jumping over the bar to get a drink.

"I suggest you keep lookin. I hear Nebraska's nice." Rick said.

The fat bastard next to me then came over to me, putting his hands on my ass again and I saw the other guy go reach for his gun. I shot the bastard on me twice in the chest as Rick shot the guy across from me.

I looked and saw Glenn and Hershel with wide eyes, and then looked to Rick who looked up from the guy he just shot at me. I noticed the look in his eyes and I knew this was going to affect him, he just killed living people and he was against that. I gave him a nod, telling him he had good work and did the right thing.

**Ok so I'm really sorry this is a short one and it's not that great! I just wanted to get this up because I'm about to leave for the weekend so, I wont have that many up until at least Sunday! Enjoyy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I got back from out of town earlier than I thought because I got sick. THAT MEANS MORE WRITING!:) And, DAAAAANG already chapter 22?! I should probably be writing my reports on the books I have to read for school, but hahahahahahahahah no. I hope you guys enjoy!:)**

"Holy shit." Glenn breathed out as he walked closer to us, looking at the bodies.

"You alright?" Rick asked all of us. I think maybe that should be reversed; Rick looked darker.. Killing a man always made you darker. It seemed like each one sucked a little bit of your soul out before you killed them, even if you had a good reason to.. I warned that fat bastard if he touched me I would kill him.. I wasn't joking around.

Headlights from a car bounced around the now dark bar, causing us all to frantically hide. The lights went off and I heard some men calling out the names of the people we just killed. I could hear the chatter of the men as their shadows were shown through the window, they heard the gun shots.

I checked my gun, now barely having much ammo, but I'm sure I had enough to take out a majority of these guys. Hell, I already killed one of them, might as well take all of them... They pissed me off.

I cocked my gun, but the noises from the men started to fade. Rick and I both checked out the nearest window and saw no sign of the men. "We can't stay here any longer, lets head out the back door and make a run for our cars." Rick whispered to us, receiving nods.

We started to tip toe out, but then more noises from outside caused us all to crouch back down against the wall. The men started to debate about weather or not the men that they killed were in the bar and of course, they decided to check it out.

I had my gun ready, pointed at the door as it started to creak open. Before I could attack, Glenn moved him self in front of the door and blocked it so no one could get in, revealing our prescence. Damn.

"Someone in there? We don't want no trouble, just looking for our friends" One of the men called out.

Glenn and Hershel had fear written all over their faces, but Rick was debating something. The men called out more, starting to get a little more agitated that we weren't responding and leaving them out their for dinner.

Glenn and Hershel both looked over at Rick with pleading eyes, but he looked away and made up his mind. "They drew on us." He yelled quietly to the men outside. Hershel looked away, thinking Rick had made the wrong move, but the looked back with more fear in his eyes.

"They in there? They alive?" The men yelled back.

Rick panicked a little, but then yell back. "NO."

You could hear commotion start to become louder outside as the men discussed. "They drew on us first! We had to!" Rick yelled at them. "We've all lost enough people. We wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now, you know that!"

Rick wasn't allowed to say more because he was interrupted by a gun shot through the window. He yelled at us to get out, but I stayed and helped him shoot back while Hershel and Glenn ran over to the bar.

The shots kept on coming and I didn't even know I got hit until Rick started yelling. "Shit. Fiona get down! You're hit!"

I guess the adrenaline and anger was a distraction of the pain that was running through my hip. The bullet hit me in the upper hip, not hitting anything too bad and wasn't too deep, but shit was it bleeding a lot. I ran over to Hershel and Glenn, not worrying about it right now, and took the extra shot gun that we left on the bar, then hid behind it.

The gun shots died down and I could start to feel the throbbing in my side, the blood run down, and my anger boiling. I heard Rick yelling some more as he reloaded his gun. "Nobody else needs to get hurt!"

I knew he didn't want to have to, but he was ready for this to go to shit, and I needed to be too. I quietly searched around the cabinets of the bar and found a large rag they used to clean the tables. I took it and wrapped it around my waist to control the bleeding.

I sat back down with the shotgun I had retrieved ready and heard nothing but dead silence. Glenn then got up and ran toward a different door that led to some type of room or diner. We all were listening closely for any sign of danger, but it was all quiet, besides a few squeaky steps.

The sound of a gunshot and glass shattering suddenly rang out through the bar. "GLENN!" I yelled out, trying to creep over to the door.

"I'm alright!" He called back with pure fear in his voice. I slowed down and Rick signaled for me to come to him. "I'm gona hold here. You and Hershel cover Glenn, see if we can find a car and get the hell out of here." He whispered.

Hershel and I both quietly made our way down the creaky steps and over to Glenn. He heard our footsteps and jumped, pointing his gun at me.

He realized it was me and apologized. He was scared shitless. "We're gona try for the car." I told him.

"Oh, jesus. Try?!" He said, trying to remain calm.

"Try and succeed. We'll cover you." Hershel assured him.

Glenn slowly made his way out the back door, Hershel and I following shortly behind him. A gun fired from my right and I turned around and shot the man. I noticed Glenn's feet from behind the dumpster, but he wasn't moving.

"What happened?!" Rick said as he came running up.

"Man shot, Glenn might be hit." I told him and then slowly crept my way to the dumpster. "You hit?" I whispered over, getting no response, so I asked again. "Are you hit?!"

"N-No." I heard him mumble. I let out a sigh of relief and then hid next to him. I noticed that the bullet hit the wall right above him and the look on his face. "It's gona be alright. We're almost out of here."

He nodded and snapped back into it. I felt my side start to ache and burn, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I crept out from behind the dumpster to only be greeted by more bullets. None of them hit us because we quickly took cover again, but the fast twisting I did made more blood gush out of my side. I groaned a little and then held it.

I heard men pull up in a car and then try to get another one of their men. I stood up and aimed my shot gun at the driver, but he made a sudden movement and I hit the guy in the passengers seat. I heard screams and groans from the guy I shot, and then saw him get kicked out of the car.

The guy in the drivers seat hid down and yelled at the man on the roof to jump down, which he did.. and failed. I heard screams of agony and then tires squealing as the men left.

I didn't feel it necessary to waste ammo shooting at the car, so I went and crouched back down again. I held my hand to my side and lifted it back up, seeing that it was coated in blood. "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath.

Rick came over and saw my side was in bad condition then mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't catch. Before I could even think about it Rick told us to get Hershel and then ran off to the man screaming help me.

Multiple walkers started to come over, but stopped at the guy that I shot's groaning body. Watching a man get eaten never gets easier to see, especially when the person is still alive and screaming, like this one.

I turned away from the man and we all ran over to find Rick, who was helping the guy who fell off the roof. "Rick, we need to go. Now." Hershel hissed at him.

"We can't leave him he's a kid!" Rick yelled at us in a hushed voice. The top of the fence went through the kids leg, there was no way to win here.

"This guy was shooting at us Rick! His leg is pretty much gone! Let's fuckin go!" I yelled to him.

"We aren't leaving him!" He yelled at us.

Hershel pulled him aside to talk some sense into him, but the kid wouldn't shut up. "Can't we just cut the leg off?" Glenn asked.

"OR FUCKIN SHOOT HIM!" I yelled over to them.

The didn't listen to me, just started to prepare his leg to be chopped in half. This was pissing me off, this guy was shooting at us! His leg is a bust and we can't bring the fucking enemy back to camp!

I was about to walk off in anger, when I spotted a large horde of walkers. "Walkers!" I yelled out to them, making them go quicker, but the kid to get louder. More walkers started coming behind Rick and I knew there was only one way to get out of this alive.

I ran over and yanked the kids leg up with the hardest pull I could do and free'd his leg from the fence, receiving a blood curdling scream from him.

Rick ran over and him and Glenn started to carry him over to a car. I'm not sure where our car was, but we weren't getting to it, so we needed a new plan, fast. I pointed over to a red station wagon and luckily the doors where unlocked, so they could put the kid in. I ran around to the drivers seat, trying to not focus on my side and started to hot wire the car. I was actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it.

Rick, Glenn, and Hershel had shocked looks on their faces, but quickly got over it when I hopped in and started to drive away. I didn't get far though, my side was starting to feel more and more painful. "Rick.." I croaked out as I stopped the car. He quickly got out of the passenger seat and helped me into the back by Hershel who started to adjust the rag I had tied, so the bleeding stopped.

I started to become more focused once the bleeding stopped and finally tried to catch my breath. I was not happy about this at all.

- (Daryl's p.o.v.)

"Have you seen Lori?" A frantic looking Carol asked.

"Not since she came over here bitchin about Rick and makin Fi go off after em."

"They're not back yet and we can't find her." She said, out of breath.

I don't know what was takin them so long, but I couldn't help to get antsy thinkin about Fi. She just ran off doin someone elses dirty work and puttin herself in danger for no good fuckin reason. I'd say I told ya so to her, but all I can think about is what coulda happened to her. "Probably got her panties in a bunch and went lookin." I said, not looking up from the fire I had goin.

Carol started her bitchin at me, how the hell was this my fault? I had looked for this woman's little girl everyday and she just comes over here and bitches to me?

I had managed to keep my mind off what happened at the barn lately, because Fi sure knew how to distract me, but I don't need to here Carol in my ear remindin me. "Don't do this, please.. I've already lost my girl."

I don't need to have her guilt trippin me. "That ain't my problem, neither." I spit into her face and then walked off to grab my crossbow and take a piss. She ran back to the camp and I walked off into the forest.

I ended up just wanderin around, tryin to keep my mind off everything, but couldn't not wonder what the hell was takin them so long? All Fi was doin was goin to pick em up, somethin must'a happened..

* (Still Daryl's P.O.V.)

I woke up early, like I always do and started to keep my self busy with shit. Why the hell were they still not back from the bar yet? The worst that could've happened is they got trapped and spent the night, but the thought of Fi curled up against Rick isn't very comforting either.

I threw the squirrel I just skinned in anger and got up to leave, only to be greeted by Andrea. "We're going to go run out and look for them. Comin?"

I grunted my response at her and walked over to the car they were packin. Andrea stopped to talk to Dale about some shit and I grabbed a water from the car that T-dog and Shane packed. Shane told me the plan as he continued to pack the car.

Shane didn't want Rick back, he wanted Rick dead... like Otis. Shane was on my bad side, the things he's said and done to people, especially Fi, just piss me off. But, I noticed the fading bruises on his face from when Fi punched him and I smirked, she was a tough little son of a bitch.

"Guys!" Andrea said as she came over to us and pointed to a car coming back to the farm. It wasn't the same one they left in yesterday, but I saw it was them as they drove by. I jogged over to the car that Rick parked by the farm and watched as he jumped out and hugged his family.

The old man went to do the same, but got dissed when Maggie ran to Glenn. They're fuckin.

"Who the hell is that!?" T-dog yelled pointin to the car.

I didn't see Fi jump out, but I did see some beat up punk. "Get your ass movin. I don't got all day." I heard Fi's voice come from the back of the car as she kicked him out and he fell. Fi then practically fell out of the car and heard Lori say that she still came after them, causing her face to look more agitated then she already was.

I noticed she wasn't standing up straight and looked pale, but she was on the opposite side of the car, so I couldn't see why. "That's Randal." Fi said in an angry voice as she walked past the car. I now noticed that she had her hand on her hip which was covered in a rag and that her whole right side was covered in blood. I knew she shouldn't have put her life on the line for Lori's own problems! That bitch ended up following after them anyway, getting in a car accident! Did the punk fuckin do this?

"What the hell happened and who is this fuckin kid?!" I asked in anger as I stepped towards them.

"Fuckin douchebags." I heard Fi mumble under her breath as she slowly made her way over to the rest of the group.

"What the fuck happened!?" I said stepping closer to her, by Rick and Lori who looked pissed at me for swearing in front of Carl.

"We ran into some men at the bar, were a little too friendly." He said in a stern voice.

A little too friendly? Did they fuckin touch her? Why is he so cool about it?! "What the hell do you mean too friendly. What did they do?!" I yelled.

"God, would you keep it down. I got a fuckin headache." Fi mumbled as she put her hand on her head.

"Fiona go inside, Hershel will fix you up." Rick said to her.

"No, he's fixing the stupid kid. I'll do it myself." She said as she walked away over to the tree line.

Rick announced that he was having some type of meetin about what to do with the punk, but I decided I would rather not listen to these idiots talk, and go find Fi. I walked passed Sydney, who had a sour look on her face, probably because of Fi.

I saw her leaned up against a tree, lifting her shirt up to see the wound. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck." I heard her groan as she looked at it.

-(Fiona's p.o.v.)

My whole right side was drenched in blood from this stupid gun shot, and I'm pretty sure the bullet broke into two piece inside me. I let out and aggravated groan and fuck and then put my shirt back down.

My sister had brought me over some clothes, which was nice of her, but then tried to help and I ended up yelling at her. I felt bad, but I was tired of asking for help and I was just so pissed off. It doesn't help that she looks at me like I'm glass, either.

I turned around and noticed that Daryl was walking over to me, so I picked up my clean clothes and met him half way. "I'm using your tent to change." I said to him as I then walked to my left to go over to his camp, him following on my heels.

I peeled off my shirt and jeans that where now soaked in blood and threw them outside the tent. I didn't bother even closing the tent door.

I slid on a clean pair of over sized sweatpants, but left my shirt on, knowing that I would have to get real down and dirty with this wound. "Ya got any alcohol?" I called out to Daryl, who hesitated, but came in the tent seeing I was only in my bra.

I saw him swallow the lump in his throat and then go over to one of his bags and pull out a small bottle of alcohol and a little medical kit.

I sat down on his bed and opened up the alcohol and took a drink, then dumped it on my wound and the tweezers in the medical kit. I hissed loudly at the pain, but I knew that was the least to come.

I took the tweezers and hesitated, but stuck them into my side to fish out the first bullet piece. I let out multiple curse words as I dug around inside my flesh, trying to find the piece. "Lemme do it, Fi." I heard Daryl say, but I just shook my head.

"I'm capable of doing it just fine, thank you." I said in a sarcastic and angry tone. I dug in deeper and let out a loud "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" As the pain struck me.

"Ya gona fuckin make it worse." He said in an angry tone, stepping forward.

Right after he said that I got the first bullet piece out and threw it outside the tent. I took another drink of the booze and went to get started on the second piece, but the blood and the angle it was at made it almost impossible. I let out a long sigh and handed him the tweezers in defeat. "Told ya." He said in a mocking, but angry voice.

"Don't fuckin push it, Dixon." I snapped at him, still in a sour mood.

He put a hand on my stomach to hold me steady, causing butterflies in my stomach, but they where quickly killed when the pain of him digging the tweezers inside of me hit. I let out a loud groan of pain and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to be over, but it wasn't. The tweezers just went deeper and caused me to grip onto Daryl's arm.

After a few minutes of pain he finally pulled the second piece out and threw it. I let out a heavy breath and then took another drink of the alcohol. He reached in the medical kit and pulled out stuff to stitch me up with. I wanted to do it myself, but the blood loss and pain was really starting to get to me. "Fuck." I mumbled as I put my hand to my head, trying to see straight again.

Daryl looked up at me with a worried look, but then quickly looked back down and started to stitch me up. The pain was a lot more bearable, so I just sat there and drank the rest of the alcohol, not even knowing what kind it is. Vodka maybe?

"Hey, while you're at it, wana take the stitches out of my stomach?" I asked, making him do the stuff I was to lazy to do.

He grunted and finished on my hip and went to my stomach, taking them all out. When he was finished I layed down on his bed, feeling defeated. "What the hell happened?!" I heard Daryl ask, completely angry again.

"Met some douche holes in the bar, killed em and then it turned out they had friends. Rick decided to be Mr. Do Good and save that kid who got left. It was a close one." I said as I tried to tame my anger towards that fat bastard at the bar and kid who almost cost us our lives.

"They got too friendly?" He asked in a angry, disgusted tone. "What the hell does that mean."

"Why do ya think I killed the bastard?" I said, sitting up.

"What the fuck were ya doin? Ya could of got killed for that bitch!" He spat out in anger.

"But, I didn't. I'm sitting right here and I am fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ya not fine! Ya got shot! And those bastards touched ya?!" He said, getting himself riled up.

"Not a big deal, Daryl! It's taken care of." I hissed back, trying to calm down.

"Not a big deal?! What if they-.."

"But, they didn't. I can handle it." I said. He should trust I can protect my self.

"Ya always gettin yourself into trouble! And ya put ya life on the line for some dumb bitch! And ya can't tell me that you can always fight off a horny group of bastards!" He yelled, stepping closer to me.

"I've fought them off so far. I can take care of myself. And I am part of this group now.. that means that I have to do stuff for them, it's not just me and Syd anymore. I was helping Lori out, it wasn't a big deal and it's better me get shot than her and her baby!"

He came over to me and sat on the bed. "Ya fought them off, but you got hurt in the process." He said in a softer voice as he looked over to the large scar on my stomach.

I met his bright blue eyes and looked at him for a while. I guess he was right, but I still could protect my self. I broke our stare and put my shirt on, then plopped down in the bed, exhausted and soon falling fast asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up to the orange sun seeping through the cracks of Daryl's tent. The past few days I have been secretly sleeping over here. We try to make it so it's not obvious to anyone besides Syd, who has always seemed to know. I hate being an early riser, but it allows me to go back to camp without everyone being up and asking where I've been.

Today is the day that Rick and Shane are finally kicking the kid, Randal, on his ass. I have tried my best to avoid that whole situation because I just end up getting pissed off.

Everyone seemed to be on edge lately because no one knows if the kids group is looking for us, but I highly doubt it. He seems to just be a stupid kid they left for dead.

I felt a cool morning breeze blow threw the tent; it was starting to get cooler. I'm not sure exactly what month it is, but I'm guessing its either late summer or early fall and it's only going to start getting colder and colder. Maybe today while Rick and Shane are gone we can go on a run to get some warmer clothes.

I let out a deep sigh and sat up. I slid on my boots and unzipped the tent all the way to see Daryl sitting on the stone structure, playing with his crossbow. I came over and sat down on the ground across from him. His hair was still a little messed up from sleep and he had on another sleveless shirt even though it was chilly out. He looked good as always.

"I wana go on a run to get warmer clothes today." I said as I hugged my knees.

"I got a jacket." He said, barely looking up from his crossbow.

"Wow, if only we could all be like you." I said in a very sarcastic tone.

I saw him try and hide his smirk as he reached up and grabbed his leather jacket that was on the stone structure and threw it over to me. I sighed and put it on, immediately being hit by his comforting smell and warmness.

I laid back on the ground, putting my hands behind my head. "I guess you wont miss this jacket very much then, Mr. Sleeveless."

"I ain't cold." He said looking up at me and then down at his crossbow again.

I sat up on my elbows and looked over to him. "If you wont go with me I'll get someone else to come."

He shot me a look, but then sighed a little in defeat. "I'll go with ya."

"I'll go tell the others, then we'll head out." I said as I stood up and shrugged off his jacket, putting it back up on the stone structure.

I walked over and no one was up yet, as usual, but I did hear movements inside the tents. People eventually started to come out of their tents and greet me with a good morning as I sat and ate a granola bar. Once pretty much everyone was up, I decided I would tell them my plans. "Uh-hey, I was thinkin about goin on a quick run to get some warmer clothes for the group." I said to everyone, causing some peoples heads to shoot up in interest; they needed something.

"You're not going alone." Rick said to me as he plopped down in a chair.

"Daryl's comin with." I said to all of them, getting awkward looks, but I ignored it.

Rick agreed and then I went around, collecting the lists of things that some people need. I grabbed my bag and gave Syd a goodbye, then headed over to Daryl.

"Ready?" I asked as I came up. He through his crossbow over his shoulder and nodded, then we walked over to get a car.

I looked on a map and it said that there was some big store in a strip mall that should have everything. It took about a half hour to get there and Daryl and I just sat in peaceful silence the whole ride. We were becoming more comfortable around each other and Daryl was very slowly becoming more comfortable with affection, but not around anyone.

There were only a few walkers in the parking lot when we pulled in, so Daryl quickly took them out with his crossbow and while he retrieved the arrows I worked on picking the chain lock with my knife. I finally got it done and pulled it off, looking to see Daryl smirking behind me.

We walked in the store with our guards up to find that it seemed pretty clear. "Ya wana go get the food and I'll get the other shit, then we'll meet back at the clothes?" I asked him.

I knew he hated splitting up, but it was quicker and this place didn't seem to dangerous. He nodded at me then we both walked off and I grabbed a cart to start filling it up.

I didn't exactly know where anything was, so I had walked for a little and read all the signs leading me to where I need to go. I walked passed an aisle that had books, so I had decided to take a pit stop. I picked out a few good books to read and threw them in the cart along with Syd's favorite novel.

I continued on and then stopped again at the aisle that had camping and hunting stuff. They didn't have any weapons, but had some useful stuff for around camp and some blankets. I then moved on and got everything else on people's lists.

Once I got all the stuff people had asked me to, I dragged my cart to the clothes and saw that I beat Daryl. I started to grab multiple jackets, sweaters, and pants for everyone and put them in the cart. I even found a long dark greenish colored hunting like jacket for myself.

I was just playing with my knife, wondering what the hell was taking Daryl so long, when I heard foots steps behind me. I turned around with a smirk, only to be face to face with a walker. I dropped my knife on accident and it was too risky to bend over and get it.

I shoved the walker back and started making my way through the racks of clothes. I looked around and then saw a large mirror, causing a plan to come to mind. I ran ahead and waiting for the walker to come by the mirror. When it started to approach it, I sprinted around a rack of clothes and ended up behind the walker. I then, with as much force as I could, slammed the walkers head into the mirror, causing it to shatter and sound like I dropped a glass bomb.

The mirror had only stunned the walker, but provided me with a bunch of little weapons. I ran over and picked up a long shard of glass then jumped the walker and repeatedly started to shove the glass into its head. Once I was sure it was dead I got off it and noticed it was the janitor.

"FI!" I heard Daryl yell in the distance and then his footsteps approach me.

"It's all good!" I yelled in a hush voice back to him, but he didn't stop running over. He finally got next to me and saw the mirror and walker, then looked at me with wide eyes. "Janitor must have really loved his job." I said jokingly, but it only caused Daryl's face to fall in anger.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. "What the hell, Fi?" He asked, signaling to the mirror. "I thought it was a fuckin gun shot!"

"This bastard just snuck up behind me and I dropped my knife, so I started to draw it back over here and then the mirror provided me with weapons." I said to him.

He grabbed my hand and flipped it so I could see that I had sliced it on the glass I used to stab the walker. He then dragged me over to the aisle with all the medical shit and wrapped up my hand, then we walked back to the cart.

"Everywhere ya go ya just get into trouble. Ya like a fuckin magnet and one of these times ya are just not gona be able to-" I interrupted his babbling by grabbing his face and leaning up to connect my lips with his.

He tensed, but then relaxed into my touch and kissed me back, our lips fitting together perfectly. I ran one of my hands through his hair that was getting so long. The kiss was a passionate you-almost-died-kiss, but it turned me on in a different way. Neither of us where about to be okay with having sex in this place, but then I remembered something.

I broke away from the kiss and looked at him. "I'll be right back!" I called as I ran away and grabbed the square box a few isles down. I came back and could tell he was standing there debating weather or not to come after me, but relaxed when he saw me.

"I thought we might need these one day." I said in a flirtatious voice as I waved the box of condoms in his face as I walked by. I threw them in my cart and then felt his hands on my waist as he came up behind me. He put his basket into my cart and then spun me around so I was looking at him. He had the biggest smirk on his face as he started to kiss me roughly, igniting the fire in the pit of my stomach.

I ran my hands over his arms, feeling all his muscles and melting. I broke away from the kiss and got up close to his face. "Your gaurd's down." I whispered in his ear, reminding him where we were. Lust had taken over his eyes, which made it even better to tease him.

I started to push the cart back to the car and could feel his gaze burning into my ass. I even bent over a little extra when I put the stuff in the back of the car to tease him a little more.

We got into the car and I could see he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat because of the very visible bulge in his pants. I smirked to myself, but the whole way back I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

We pulled into the farm and I jumped out, going to the trunk of the car. I stuffed my books in my bag and then grabbed my jacket and condoms. I also gave the things that individual people asked for to them and then told everyone else to dig in. They looked like kids on Christmas.

I could feel the heat of Daryl behind me and I turned around, slipping the condoms into his hands. "I'm gona go change. Hide these." I whispered to him. I watched as his face fell a little, thinking that I was only going to tease him, but I had other ideas.

He walked away with his head low back to his camp, and this time my eyes were glued to his ass. I then ran into my tent and threw my bag down. I changed into Daryl's shirt that I still had and grabbed my jacket, then walked out.

Everyone was still distracted by the new stuff, so no one cared where I was going. I approached Daryl's camp and saw the tent flap blowing in the wind. I put my jacket on the stone structure and peaked in to see he was laying on his bed with one hand behind his head. I saw how his muscles flexed and how his shirt lifted up a little and I almost jumped him right there, but I stopped my self.

I stepped into the doorway of his tent and he didn't even look over. "What?" He asked in an irritated voice. Did I really let him down that much? "I still have your shirt that I used a little bit ago and I wont need now that we've got new stuff." I paused. "Wana come get it?" I said in a playful voice.

"Why the hell can't'cha jus' bring it here?" He said in a now more agitated voice, but sat up a little bit and saw what I meant and lust slowly started to refill in his eyes. I made my way over to him and crawled onto the bed, hovering over him. "Ya a damn tease, Fi." He whispered to me.

I lowered my self onto his bulge and grinned into it a little. "I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back to him, sarcastically. I leaned down to kiss him, but was interrupted. "Fiona?" "Daryl?" I heard Lori's voice call out.

Daryl let out an angry groan and I jumped off him and hurried out of the tent, so she wouldn't see anything. "What?" I asked as she approached his camp.

"Rick and Shane are back." Lori told me.

"Okay..." I said back, not knowing what the point was.

"And so is Randal."

**Hellllooooo! This chapter is kinda just a random one, but the next few will be more eventful! I'll have the next one up soon! Enjoy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok guys, so I have this list of books and I need to read one more from the list, but I'm torn between two: Revolution by Jennifer Donnelly or The Watch that Ends the Night by Allan Wolf. If any of you guys have read these books or know anything about them let me know! Enjoy!**

I swung the barn doors open to find Randal sitting on the ground, handcuffed to the wall. "You have got to be shitting me." I mumbled under my breath. Apparently this kid went to school with Maggie and knows all about her and the farm.

It's Daryl's gob to get answers out of him, but I think I can help just fine on that part. I walked over to him and swung my foot, kicking him across the face. He let out a yell of pain. "Please, I'm good. I'm just like you! I can help out!" He pleaded.

"Ya shot at me!" I kicked his injured leg out of anger that he is still here. He groaned in pain again. "Ya just like me?" I asked him.

"Yes! I'm good! I will never hurt your people." He pleaded more. I crouched down in front of him. "The thing is; I'm not good. I will hurt you." I whispered angrily to him, causing him to struggle to get out of his handcuffs and yell, causing me to take a step back.

"Fi!" I heard Daryl yell from behind me.

"I got him warmed up for you, he's all yours." I said as I walked past Daryl and out the barn. Daryl shut the barn doors and I leaned up against the barn wall listening. Randal wasn't telling him anything useful, so the sound of flesh hitting flesh and blood splattering wasn't a big shock. I heard Randal's body fall over and him groan more in pain as Daryl let out more anger on him. "I told you!" I heard Randal plead.

"Ya told me shit!" Daryl yelled and then slammed Randal against the wall.

"I barely knew those guys! I met them on the road!" The kid pleaded again.

"How many in your group?" I heard Daryl ask with hard anger in his voice. Randal didn't answer, but then I heard him plead again. "No no no no no no, come on, man!"

I heard him let out a smell yelp as I heard Daryl lunge and stab him? I didn't hear Randal scream so I am guessing Daryl stabbing the ground next to him. "HOW MANY!?" Daryl angrily shouted at him.

"Uh-uh 30! 30! 30 guys!" The kid said in fear.

"Where?"

The kid hesitated, but then let out a yelp of pain as Daryl ripped off the bandage on his leg. "I dont know! I promise! We were never in a place more than a night!" I heard the kid yell in pain.

Daryl questioned him some more, but still wasn't getting the answers he want. "Ever pick of a scab? Ya start real slow, but sooner than later ya just gotta rip it off!"

The kid let out a few more yells. "Okay! Okay! The have weapons, heavy stuff automatics. Bu-But-But, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Ya men shot at my people, hit m-Fiona!" I heard Daryl stop himself from saying my, which made me smirk to my self. "They try to take this farm! Ya just went along for the ride? Ya tryin to tell me ya innocent!?"

"YES! The-these people took me in. Not just men, a whole group of women and children, just like you people! I thought I'd have a better chance with them, ya know?! But.. we'd go out, scavenge, just the men... One night we found this little campsite.. A man and his daughters..." I stood up a little bit becoming very interested in what he is sayin. "Teenagers, ya know.. real cute... The dad had to watch while these guys, they..." He trailed off. "And they didn't even kill them afterwards! They just made him watch his daughters... They-They just left em there... But, I didn't touch those girls! I swear!-"

The kid was cut off by Daryl letting out a groan of anger and kicking him. The kid cried out in pain and pleaded some more, but Daryl was just silent. I could feel the anger radiating off of him as he kicked Randal some more and a few more punches.

It was quiet for a little and then the barn doors where thrown open. Daryl closed them back up and saw that I was standing there and walked over. "Ya don't go near him."

I was about to protest, but he cut me off and repeated him self in a determined tone. "Ya don't go near him."

I nodded my head and followed him over to the rest of the group, who's heads all turned in our direction. "Kids got himself a gang, 30 men, heavy artillery. They roll through here our men our dead... and our women are gona wish they were." Daryl informed them.

I walked over and grabbed some of the food they had made, beans and rice I think. Daryl followed after and I handed him a bowl, then sat down to eat it.

"We have no choice, he's a threat. We eliminated the threat... We'll do it tonight." Rick said and walked away, being followed by Dale. Well that was that. I guess the kids dead. I shrugged it off, not really caring.

This had to be Shane's idea, but Rick was growing cold enough to accept it. I finished my food and then stood up to go clean it out, Daryl handing me his too. I sighed and took it, then cleaned them out and walked over to him. "I'll be right back. Gona go talk to Rick." I told him. He gave me a look, but I ignored it and started to walk across the field.

I spotted Rick and ran over to him, passing Dale on my way. He stopped when he heard me come up and turned around, giving me a look, probably thinking I'm going to bitch at him. "How'd Shane talk you into this?" I asked him.

He hesitated and was thinking really hard about something, but gave in. "He tried to kill me." He said in a cold voice. I knew who Shane was and I knew he was no good, especially for Rick and his family. I saw the way Shane looked at Lori, it was obvious he wanted Rick's place. "When we were dropping Randal off, we got in a fight, and he tried to kill me." He paused. "Walkers got in the way and trapped Shane. I could have left him, killed him..." Rick trailed off.

"But, he was your best friend and you're not that kind of man." I finished for him. "You know I have killed people before, so ya know I'm not here to tell you off. But, I want to know if _you_ are okay with this."

He looked up at me and put his hand on his hip, resting on his gun. "I have to protect the group, my family. This guy is a threat."

"Don't let this get to you and change you. If this is something you feel you need to do and are doing it for the safety of this group, then don't sweat it." I said to him. He looked up at me as I put my hand on his shoulder and walked away.

I felt the wind blow, giving me goosebumps, so I decided to grab my jacket from Daryl's camp. I walked over and saw he was looking around for something. "Ya seen my gun?" He asked me.

"No, I didn't even know ya still had one." I said as I grabbed my jacket and slid it on. He let out a short sigh and started to put arrows in the holder on his crossbow.

"The whole point of me comin up here was to get away from you people." He snapped. I thought he was talking to me, so I was instantly angry, but then I realized that Dale had walked over.

"Gona take more than that." Dale said as he threw a stick.

"Carol send you?" Daryl asked in a more calm voice. Why would Carol send him? I felt a spark of jealousy, but pushed it down. She probably just cares about him like I care about Rick. Daryl looked up and saw my face, but just looked away and slid his long sleeve shirt and leather vest on.

"Carol's not the only one who is concerned about you. And your knew role in the group." Dale said to him.

"This groups broken. Better off fendin for myself." He said to him.

"You act like you don't care."

"Ya, it's cause I don't."

"So, live or die you don't care what happens to Randal?" Dale asked.

"Nope." Was all Daryl said.

"What about you, Fiona?" Dale asked me, but I just shrugged.

"Why not stand with me, try and save the kids life? It really doesn't mater to you?" Dale continued.

"I didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch." Daryl said as he put his crossbow on his back.

"Both of your opinions make a difference." Dale said to us, but Daryl just started to walk off towards me. "Nobody is lookin to me for nothin."

"Carol is. I am, right now. And what about Fiona?" He said, causing Daryl to turn around. "Both of you obviously have Rick's ear, too."

"Rick looks to Shane, let em." Daryl said to him.

"Rick also looks to the people he cares about. Fiona, you've got a big influence by what you say to him." Dale said looking to me.

I took a step forward. "Shane has a bigger influence." I said, causing him to go silent for a moment.

"You cared about what happened to Sophia. Both of you cared what it ment to the group." Dale said, grasping for things to persuade us. "Torturing people? That isn't you! You are decent people. So is Rick." He paused. "Shane, is different."

"Why is that?" I asked. "Because he killed Otis?"

Dale's mouth dropped and he stepped closer. "Did he tell you that?"

I guess he kind of did tell me, I mean not directly, but he didn't deny it. Daryl stepped forward, answering for me. "Told some story; Otis covered him, saved his ass... Showed up with the dead guys gun." Daryl paused. "Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's cause he dont wana. Like I said, this groups broken." Daryl said, walkin back past me.

"I'm goin huntin." He said as he walked away.

I just stood there and looked at Dale, who was trying so hard. "Comin?" I heard from behind me. I didn't think Daryl would want me to come, but I was glad he did. "Sorry." I mumbled to Dale and then headed off with Daryl.

We hunted in silence most of the time. I nailed a few squirrels with my knives, but Daryl got much more with his crossbow. I could tell he was still worked up about something, probably the Randal thing, so I let it be. We stopped at the creek and Daryl bent down and started to wash the blood off his knuckles.

I bent down and started to clean off all the dirt in my hands and in the slice from the glass. I finished and then sat back, looking at Daryl. "I don't think Rick's gona do it." I said to him. "It's not gona get done and then we will have another damn problem on our hands and I'm gettin real tired of listening to Shane bitch."

"Ain't nothin we can do about it." He said, not lookin up from the water. I sighed, there is a lot we can do about it. As if reading my mind he looked back at me. "Ya ain't gona kill him, Fi. Ya killed enough people."

"Well what the hell are we gona do with him? He knows where the farm is so we can't just waste fuel droppin him off."

"I dont know, Fi!" Daryl snapped at me. "All I know is ya need to stay away from him, okay?"

"Alright." I said sitting up, closer to him. "Maybe Shane will kill him." Daryl gave me a look and stood, then helped me up.

We walked back to his camp, dropped off all the kills and then walked over to the house for the meeting that Rick was having about the Randal situation.

Everyone was sitting and standing in a circle in the living room, ready to have a debate. Daryl and I stayed back a little and leaned against opposite walls. Rick was about to say something, but then Carl walked in. All it took was looks from his parents to make him go wait in the other room.

Dale immediately started arguing for Randal and Shane of course fought back. People started to discuss what else we could do with him, but there isn't much when you don't want him walking around our camp.

I saw Daryl tense and look over to me for a breif second when Shane asked what would happen if he ran off and brought his men back.

Dale went on a very convincing rant about the situation. I could see the hesitation clear in Rick's face as Dale talked, but no one else said anything about it. Dale started to talk about the new world we live in, how it is ugly and broken and I couldn't agree with him more. But, there seemed to be only one option for how to deal with the boy.

I could tell that Dale was holding back tears as he left and stopped by Daryl and I. "This group is broken." He confirmed as he looked at us both and walked out.

I walked out with Daryl following behind me when no one else said anything else.

Rick had let me help with dragging Randal into the Barn, knowing that he needed to be reassured. Daryl protested, but gave up, knowing I'm not going to give in to him. I walked with Rick and Shane as Daryl dragged the prisoner into the barn.

I set the lantern down I stood across from Rick, off to the side, behind the prisoner. Randal cried and pleaded the whole time, but I pushed the sounds to the back of my head. "Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick asked him.

Randal didn't respond, just cried more, so I came up behind him and kicked his knees in, causing him to fall on them. I then backed up, over by Daryl.

Rick pointed his gun at Randal and looked like he was trying very hard to convince him self. "Do it, dad. Do it." A small voice came from the door of the barn. Rick looked with wide eyes at Carl standing there and then over at everyone else.

Shane went to drag Carl out and Rick lowered his gun in anger. "Take him away." Rick said, looking at Daryl. Daryl came over and dragged Randal out, taking him to the barn he was locked up in earlier.

I started to walk back to Daryl's camp to wait for him, but then a blood curdling scream in the distance caught my attention.


	26. Chapter 26

**( watch?v=rkqngdLLIcg&list=PL12iJ-96MtapPjTKB-gFAo901MYuUtVRL - Link to song for the Dale scene.)**

I always seemed to run faster when I was running to save someone else. Maybe it's because I have come to care about these people and some of them I would even die for.. But, as I approached him, I was too late.

"Dale!" I heard screams in the distance. There was a walker on top of him trying to bite his neck, but instead ripped open his stomach. Daryl ran past me and tackled the walker off him, then stabbed it repeatedly, but I just fell to my knees by Dale.

"HELP! OVER HERE!" Daryl screamed to the rest of the group that was farther back. "HELP! RUN!"

"Dale stay with me." I said as I put my hands on his face, not looking at his torn apart stomach.

"Hang in there." Daryl said kneeling down across from me.

Everyone came over now and saw Dale laying there, torn apart. I moved so Andrea could stay with him, they where closer. "HERSHEL! WE NEED HERSHEL!" Rick yelled as he moved to the other side of Dale.

I heard cries from the rest of the group and Dale looking around with wide eyes as Hershel finally came over.

"Can we move him?!" Rick asked frantically. Hershel looked over Dale's stomach. "He wont make the trip."

"Okay, we'll do it here! Glenn go back to the hou-" Rick was cut of by Hershel putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head no. Andrea's cries got louder along with the other members of the group. "NO!" Rick yelled in anger and sadness.

I felt sadness spark throughout my bones as I saw Dale cry out in pain. I hadn't noticed, but I had made my way over to Daryl, who was now standing over by Rick.

"He's suffering. Do something!" Andrea cried out.

Rick had sadness glazed over in his eyes as he pulled out his gun. He hesitated, but pointed it at Dale's head. He just was staring at him with broken eyes, not pulling the trigger. Rick couldn't do this, he was already falling into that dark place and everyone could tell.

I took a deep breath, summoning my strength, and walked over, taking the gun out of his hands. He looked at me and I reassured him with a nod, then he handed it over and stepped aside.

I locked eyes with Syd as I got down on my knees, but I looked away as I aimed the gun at Dale's head. I heard Andrea mumble something to him, but I ignored it as he raised his head up to the top of the gun, wanting this. "I'm sorry." Was the last thing he heard before I pulled the trigger, sending the deafening noise through all of our ears.

All I could hear where cries all around me from the group as I sat looking at Dale. I had taken care of Sophia and now I just had taken care of Dale, it was like my job. My job making sure our leader didn't break..

I stood up and handed Rick back his gun, then walked over to my sister, who had tears all over her face, and hugged her. "I love you, Syd." I said to her. "I-I love you, Fi." She choked out into my shoulder.

We hugged for a while, but then broke apart when everyone started to leave. "I think I'm gona stay with Andrea tonight... Ya be with Daryl?" Syd mumbled to me.

"Yeah. I'll be alright." I kissed her forehead and she walked off with everyone, besides Rick, Shane, and T-dog who where carrying Dale's body. Daryl walked over and looked at me with hard eyes that still held worry. "Come on." He said as he started to walk to his camp.

It was definitely cold tonight, so I was glad that I went on that run as I wrapped my jacket around me. We got to his camp and we immediately went into his tent and zipped it up. He set down his crossbow by the bed, not feeling very safe after the encounter with that walker. My gun was still in here from when I left it a few days ago, so if I needed it I would have it.

Daryl climbed into his makeshift bed and laid down on his back, signaling me to come over. His bed was surprisingly big enough for both of us, so I laid down on my back next to him. He sighed and unexpectedly pulled me into his chest.

He wasn't really one for cuddling because he wasn't used to being touched, but maybe it was because of the cold night or the fact that I just shot Dale, he didn't seem to mind.

I curled into his arms and put my hands on his chest, trying to keep them warm. His arms wrapped around me provided the most comfort and protection I have ever felt before and I never wanted to leave them.

I couldn't fall asleep and I knew Daryl wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight because he had his guard on, so I looked up at him. "That walker could have wandered off from a horde, like the one at the camp that one time." I said to him, remembering the first few days I was with this group.

He looked down at me, his bright blue eyes searching mine as he talked. "I know." He said, obviously worrying about it. I started to get my self worked up with worry, but it was better than sadness... I am just waiting for this place to get overrun, it's too good to be true.

Daryl saw the look on my face and sighed. "Stop worryin about it. Nothin we can do right now."

I snuggled into his protective arms more and rested my head on his shoulder so I could get a better look at him. "I'm tired of killin people." I said to him.

He shifted a little so he could get a better look at me. "I know, Fi. I know."

I sighed and put my head back down on his chest. I felt him tighten his grip around me as I shut my eyes, trying so hard to fall asleep and leave reality.

I was sitting in the back of a truck, looking over the farm that was crawling with walkers. Every walker that came near me was somebody from our group; Sophia, Dale, Glenn, Andrea, T-dog, and Rick. But, I took my gun and shot them all. I searched frantically for Syd and Daryl, but didn't see them anywhere, until I heard a bloodcurdling scream that I knew was Syd's. I ran over and saw Daryl taking a bite out of Syd's neck. "NO! NOO!" I screamed, but he just continued to take bites out of her.

I felt hands on my shoulders, that had woken me up. I shoved them off of me and kicked, then searched around for my knife. "FI! FI! Calm down, it's me!" I heard that familiar southern drawl that snapped me back into reality. I slowly looked over to see Daryl who was crouched over a little because I had kicked him. "Sorry." I mumbled and sat up straight on the bed. "Bad dream." I ran my hand over my face and through my hair.

He sighed and then stood up straight. "We're about to have a service for Dale." He told me.

I realized that the sun was orange and up high in the sky, I had slept in. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked him, remembering that I should have snuck back to camp by now.

"Thought ya needed to sleep." He said awkwardly. "C'mon." He left the tent.

I sighed and followed after him, going over to where the other graves are. Everyone was already in a line looking at the new grave. Daryl and I stayed back a little, but Rick saw us come and started his speech. Dale was pretty much the wise grandfather of the group... He always had advice and wanted to do the right thing, like with Randal. At least his last wish had come true.

Everyone had sadness all over their faces, losing Dale was huge, especially for Andrea and Glenn.. This is why its better to be alone... you don't have to worry about losing anyone. But, it was too late for me, I already cared about this group more than I ever intended to.

Rick finished up his speech and we all slowly walked away, but T-dog came over to us. "We are goin to look for any weak spots in the fence, could use some help."

Daryl and I both agreed and then walked with him over to Otis's truck. Shane was already in the drivers seat, ready to go. I grabbed the fence wire and T-dog grabbed the tools, then we hopped into the truck and drove off to the fence.

I grabbed the wire and hopped out of the truck, none of us saying a word to each other. Shane walked along and pulled at the fence, testing it's strength. There was a little bit that we had to fix back up, but the strength of the rest of the fence was satisfying.

I put the rest of the wire back in the truck and took out the baseball bat for a weapon as we headed to look for tracks. Daryl went into his tracking mode and found some walker footprints in the ground before I had even completely looked around.

We ran back and jumped into the car, driving over to where we spotted walkers. I had to admit, it was hot when he tracked... hell, it was hot when he did anything, he was fucking delicious.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as we approached a small group of walkers eating a cow. I grabbed a pitch fork instead of the bat because I didn't feel like getting covered in brains right now, and walked over with everyone else.

Each of us picked a walker that was coming towards us and went over to it. I shoved the pitch fork right through the bottom of a walkers head, damn that had to have hurt... If this thing even felt anything...

I moved on to one the was eating part of the cow and hit it in the face, causing it to fall back. I always seemed to take all my worked up anger out on these things... I shoved the pitch fork right through the top of the walkers head and watched it's eyes go blank.

There was one last walker and we all went up to it and started to kick the shit out of it in anger. But, once we were done, Shane came up and hit the top of its head off with a shovel.

We got back into the car, still not saying a word to each other and drove back to the farm to see Rick and Hershel who were talking about moving everyone inside the house. "Alright, lets move the cars over towards the house and set up a look out on the windmill and the barn. That should give us sight lines on each side of the property." Rick said to us as we got out of the car. "T-dog I need you on the perimeter, keep track of everyone comin and goin. I'll also need you and Daryl on double duty for look out." Rick was definitely letting the leader shine out of him right now.

Daryl nodded and then shifted his crossbow on his back, lifting up his shirt a little bit. I sighed, what was I going to do while Daryl was on watch? Especially when all I wanted to do was jump his bones.

I pushed the thoughts into the back of my head and made a mental note to talk to Rick about taking watch, I wanted to start pulling my weight in the best way I could.

I walked over and helped Syd pack up our beds, then take down the tent. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and then threw the packed up tent and beds into the back of Otis's truck. I saw Daryl on his bike and tried so hard to keep my thoughts under control and remind myself that this wasn't the time for dirty thoughts.

"Fiona." I heard Rick call out from behind me. I stopped walking for him and Hershel to catch up. "Daryl and I are gona go out to drop off Randal, will you stay back and keep an eye on things here? Shane has a way of letting stuff get out of control..."

"Not a problem." I said, not needing to hear more, I knew Shane was crazy. I walked up to the house and noticed the trees around it where losing it's leaves, it was definitely fall.

I helped Lori bring inside all of her stuff and then all the other random things. The men where staying in one room and the women the other, which means no more secretly sleeping with Daryl. I let out a breath, dropping a big box of someones shit and then walked over to Syd who was setting up our beds.

I knelt down next to her and took my bag off my shoulders, remembering something. I dug through my bag and found the book that I had grabbed for her at the store. "Picked this up for you, thought ya might like it." I said as I handed it over to her.

She smiled and gave me a tight hug, I was glad I could make her smile. We broke the quick hug and I noticed Rick standing on the porch alone. "Do ya need any help?" I asked Syd.

"Na, almost done." She said to me as she put the book over by her bag.

"Alright, I'm gona go talk to Rick." I said as I stood up.

"Have fun." She said sarcastically as I walked out onto the porch.

"Hey, Rick." I called out as I walked over to him and sat down on the ledge of the porch.

"Fiona." He said with a nod.

"I'd like to help with watch or running patrol." I said to him.

"I think I could manage getting you in on the shifts." He said as he looked down at me. I gave him a weak smile and a nod, then looked down at my feet.

"About what you did last night.." Rick said, not looking over at me.

"Jus' lookin out for ya, Rick." I said, looking back up at him and receiving a nod. I saw Shane drive up in the distance so I put my hand on Rick's shoulder then walked off. I walked past the barn that Randal was staying in and was headed towards the stables to see if Hershel was in there and needed any help.

I was walking by when I heard a lot of rustling and noises coming from the woods. I slowly walked over, pulling out my knife to check it out. Maybe it was just another walker, or if I'm lucky it's a deer or somethin. I walked further into the forest, taking quiet footsteps and hiding behind trees to make sure if it was dangerous, it didn't see me.

I peeked around the tree I was behind and saw Shane following Randal into the forest. What the hell? I snuck forward, but stopped dead in my tracks when Shane moved up behind Randal and snapped his neck. I let out a small gasp of shock because of what I just saw, and I accidentally caught Shane's attention.

He stalked over to me, with a dark, murderous expression on his face. I gripped onto my knife tighter and backed up. "Now you weren't supposed to see that." Shane said in a creepy voice as he got closer.

I took a few more steps back, but he didn't stop approaching me. I wasn't looking where I was walking, so I tripped over a log and fell backwards, dropping my knife. Shane used this as his chance to lunge at me, but I was faster than him, so I quickly moved and shot up, running away.

I heard him let out an angry grunt and then his footsteps chasing me. I was running further into the woods, away from the safety of the group and I had no weapon. Shit. I ran fast, my feet carrying me deeper into the forest as the light started to slowly slip away.

As I ran Shane's footsteps grew quieter and then just stopped all together... I think I either lost him, or he gave up. I leaned against the closest tree and wheezed a little, trying to catch my breath while I listened around me for any signs of danger. It was starting to get dark and I had no idea where I was right now... What the hell is going on?

I pulled out the small kitchen knife that I kept in my boot and started to quietly walk back the way I came, trying to see my trail, but failing. I was on high alert and listening to all the sounds around me; the wind, branches getting blown, my footsteps, moaning... moaning? Shit.

I spun around and was greeted by two walkers stumbling towards me with their arms out. I mumbled a few curse words under my breath as I took a few steps back, then charged. I kicked one of them in the chest, causing it to fall over, and then ran towards the other one and shoved my knife in between it's eyes multiple times. I felt blood splatter all over my face and neck as I destroyed this walkers brain.

I pulled the knife out of it's head and it went limp and fell next to the other one that was still moaning and trying to get my legs. I quickly moved over to it's head and repeatedly stomped on it until the head was completely smashed. The anger was burning in my veins, I was going to kill Shane when I got back.

I continued to quietly walk along, holding my knife out, it was completely dark now... I heard yells and struggling in the distance, so I quickly looked around and ran over. I saw a walker was on top of someone, trying to bite them, and then off to the side was.. Glenn? I didn't hesitate after that to run up and kick the walker off of who ever it was, and then Glenn ran up put his machete right through the walkers head.

I looked over to see it was Daryl on the ground and then to the walker, it was Randal. "Fi?" Daryl asked as he stood up. "Holy shit.. What the hell is going on!?" I yelled in a hushed voice, not wanting to attract more walkers.

"What are you doing out here?" Glenn asked me, with fear in his voice.

"Shane, that's fuckin why!" I snapped quietly. "I saw him take Randal out here and then snap his neck.. He saw me and chased me all over the damn place." I said again, but then realized something. "He snapped his neck, but he's a walker..." I looked up at Daryl who had a angry and confused expression on his face.

"How is that possible?" Glenn asked.

No one said anything, we just looked at each other for a second, then started to head back. We got into the clearing of the farm and I sighed in relief that we where back, but then I spotted Shane and Rick across the field. "Go back tell everybody what ya found, I need to go get Rick." I told them as I started to walk away.

"Fi! Go to the house! It's too damn dangerous to be out here right now!" Daryl yelled at me.

"It's fine, Rick's right over there, now fuckin go!" I hissed at him. I was going to beat the life out of Shane.

"Whatever! Stupid bitch." Daryl said as he started to walk away in anger. I didn't have time to let his comment get to me because I started running over, my eyes on Shane the whole time. I got closer and realized something was wrong, Shane was pointing his gun at Rick... Fuck.

I ran more, but before I could get there Rick had managed to tackle and stab Shane, killing him. I saw Rick was holding his body, yelling. His voice was hoarse from him crying. "NO! Son of a-" Rick cried out.

I ran over and slid down next to them. "Rick. Rick." I said as I pulled him off Shane. "This was you! Not me!" He yelled at Shane and then jerked back, standing up. He just paced around, looking at Shane. This was it, he was breaking.

He knelt down next to Shane's body, looking at it, like he was waiting for something. I crouched down across from him. "Rick, look at me." I said as Rick looked around, freaking out. He then looked into my eyes and I saw what I had been trying to help him avoid. His eyes had lost their brightness, their hope... They where dark now, broken.

**( watch?v=frNLYB6dUb4 - First 2 minutes of song for next scene)**

"Dad?!" A voice snapped us out of the gaze. It was Carl, he was crying and holding a gun. "Carl.. No. You should be back home with mom." Rick said as he stood up and walked over towards him. Carl pointed the gun at him and Rick took a step back and gasped.

I stood up and walked over to the side, watching them, not knowing what to do. "Just put the gun down, please." Rick begged, with tears in his eyes. I heard a gun shot ring out from the gun and I gasped, instantly running over to Rick, but he was fine.

I looked behind us to see Shane had made his way over, he had turned. Was he bit?

Carl had tears and sadness all over his face as Rick walked over to make sure Shane was dead. I was completely shocked and confused about what the hell has just been going on, but when I looked up I completely freaked.

There was a massive horde of walkers coming toward us, ready to rip this barn to shreds.

**DUUUNNNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNN! OmG! The next chapter I am so excited to write, but am freaking out at the same time! (If you are caught up on the show you know why!) I have so many different things and ways that I want to do with the next chapter! I'm probably going to start writing it now because I'm just so excited. I hope you enjoy!:)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh my god... Shit. Shit." Rick whispered as he pulled Carl and we all started running.

There was no way for us to get over to the house, we couldn't get throught the walkers, and we couldn't go around them either. "Stay close." Rick whispered to us as we then started to run towards the barn, dodging walkers. Rick stayed on the left side of Carl and I stayed on his right, but what good would I do, I didn't have my gun on me.

We ran into the barn, quickly closing the doors behind us. I grabbed a metal pole that was off to the side and stuck it through the door handles, so it can't be opened. We looked around frantically, what the hell are we gona do. What is the rest of the group going to do? Daryl? Syd...

I snapped out of my thoughts as I spotted some gallons of gas. I snapped at Rick and pointed over to them. We all ran and grabbed one, dumping it all over the barn. We finished and then Rick pointed to a latter, leading to the top of the barn. "Hurry! Both of you up there!" Rick yelled in a hushed voice to us.

"What about you!?" Carl asked.

Rick handed me the lighter. "Drop this when I say. I'm going to lead some of them in here, distract them from the house." He paused. "Carl, I love you." He then looked at me and nodded, I nodded back at him and then led Carl to the ladder, climbing up after him.

Rick ran up to the barn doors and kicked and yelled at them, then pulled the metal pole out, opening the doors. "Come on!" He yelled at them. "OVER HERE!"

All the walkers started piling in as Rick ran for the ladder. He screamed some more at them and then made his way all the way up. "DROP THE LIGHTER!" He yelled.

I clicked the lighter, creating the flame, and then dropping down on the walkers, fire instantly catching. The moans of the walkers rang in my ears as we turned around and went onto the ledge of the window. Carl handed me his gun, knowing I was a better shot, and let Rick and I shoot the walkers below us.

The RV started driving toward us, this could be our way out. "HEY! OVER HERE!" Rick yelled. I saw Jimmy drive the RV over to where Rick had pointed and we jumped on, heading to the ladder on the back. I heard Jimmy's screams from the RV and instantly knew he was gone.

We all ran down the ladder, shooting the walkers in our way as we ran, heading towards the forest line. I saw cars circling around and gun shots all over the place, were they trying to kill them all? There is no way...

We didn't head into the forest, instead we went towards the house to find Hershel standing there, shooting the walkers. There was one about to get him from behind, but Rick took it out. "Lori! Have you seen Lori?" Rick asked him.

"No! They're like a plague, they just keep coming!" Hershel yelled.

We had to drag him away, he didn't want to leave his farm. We were running to the car when I heard a unmistakably familiar scream. I stopped dead in my tracks and saw Syd being circled by walkers.

**( watch?v=lrulQAZq7Y8 - this song for the next scene/rest of chapter)**

"SYD!" I screamed as I started to run towards her. I shot as many walkers as I could around her, but soon ran out of ammo. I ran over pulling out my knife, but before I could get close enough she let out a blood curdling scream as a walker snuck up behind her and took a bite out of her neck. "NO! SYD! NOO!" I screamed as I ran over, but a pair of hands grabbed my waist pulling me back. "We have to go!" Rick screamed from behind me.

"NO! SYDNEY! NO. NO!" I screamed breaking free of his grasp and running over. I felt every fiber of my being and will shatter into pieces. My sister. My sister. I failed her. I had to get to her.

A group of walkers separated Rick and I, so I saw him run backwards towards his car, not taking his eyes off of me. I ran over to Syd and the small group of walkers that where now around her and stabbed every single one of them in the head.

"SYD! NO! No no no no no!" I screamed out as I fell to my knees next to her. Her face was barely recognizable because so much flesh had been ripped off it. "NO!" I continued to scream.

As I looked at her face I felt like my insides where shattering. "Syd, please, no." I cried out. "I LOVE YOU! SYD, NO!" She was already dead, she couldn't hear me. She was gone.

I felt every crack that I had tried to hold together, break. I felt every emotion that I have felt, leave and be filled with rage and unbelievable sadness... I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

Groans filled my ears as I shot up and saw another group of walkers come over. I got up and ran into the woods, leaving my sister to be eaten. I stopped and threw up by a tree, shaking uncontrollably. My sister was being ate. I punched the tree and screamed out, wanting to die.

I was wheezing and sobbing as I continued to punch the tree. I fell to the ground screaming.

I don't even know if Daryl was okay. I almost wished he wasn't so that I can put a bullet in my brain and not feel bad about it.

I stood up straight and started running forward again and didn't stop, Trey's last word bouncing in my head. Survive.

-(Rick's Point of View)

All I could think about was killing Shane and Fiona's screams as I looked around. We got split up and I left her, but I tried. I tried so hard to get to her, but failed.

I was ducked behind a car with Hershel and Carl close by, hiding from the walker that was wandering by.

We had already been here for a little while and I was getting an earful from both Hershel and Carl. But, this would be the place everyone would go to if they got off the farm... It had to be. "We can't stay here any longer." Hershel told me. "I'm not leaving with out mom." Carl pleaded to me.

Hershel was right; I had to keep Carl alive, he was my only concern right now. I knelt down before Carl and looked into his eyes. How do I tell him we have to leave his mom behind? I was about to say something, but the familiar sound of car engines made me look over to the caravan of vehicles.

I couldn't help a small smile to come to my face, and the same was with Hershel as we snuck over to them. My wife, she had to be in one of them.

"Oh thank god!" Lori's voice cried out as she ran to Carl. I felt my heart beat again as I ran over and hugged them both. She was okay, my wife was okay. I stood up and saw Daryl jump off his bike and look around.

Daryl walked over to me. "Where is she?!"

I didn't respond, I couldn't.

"Where is Fi!?" He asked in a very angry and upset voice.

"I-I lost her." I said, looking over to my wife as Daryl took a step back. "She went for her sister and I couldn't get her."

"You lost her!?" He yelled quietly. "I'm goin back." He tried to hop on his bike.

"No. It's too dangerous." I stopped him, even though I wanted to go back and find her, too.

"I ain't leavin her!" He spit out in my face.

"Holy shit! Guys!" Glenn yelled out, causing us to look behind us. There she was, Fiona, walking towards us, covered in blood and dirt. I took a step closer to see if she was a walker, but she was alive, barely. The look on her face and in her eyes was unmistakable... Her eyes where darker than I've ever seen them, they held no emotion.. nothing. If I had been some random stranger I would have thought she was a walker and killed her by now.

Daryl ran up to her, but she didn't even look at him as she walked by. She didn't look at anyone... She just made her way past all of us, over to the walker that we hadn't noticed coming at us.

She slowly walked over to it and took her knife and stabbed it, not stopping at all. She had pretty much stabbed the whole head off, brains going everywhere, but she still did not stop. Everyone was looking at her in shock, she had lost it.

I could tell she was trying to hold on before, but she had already lost so much, so losing her sister was going to kill her.

Daryl ran up behind her and tried to pry her off the walker, but she fought back. She kicked and cried, until she finally broke away and shoved him back. He stumbled backwards, but regained his balance and was staring at her.

She was breathing heavily, looking like a mad man, scaring the shit out of everyone. She gripped her knife tight in her hand, but wasn't holding it by the handle, she was holding it by the blade. Blood dripped out of her hand and from the blood that had been splattered on her face. She looked like at any moment she was going to kill someone... or herself.. But, then all of the sudden her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out.


	28. Chapter 28

I felt the bouncing of a car as my senses started to come back. I'm not sure where I was or what was going on, but for some reason I don't want to open my eyes.. I don't want to be awake.

I slowly flickered my eyes open anyway, not really knowing what is going on. I was in Otis's old truck, laying down while Daryl drives. I looked down to see my right hand was bandaged and was stinging like a bitch. I thought really hard about what is going on and then I remembered there was a horde attacking the farm.

I sat up a little bit and Daryl jumped, looking at me like I was going to shatter into pieces. I then remembered what had happened. "Where's Syd?" I asked, but received no answer. "WHERE IS SYD!?" I screamed and then sat all the way up. "NO! NOOO!" I screamed as I kicked and punched against the truck, remembering what had happened. I lunged for the car door, I couldn't breathe. Daryl slammed on the breaks and honked the horn as I opened the door and got out of the car, falling to my knees. I heard Daryl's door shut and he came running around.

I remembered things in flashes...The exact walker that took the first bite out of her and how Rick tried to hold me back. I remembered her face that had been ripped up and destroyed. I remembered leaving her to be eaten.

I felt someone approach me, but I kicked and pushed them away. I sat on my hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably and screaming. I felt by body give out as I collapsed completely onto the cement. Everyone was standing around me, staring with scared eyes, but then someone came down on the ground with me, I looked up and saw it was Daryl.

He pulled me into his chest and held me while I sobbed uncontrollably. I felt cold, and completely broken.. I want to go, but I also want Daryl. Everyone started to slowly disperse and I think I heard them say we would camp here for the night.

I stopped sobbing, I had no more tears or emotions left. I felt Daryl shift and pick me up bridal style, then carry me over to a very small fire that was going on the side of the road. I wanted to push him off me, but I couldn't remember how to make my body work.

It was dark again, and I was freezing. Daryl sat me down and then sat next to me, not even leaving my side once.

I just started to stare at the fire. Everything was gone. My life has finally gone from terrible, to not even worth living. I saw how the fire crackled and the flames grew and all I wanted was to feel the flames burn me, I wanted to feel something...anything.

I felt Daryl put his hand on my lower back, trying to provide comfort. I felt that small tingle on my skin when he touched me, it wasn't as strong as it was before, but it reminded me that I still had Daryl. Maybe he was what I needed to stay alive and feel again.

I heard Carol whisper something to Daryl, but I ignored it, not wanting to punch her in the face. "What if another horde comes by? Or a group like Randal's" I heard someone ask, not really paying attention enough to know who.

"Ya know I found Randal right? Was a walker, but wasn't bit." Daryl's raspy voice said. He hadn't said anything since I woke up, so his voice was refreshing. "Shane killed Randal, jus' like he always wanted to."

"And then the horde got him?" Lori asked, clueless as always.

I knew they where all asking these questions to Rick, but I didn't hear him respond for a while. "We're all infected... "

"What?" I heard Daryl ask and then move a little more towards me.

"At the C.D.C. Jenner told me... What ever it is, we all carry it."

I tried to stop my self, but I started laughing like a fucking crazy person. I felt every ones eyes turn to me, but I didn't look up from the fire. I could feel my self go crazy, I knew it and I didn't need these people judging me with their eyes right now.

I only laughed harder. Of course we all have it, nature doesn't let anyone win anymore. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?

A few branches snapped in the distance, causing everyone to shoot up, but me. It was completely dark now and the moon was out at it's fullest. All I heard was people questioning Rick and whining, it was driving me even crazier. I stood up and walked over to where the noise had come from, everyone just looked at me.

I heard footsteps instantly behind me and then someone grabbed my arm. "Where the hell are ya goin?" Daryl asked me.

I didn't answer, I just looked off into the distance at the moon, it was so bright, so creepy.. "Fi, look at me!" Daryl said, turning my face towards him. "Could be anythin out there, so stay fuckin back."

I tried to walk off again, but he stepped in front of me. I was going to kill someone, all I wanted to do was go find the noise and kill it. Fucking hell.. I was becoming murderous..

All I did was look at him with empty eyes, not really even seeing. I didn't say anything, nothing was going to come out besides screams or maybe more pshycotic laughter right now.

"Fi, I thought I lost ya at the farm. I couldn't find ya and then Rick showed up without ya." He paused. "Ya scarin the shit out of me, Fi... I ain't losin ya again." He shifted uncomfortably as he talked.

I knew by scaring him he meant that he though he was losing me as I slipped into numbness. I didn't want to leave him, he was the only thing I had left, but I couldn't feel anything. His words seemed to calm me down from my psychopathic thoughts, but didn't keep them away. I wanted to rip my hair out and punch Daryl in the face for caring about me.

"I ain't gona let ya go crazy, Fi. I promise." He said while he tried to search my eyes for something, but found nothing. I knew my eyes where in the direction of his face, but all I could see was Syd's torn up face and all I could hear was the loud moans from walkers. I backed up from Daryl, his eyes only reminding me of the full moon.

I bumped into something behind me, a person. I spun around and I swore it was Carol, but then all of the sudden it looked like the walker that bit my sister. "No no no no no no." I said as I started to back up in the other direction. I bumped into something again, but then realized it was Daryl. The figure that looked like the walker, just stepped forward towards me. "NO. Stay away!" I said to it as I fell to the ground, if it really was a walker I don't think it would have listen.

"Get the fuck outta here!" I heard Daryl hiss and then the figure disappear. It had to have been Carol, right?

I put my hands over my face, I'm fucking insane. What if I had attacked and killed her? I felt Daryl kneel down next to me. "Fi." He said, but I didn't move a muscle.

He then took my face in both of his hands and repeated himself. "I ain't gona let ya go crazy." I weakly nodded and then he helped me up. He had to be too late, I already was fucking crazy.

Everyone started givin me those looks again as soon as I got back. They looked at me like I was insane, looked at me with fear or pity, and all I wanted to do was gouge their eyeballs out. I felt Daryl but his hand on my lower back, understanding what was going through my head.

He guided me back to where we were sitting before and sat down next to me. I heard Carol look at me with fear and then whine to Rick about something, can't they just shut up?

"I am keeping this group together! Like I always have! I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake!" Rick yelled in a hushed, very angry voice. "You saw how he was, how he pushed me, compromised us, threatened us.. He staged the whole Randal thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice!" Rick was only looking at Lori, who wouldn't even look at him. What the hell was her problem? He did what he had to do. "He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean." He continued as I store off into the fire again, barely listening, I would always stand by Rick. "Maybe you are better out without me. Maybe there isn't another place. Maybe it's all another pipe dream. Why don't you go and find out your self?! Send me a post card!" Thank god Rick was finally not letting anyone push him around or whine at him anymore. "Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Lets see how far you get."

"No takers? Fine. But, if your staying, lets get one thing straight... This isn't a democracy anymore." Rick finished and then walked off.

Everyone had wide eyes and started whispering to each other about Rick. I wanted to yell at them to shut up, but instead it was easier to tone them out, only listening to the crack of the fire. They all started to lay down, besides T-dog and Daryl who were on watch.

I'm not sure how long it had been that I was staring at the fire, but my mind had went to a far away place. The flames where starting to die down a little, but I still had something to look at. "Fi, get some sleep." I heard Daryl tell me, not even realizing he had sat down next to me. I wasn't going to sleep, I wasn't going to let the nightmares rot my brain. I continued to stare at the fire, and I felt Daryl staring at me, but I ignored it.

He gave up and laid down on his back, eventually drifting off to sleep. Rick had taken over watch for him and Glenn had taken over for T-dog. Us three where the only ones awake now and it had to be the middle of the night, or morning. I felt their gazes on me multiple times, but I didn't look away from the fire.

( watch?v=SFGvmrJ5rjM - Song for next scene)

All I could see was Syd's face in my mind. I saw her chasing me around the woods when we where kids. I saw her laughing at me when I slipped off the bike, but then crying when she found out that I was actually hurt. I felt tears slip from my eyes and unbelievable pain seep into every single part off my body. I remembered I stole that bike from a garage sale for Syd when it was her 8th birthday. She was so happy and it was worth every punch that I received from my father later when he realized I stole it. But, as I was seeing her smiling and happy child face, I saw it transform into her demolished face that I saw at the farm.

Wanting to distract my self from the pain I was feeling as I thought about these things, I stuck my hand into the flames. I watched as the white bandage wrapped around my hand slowly caught and burned away. I watched as piece of it fell down into the fire and I felt the cuts on my hand burn, but anything was better than the pain I was feeling on the inside. "Fiona? Fiona, stop!" I heard Rick say as he ran over to me. I don't want to stop, I can't. I would take this pain over what was going on inside of me, any day. My sister had to take the pain of getting eaten, so why couldn't he just let me feel this? I needed to feel!

He ran over to me and yanked my hand out of the flames. He was too strong to fight back, so I didn't take my eyes off of the now very low flames as Rick inspected my hand. I knew Glenn was watching me now, but he didn't come over because he still wanted to stay on watch. I heard Rick let out a sigh and stand up to go back on watch, but he didn't move over to his other spot, he stayed right by me.

I was glad he didn't wake Daryl up, I didn't want to scare him any more than I already have. But, right now he's all I wanted, he's all I had.

-(Daryl's p.o.v.)

I had manage to somehow fall asleep, but it wasn't for very long. At the very break of sunlight I heard a noise and shot up, seeing that others where gettin up, too, not wantin to stay here a second longer. It was like we were waitin to be eaten.

I slowly sat up, my back aching like a bitch from sleepin on the damn ground. I noticed Fi, still at my feet, hadn't moved a muscle. Had she even moved the whole night? I sat up and grabbed my crossbow. I noticed that her eyes looked red and even more dead then they where yesterday when she remembered what happened. I ain't ever seen her break down like that...ever.

I thought she was gone, mentally, last night, but when I put my hand on her back, I felt her react to it. It wasn't as strong of a reaction as before, but I knew that she had still felt something.. she was still in there.

She was all I had left and now I'm probably all she has left, too, but am I enough? Last night she fuckin flipped a shit at Carol, but I don't think she thought it was Carol..

I knew she didn't want my pity, but I can't help but think why she deserved anythin that happened to her. I wouldn't let that show in my face though, I could tell she was about to snap when she saw everyone lookin at her before.

For some reason Rick was standin at me feet, right next to Fi, but when he saw I was awake he walked away. What in the hell? Was he watchin her?

I looked down and saw Fi had her hand in her lap, but it wasn't bandaged anymore. I then saw piece of the bandage in the small fire pit. I shifted over to her and took her hand from her lap. It had burns all over it and skin was falling off of the cuts she had. She did this to herself?

I tried to contain the worry from my face, but I was struggling. What's stoppin her from settin her whole body on fire? I ain't lettin her leave me.

I started to get angry, but I ain't sure at what. That Fi did this to her self? That I might not be enough? That the world had made this all happen to her? They all seemed 'bout right, but I only committed to one reason as I stood up and went over to Rick.

"T'hell happened?" I asked him, in a hushed voice, not wantin anyone to here. He took a step closer to me and got into my face, whisperin. "She'd been sitting there all night, not moving, but thinking about somethin real hard. All of the sudden she starts crying and sticks her hand in the fire, staring at it like it makes her feel better."

"Why didn't ya wake me?!" I snapped at him, more worry coming through my voice then I wanted.

"Didn't seem like somethin she wanted me to do. I kept an eye on her." He whispered harshly to me, lookin up at the group. "Fuckin shit." I mumbled and walked off.

I saw everyone glancin over to Fi as they packed up their stuff, did they want her to snap? "C'mon, Fi. I got ya bag in the truck." I said as I pulled on her hand a little. She hesitated, but I could tell she didn't want to be by these idiots anymore, and let me help her up.

No one could keep their eyes off us as we walked away. I gave them all death glares, they can mind their own damn business. I put my hand on her lower back, tryin to keep her calm. She sat in the seat of the truck, lookin through her bag as I went to the back and pulled down Merle's motorcycle.

The truck took too much gas, so we where ditchin it. I took the last granola bar I had in my bike and walked over, handin it to Fi. If someone didn't make sure she ate, she never will. She didn't take it at first. "Ya need to eat." I said to her, but got nothin in return.

She hadn't said a word besides her pleads last night, and I would even go for her bitchin at me right now, but nothin... "Ya gona make me force feed ya?" I asked, putting the granola bar in her left hand. She hesitated, thinking about somethin, but the opened it up and started eating. She had decided to eat instead of starve, that had to be a good sign.

While she ate I reached into the glove box next to her and took out the medical kit. I took her burned hand in mine and started puttin some neosporin all over it, then wrapped it up again, but this time I had to wrap up her whole hand.

I would do everything to protect her and make sure she stays alive. She's all I got.


	29. Chapter 29

I wasn't sure how long we had been driving, but I could feel my butt start to get numb on the motorcycle. It had been a couple of days since the farm attack and when have been living on the road, trying to find a place to hold up in.

No one besides Daryl has talked to me, and I haven't talked to any of them. Hell, everyone is keeping their distance from me. I get nods from Rick or Glenn occasionally, but I can tell I'm making them ansty by not saying anything. But what is there to say? I still feel like if I open my mouth I will start screaming, crying, laughing? Or worse... my feelings.

Daryl is the only one who has gotten me even close to saying anything, but then I'm afraid I will say something that will scare him off.

Daryl hasn't left my side once the past few days, but I don't mind, I like when he is with me. I wish Daryl didn't care for me, I wish he could just let me go. I could see I was causing him pain, stress, worry, and I don't want to do that to him. But, it was too late, me leaving would only cause him more pain. But, staying in the state I am isn't any better...

I tightened my grip around him as we continued to drive off. I rested my head on his back and looked at the trees blurring by. Every time I saw the forest, I was only reminded of memories with Syd, or the forest that was behind her dead body. There was no escaping my painful thoughts like before, I couldn't push them back, my brain was fried from doing that for so long.

I tried to channel them into something else, but only ended up with massive amounts of anger that weren't good for anybody.

I gripped onto Daryl's shirt, he was my support, my anchor, and if I couldn't leave him then I was going to take the selfish route and never let him leave me.

We drove a little longer, but I eventually felt the bike start to slow. I looked up and around and I saw a decent sized house, hidden in the trees. I hoped off the bike so Daryl could get off, and Rick jumped out of his car, walking over. "We could see what's inside, hold up here for a little, it seems pretty hidden by the trees and big enough to fit us all." He said to the whole group.

Daryl nodded and grabbed his crossbow, while I grabbed my knife and we followed after Rick, T-dog, and Glenn. We slowly walked into the door and checked the first floor, it was clear. We then tiptoed up stairs and checked the multiple rooms and found nothing, until we got to the master bedroom. Inside where a man and a women, probably married, lying dead on the ground with bullet holes in their head and a gun near by. They opted out.

Rick looked around at everyone and signaled us to go back down stairs and check the basement. T-dog and Glenn went down, but came back up with looks of relief and told us they found nothing, this place was good.

I looked around and saw that it was definitely big enough to fit us all. It had a decent sized kitchen and dining area, a large living room with couches, at least 3 rooms upstairs and hopefully showers that work.

Rick walked outside and signaled everyone else inside. They all had smiles as they looked around and seemed satisfied. "There are three usable rooms upstairs, minus the master bedroom that we will have to move the bodies out of." Rick announced to everyone.

"The basement has a bed down there, it can be used, too." Glenn added in as he walked over to Maggie.

It was decided that Rick, Lori, and Carl got a room. Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Carol got a room. And, T-dog and Glenn had one, leaving the basement for Daryl and I. No one really knew where to put me, so Daryl had to tell them I'd be with him, causing awkward looks are way, but it was also obvious people where relieved I wouldn't be with them.

Everybody went out to the cars to grab our stuff, no one really had much, but Daryl had managed to grab his and my bag from the farm. Everyone was excited to get to their rooms, so I followed Daryl down the stairs to the basement.

It was a little small for a basement, but I didn't mind. It had a small bathroom, shower, and bed. I threw my bag on one of the random tables and went into the bathroom. I immediately walked towards the shower and turned a nob to see if it worked. Miraculously water started to spit out of it, thank god.

I turned to walk out, but froze when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognized my eyes, they seemed darker, lifeless, as well as my face. I had dirt and blood all over my face and neck, but some was washed off from my tears. My hair was a mess and was matted to my face, making my cheek bones stand out. The large, dark bags under my eyes and lack of color in my face helped make me look as bad as I felt.. I looked horrifying.

I felt a warm hand on my wrist, making me snap my eyes away from my reflection to Daryl. His eyes where bright, but soft, looking into mine. He pulled me out of the bathroom and shut the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and he began pacing in front of me. "What's goin on in ya head, Fi?" He asked, stopping his pacing for a moment, but just continued when I didn't respond.

"Ya gotta talk to me, Fi!" He yelled a little. I felt selfish for not talking to him, but I was afraid of the only words that I would say if I opened my mouth to him. The words broke every rule I had every set for my self in my previous life and I was afraid they would ruin everything. "Why can't ya jus' fuckin talk to me!?" Daryl yelled again as he stopped pacing and walked over to me.

I stood up and shoved him away as he got closer, causing his eyes to widen and shock as he took a step away from me. My mind was going crazy, all the emotions had been sucked from me, then stored there and Daryl Dixon was making everything freak out. I opened my mouth to say something, but then shut it quickly. "What, Fi? Fuckin spit it out!" Daryl yelled.

"I CAN'T BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at him.

All the anger seemed to be washed out of his face. I quickly ran up the stairs, not wanting to stick around and watch him pack his things and go. This was Daryl Dixon, he has never loved or been loved, and he wasn't going to stay around me now. This is why I didn't want to talk!

Daryl didn't follow after me this time, so I sucked in a breath and slowly made my way over to the kitchen. "Are we safe with her?" I heard a little voice ask, Carol. I instantly felt anger rush through my veins, knowing she was talking about me. "We've all lost people before, but she is just taking this to a whole nother level!" I heard a different female voice say, Lori. Remember when I said I could channel all my emotions into anger? Yeah, well I cant control it now..

I stepped into the kitchen and everyone jumped, looking at me with wide, fearful eyes. I'll give them a reason to be scared...

I looked around at everyone standing in the kitchen. It was pretty much everyone in the group, minus Carl and Daryl. I stalked over to where Lori and Carol were standing, but didn't say anything... words couldn't express the anger I was feeling. I felt her sink under my stare as I approached her.

I noticed there was a wooden box that was holding multiple kitchen knives. "Wana see me take it to a whole nother level?!" I asked in a quiet, rage filled voice. She took a step back as I reached for one of the kitchen knives, my hands now shaking from anger.

When I grabbed the knife, I grabbed it so the blade was facing me. I looked Lori straight into the eyes as I took the knife and ran it down my lower arm and felt the numbness take me over again. I heard a few gasps through out the room, but didn't stop. Why stop? I knew because of Daryl, but I probably just scared him away.. lost him. If Trey where in my situation, would he even chose to survive anymore?

The blade reminded me of the one my father used to use on me, the one I used to kill Trey, the one I used to kill my parents, and the one the creepy man used to take away my baby.

I felt blood run down my arm and tears down my face as I thought of Syd.

The knife being smacked out of my hand and the noise of it as it fell to the ground, snapped me out of the trance I was in. I slowly started to back up as I saw Daryl next to me. The sadness became overwhelming and the anger never faded. I backed up and then quickly ran out the door, running outside as I heard Daryl yelled at them in the distance. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YA? YA DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! NONE OF YA!"

I just kept running, the trees blurring by me again, reminding me of Syd. I let out a body shaking sob and fell to the ground, onto my knees. I sobbed, my body feverishly shaking from each cry as I sat back, still on my knees, looking into the forest. It was dark now, but the moon wasn't as full as the last time I saw it.

I felt my stomach flip from sadness and I put a hand on it, feeling like my heart literally just fell into it. I put my other hand on the ground as I wheezed and sobbed.

I heard frantic footsteps behind me, obviously someone was looking for me. Why would anyone want to look for me? They all probably think I'm crazy, but I would never hurt them.

I felt the blood trickle out of my arm, how deep did I cut? Deep enough to make me a little woozy. "Guys! Over here!" I heard a voice call in the distance. I tried to get up and run away, but I just collapsed again onto my hands and knees. "Oh shit. Fiona!" I heard someone hiss out, then felt someone grab my arm, helping me stand, It was Rick. I then felt someone else come up and put their arm around my waist, Daryl. "Please don't take me back. They all hate me... I hate them." I said as I tried to struggle, but was too weak. "Nobody hates you Fiona." Rick assured me.

We soon approached the house again and they both helped me inside the door that Glenn was holding open. To my luck, no one was in the kitchen anymore. Daryl made Rick leave when we got to the basement door. Rick started to walk away, but then caught my eye and gave me a nod.

Daryl kept his his hand on my waist as he led me down the stairs, but when we got all the way down I grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. I turned the water on and stripped completely, jumping in to the shower. I couldn't tell if the water was cold or warm, my skin was too numb as the water washed off the blood down my arm. The blood stopped coming after a while, so I decided I was fine.

I ran my hands over my face and through my hair and then jumped out of the shower, the water was starting to burn me.

I store into the mirror at my reflection as I started to get dressed. I had my underwear on and was about to put my shirt on when I spotted my butterfly tattoo. I ran my fingers around it and thought of the day that I got it. I thought of the smile on Syd's face when she saw the finished version of it at the tattoo shop. I felt her arms around me as she gave me a hug, but then I felt them disappear and the coldness come back as I came back into reality.

I slid my shirt on and rested my hands on the bathroom counter, trying to keep my shit together, but failed. I took the little soap dispenser and through it across the bathroom, causing a loud bang to sound out. I then started sobbing again, how did I even have tears left?

The bathroom door swung open and Daryl appeared with a worried expression, but then saw me as I fell to my knees. He came to the ground and pulled me into his chest. "Let it out. Fi. Let it out." He said as he rubbed my back awkwardly. I buried my head in his shoulder as I cried out, gripping onto his shirt. I eventually cried my self out, but he still just sat there with me. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Probably gettin real sick of me cryin."

"Ya ain't got nothin to be sorry for, Fi." He said to me.

I pulled away from him and stood up, ready for him to leave, but he didn't, instead he stood and picked me up, sitting me on the bathroom counter, taking my arm in his hand. He inspected it, then dug through the bathroom cabinets, pulling out some white bandage. He wrapped up my arm in silence.

When he was finished he just looked at me, but I didn't look up at him. "Fi, bout what ya said earlier..." He trailed off, but I shot up from the counter. "Jus' forget about it." I said to him.

"Forget about it?!" He snapped at me.

"Yes! Forget about it because I can't..." I trailed off and looked down at my feet. "I can't lose ya." I mumbled.

He stepped forward to me, but I still didn't look up at him. "I ain't gona leave ya. Jus' never had no one love me before, Fi." He paused and I finally looked up at him. "Ain't ever loved someone neither. 'Sides Merle... Sometimes." He looked down to his feet and shifted uncomfortably. "Jus' sayin I don't know what it's like, but if I did love someone, it be you, Fi."

I felt like the numbness start to fade away as I felt my heart beat. Had I just gotten Daryl Dixon to basically say he loved me? I couldn't say anything, it was weird to feel something again. "Ya not gona start not talking again, are ya?" Daryl asked me, not happy that I wasn't responding.

I just walked over to him and kissed him, needing to feel his touch. He barely even tensed anymore and started to kiss back. I felt my lips tingle and the butterflies in my stomach again, I was so startled by the feeling that I shoot back away from him. I felt something, I felt something that wasn't numbness! "What?" Daryl asked in an annoyed and hurt tone.

I just threw my hands around his neck and started to kiss him more. He relaxed into the kiss and put his arms around my waist, lifting me up and carrying me to the bed. We didn't break the kiss once as he laid me on the bed, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands in his hair and held the back of his neck, not wanting to ever break away from his touch.

He put one of his hands on my check, holding me with his calloused, but gentle hands. The kiss wasn't rough or lustful, it was gentle and passionate, making me start to feel my heart beat again. The sadness started to crawl away into the back of my mind, being distracted and taken over by love.

The sadness was still there, don't get me wrong, it will always be there, but hopefully so Daryl will be, too.

**HEY GUYSSS! So, I had like one song in the back of my head for this chapter and that would be Skinny Love by Bon Iver! I really hope you guys actually listen to these songs because It really captures the sadness of the moments! SO HUGE STEP IN FI AND DARYL'S RELATIONSHIP AM I RIGHT?!**


	30. Chapter 30

Daryl and I didn't have sex, we didn't do anything.. he didn't want to push me to do anything, but I did fall asleep in his arms.

My eyes fluttered open from my dreamless sleep, and I stretched out my stiff muscles. I rubbed my eyes and saw that Daryl wasn't laying next to me anymore. I sighed and sat up, noticing I had never made it to put pants on, but my shirt was big enough that it didn't matter.

I went to my bag that I left in the bathroom and slid on a pair of jeans and switched my T-shirt for a sweater. I then slid on my boots and walked up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, hearing talking, and preparing myself for their stares. "Good to see your up." Rick said as I entered the kitchen.

I got awkward looks from a few people and some 'oh shit is she going to freak out looks' from other people, but I ignored them. "How long was I out?" I asked, only looking at Rick.

"A little less than 2 days." Rick said. I felt my jaw drop, 2 days?! I guess it kinda made sense because I hadn't slept since the farm, but I felt kinda guilty, it was already midday.

"Where's Daryl?" I asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"He wen't hunting, told us you needed your sleep. There is a plate of food for you on the counter." Carol responded, trying to be nice. I sucked in a breath, pushing my anger down. She had a good reason to question how safe I was, but that didn't stop the anger.

I nodded and walked towards the big table and sat down by Glenn, who was also eating. He gave me a weak smile as I sat, but all I could feel was every ones stares at me. I tried to ignore it as I ate, but eventually got fed up with it and slammed my fork down. "Ya all have a good reason to question my sanity and safeness, but I'm not going to snap again or hurt any of ya. So, if you could please stop lookin at me, it's rude." I tried to say as calmly as I could, but snapped the last part a little.

I stood up and put my plate in the sink and walked off. "Hey! Fiona!" Someone called after me, causing me to turn around, finding it was Lori. "I'm sorry about what I said last night."

I let out a sigh and turned around, not wanting to deal with her right now... I don't want to be angry the second I wake up. I ventured off into a room of the house, probably the living room, and sat on the couch. I put my elbows on my knees, and leaned forward, playing with my hands.

I don't like how comfortable people where getting here..- how comfortable I was getting here. The last time we settled down, we forgot the dangerous out in the world and ended up losing-. I stopped myself from thinking about the farm. I needed to pull my stuff together, be strong, survive for Trey, for Syd... for Daryl.

Even thinking her name made me feel weak.. I put my hands on my face, covering it up and starting to take deep breaths. "Fiona?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I looked up and I saw Rick. He came over and sat down on the couch next to me.

I sat up straight and took another deep breath, pulling my self together. "Rick."

He looked like there was something that he really wanted to say, but just settled for something else. "We are thinking about going on a run tomorrow, when Daryl is back. We need food and water."

"I'm in." I said without hesitation. "I need a new gun anyways, left mine back at the uh-farm."

He nodded and stood up, hesitating before he started to walk away. "Hey Rick?" I called out. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes definitely colder. "Thanks." There was a few things in the past couple of days that I wanted to thank him for, but he got the gist and nodded again at me, then walked out.

I buried my head in my hands again, my mind running all over the place. I hated being alone, it made me actually have to think and have nothing to distract me. I coulnd't even get myself to cry before, but now I can't stop.

I felt the couch sink in from someone sitting next to me, I looked up and found Lori. "Look, about last night.."

"Just stop." I said, removing my head from my hands and looking up at her. "Just... don't." I said, not wanting to cry again.

"Fiona, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She said, putting her hand on my back.

"You knew what you where thinking!" I said shrugging her hand off. "But, you don't know what it's like... You have your family here with you and a god damn baby on the way!"

She didn't say anything to me, just looked with wide eyes. I felt tears start to threaten to spill. "You don't know what it's like to see the only thing you have ever had get ate! ATE!" I yelled quietly. "You don't know what it's like to have to kill your best friend, your parents, Sophia, Dale, and then lose the last of your family! And that was just after the apocalypse!"

I shoot up from the couch and ran my hands through my hair, ripping some of it out. "Fiona, you just need to-"

"Need to what? Calm down? Suck it up and move on because everyone has lost somebody? Right. Let me just go do that." I cut her off.

I ran out of the room, down into the basement._ Breathe. Keep it together. You're okay._ I told my self as I sat on the bed with my hands on my knees. I shoved the anger down with each deep breath, but the sadness was harder to get rid of.

I heard a knock on the door and then it squeak open. "Fiona? It's Glenn, can I come down?" I was relieved it was Glenn, he's one of the people in this group I actually don't mind. "Yeah." I called over to him.

He took off his hat and then sat next to me on the bed, looking around awkwardly. He then let out a shaky sigh and faced me. "I-I... I'm sorry. About Syd." He said, holding back tears.

Hearing her name pushed me over the edge and caused the tears to start to fall. "Sh-She was my friend an-and she loved you." He said to me.

I cried a little harder, my shoulders shaking from the tears. I was sick of crying, but I couldn't stop, my emotions where too powerful. "That night in the C.D.C. we just sat up and talked.." He paused, now tears falling around his face. "S-She would tell me about your dad an-and the things you would do for her.. She would tell me about how much she loved you... and she knew you loved her." He said.

I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my crying as I felt the sadness twist my stomach. It did make me feel better to know that she knew how much I loved her. "She also would tell me you made some killer milkshakes." He said with a weak smile, causing me to let out a small laugh.

He leaned forward and gave me a hug, I returned it right away. He then let out a weak smile and walked back up stairs.

I stood up and started to pace back and forth. _Breathe. Breathe Fiona. You can do this. _I quickly ran up the stairs and went to find Rick who was out on a balcony above the porch. I ran up to him. "I'll take over for you."

He gave me a questionable look. "I've been sleeping all day, let me take over." I said again to him.

He saw the pleading look in my eye. "Alright." He handed me the pair of binoculars that where around his neck. "T-dog is watching the back, I'll send Glenn out for his shift in a while."

I nodded at him and then he walked off, still looking like he wanted to say something to me, but didn't.

__I took the binoculars and looked around, the trees covered the house enough that it was hard to see the road. The forest around the house was completely silent, no birds even chirped anymore.

I paced back and forth for a while on the porch, thinking about where we were gona go and what I needed to bring on the run tomorrow. I always bring my bag, it can carry extra stuff and if something ever happens I will have at least a little food a water.

I looked down and saw I had one knife in my right boot, but nothing in my left, it must have fallen out somewhere. I thought it was a pretty good idea when I cut a little slit in each of my boots big enough to hold small knives. They where hidden, and I could access them if I didn't have any other weapon.

The sun was slowly starting to set, the day goes by fast when you sleep for most of it. Daryl should be coming back soon, he normally comes back before it gets dark. I wasn't worried about him, I know he can handle him self perfectly fine, but I just want him to come back.

I thought back to when he had basically told me he loved me. How he kissed me like he wasn't that closed up, hard shelled Daryl Dixon. I felt a spark of something that wasn't sadness, and then I saw a figure come out of the trees.

I looked through the binocular and saw Daryl walk through, crossbow in hand, and a string of squirrel and a few rabbits. He walked up the porch and I saw Carol run over and greet him, taking his kills. "Fi up yet?" I heard him ask. I peaked over the balcony and saw Carol look back into the house and to Daryl, obviously not realizing I'm up here. "Uh- Yes. Yeah, she woke up a little bit ago." She had hesitation in her voice, causing Daryl to give her a look. Carol then looked behind her again and lowered her voice. "Is she okay?"

She obviously meant that in more ways then one, really wanting to know if I was going to snap and do something bad again. I saw Daryl tense up in anger a little. "What did ya say to her?"

Carol didn't respond, so Daryl pushed past her and went into the house. I didn't make my presence known, they would figure it out eventually and I didn't feel like adding to any of the stupid drama.

I walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked out into the forest, feeling a cool breeze blow by. Goosebumps crawled over my bare arms, I probably should have put my jacket on. I heard footsteps come up the stairs to the balcony, and I didn't need to look to know it was Daryl.

He didn't say anything for a while, but then broke the silence. "Ya eat anythin?"

"Yeah." I said, not looking away from the forest and how creepy it was when it got dark.

"Did they say anythin to ya, Fi?" He asked, stepping closer.

I let out a sigh. "Jus' had a confrontation with Lori." I shrugged.

He sighed and stood next to me. "How long ya been on watch?"

I shrugged again. "Couple hours, needed somethin to do. Glenn should be comin to switch soon."

He stayed quiet, but I could feel his stare on me. "Ya been cryin?" He asked, noticing my eyes that where still puffy.

I didn't to want him to know that I was as weak as I am, so I just stayed silent and looked into the forest, feeling the numbness threaten to come back up because of today's events. The conversation with Lori kept popping up into my head.. I do need to suck it up, I need to worry about the group and surviving. But, sucking it up meant inviting the numbness back inside me.

I let out a breathy laugh and looked down at the ledge of the balcony that I was leaning my hands on. I then stepped back as I remembered something, this is how one of my best friends killed herself...

I was 17 at the time and I was home alone when I got the call. She had jumped off the balcony of their apartment in the middle of the night. The guilt put me into a deep numbness all through out the next year, but Trey and Syd had helped me escape it.. I don't feel guilt anymore, she didn't have to be alive to see the world go to shit... She didn't have to watch everyone she loved die.

I felt Daryl looking at me, confused. "Scared of heights, Fi?" He asked.

"Somethin like that.." I responded as I looked over to him. His bright blue eyes where glowing as the night started to get darker. I felt better knowing he was here as I looked into his eyes.

I didn't like the feeling of the numbness trying to sneak back in, so I quickly walked over to Daryl and pressed my lips to his. He tensed, because he wasn't expecting it, but relaxed into it soon enough. His lips made mine tingle, and my heart beat a little faster. With each beat the numbness was getting fought off. Daryl was saving me from it.

"Hey Fiona, I'm gona- oh my god- uh sorry." Glenn said as he came up the stairs and saw us. I jumped away from Daryl and he tensed up. "T'hell do ya want?!" Daryl snapped at him.

Glenn had always been a little afraid of Daryl. "Uh- I was coming to take over for uhm watch and ya.." He awkwardly said.

Daryl shoved past him and walked down the stairs quickly. I put my hand on Glenn's shoulder and then followed after him.

**Sorry this was a real short chapter and kinda ended randomlyy! The next one will be SO much better;)))))))))))) The song that represents this chapter is the same as the last! I love Bon Iver:)**


	31. Chapter 31

Water, granola bars, knives, and jacket.

I was making a mental check list of shit to bring for the run. It was earlier in the morning, but Rick didn't want to wait any longer to head out. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and I where the only ones going out on this run. T-dog and Maggie wanted to come along, but we needed someone to stay on watch.

Daryl wanted me to stay back, but another day alone without the few people I can actually handle in this group, I would explode... Daryl hadn't said much to me after getting caught by Glenn last night, he was very uncomfortable about it. I didn't try to push him about it, knowing I already had pushed him enough recently.

I closed up my backpack and threw it on my shoulders, then waited as Rick and Glenn said bye to the ones they loved. We all walked out the door and piled into a car. I sat in the back with Daryl as we drove off.

Their was a small strip mall at least 30 minutes away and if we are lucky the guns and ammo shop didn't get cleared out already. The ride was awkwardly silent, besides when Rick talked telling us everything we needed to grab. I saw Daryl give harsh looks to Glenn a few times, but then I also felt his gaze flicker over to me.

We pulled up in front of a few stores that I didn't recognize besides a small grocery store and pharmacy. Rick said that Daryl and I should split up right now because we both only had silent weapons. He started to protest against that, but Rick assured him that it was better for us to split up into pairs of two.

"He's right, Daryl. It will go quicker if we split up." I said to him, only receiving a look and him walking off.

There was no way Daryl was going with Glenn, so him and Rick went off into the grocery store and pharmacy while Glenn and I went into the clothing and gun store. We walked over to the gun store, which I was oddly excited about going inside. "Uh, sorry about last night." Glenn told me, not making eye contact.

"It's alright, not a big deal." I said, still looking around us for walkers.

"Well not to you, but Daryl is another story."

I snorted a little. "He's just being Daryl, he'll get over it." I assured him as we reached the doors.

Glenn nodded as I tried to open the door, it was locked. That was a good sign. I bent down and started to pick the lock with the tip of my knife. "Will that actually work?" Glenn whispered down to me, trying to watch behind us.

A few moments later I got it unlocked and pushed the door open, causing Glenn to smile at me. We quietly moved inside, looking all around, but there was no sign of walkers. The shelves weren't full, it looks like the owner stocked up and then made a run for it, locking up behind him, but there was still plenty left. "Fuck yes." I breathed as I started packing boxes of ammo into my bag.

Glenn had a smile on his face as he started doing the same thing. "We hit the jack pot." He said as he looked around.

I walked over to the room that they kept all their pistols and felt like a kid on Christmas morning. I squealed as I walked over and grabbed a few, throwing them in my bag, then picked out the best one for myself. I admired it and then checked to see if it already had ammo in it. Four rounds, sweet.

Glenn came in and his smile grew as he looked around. He grabbed a few silencers and then some rifles and shot guns. I was excited to show the rest of the group what we found.

When we left, there was still a lot left, but we couldn't carry it all and we could always just come back. I made sure to use my knife and lock the store back up after us even though anyone can probably pick a lock.

I put the gun I picked out in the waist band of my pants, hopefully I wont need to use it right now.

I had recently gone on a run for clothes, so when we got to the clothing store we only grabbed a couple of things for everybody; Glenn getting stuff for the guys and I got stuff for the women. I grabbed multiple pairs of gloves, socks, and scarves because I had the feeling this winter was going to be a rough one.

I heard footsteps behind me and spun around, thinking it was Glenn, but was greeted by a walkers rotting face. "Shiiiiit." I cursed as I pulled out my knife and stabbed it to the ground. I stood up and looked around, it was quiet, but then out of fucking no where a whole bunch of walkers started to pour out from the door.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I mumbled as I started to back up and make my way over to the men's section to find Glenn.

"Glenn!" I yelled with a hushed voice, not wanting to get the attention of more walkers. I looked around and saw him putting more shirts into his bag. "Glenn!" I whispered again, causing him to look up. His smile faded when he saw the blood splatters on me and then he put his bag on his shoulders and ran over.

"We gotta fuckin go." I whispered to him as we ran to the back of the store, hopefully to find a back door. I spotted a door and pointed to it.

We ran over, hearing groans behind us as we shut it. It wasn't going to hold for long, so we had to go, fast.

I looked around at where we were, an alley in between two stores. "This way!" Glenn whispered and then we both took off to leave the alley, but stopped dead in our tracks as another group of walkers rounded the corner. "Shit. Shit. Shiiiiiiit." I yelled in a whisper as we turned around and sprinted to the other end off the little alley.

As we exited I saw Rick and Daryl leaning against the car waiting for us. They stood up when they saw us coming, but then their faces fell when they saw the horde coming behind us. "Get the car started!" Glenn yelled over to them as we continued to sprint away, dodging the walkers that where already in the parking lot.

We where almost to the car when a hand grabbed my hair and pulled me down to the ground. I let out a yelp as my back slammed down to the concrete. I heard Glenn and Daryl yell my name, but Glenn had to kill the other walkers around us before he could get to me.

The walker that had grabbed my hair got down onto the ground to take a chunk out of my neck. I pushed his neck away as his teeth snapped at me. I took a breath in and then readied my self for what I was about to do.

"FI!" I heard Daryl yell in the distance.

His voice made the determination in my veins stronger and I leaned back, but then quickly shot my head forward, head butting the walker trying to take a bite out of me. It stumbled back and I crawled backwards. I heard gun shots shooting the walkers around me, but that just riled them up.

I saw even more walkers approach me now, so I quickly stood up and pulled out my gun, shooting a path through the walkers to the car. Glenn saw me get up and quickly made a path for himself, too.

We both ran and then dove into the car. Rick and Daryl stopped shooting and then shot back into the two front seats, driving as fast as we could away. "Are you bit?!" Rick asked frantically.

Glenn and I looked over at each other and then to Rick. "No..." I breathed out. "No I'm all good." I saw Daryl unclench his fist as I said that.

I leaned the back of my head on the seat as Glenn and I tried to catch our breath. "I'm gona drive down different roads, then double back, leading the walkers away from the house." Rick said as he started taking random turns.

The car ride was silent again, besides Glenn and my heavy breathing. About half way through the ride Glenn spoke up hesitantly, trying to lighten the mood. "We hit the jackpot with the guns and ammo...?"

Rick just nodded and continued to drive back to the house. We had only been gone for a couple of hours, so when we got back to the house it was midday. Rick went over to greet Carl, but not Lori, they definitely had some strong tension ever since Rick told her he killed Shane. She was being stupid, Shane tried to kill him for gods sake. Glenn went over to Maggie, but Daryl just stormed off to the basement, throwing the bag of stuff he got on the counter.

Everyone looked at him, then at me, but I just ignored it and dumped all the clothes, guns, and ammo I got on the table. Every ones face lit up and people started to get excited. I then took my bag and went down stairs after Daryl.

He was leaning his crossbow on the bed, putting arrows into their holder with anger. "Daryl?" I asked as I came down the stairs, but he didn't respond or even look to me. "Why are ya so pissed?" I asked, receiving nothing again. "Daryl!-"

He whizzed around and screamed. "You could have gotten ya self bit!" I took a step back, a little surprised at his outburst.

"Well I didn't! I am fine Daryl!" I yelled back at him.

"Ya, and what if ya weren't? All because ya wanted to fuckin split up!" He screamed, getting in my face.

"I didn't want to split up! I just thought it would be faster! I can take care of myself and I did just fine!" I yelled, starting to get angry.

"If it weren't for the rest of us ya wouldn't have been fine!" He yelled at me. _Breathe_, I reminded my self, trying not to let that uncontrollable anger come out on him.

"If it weren't for the rest of ya they wouldn't have gotten all riled up and came at me more!" I yelled at him, but before he could say anything else I turned around a went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I felt like a teenager for doing that. My dad would have broke down the door and then attacked me if I did that at home.

I walked away from the door and immediately turned on the shower. I put my hands on the counter, leaning on them and putting my head low. I heard a bang come from the room, but then it was quiet. _Breathe. It's just Daryl. Breathe. _I was trying to push my anger and craziness down as I took deep breaths. _Do not turn into the hulk_. This was starting to become an every time thing with anger and I don't know if I can control it every time.

I heard the door creep open and then I saw Daryl appear out of the corner of my eye. He awkwardly stood at the doorway and shifted on his feet. "Fi.."

"What?!" I shouted unexpectedly. I put my hand over my mouth and then went back to the position I was in before and took deep breaths. "I jus' don't wana lose ya... I thought I told ya that..." He trailed off awkwardly, trying to push his anger away.

I relaxed a little remembering how he told me he pretty much loved me, remembering how I love him. I stood up straight and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I looked like a crazy person again. I let out a sigh and turned towards Daryl. "I know." I mumbled. "I just.." I trailed off and let my actions speak for me.

I stepped towards Daryl and he looked down at me. I leaned forward as he leaned down and our lips collided. I had my hands on his chest and he hesitated, but put his on my hips. I wanted Daryl, I wanted every inch of him. Every touch, every kiss, makes me feel something besides numbness or sadness and I know it's because I love him.

I remembered that I had the shower on, so I reached behind Daryl and shut the door. He looked at me confused as I broke away, but then his eyes widened when I pulled my shirt off and slipped off my boots. I saw him swallow the lump in his throat as he looked at me.

He stepped forward and crashed his lips to mine. I put my hands on his neck and pulled him into me, but then traveled them down his chest. I felt him shudder as I ran my hands down his chest, I knew he liked it.

I pulled up his shirt and he broke away, taking it all the way off, then kissing me again. The kiss started to get more rough and passionate as he snaked his tongue into my mouth, letting his hands run around my back and sides. I wanted to make love to him.

I set my gun that was in my waist band on the counter and started to unbutton my pants, but Daryl picked me up and sat me on the bathroom counter, ripping them down my legs. He started to kiss and suck on my neck, down to my collar bone.

I hooked my fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer. I started to undo his belt and then he kicked off his pants after his shoes. His mouth went right back to my neck and then trailed down to my chest. He reached behind me and undid my bra, making it fall down my arms. I let it fall to the ground and Daryl leaned back, looking at me.

I then stood up and slid my underwear off, Daryl following my actions immediately. I walked past him and went into the shower, letting the water wash over my body. He then stepped in and stood up close to me, our body's touching and his face barely inches away from mine. He pushed me up against the wall of the shower, causing the water to wash over him, drenching his hair.

I leaned up and kissed him while I tugged on his hair, it was getting so long. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist as his hands roamed all around my body. I felt myself melting into his touch as I roamed my hands around his muscular arms and chest. He then put one of his hands on the lower thigh of the leg that was wrapped around his waist.

He pulled back and looked at me, wondering if I was ready to do this. "I want you." I whispered as I looked into his bright blue eyes. "I love you." I said after a moment of us just looking at each other.

He then clashed his lips to mine and slid into me. I let out a moan into his mouth as he opened it and slid his tongue into mine. He let out a groan as he filled me and let me adjust to his size. He started to thrust gently as he kissed me and ran his hand down my leg. The water was running down, drenching us.

I ran my hands up his back and dug my nails into him, causing him to hiss and thrust harder. I moaned out from the pleasure and he broke away from my lips, moving down to my jaw line and neck. I tugged on his hair, causing him to moan into my skin as he bit and sucked.

My body felt amazing from Daryl's touch everywhere. The numbness I had once felt, was completely gone.. I felt something besides anger and sadness, and I loved every ounce of it.

I leaned my head back and arched my back as the fire in my stomach started to build. I moaned out and held onto Daryl's arms. He started to thrust harder into me, sensing that I was getting close. "Oh my- Daryl!" I yelled out as my orgasm shook my body. The feeling of it was so amazing and different from anything I had been recently been feeling.

"Fuck, Fi." He groaned as he started to get closer. He brought his head back up and I kissed him as he reached his climax. He moaned into my mouth and thrusted one last time before his muscles relaxed. We stayed there for a while and caught our breaths, but then I unwrapped my leg from around him and stood up straight.

I reached for the soap and started to wash off the dirt, grime, and blood off of me. I unwrapped the bandages on my arm and hand that where now soaked and I threw them out of the shower. I then handed Daryl the soap as I stepped under the water and rinsed off. I stepped out of the way so Daryl could rinse off, then we hoped out of the shower and turned it off.

I grabbed towels and threw one at him, hitting him in the face, causing him to smirk. I started to dry off, but then I caught my reflection in the mirror.

I looked sickly skinny and the cuts and scars all over my body didn't help my appearance. My hair was much longer now and it stuck to my wet skin. The life never came back to my eyes and the bags didn't leave either, causing my cheek bones to stand out.

Daryl stepped into the view of the mirror and now had the towel wrapped around his waist. He looked amazing with his hair sticking up in different directions and don't even get me started on his arms and chest. "What'cha thinkin about?" He asked me, as our eyes met in the mirror.

I let out a weak laugh. "I look.. dead." I said, then wrapped the towel around my body.

"Ya beautiful, Fi." He said looking at me in the mirror.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and the blush creep up to my cheeks. Daryl Dixon just called me beautiful.. I have completely demolished his hard shell. I smiled a little to myself and faced him. "We should get dressed." I said, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

He nodded and we walked out of the bathroom. I searched through my bag and slid on a new outfit. I now had a sweater that hung loose on me and a pair of skinny jeans on. I ran back into the bathroom and got all my dirty clothes, putting them into my bag to wash later.

I then slid my boots back on and looked up at Daryl who had on his same jeans with holes at the knees from bending over and a long sleeved button up shirt with his leather vest over it. I sighed and slid my gun back into my waist band then waited on the steps for Daryl to grab his crossbow and follow me up.

When we walked up into the kitchen everyone looked over to us, but I just ignored it and walked over to the table. I sat down by Glenn and saw all the stuff on the table. "What's all this?" I asked.

"Found it in the rooms up stairs, pretty cool, right?" He said with an excited voice.

I looked at the table to see notepads, laptops, little game boys or some shit, and a bunch of magazines. "Can I use this?" I asked, grabbing a notepad and pencil. "Yeah, sure!" Glenn said.

I gave him a weak smile and then walked into the living room, knowing Daryl would follow. I walked in and saw Rick sitting and watching Carl mess around with one of the game boy things. "Rick, is there anything ya need us to do?" I asked him.

"T-dog's gona go out after his look out shift and gather firewood; you could help him, and Daryl I need you for a shift later tonight." Rick said.

Daryl and I both nodded. I had some time to kill so I walked over to the couch and sat down. Daryl came over and sat in the chair across from the little table next to the couch, looking over at me. I opened up the notepad to the first blank page and started to draw. I wasn't sure what I was drawing yet, I seem to figure that out after a little while..

I used to love to sit down and sketch, it calmed my mind and let me express what was going on in my head. I could feel Daryl and Rick watching me as I started to sketch things out on the paper with a lot of interest.

I finally finished sketching over the whole sheet of paper and looked at my final image. I had started off just randomly sketching trees, but it turned into the creepy tree line that I would see at night. It morphed into this dark and creepy drawing with out me even realizing.

"Woah, thats really good." I heard Carl say as he shifted to get a better look at it.

"Uh- thanks." I said. "You kinda have to know how to draw to be a tattoo artist." I said as I shrugged my shoulder.

"Cool." He said, still looking at my drawing.

I ripped it out of the notepad and handed it to him. "Keep it." I said, causing his face to light up again, he hesitated to reach out for it, so I nodded at him and pushed it closer. "Thanks." He mumbled as he took it from me and looked at it again.

"I'm gona go see if T-dogs ready." I said as I got up and peaked out the door to see he was coming down the balcony. I ran into the basement and grabbed my jacket, sliding it on and then went outside with T-dog and Daryl.

Daryl and T-dog started to chop up the wood I would bring them and then I would carry it inside and stack it up by the fireplace.

None of us expected to stay here for so long, but we haven't found a reason to leave yet, although I'm sure soon enough there will be one.

After collecting the wood up for a while, we decided we had enough and all went inside. My hands where red because they got so cold, it was definitely late fall, almost winter. Rick got a small fire started in the fire place, but closed the vent to the chimney so we didn't attract other people with the smoke.

Carol handed us a small bowl of squirrel and some type of beans to eat for dinner. I went and sat down in front of the fire to eat, I was freezing. After I had finished eating I still sat there, enjoying the warmth, but then eventually it got really smokey so I got up. I saw that Daryl was sitting in the chair he was in earlier, away from everyone else.

I held my hand out for him to give me his empty bowl and I took them into the kitchen, putting it into the sink. Daryl followed after me and grabbed his crossbow, getting ready for his shift on watch. He gave me a quick nod and then turned around and headed outside to the balcony.

It was dark now and a few people went up to their rooms, but I stayed and started doodling on the note pad again.

It had been an hour or so and pretty much everyone had gone to bed, besides the people on watch and a few that where just up chatting. I had managed to fill up multiple pages on the notepad. I drew the moon, eyes, squirrels, and even butterflies. I felt a little ping of sadness when I looked at the butterflies that resembled my tattoo, so I shut the notepad and threw it across the room.

I let out a deep sigh and ran my hands across my face. I heard footsteps and the floor squeak, so I looked up and saw Rick. He picked up the notepad, then walked over and crouched down in front of me. "Hows your arm?"

I looked down at my arm that now had no bandage on. "S'fine." I said awkwardly, remembering how I got it.

"You're a good artist." He said, looking at the notepad.

I shrugged. "I guess that's why people asked me to give them a picture they will have forever on their body."

"Yeah.. Yeah, I guess so." He said, setting the notepad down on the table next to the couch. "At the farm..." He trailed off and I sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry that I left. I-I couldn't get to you and-"

"It's okay Rick. You had to get Carl safe, no hard feelings."

He nodded. "Do you think I am doing the right thing here? With the group.. " He asked, looking for my advice.

"I think that you always to whats best for the group. I also think that anyone who can't see that is blind." I said the last part, talking more about Lori. He seemed to get that I was talking about her, and he nodded.

He set the notepad down, thenput a hand on my knee and stood up. He started to walk out, but turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry.. about Sydney." He said, then walked out of the room.

I let out a sad, breathy laugh and then reached over to the notepad and quickly started drawing. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I saw the drops wet the paper. I drew fast and finished quickly. The left side of the picture was half of Syd's beautiful, bright, and smiling face, while on the right was half of her demolished and gruesome face I last saw. I did a lot of horror and realistic tattoos, so the half of her I drew looked so real.

I let out a whimper, but then wiped all the tears away and stood up, going into the basement. I need to stop doing this to myself. I need to stop making myself upset.

I slammed the notepad down on the ground and then took of my jacket, not wanting to sleep in it. I took out my gun and knife and set them on the little bedside table, ready for if I needed them quickly. I then switched my jeans for a pair of sweatpants, taking off my shoes, and then hopped into bed.

It was the basement, so it was a lot colder then it was upstairs and I was already really cold. I wrapped the blankets up around me, but I still found myself shivering a little. I was afraid to fall asleep, not wanting bad nightmares, so I just laid there, letting my mind wander while I shivered.

I laid there for what felt like hours. I closed my eyes, so I could try and focus on staying warm, but was failing. I then heard the door open up and quiet footsteps down the stairs. I didn't open my eyes, I knew it was Daryl.

I heard him shuffling around for a little bit, but then felt the bed sink as he sat on it. I heard the ruffling of paper, he must have found my notepad...

It was silent for a little, but then I felt him plop down on the bed, letting out a sigh. The bed shifted as he tried to maneuver so he was under the covers without disturbing me. His hand accidentally hit mine and he quickly snapped his back. "Fuckin cold." I heard him mumble, taking about my hand. It was quiet for a second. "Fi, I know ya awake."

I sighed and turned, so I was laying on my side, facing him. He put his hand on my forehead and then felt around my face. "Ya freezin, Fi." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and he let out a sigh, pulling me into him so I could warm up.

I let out another sigh in satisfaction, his touch made me feel better and he was warm as I cuddled into his chest, letting out a few last shivers. I felt my eyes start to get droopy, knowing I could fall asleep safely with him here. I was focusing on his hands that where on my back as I slowly started to drift off, but something Daryl said caught my attention.

"I love ya, Fi." He said as he shifted, so he could fall asleep. I guess he already thought I was sleeping. I smiled to myself as I felt my heart flutter, and my eyes close for good.

**Heey guyyyys! So... love making..? Hehehehe.. So a whole nother giant step in Fi and Daryl's relationship! **

**I couldn't exactly think of a song for this chapter, so just any of the pervious songs i've posted will work! Enjoyy!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Holy shit already chapter 31?! Woooooow. Love you guys!**

_Oh shit what have I done?..._

_I ran through the house and up the stairs, locking myself in the bathroom. I heard my dads angry, drunk footsteps come up the stairs. _

_I quickly dug through the medicine cabinet and drawers searching for some type of bandage. My dad had come home very drunk and horny from his weekend get away.._

_I locked Sydney into my room before my dad could notice she was home, but then I wasn't able to make a clean get away, so I received some blows to the face, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Until he brought out the knife.._

_He decided that he wanted me to take my shirt off, so he took the knife and ran it down my back, cutting much deeper than the shirt... I could have just ran out, but instead I wanted revenge, so I took a kitchen knife and threw it into his arm._

_I found some type of white bandage, so i quickly lifted up my ripped shirt and wrapped it around my torso. "YA BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" I heard my dad yell as he pounded on the door. _

_I cursed under my breath and started to look around for something to use as a weapon, but all I found was a screwdriver that we used to fix the sink. It's going to have to do. _

_My dad started to pound on the door even more and I felt my anger rise, I hated this man. I flung the door open, causing him to lose his balance, then shoved the screwdriver into his shoulder. He let out a scream and then stumbled back a little bit, allowing me to run back downstairs. _

_I ran to the room I locked Syd in and pulled her out, running towards the door with her. "I'M GONA KILL YA!" My dad yelled, stumbling down the stairs. "Fuck you!" I screamed and then pushed Syd out the front door. _

_We ran into the street and I stopped her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Go to Mrs. Davison's house, stay there, I'll lead dad away then meet you there." I said to her. Mrs. Davison lived on our street and was the sweetest old lady out there. _

_"I-I- Are you sure?" Syd asked. _

_"Yes. I'm just going to lead him away, I'll be fine. Now go, I love you." I said as I turned her around._

_She hesitated, but started running off. I heard our front door slam open and my dad look around angrily. I ran into our yard and caught his attention. "I hate you! You big fat bastard!" I screamed._

_"Ya better shut ya mouth before I shut it for ya!" He yelled and then started to run towards me. Without hesitation, I quickly ran into the forest behind our house, dodging trees left and right. My dad was too drunk to pick up my trail or even run straight for more than a few minutes, so I knew it was a perfect place to lose him._

_I felt my back start to sting and blood soak through the bandage, but I kept running for just a little longer. I looked back behind me and saw no sign of my dad, so I started to slow, but ran right into something.. no, someone. _

_I quickly stepped back, but relaxed when I saw it was Daryl Dixon with his crossbow at his side. "T'hell?!" He yelled, but then saw me and his eyes widened. My shirt was barely even still on my body and I'm sure the bruises on my face where starting to show up. _

_"I have this pretty bad itch on my back, but can't reach it.." I said jokingly as I turned around, showing him my back. I heard him mumble "shit" as he saw the bloody slice that trailed down my back..._

_* (End of Flashback)_

I was standing in the yard of my old house, looking around at the deserted neighborhood. I couldn't move my feet, they where stuck to the ground. I heard the front door of our house open and my dad stumble out, but he wasn't my dad, he was a walker. He started groaning and moaning as he made his way over to me. I frantically tried to move my feet, but I was getting no where. He got closer and I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the pain of him taking a bite out of me, but felt nothing. I then heard loud cries and looked down to see I was holding a little baby. My dad was taking a bite out of the little innocent soul as I saw it's familiar bright blue eyes looking up at me...

I shot up a little bit and looked around, seeing that I was still in the basement and Daryl was asleep next to me. I ran my hand over my face and through my hair, trying to get that dream out of my head.

I looked at Daryl who was asleep next to me with his little baby snore. As I looked at him I remembered yesterday.. I remembered the tingle that his touch on my body and his lips on my neck provided. I felt my heart flutter as I remembered it, but then I realized something... we didn't use protection.

I felt myself start to get worked up, but what are the chances the two times in my life I didn't use protection, I got pregnant? It took some people months to get pregnant when they tried...

I still couldn't help the worry start to take me over. I mean, I can't go through what happened last time I was pregnant and now that I know we are all infected I can't even consider bringing a baby into this world.

I never really had sex with many people before in my life. The only times I really did was when I was in a dark period of my life after my good friend killed herself, but I made sure we used protection every time..

I remember skipping school weeks at a time while I smoked a bunch of different things, drank, and partied. I never drank that much, because I didn't want to end up like my alcoholic asshole of a father.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, I'm sure I am fine and this is just a little scare. I all of the sudden wasn't tired anymore, so I snuck out of the covers and slipped out of bed. I tiptoed around the room, searching through drawers and tables.

I finally found what I was looking for, a calendar. I don't even know what month to flip to, let alone what day it is...

I started to search my mind for the date of when we had to leave the house because of the outbreak. It was late September.. I then counted the days from then, trying to figure out the date. I ended up with the date of November 6th.

It had already been a little over a month since the outbreak, I guess that seemed about right. I sighed and then made sure of the date of my period so I can be sure that I'm not pregnant. Once I got everything figured out, I just flipped through the calendar. I then realized that my birthday was a few days ago... "Happy fuckin birthday." I mumbled to myself.

I looked back at Daryl, I wondered when his birthday was. He probably wouldn't want me making a big deal about it though. Maybe I would ask around the group to see when their birthdays where so we could have something to celebrate every now and then. Thanksgiving was coming up, too.

I looked into December on the calendar and one date stood out, the 26th.. Syd's birthday.. I remember the day she was born, my dad was out on a bender, but I was with my mom the whole time. I also remembered holding her as a little baby, she was my Christmas miracle.

I felt sadness rush into my mind, so I decided to do something to distract me. I started to search through more drawers and the desk in the room, not really searching for anything specific, just looking around. I hope the people that used to live here didn't mind, but then again what do I care?

I didn't find anything too useful, just some more notebooks, random papers, pens, and books. I was looking through the desk, finding nothing new and throwing things all around, not really caring. Daryl was still asleep, so I assumed that it must be very, very early in the morning.

There was a magazine that got stuck in the top of the draw above the one it was in so I had to yank hard at it to get it free. I ended up yanking so hard when it came free, I fell on my ass. I grunted at myself for being so clumsy and then looked at the magazine I had fell on my ass for. I let out a laugh, but then quickly put my hand over my mouth remembering Daryl was still asleep.

I heard him shift around in the bed and listened to see if I woke him up. It was quiet for a second, so I assumed he was asleep. "What the hell are ya doin?" I heard his rough voice ask, causing me too jump up and hit my head on the top of the desk.

"Ow, ya fuckin scared the shit outta me!" I hissed at him while I put my hand on my throbbing head. I could see his smirk from here even though it was still dark in the room. He snorted a laugh and then slid up on the bed so he was sitting at the edge of the end of it, looking at me. "Jesus, make a big enough mess?" He said to me.

I laughed a little and threw the magazine at him. "Found their porn stash."

He caught the magazine and looked at it, then awkwardly coughed. I laughed a little more at how uncomfortable that made him. "Shut it." He said as he threw the magazine back at me, causing me to laugh more. I felt like I was high..

I looked up and saw his bright blue eyes, which made my laughter completely fade. They looked exactly like the ones the baby had in my dream, was the dream a sign? No, it couldn't be..

I saw Daryl's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion at my sudden seriousness. "Uh- Daryl.." I started. "Yesterday we didn't um-.. we weren't uh- 'safe'" I said awkwardly. His face didn't look any less confused. "We didn't use protection." I spit out, getting right to the point.

His eyes widened in realization. "Are ya pregnant?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No.. well I don't know." I said. "But, we'll find out soon enough."

He nodded a little, but then didn't say anything. I stood up and slid on my boots, grabbed my gun and knife, then walked over to the stairs. I looked back at Daryl and he was still just sitting there, deep in thought. "You comin?" I asked.

He snapped out of his thought and then slid his shoes on, grabbed his crossbow, and got up, coming over to me. I quickly ran back and grabbed my notepad and pencil, then walked upstairs with him.

No one was up yet and the sun had barely even started to rise yet. Daryl plopped into a chair and leaned his crossbow against the table. I sat down at the table across from him and let out a sigh. "Whens your birthday?" I asked him, randomly. He just looked at me. "Why?"

"Jus' wondering." I said. Knowing I wasn't going to get an answer from him, I opened up the notepad. I tapped the pencil on my chin while I was trying to think what to draw. I couldn't really think of anything, so I just started to sketch the kitchen. I had the paper landscape style so I could fit more on it, and ended up drawing Daryl while he cleaned his arrows. I added a lot of detail to his eyes and arms, snorting a laugh at myself for drawing a hot Daryl. "Wha?" He asked looking up at me.

"Nothin." I said while I shrugged my shoulders and opened up to a new page. He looked at me with a curious expression, but then just went back to cleaning his arrows. I wasn't sure why my mind led me to start drawing pictures of my father as a walker, but I made a gruesomely realistic picture of him with flesh in his mouth.

I quickly flipped the page and started to draw another picture of Daryl to calm my mind, but stopped halfway at the sound of people coming downstairs. I looked up and saw Lori walking behind Carl with her hand on her stomach. She was starting to get a little baby bump. I saw Rick come down shortly after giving Daryl and I nods.

I ended up helping make breakfast for everyone and I am not sure how I got sucked into that. Almost everyone was downstairs now, besides the people on watch.

After we finished making and eating breakfast I went outside and told Glenn I would take over watch for him. I was still in my baggy sweatpants and sweater, so I was warm enough. I looked like a bum, but who the hell cares?

I sat down on the chair that was on the balcony and looked around the forest with my binoculars, it was times like these that I wished I had glasses. I saw a few of the guys come out and start chatting and then walking around the perimeter. I was guessing that they where thinking about building a fence.

I took my attention off of them and back to the woods. I scanned it again with the binoculars and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until I saw a branch on a tree start to move around.

It was barely windy out, so I knew it wasn't from that. I decided to go check it out real quick, taking my knife out. It was probably just a walker wandering around. The guys had started to walk back inside, but I got Glenn's attention before he went in.

"Hey Glenn! Can you come here and watch for a second, I think I saw a walker roaming around, so I'm gona go take it out real quick."

"Uh, yeah. Want me to come with?" He asked, coming up the balcony.

"No, just stay up here, I'll be back in 2 seconds." I said, and then handed him the binoculars before running down the balcony.

I walked over silently to where I saw the branch move with my knife ready. I stepped a little into the forest, trying not to make any noise. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a small little campsite, but no one in it.

I turned around to see if anyone was around, but got slammed across the face with the butt of a gun, sending me down to the ground. I let out a groan of pain as I spit the blood out of my mouth. "Get everything packet up, I got the girl." I heard someone tell another person.

I sat up and was about to stab this guy in the head, but was sent back to the ground by his foot on my ribs. I slammed back down and groaned in pain again. I was starting to get really angry.

I let my hands snake into the back of my pants, and pull out my gun. In one swift movement I brought it out and shot the guy above me right in the head, causing him to fall on me. "Shit!" Someone mumbled from behind me.

I threw the guys body off me, but couldn't get up and run in time before two more guys grabbed my arms and pulled me back, causing me to drop my gun. I struggled, but couldn't break out of the strong grasps as I was getting pulled back to a truck. "Your a feisty one aren't ya." One of the guys said as they lifted me up into their truck.

I let out a yell for help as loud as I could, hoping Glenn would here me. I received a slap across the face for that one. "Hurry up. I think the bitch has friends." One of them said as they dodged my kicks and got me inside the car, one of them coming in the back with me.

I shot up and punched him across the face, then tried to make a lunge for the door, but all of the sudden I was pinned down, with my back on the seat. The man over me had a skinny, scarred face, but a very meaty body, that was way to strong for me to get out of his grasp. He reminded me of the pigs that would hang out at the bar everyday and he looked at me like I was the first female he has seen since the outbreak. Fuck, I probably am.

"That wasn't very nice." The guy said in a low voice.

Another guy got in the other side of the back of the truck by my head right before we drove off. I looked around and saw there where 4 guys. I could kill them all easily if I got my hands on a weapon..

I wasn't going to let them drive me away because hell, who knows how far it would be and I need to get back to the group. I need to get back to Daryl, so I have to make a move. I saw the guys in the back with me talking to each other, so I took my chances.

I shot my head up, headbutting the guy that had me pinned down, causing him to shoot back. I then spun so I was sitting up and leaned back so I could kick the other guy in the balls. He let out a yelp of pain as I crashed my foot down on him and then up to his face, kicking his chin so his head slammed back. I made a move for the door and got my hand on the handle, about to push it open, but the guy that I headbutted grabbed me from behind.

He grabbed my hips and yanked me back away from the door. I tried to kick him, but he maneuvered so his knees where on my legs, crushing them. I struggled more and tried to push my self away, but the guy I had kicked in the balls grasped my hands and pinned them down. I felt my body start to shake in anger at these men that where trying to take me away from my group.

"Everything okay back there?" The guy driving said.

"I'M GONA KILL YOU! FUCK YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed as I looked up and struggled against their grips more.

"Fuckin bitch." The guy that I kicked in the balls said as he punched me across the face. My blood started to boil as I screamed and struggled more, only to get a gag put in my mouth and tied around the back of my head.

I was now laying on my stomach with my face into the seat and I couldn't manage to get out of their grasps, but I didn't stop struggling. I felt a stinging in my ass as the guy behind me slapped it, causing my anger to rise so all I could see was red. "Feisty." He whispered to me.

These guys weren't psychopaths like the guys Daryl and I ran into in the housing units, they just hadn't seen a female in almost 2 months and now that there was no one to stop them, they where gona take me. I wouldn't let them, they weren't going to lay a damn finger on me with out a shit load of pain coming their way.

I felt the guy behind me run his hands up under my shirt, lifting it up. I screamed and struggled, but my screams where muffled and my struggling did nothing, but cause the guy behind me to completely come on top of me.

He ran his hands up and slid them under my bra. "Mmmm." The guy let out as his hands cupped my breasts. I could feel his bulge against me and it made me want to throw up. His touch was anything but pleasuring, it was disgusting and made my anger boil.

All I could see was red, until the car stopped and I was hit in the back of the head, causing everything to go black.


	33. Chapter 33

*Daryl's point of view*

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled up to Glenn who was on the balcony, instead of Fi.

"Holy shit. Uh- there was a gun shot and then I-I heard Fiona scream." He said as he ran down the steps.

"What the hell are ya talkin about?! She was out there?!" I yelled, the worry clear in my voice next to the anger.

"She told me to take watch for a second, that she saw a walker and went to take care of it!" He said, frantically runnin his hand through his hair.

"Are ya fuckin crazy?!" I yelled then started runnin into the woods, Rick and Glenn behind me. "Fi!" I shouted out as we ran, followin her trail. She better be fuckin okay.

We stopped when we saw a small fire pit and trash. "Guys.." Glenn said lookin at somethin. I walked over to him and saw that there was some dead guy and Fi's gun was on the ground. "Looks like she killed him." I said as I followed her trail through the campsite. "Looks like she was dragged over here by others and then- Fuck!" I saw tire tracks where her trail ends. Rick and Glenn ran up next to me, seeing the tracks. "No!" I yelled in anger.

"How could ya let her go out here by herself!? Are ya fuckin stupid!? Now she's fuckin gone!" I screamed in Glenn's face.

"It wasn't his fault." Rick said, pushin me back.

"T'hell it is!" I yelled back at him. Fi was taken by someone, probably horny fucks, and who knows where the fuck they are goin and what they are gona do with her. I punched the tree next to me. "FUCK."

"Well go drive along the road, it looks like they went that way." Rick said, pointin to my right. I picked up Fi's gun and then started runnin back, with them behind me again. Rick ran inside to tell everybody what was goin on while I started up the car. Rick ran back out with the farmer girl, Glenn's girlfriend, and then got in the car. I started drivin right away, down the road that they went on.

It was a dirt road, so I could kinda make out the tire tracks. I drove fast, but slow enough so we could see if there was anythin around us, but stopped when I saw the tracks swerve off. I jumped out of the car with my crossbow and started after the tracks that went into the forest on foot, it was quieter. Everyone else finally got out of the car too and followed after.

Fi better be fuckin okay, she's all I got and I ain't gona lose someone I love. I will kill every single one of the sons of bitches that took her if they even laid a finger on her. I followed the car tracks for a while, but then I saw the woods end. I ran up and saw that it lead to a cement road, barely even leavin tracks. "DAMMIT! NO!" I yelled as I paced back and forth. It felt like when I lost Merle, but it was worse.. this was Fi.

I ran back through the woods and got back in the car. "Come on, we don't got all day!" I yelled at the others who were still runnin up. The got in the car and I started to speed through the forest, following the other tracks and dodgin through trees. I got onto the road and started drivin down, lookin left and right for any sign of anythin, but saw nothin.

I stopped the car and started to punch the steerin wheel. "Daryl, calm down." Rick hissed over at me. "She has to be somewhere around here, they couldn't have gone far. Why don't we go and search the woods while Glenn and Maggie continue to drive around?"

I gripped onto the steerin wheel tight, but then nodded and got out of the car. "Drive all around here and meet us back here at sunset. If we aren't on the road then assume somethings gone wrong." Rick said to Glenn and then got out of the car.

I went off into the forest, lookin around for any tracks or signs.

We had been out here for a while and had combed a lot of the area on the left side of the road. "Daryl, the sun is starting to set, we should head back and pick it up in the morning." Rick said, steppin over to me.

"I gotta find'er!" I hissed at him.

"I know. Trust me I want to find her too, but it's no use looking in the dark." He said calmly, just pissin me off more.

"What if they just been drivin down, takin her farther away each minute we're standin here?!" I yelled at him.

"This road turns into dirt road eventually, if they did then Glenn and Maggie would have found more tracks. We can pick it up tomorrow." He said sternly at me.

I just shoved past him and walked towards the road. I can't stand Fi bein out here another second. The car was waitin for us, so I got in and slammed the door in anger. "Did ya find anythin?" I asked them.

"We got up to a dirt road and notice more tire tracks so we followed it down. We spotted a little strip mall up ahead." Maggie said to us.

"Same strip mall we where at the other day. My guess would be they might hide out there." Glenn said.

"Then what the hell are we waitin for? Let's go get'er!" I yelled, wantin to get Fi back now.

"We don't know what we are up against, it's dark, don't have much ammo, and told the group we would be back by sunset." Maggie said.

"We have a clue where she is, so why the hell are we waitin?!" I yelled at them, gettin in their faces.

"Daryl." Rick said as he pushed me back. "We will go back, get some more ammo, tell the group and head out." Rick informed me.

"Better make it fuckin quick." I said as Glenn started to speed off.

-(Fiona's point of view.)

A throbbing pain in the back of my head started to bring me back to reality. I had been coming back and then blacking out again multiple times. I shot up, remembering what was going on, but felt that my arms where tied down to a chair. I was out of it so much that I don't remember if they did anything to me. I looked around and I was in some dark room that had shelves everywhere.

My face stung from the punches and slaps, but other than that I don't think I had any other major injuries. "Ah, she awakens." I hear a low voice come from the darkness, making me jump.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart." The voice said as it came towards me. I could barely make their face out, but saw that it was the man I headbutted in the car. I noticed that I didn't have the gag in my mouth anymore, so I spit in his face as he got closer. "Fuck you." I hissed at him, pulling on the restraints on my wrists.

He then grabbed my wrists and got close in my face. "Fuck me? Well.. If you insist." He whispered. I started to pull on the restraints more, trying to get my hands free from the rope as he ran his hand along my inner thigh.

"Don't fuckin touch me you shit head!" I spit at him.

I heard chuckles come from the distance, his friends where here, too. The guy took one hand off my wrist and slapped me across the face. I let out an agitated groan then looked back over to him. "You hit like a bitch."

He then leaned back and the back of his hand went flying across my face, causing me to fall over in the chair and slam my head on the ground. He bent over and grabbed the chair, sitting me back up and then sent his fist across my face. I groaned a little, then regained my composure. "That one was a little better, but you really should work on your right hook." I knew I was just nagging him on, but I loved making this asshole mad.

"Why don't you just shut the bitch up!" One of his friends called out and walked over. I gave them both death glares, but little that was going to do.

The first guy shook his head, then pulled out a knife and cut off my sweater. "Damn, I liked that sweater." I said to him, trying to show him he wasn't getting to me.

"Did you like this bra, too?" He asked as he cut it off. I suddenly felt very exposed as the guys started to just stare at me. I struggled against the rope that was tied around my wrist more, but it just caused the guys to chuckle again. A third guy walked over with a smirk on his face as he looked at me.

The guy came up behind me and reached over my shoulders, squeezing my breasts. I started to yell at them, but one of the guys put his hand over my mouth as the last one started running his hands up my thighs.

I screamed into the guys hand and pulled at the rope more, it starting to cut my wrists. The one guy pulled his hands back from my thighs and stood to undo his belt. I pulled as hard as I could at the rope and then felt the arms of the chairs where starting to come loose.

I stopped struggling and then all of the sudden gave the ropes the hardest yank up as I could manage, causing the arms of the chairs to break off. The guy behind me fell backwards as I stood and I quickly made my way to the guy in front of me and shoved one of the arms into his neck, causing blood to squirt out everywhere and for the rope to slide off of it as he fell to the ground. I felt the craziness that I had been trying to keep down since Syd died, come back up, and damn I felt murderous.

I then got my left hand free from the arm chair and charged over to the next guy, shoving it into his heart. He fell down while letting out a few gags. I reached down and pulled the knife out of my boot and made my way to the guy that was behind me. I ran over, hovering over him and then with out the blink of an eye, slit his throat, then shoved the knife into the top of his forehead.

I then stood up and backed away from them, realizing what I had just done. The craziness and adrenaline was pumping through my veins, but the anger seemed to be taken out on those pigs. I was so caught up in what I just did that I didn't hear the door open. "Fi!?" I heard a familiar face say. I turned around and saw Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and T-dog staring at me.

I quickly remembered i had no shirt on and crossed my arms in front of my chest as Rick, T-dog, and Glenn awkwardly looked away. I heard a crash come from the distance and remembered something, there was a fourth guy. I walked over to the guy I had last killed and took one arm off from covering my chest as I pulled out the knife from his head.

"You bitch!" I heard, but before I could react something hard hit me in the head, causing me to fall over. I tried to push the blackness from taking over, but I ended up drifting in and out again. All of the sudden I had Daryl's leather vest on and was being carried out of the dark room, that I figured out was a pharmacy. I started to feel really tired, so I gave in to the blackness.

"How is she?" I heard a voice that sounded like Rick ask. I wanted to get up and open my eyes, but for some reason my body denied that.

"She probably has a concussion, she needs her rest." I heard Hershel say.

"She's been out for long enough! Why ain't she wakin up?!" I heard Daryl hiss. Daryl! I wanted to get up and tell him I was fine, but as I tried to sit up the blackness took over again.

My eyes felt like they where glued shut, but after a lot of blinking I got them to open all the way up. I looked around and saw I was in Daryl's and my basement and he was sitting with his back to me against the bed, looking through my notepad. "It's not nice to look through someones stuff without permission." I said, causing Daryl to jump up and spin around. "Fi.."

I then felt the pounding pain in the back of my head. "Fuuuuck, my head hurts." I said, putting a hand on the forehead.

"Hershel said ya got a pretty nasty concussion." He said as he looked at me.

I let out a sigh. "Perfect." I said sarcastically. I saw that he had his vest back on and I was now wearing one of my t-shirts. I brought my hand up to my face and hissed when I pushed down on one of my bruises. Daryl grabbed my hand and put it down on the bed, then inspected the cuts from the rope.

"They touch ya?" He said, barely above a whisper.

"No."

"Fi ya didn't have a damn shirt on!" He yelled, but then tried to relax.

"Nothing happened, Daryl." I said. He let out a sigh and looked down at the bed.

"The bruises where my fault though, I was kinda askin for it." I said, causing him to look up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? They hit like girls." I said, causing Daryl to snort a laugh. I let out a yawn and then stretched out my arms.

"Ya should get some sleep, Fi." Daryl said, looking into my eyes. I noticed that his bright blue eyes looked very tired. "What about you? Have you slept at all?" I asked.

He just looked back down at the bed. I slid over, making room for him, but he didn't move. "Lay down now before I kick your ass." I said, getting him to grunt and then plop down on the bed next to me. I felt my eyes get droopy and then yawned again, closing my eyes. I soon fell asleep to the sound of Daryl's baby snores.


	34. Chapter 34

"NO!" I screamed, shooting up in the bed. I couldn't focus on anything because all of the sudden if felt so dizzy I could throw up. I moved off of the bed to make a dash for the bathroom just in case, but instead I fell off the bed onto my hands and knees. The floor below me was spinning around and my head was throbbing.

I dreamed about those guys that took me; the ones that I had stabbed in the neck and chest had turned into walkers. It wasn't me who was tied to the chair anymore though, it was Syd, and they started taking bites out of her. Then one of them moved and started taking bites out of the others who where at the door..

I heard the basement door open and then footsteps running down the stairs. The floor was starting to stop spinning, but my stomach was still doing flips. "Fi." I heard Daryl say and place a hand on my back. His voice only reminded me off my dream and caused me to get more dizzy. I pushed away from him, got up, and then tried to run into the bathroom. The doorway was spinning, but I managed to make my way to the toilet and throw up.

I didn't have very much to come up, so I put the cover down and laid my head on it. "Fi?" I heard Daryl say as he stepped into the bathroom cautiously. "Got up too fast." I mumbled, closing my eyes, trying to make my head stop spinning.

"It's completely normal to get dizzy and nauseous with your type of concussion." Hershel said. He probably came down to check on me. "Let's get you back in bed."

"No no no, not yet." I said, putting my hand up to stop Daryl from helping me, my head slowly starting to stop spinning. I took a few more deep breaths and then opened my eyes. "Okay."

Daryl came over and slowly helped me up. "Stop." I said once we where standing, my head started to spin a little again, but then went back to normal. "Okay."

He slowly helped me walk over and get into the bed. Hershel came over and started to look in my eyes and ask me a bunch of questions that seemed kind of random. He asked me stuff to make sure I still remembered who I was, where I was, who they where, and that is was the apocalypse. After a few questions it kind of got stupid, obviously I know whats going on. "It's normal for you to forget some reason events, so don't let it stress you out."

He then asked me what I did yesterday and I told him about the calendar, birthdays, magazines, taking watch, and getting taken. With that he nodded and walked away from me. "You need to rest, don't do anything to strenuous and drink lots of water."

I nodded and then he walked back upstairs. I sighed and put my hands so they covered my face. Syd's screams echoed in my mind from that dream and I just couldn't shake them. I felt a hand on my arm, causing me to jump. I took my hands off my face, I had forgotten Daryl was still here.

He saw my reaction and then gave me a shocked, but hurt look. "Are ya sure they didn't touch ya?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Daryl.."

"Ya heard Hershel, Fi! Ya could have forgot!" He snapped. I thought we already went over this last night.

"I didn't forget!" I hissed back at him. I'm not sure if what they did to me was considered "touching me", but I'm sure either way Daryl wouldn't like it. But, nothing even happened.

"So ya tellin me they just took ya shirt of and then did nothin?!"

I didn't respond for a little, causing Daryl to take a step back and run his hand through his hair in anger. "I killed them before anything could happen." I tried to make him see that it wasn't a big deal.

He let out a few curse words under his breath and then walked up to the bed. "What the hell where ya doin, Fi? Goin out there by ya self in the first place!"

"I thought it was a walker! I was just gona go take it out real quick! Didn't know that I was gona get taken!" I yelled back at him while trying to sit up, but just got really dizzy again. "Fuck." I mumbled as I held my head and laid back. Daryl came over to see if I was okay, but I smacked his hands away. He gave me a look and then stormed up stairs.

He was trying to make this my fault? It's not like I knew that I was going to be walking into those assholes campsite! I let out a groan of anger and flipped to my side, trying to sleep away the anger, but I was only woken up a little later by screams.

"FI! We gotta go!" Someone was shaking my shoulders. "What?" I managed to croak out while I opened my eyes and saw Daryl.

"We gotta go, NOW! Walkers!"


	35. Chapter 35

The word walkers made me more alert and on guard. I sat up, but not too fast that I would get dizzy again, and then grabbed my gun and knife from Daryl. He threw my bag over at me and then we both ran upstairs. I felt my head start to throb, but I ignored it as we came into the kitchen.

People where running around, trying to pack up all the food and clothes they could while others where on the porch shooting at walkers. "We gotta go!" T-dog yelled back at everyone as he was shooting. Everybody quickly grabbed their bags and started to run out of the door. I shoot at the walkers that where getting close to us as we made a dash to the cars.

I quickly jumped on the back of Daryl's motorcycle as he got it running, and then we sped off after the other cars. My head was throbbing like crazy now, so I rested my head on Daryl's back trying to take deep breaths and make it go away.

We head drove down for a while, but then we all started to slow. Rick got out of the car he was driving and we all met around him. I slowly lifted my leg off the motorcycle, but all of the sudden the ground started spinning, so I stumbled a little. Daryl caught me before I fell on my face and held me steady until everything started to stop spinning.

I stood up and Daryl dropped his hands from me as Rick started to talk. "We should all have at least half a tank of gas left. We can drive down to the strip mall we have gone to get supplies from and syphon some fuel out of the cars around."

"Maybe there will be another house or farm somewhere." Lori added as she held onto Carl.

Rick just nodded while he looked to the ground, then walked back over and got into his car. Everyone followed him and I got back on the bike behind Daryl. He looked back at me for a second, but then looked forward and started to drive off with the caravan of cars.

After we got all the gas tanks full, we started to drive off again. It was late morning and the air was crisp as it blew my hair around on Daryl's bike. I was still pissed at what Daryl said this morning, but I was slowly getting over it, it wasn't a big deal.

I could tell he was still upset about it and was tense as I held onto him as we drove. I ran my hands over his hips and then up to his chest, trying to get him to become less tense. He wasn't expecting my touch, but he slowly relaxed under me.

I knew he was upset about those assholes touching me, but no damage was done and there is nothing we can do about it now. I kept my hands on his chest, loving to be able to touch him.

We passed by a few other houses, but there was too many walkers around them for comfort, so we drove on a little bit. We ended up making a stop to stretch and look at the map. People handed out a few cans of food and everyone started to eat a little bit. "Should probably go huntin before it gets too cold." Daryl said to Rick.

"Yeah. Alright, by the looks of this map there is a lot of open fields over here." Rick pointed his finger to a big green spot. "Probably some houses over there that we could check out. Once we get settled, Daryl you can go out and see if you can catch anything." Rick looked around for anyone to object, but everyone just nodded and got back in the cars.

I could tell that some people didn't like how Rick had taken over complete control and gotten darker, but it was for the best. I think he had had it with people questioning his leadership, mostly Shane, so once Shane was dead he cracked. I had respect for Rick, he was doing everything for the group and I don't think anyone could do anything better than what he has done. I let out a sigh and put my hands around Daryl as we drove off again.

We had been driving for a while, but then pulled onto some dirt roads and took them down to where we saw the open fields. The cars in front of us stopped and we both got off the bike, walking over to see what was ahead. It definitely was a ton of open fields and hills, but in the distance you could see that there was some large cabins.

Everyone quickly got back in the cars and we drove down over to one of the cabins. It wasn't in very good shape, but it was definitely big enough to fit us all. Rick, T-dog, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and I all went inside with our silent weapons to look around. I had a little bit of deja vu as we searched through the house.

There where surprisingly no walkers inside, which was a good sign that there weren't many around here. It looked like this was used as a hunters cabin before; it had rifles and stuffed animal heads on the wall. There where a couple of rooms up stairs, another few downstairs, and a large living room.

No one liked the idea of us splitting up, so we decided that we weren't going to clear the other cabins. The rooms where split like they where before, but this time Glenn and Maggie got their own room. Everyone brought their stuff in from the cars, but no one settled in. It seems like no matter where we go we aren't going to settle in because no place is really safe anymore.

Daryl and Rick took the first shift on watch right away, not wanting to miss anything. I took Daryl and my bags over to the room that we where givin. It wasn't much of a room, it pretty much had a mattress, a chair, a small table, and a dresser. It's better than sleeping on the ground or in cars though, so I didn't complain. I threw our bags onto the bed and then started to look around.

I found a couple of small knives in the dresser along with some clothes that looked like they would fit a large man. I took the knives and put two in my boots, replacing the ones that I lost. It was chilly in this cabin, so I went over and plopped down on the mattress next to our bags. I pulled my jacket out of mine and slid it on.

I noticed my notepad had fell out and was glad that Daryl packed it for me. I opened it to the next blank page and started to draw the first thing that came to mind. It was a picture of the road with the trees along the sides and Daryl's bike sitting on the road.

The door to the room opened up and I saw Daryl walk in and start to look through his bag. "I'm goin huntin."

"I'm coming." I said as I got up from the mattress.

Daryl gave me a look. "Hershel said ya need to rest."

"Yeah, well thats not going to happen either way." I said, very determined to get my way. "I'm coming." I repeated, wanting something to do.

He let out a sigh. "Fine, lets go."

He left the room and I followed behind him, very satisfied. I got a little bit of a hassle from Rick for going out, he always shot people down now, but I convinced him easy enough.

Daryl and I walked across the fields and into the woods in silence. It was starting to get colder, so there wasn't as many animals hopin around, but Daryl still got a few squirrels. We slowly and quietly trekked through the forest, following animal trails in silence until I broke it.

"Those deer tracks?" I asked Daryl who was crouching down, looking at the ground.

"Think so, but it's hard to tell." He said not taking his attention off the trails.

I couldn't help but notice his arms as he held his crossbow, even though he was wearing sleeves, you could still see the outline of his muscles. I let out a sigh that came out louder than I wanted, causing Daryl to look back at me. "What?" I asked him when he didn't look away.

He shrugged. "Ya the one that keeps sighin, not me."

"Your the one that keeps lookin at me." I said back like I was a teenager.

He stood up. "I'm only lookin at ya cause ya sighin." He was now closer in my face and then tension between us was clear as I looked into his bright blue eyes.

I couldn't resist anymore and crashed my lips to his. He flinched a little in surprise, but then quickly kissed me back, pushing me up against a tree. I moaned as my back hit the bark and his tongue slipped into my mouth. His lips on mine made them tingle and my head start to spin like this was our first kiss. I ran my hands around his chest and then his back as he started to kiss down my jaw and neck.

My head went back and I tugged on his hair, causing him to let out a little groan, but then I saw it. "Daryl! Stop." I whispered, causing him to look up at me with a confused and hurt expression. "Give me your crossbow."

"What the hell-" He started, but I cut him off. "Shh! Just give it to me and then don't move a muscle." I whispered, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me, but he then gave in and quietly handed me his crossbow. "Bend down." I whispered.

"Fi, wha-"

"Bend down quietly!" I hissed. He gave me a look, but then bent down. He already had an arrow loaded in his crossbow so I lifted it over his head and then sent the arrow flying straight into the deers neck. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and then Daryl stood up and spun around.

He looked back at me with wide eyes and I smiled to my self and handed him back his crossbow. "Dinner."


	36. Chapter 36

"Ya ever used a bow before?" Daryl asked me as he shifted the wait of the deer in his arms.

He was being a typical guy and wouldn't let me help carry it, but I wasn't complaining; the view of his muscles flexing while carrying that was great.

"A few times. My uncle had one similar to yours and he taught me how to use it." I said, receiving a nod from him. My uncle was the one who taught me how to hunt and shoot, but it had been a while since I used my skills. I guess they paid off though.

We finally got back to the fields and saw the cabin was in view. T-dog and Glenn, who were on guard, saw us coming and their faces instantly lit up at the sight of the deer. They exchanged looks and said something, but I was too far away to make it out.

We finally got to the door and Glenn came over with a bright look on his face. He called out to the others who all came running out, but then cheered when they saw the deer. I even saw Rick's face light up for a second, but then it straightened back out. "Mmm, are we gona be eatin good tonight or what?" T-dog said with a smile on his face.

"We'll be eating good for a couple of nights with the size of this deer." Carol said, looking at Daryl drop it on the ground. Everyone had bright looks on their faces, I even saw Daryl try to hide his because he never liked to show emotion.

A few people went over and started to skin the deer, it was a skill that you seem to pick up in the apocalypse. Once it was ready and Lori and Carol started to cook it, but I had something else on my mind. I looked through all the cupboards in the living room and then went into the kitchen. I started to look through the cabinets and let out a squeal when I found what I was looking for. "Alcohol!" I called out as I saw the shelves full of booze. People immediately came over and started to grab some after I took two bottles of whiskey and walked over to Daryl.

He was sitting on one of the bottom steps that led upstairs and was cleaning off his arrows. I walked up to him and held out the bottle of whiskey, which he didn't hesitate to take. "I'm so getting shit face wasted." I said as I plopped down on the step next to him. He smirked as he unscrewed the cap and took a long swig, the man could really handle his alcohol.

I unscrewed the cap to my bottle and downed a big gulp. The whiskey burned my throat, but it was exactly the burn I needed. I wasn't bad at handling alcohol myself, I guess it was a trait that ran in my family. I only drank when I really needed one or was at a party, but I never liked to make it a regular thing. Syd had never had a drink in her life, besides the C.D.C. She hated that my dad was a raging alcoholic so she stayed away from it. I took another long drink to get the thoughts of Syd out of my head. I was planning on getting so drunk that I would forget the state of pain I have been living in.

I saw Daryl give me a look, but I just laid back on the steps and continued drinking. I started to feel the whiskey take over my body and mind after a while. Leaving me to feel a little wasted, but not enough. Lori called out that the deer was done cooking and I got up, clutching my whiskey like it was my baby. Daryl followed behind and we walked into the little kitchen.

People where sitting at the table already drunk like myself and drooling over the plates of deer in front of them. Rick was outside on watch as we all ate and drank in peace. The alcohol and laughter that was consuming the kitchen made me feel like we weren't in the damn apocalypse, and I loved it.

"Cheers to Daryl and Fiona for providing us with this damn good deer and alcohol." T-dog said as he raised his bottle. Many people followed his actions and I raised my bottle all the way above my head and did a little dance, causing people to start laughing again. I then took a very long swig and let out a sigh as I leaned back in my chair, seeing Daryl eye me from the corner of my eye.

Lori was sitting next to Carl as they both drank water, damn that sucks for them. Hershel wasn't really drinking much, probably because of his experience at the bar, but I still caught him occasionally sipping on some. They where still all smiling and laughing though.

I felt Daryl's eyes on me so I turned my gaze to him to find him taking a one over of my body. I bit my lip at the sight of him raising his bottle up to his mouth with a smirk. I couldn't keep my eyes off his lips or around his arms and chest that looked so delicious as always. His hair was poking out in different directions and his bright blue eyes where shinning as the looked at me. I almost lost it as they store into mine, but I quickly raised my bottle and took another drink.

My mind was numb, in a good way, from the depression that had been fighting to tear me down recently. I thanked god for providing me with whiskey, but then took it back after I remembered that god is probably not even real, and if he his then he's an asshole.

I stumbled up from my seat and walked over to the cabinet that held the booze and grabbed another bottle. I walked out the door, feeling Daryl's gaze on my ass as I walked out. I went over to where Rick was pacing back and forth and held out the bottle to him.

He looked at it and then me, but eventually took it. His face was hard and his gaze was cold, he definitely was a changed man. "Loosen up." I said as I took another drink of my bottle that was now more than half way gone. He gave me a look before he took a drink.

"We have food, shelter, alcohol..." I said the last part with a smirk. "Everyone is at least somewhat enjoying themselves, so loosen up, we are celebrating. I'm not sure what, but any chance we can get on feeling good, we should take it."

Rick seemed to untense his shoulders and take another drink. "And if a horde happens to wander by, then so be it. I will die happy next to my bottle of whiskey."

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Rick's face as he relaxed a little bit. The sun was starting to set now and the sight was very relaxing... or maybe it was the booze. I laughed a little to myself, but I'm not sure what was so funny. Rick raised an eyebrow at me and it only caused me to laugh more. "I'm so wasted." I giggled out.

Rick let out a breathy laugh as he looked back into the distance. "Well I'm gona go inside an' see if I can get my hands on another bottle of this good stuff." I said as I held up my almost empty bottle. He nodded and I started to walk back. "Enjoy this, Rick. Who knows when we will be able to enjoy anythin again." I slurred out right before I walked back into the cabin and grabbed more whiskey.

I stumbled over to my room, receiving drunk waves and giggles from people as I passed them. I got to the door and swung it open, revealing Daryl lying on the mattress with his hand behind his head. I let out a groan at how beautiful the sight was as I leaned against the door frame and took another drink of my first bottle, emptying it. "Why are you so hot?" I slurred without even thinking about what was coming out of my mouth.

"How much have ya had to drink?" Daryl asked looking up at me with a smirk.

"More than you." I slurred as I shut the door, then walked over and put my empty bottle down on the small table and popped open my new one. I looked around the room, but let my eyes finally land on Daryl again.

I went over, set my bottle down on the ground beside the mattress and got on top of him. I straddled his waist and ran my hands up his chest, then ripped open his button up shirt. I started to kiss up his chest receiving a small groan that Daryl tried to hold back. "What'cha doin, Fi?" He asked, his voice cracking as I ran my hands along his skin.

"What's it look like?" I said, lifting my head up and leaning up to his face. I hovered above his lips and looked at him in his bright blue eyes. "You gona stop me?" I asked, my voice in a whisper. He then looked around my face and met my eyes again. He leaned up and our lips collided, sending sparks down my spine. I could be drunk as a skunk and this man could still make me feel unbelievable things.

I let out a drunken moan into his mouth and felt his hands run up to my hips. I tugged his hair that was now whisking out by his ears. He sat up with me on his lap and ran his hands on my back, under my shirt, sending shivers up my spine. I wrapped my legs around him as I moved one hand down to his neck that was warm against my cool skin. I could feel the alcohol pump through my veins, warming me along with Daryl's touch.

I started to grind into him, craving to have every inch of him. I broke away from his lips and started to bike and suck on his neck, it was my turn to mark my property. He hissed as he reached his hands down to my ass. He then stood up from the bed and walked across the room to set me on the top of the dresser. My legs where still wrapped around him as he crashed his lips to mine again, causing a tingle to take over my whole body.

He ran his tongue against my bottom lip, and I immediately parted my lips so he could slip his tongue inside. I ran my hands along his bare chest and then to his shoulders as I slid his shirt down his arms. He pulled his hands off of me and shimmied his shirt all the way of. He then ran his hands up my thighs, causing the tingle to become stronger and the fire in the pit of my stomach to start to burn.

I ran my hands down his arms as his made their way up to my stomach, pushing my shirt up. I never had put a bra back on after I lost mine at the pharmacy, so my breasts were exposed right away as he yanked my shirt off. He leaned back to look at me and licked his lips right before he crashed his lips to mine again.

The kiss was rough like we couldn't get enough of each other, but passionate like they always were. I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my breasts against his chest, and pulled him into me more. His hands reached down my back and then started to tug my sweatpants down. He lifted me up, so he could slide my pants down. He set me back down on the dresser and I kicked my pants all the way off, onto the floor.

I slid my hands down his chest and to his belt. I started to unbuckle it, but I was so wasted I seemed to forget how to do that. I started to crack up in laughter at my self, causing Daryl to break away from the kiss and look at me. I knew he was trying to hide his chuckles, but he only made me start to laugh more. Daryl let out a few chuckles, but before I knew it he had picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

I let out a gasp in shock as I bounced onto the mattress. He undid his belt and slid down his pants, stepping out of them before he walked over to the bed. He crawled on it and came over, hovering over me. He store into my eyes as his hand traveled down my stomach, going lightly over my scar, and then down to my underwear. He slid his hand under it and started to rub at my sensitive spot.

I let out a moan and squirmed under him, only causing him to smirk and rub faster, he knew the effect he had on me. I felt the fire burn higher and higher as I arched my back and let out more cries of pleasure. I whimpered when he removed his finger, but he then quickly ripped my underwear off.

He hovered back over me and his eyes where glazed over in lust. I couldn't stand not completely having him anymore, I wanted and needed him. "Daryl." I whimpered out. I could tell my voice turned him on even more as he quickly took off his boxers. He bit down on my neck and thrusted deep into me. I let out a cry of pleasure as I felt his lips on the soft spot of my neck and I adjusted to his size. He started to thrust deep in and out of me as he looked up and met my gaze.

I put my hands on his neck and pulled him down so our lips connected again. My whole body was on fire from him and I never wanted to stop burning. I bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled away with it in between my teeth. He let out a hiss and I threw my head back as with each thrust he hit that perfect spot inside of me. "Harder!" I moaned out to him.

He didn't hesitate and started to thrust into me faster. I let out more moans and I heard a growl come up from his throat. The fire in my stomach was starting to spread and take over. I knew I was getting close, but I never wanted Daryl to stop. "Don't stop." I whimpered out.

I felt my whole body get close and I couldn't help, but come completely undone under him. "Shit Daryl!" I moaned as I reached my climax. His thrusts started to get uneven and shaky, but with one more he went completely over the edge and hit his climax with a groan and many curse words. His muscles gave out and he collapsed, but he caught him self on his elbows next to my head so he didn't fall on me.

We both just store into each others eyes as we caught our breaths. The alcohol had eased my pain and sadness, but Daryl had made it run away scared. This man was mine and I would never be able to get enough of him. I quickly leaned up and kissed him once more before he flopped off me. He never liked to show emotion or love, even when he was drunk, so I was going to surprise him before he could protest.

He laid on his back next to me now and I took a once over of his body before I got off the mattress, why did he have to be so beautiful? I let out a sigh and picked up the bottle of whiskey I had set on the ground earlier. I took a swig as I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. I felt Daryl's eyes follow me as I walked, not caring that I was fully naked, I was too drunk to care.

I pulled out a blanket and threw it over at the mattress, it landing on Daryl. I then walked back over and flopped back on the bed with the whiskey. I took another drink and then handed it to Daryl. I noticed that our bags where on the other side of the bed, so I leaned over Daryl to get to them. I heard him suck in a breath when my breasts pressed against his chest as I reached and grabbed my notepad from my bag.

I smirked at him as I laid back on my back. He just rolled his eyes and took another drink. I saw him lean over and look at me as I started to sketch things on the paper. My drawings weren't as good because I was so wasted I was just dragging the pencil all over the paper. I giggled a little at my drawing and I heard Daryl chuckle, too.

I looked over at him and before he could take another drink of the whiskey, I snatched it out of his hands and rolled up, so I was sitting on him and straddling his waist again. I knew I had just as big of an effect on him as he did on me. I took a long drink and then leaned down, crashing my lips with his. This definitely had been one of the best nights I've had since the apocalypse started...


	37. Chapter 37

It had be days, maybe even a week, since we arrived at the cabin. No one unpacked their bags or even walked around without a weapon, we weren't stupid enough to make the same mistakes we have before. We always had at least two people on watch at a time and even some that circled the perimeter. People tried to sleep and eat as much as they could, especially Lori who now had a visible baby bump.

Rick had barely talked to her, but he did check up on her to make sure she was feeling alright. They would rarely even make eye contact, Rick had enough of her shit and I could tell. Daryl, on the other hand was becoming a better part of the group and he had fully become his own person. I think Merle getting left up on the roof was for the best, besides the fact that it upset Daryl.

I hung out with Glenn and Maggie when Daryl was on watch and I ended up becoming close with them the past week. I had talked to Beth sometimes, but she reminds me too much of Syd and it gets hard to control the depression that wants to creep up on me.

I let out a sigh and continued to stand watch in the front of the cabin. Glenn and Maggie where walking the perimeter and Rick was on look out in the back of the cabin. I had been out here since the break of dawn, letting Daryl get as much sleep as he could because he had taken the watch all night the past few days.

I heard footsteps on my right and saw Rick approaching. "Glenn and Maggie should be coming around now. Why don't you go inside and eat something and they will take over?" He said to me as he looked off in the distance. I followed his gaze and saw Glenn and Maggie coming up the hill to the cabin, hand in hand.

"Alright. I'll bring ya out some." I told Rick, looking back over to him. I walked inside before he could deny. He would always give all his food to Lori so he never really got much to eat. I on the other hand will just completely forget to eat until I'm dizzy and dehydrated. Daryl always gets mad at me for not remembering and constantly annoys me about eating, but somehow I can't seem to get it to stick to my mind.

I let out a sigh and got a plate of some meat and beans that Lori had made. I leaned against the counter as I quickly scarfed it down. I've had so many beans and the same type of meat for so long now that I'm numb to the taste.

After finishing my plate of food I got another one from Lori to take to Rick, it had almost become a routine this past week. I walked outside, saying hi to Glenn on my way over to Rick. I handed him his food and he gave me a nod. There was a lot of meaning inside of his nod and I understood it completely. Rick was my friend, probably a best friend, but it feels weird to put labels on anything anymore. All I know is he needs me and I need him.

I gave him a nod back and then headed over to my room to see if Daryl was up. I pushed open the door and was greeted with his bare back. He jumped and spun around, but relaxed when he saw it was me. I knew he didn't like anyone seeing his scars, let alone him with his shirt off. He turned back around and started to dig through his bag for a new shirt. His shoulder and back muscles flexed and I felt myself let out a shaky breath.

I walked over and ran my hands around his back and hips. He immediately froze and tensed up from my touch on his scars, but he slowly started to relax into me. He stood up straight and turned around so he was facing me. He looked at me and then down to my neck as he lightly ran his fingers on the scars there. I felt my eyes close and my body shiver from his touch.

I felt his fingers disappear so I opened my eyes to be met by his intense blue ones that sent chills down my spine. Someone knocking on the door made me jump and snap out of the trance Daryl put me under. Daryl quickly backed away and put his shirt on. I walked over and opened the door, revealing Glenn. " Hey Fiona, do you mind taking over the perimeter while T-dog and Daryl take over watch?"

"Sure, we'll be out in a sec." I said, then he nodded and closed the door. I walked over to my bag and moved it to the dresser by the door so I could dig inside of it easier. I pulled out my jacket and set it down, then dug around for a sweater. I found a warm one and then pulled off my shirt. I reached over to grab my sweater, but jumped back in shock when the door opened again. "Oh and- shit! Oh my god sorry!" Glenn stumbled out when he saw me and then looked over to Daryl. He quickly shut the door and I was just standing there shocked, why does Glenn always walk in at the wrong times?

Daryl stormed over and grabbed my sweater off the dresser and shoved it in my direction. "Ya want everyone to see ya shirtless!?" He angrily snapped at me.

"What the hell? No." I said confused why he was so mad at me.

"Then cover up." He hissed.

I slid on my sweater and looked over at him. "What's your problem?" I hissed back at him.

"Ya just gave Glenn a close an' personal view." He snapped.

"I didn't know he was gona come back in!"

He looked down at me. "Ya just stood there so he could get a nice look at'cha."

"You're being fucking ridiculous, Daryl." I said, grabbing my jacket, now angry at him.

"At least I don't go around showin off to all the guys around here like a damn whore would." He spit out and then swung open the door, storming off.

I was now just standing there, pissed off as hell and dumbfounded. He just called me a whore? What the hell was his deal? I angrily threw my jacket on and then slammed the door behind me as I left. I walked straight out of the cabin, not even acknowledging Daryl as I passed him. He was being the Daryl that would dick off to everybody the first chance he could get.

I started to walk around the perimeter, next to the tree line, and far enough away so the cabin was small. I was so pissed off at Daryl. He was fine one second, but the next a was just a whore. He was just probably in one of his pissy moods, getting himself worked up about shit.

I sighed and continued to walk, looping around the perimeter so that I was now close to the cabin again, but still a good distance away. The rustle of leaves on the trees next to me, caught my attention. I pulled out my knife and took a slow step forward, cautious not to get taken like last time. I heard the familiar groan of a walker and sighed in relief that it wasn't people.

I walked in the forest and the walker saw me and immediately started to run over. I had a smirk on my face, this dumb ass would never win. I ran, meeting it halfway, and then shoved my knife into its forehead, earning that sickening sound of brains crunching.

I put my foot on it's chest to help me pull my knife out easier. I let out a sigh when I got it out and wiped it off on the walkers shirt. I started to turn around and walk out of the woods, but stopped when I heard that all too familiar sound. I spun around, and there they where; hundreds of starving walkers groaning and moaning at the sight of flesh. "Shit." I mumbled as I turned around and ran out of the forest.

When I got to the clearing of the fields I sprinted over to the cabin and saw that walkers where already coming up the hills towards the back of it. Daryl looked over at me and then noticed the walkers, causing his eyes to widen and him to start shouting things at everybody.

By now I didn't have a clear path to the cabin; I had walkers coming up behind me and from my right, where the cabin was. I was going to have to make a run for it away from the direction of the others, so maybe I could distract some of the walkers from them. I locked eyes with Daryl and he seemed to already know what my plan was. "Fi!" He shouted, trying to run over to me, but was cut off by the walkers coming from behind. I gave him one last look and a reassuring nod, then pulled out my gun and started shooting at the walkers behind me. The ones to my right turned their attention over to me. Good, this is working.

I started to run to my left while I shot, bringing a lot of the walkers away from the cabin. "Come on you filthy bastards!" I screamed at the walkers so they would follow me. Their groans got louder as they all stumbled over each other to get to me.

I stopped shooting at them and focused on running. I ran across the field, distracting tons of walkers. I was faster than them, but they didn't get winded, so I was going to have to find a place to hide soon, and then go back to the cabin.

I made the quick decision to duck into the woods, maybe I could lose a lot of them and find a good tree to climb. I was now dodging trees left and right as I started to breathe heavy and get tired. The moans weren't as loud behind me, so I assumed I either lost some of them or ran fast enough ahead. I looked around quickly and picked a tree that looked good enough to climb and hide in.

I ran over and grabbed onto the branch that looked the most sturdy and started to pull myself and walk up the tree. I climbed up and little higher and then propped myself up on a branch and tried to catch my breath. I was wheezing hard from all the running and my throat was dry.

I was high enough off the ground that no walkers could reach me and hopefully they wouldn't smell me, either. I leaned my head back on the tree and waited for all the walkers to wander by. I couldn't help but think if everyone was safe. I had managed to get over half of the horde to follow me, so they should have been able to take on the little that was left. I also couldn't help but to worry; I had no food, no water, and no shelter if they did leave, but worst of all I would have no group... no Daryl.

I sucked in a breath and shook the thoughts out of my head. I'm sure they are fine and I will be fine too. Everything will be fine...

I sat there for what felt like forever, but in reality was probably more of half an hour. I looked down and all around the tree, seeing that it was clear from the walkers; they had stumbled past the tree in search of me. Dumb asses. I climbed down from the tree and landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'.

I took a deep breath and then headed back the way I came, towards the others. I kept my mind and reflexes on high alert, but nothing came out at me. I walked for a while and noticed it was starting to get later in the day, I didn't realize I had ran so deep into the forest.

I finally saw the trees break and the field appear. My heart skipped a beat and I started to run again, I needed to get back to them.. to Daryl. I was now running up the hill that lead to the cabin, but stopped dead in my tracks when I approached it. My face completely fell and I felt my heart shatter as I looked around. The cars where gone and walkers where roaming around the field and tearing the cabin down. They where gone.

I felt my knees start to shake and the numbness threaten to come back up. Groans next to me caused me to spin around and notice that they where coming towards me. I couldn't stay here, it wasn't safe and it was starting to get dark. I had to go... Alone.


	38. Chapter 38

What day is it? Week? Month? I don't know.. All I know is that is fucking cold and I'm alone. The snow was sticking and piling up heavy now. I was starving and the only thing close to water I had recently was the snow.

How long had it been since I lost the group? Weeks? Months?

Why should I even try anymore? The numbness tells me that I shouldn't, that there is no reason.

Oh yes, the numbness... I tried fighting it in the beginning when I still had shards of hope that I would find the group, but now... Now I feel mentally, emotionally, and physically dead.

I was surprised that I was able to fight it off for so long, but when I ran into another small group, it completely took over. Why? Because they threatened me? Beat me? Raped me? Gave me multiple injuries? Left me in the freezing snow? Left me for dead? No, I think it was the fact that every second and every moment all I could think about was Daryl.

It was my fault, too. I trusted them. Why? Because they had food... I was too weak to fight them off physically and too weak mentally when I met them.

Weak.

That's all I was... Weak.

Once I lost the group.. When I lost Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie... When I lost my family and couldn't find them I felt myself slip away. I constantly ask myself why do I still try? Why do I still put up with the _freezing_, ice cold nights? The nightmares? The hunger? Thirst? Pain? Sadness? Suffering? WHY!?

My mind would bombard it's self with all these questions every day and night, but I could only come up with one answer every time... Because my family could still be out there and I can still find them. But, would they even want me? I was broken and they could have easily moved on. For all I know they probably didn't even look for me.

I had somehow learned to completely shut my mind off, slipping into a dark place and being perfectly okay with it. The numbness controlled me when I was in that state, but I didn't mind, I didn't have to feel.

I let out a grunt of pain as I hoisted myself down from a tree, landing on my bad ankle. I had twisted it some time recently, but didn't really care, it wasn't the worst of my injuries. I had a busted up lip, possibly broken arm, frostbite, bruises everywhere, insomnia, and I always seemed to be bleeding somewhere.

I kept moving, day after day, going no where in particular, just moving. I started to make my way through the thick snow, feeling an ache in my ankle, but I again ignored it. I wrapped the sleeves of my jacket around my hands that where turning red from the coldness and started to mindlessly trek through the forest. What forest was I even in?

I needed food and I needed it soon. I don't know how much longer I could drag myself around without eating. I could tell how skinny I was getting and it disgusted me. I was so unhealthy that my period was irregular and my bones were starting to stick out, especially on my ribcage.

I had been walking all day and the sun was starting to set. I had ate some snow, but that was it. I was starting to feel the energy leave my body and my head start to get light, but I kept walking. What was I even walking to? A buffet that was going to magically appear? I let out a sadistic laugh at my self, but ended up starting to cough. I was surprised that I didn't die from the flu that I always seemed to have.

"Yo V. Did you hear that?" I heard a voice in the distance call out as it started to get closer to me. Shit. No, not people. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to run off, but I was so physically weak and food deprived I fell straight into the snow. "Hey over here!" A new voice called out. I tried to crawl away, but just collapsed once again.

I felt an hand on my arm start to pull me back. "No. No." I said as I tried to push away, but I was so weak I might as well have been poking him. I felt my mind start to spin and blackness try to take over. I tried to fight it off, but I was having trouble.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. I'm alive and I'm not going to hurt you." The man who was holding me said. His voice was pure and sounded sincere and truthful. I let my eyes roll into the back of my head and let the darkness take over at the sound of his words. I know I shouldn't trust anyone, but what else was I going to do?

My eyes flickered open and the blackness was replaced by brightness. Was I dead? Shuffling and faint voices in the distance made me realize I wasn't and I couldn't help but frown at the fact. All I remembered was some people looking for me in the forest and from my experience people where no good. I looked around and noticed I was in a type of tent. There was a table across from the makeshift bed I was in and it looked like it had some type of medical supplies on it.

I then looked down at myself and saw that someone had removed my jacket and put a weird homemade sling on my arm. I also felt something tight around my ankle, a brace? My stomach made a weird type of rumbling sound from the extreme hunger I was feeling, but I ignored it.

I slowly sat up, trying to avoid the dizziness in my head and aches all over my body. I quietly made my way through the tent to take a peak out. I was going to plan on sneaking out and making a run for it, but when I looked around I stopped myself. We were in some small clearing in the woods, but the thing that stood out the most was the men dressed in military coats and the tanks surrounding them. Military?

I pushed open the flap to the tent and stepped out, receiving looks from many of the men, but only a few of them ran over. "Hello, good to see you're up. My name is Victor, or you can call me V." The mans voice was familiar, he must have been the one that found me in the forest. He held out his hand and I just looked at it, feeling emotionless as I slowly blinked.

The man put his hand down and gave me a sincere look. "We aren't going to hurt you. We are the last survivors of the military that was relocated here and you are the first unhostile survivor we have found."

The man.. Victor, had truth in his eyes and voice that was hard to not believe. "What's your name?" He asked me after I just looked at him, not responding. "Uh.." I had to actually think about it, I mean I haven't talked to another person in months and my mind has been shut off so I had no use of saying my name. "F-Fiona."

The man gave me a small smile. "Fiona." He repeated. "Whens the last time you've ate anything?"

I shrugged and he nodded then motioned for me to follow him. I hesitated, but followed him over to a small fire pit they had that was surrounded in logs. There where a few more military men sitting around it, eating out of cans. My stomach groaned at the sight of food and my mind ached for it. Victor motioned for me to have a seat on an empty log and then walked away for a second.

I sat down and felt eyes on me, but they where different. They all held kind eyes, like they where good, pure military men. Victor came back with a few cans of food and bottles of water and handed them to me. I didn't hesitate to grab them and open them up, scarfing down as much as I could fit in my mouth. Victor sat down on a log across from mine and looked over at me. "What happened to you, Fiona?" He asked.

I swallowed hard and looked around at all the eyes that where now on me. I just shrugged.

"You have a group?" Another guy asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"We had our doc look at you, and you're pretty beat up." Victor said with pity in his eyes.

I just nodded and continued to eat as I looked down at my food. I could tell these men weren't dangerous, but I couldn't bring myself to think, let alone talk.

I was finished my food and started to look around. I almost choked when I saw a helicopter, but I just assumed it was dead and out of gas. Victor stood and offer me a hand to get up. "Would you like for me to show you around?" I hesitated, but grabbed his hand, not wanting to awkwardly sit here. I slowly lifted me up, but I hissed a little as I felt all my bruises scream at me.

When I finally got up, I followed him as he walked around and pointed out all their stuff and people. I just looked around, not saying a word. We finally made it over to the tent I woke up in and he stopped. "Don't talk much, do you?"

I just looked at him with my hard, lifeless eyes. He let out a sigh and then motioned me to go inside the tent. There was another man inside that was looking at all the medical stuff. "Hey Gill." Victor said as we went inside. The man turned around and greeted us with a small smile. "Hello, V."

"This is Fiona." He said, pointing to me. "And Fiona, this is Gill, the doc." Gill smiled at me, but didn't reach his hand out to be shook, which I was thankful for. Victor mumbled out something and then left, leaving me alone with the doctor.

"I see you've met Victor." He said as he messed with some stuff on the desk, but turned to look at me when I didn't respond. He let out a sigh and motioned for me to sit. "Okay, Fiona." He said as he grabbed a small notebook. "Your medical condition is a rough one." He paused and flipped to a certain page. "You have managed to fracture both your Ulna and Radius bones in your arm." He said as he looked at my arm in the weird sling type thing. "You have twisted your ankle, which normally would be an easy fix, but you have been on it for so long when you shouldn't have that you managed to damaged it more." He paused and flipped the page in his note book. Geeze, this guy was being really serious for the world have gone to shit. "You also have bruised your hip bone and have a few cracked ribs, but the only thing you can do is rest and those will fix themselves." I let out a sigh, I don't even know how I managed to get all these injuries. Probably from either falling out of trees, fighting off walkers, or ya know the group that attacked me.

I wasn't really listening more as he babbled on about my 'condition', I didn't really care. Hell, I didn't care about anything anymore, my mind was gone and my emotions where fried. I ended up staring off into the distance and the wheels stopped turning in my mind.

I didn't know when he left, but all of the sudden I was alone in the tent. I shrugged and then grabbed my jacket that was now sitting on the edge of the bed. I slid it on my good arm and just draped it over the shoulder of my bad one. I decided that this group seemed to not be the type to try and murder me... or worse. I also had no where else to go, so I might as well give them a chance. I laid back on the little bed and store up into the ceiling, feeling nothing.

Nothing.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry about the like third time skip in a row, I just don't want to drag it out! Enjoy!**

****It had been a few weeks since I met the group of military men. They told me to at least stay until it gets warmer and then I can head out. I warmed up to a few of them, but I still kept to myself most of the time. I helped them out on a few runs and started to hunt when the snow melted. I knew that I should be leaving soon, but every time I tried to bring it up they all told me to stay for at least a little longer.

They where all good military men, well except for a few that where hot heads, but it was nothing I wasn't used to. My emotions had shut down and now all I am is another person who is just doing everything they can to survive.

I got up out of the bed in V's tent that he let me use because he had the night shift for watch. I changed into a new pair of jeans and a shirt, thankful that some of the guys managed to pick me up some new clothes. I walked out of the tent and went over to the small fire pit, giving nods and small good mornings' to a few people as I passed.

I sat down on one of the logs and started to eat out of the can of food that they handed to me. I noticed that a truck was missing, along with a few guys; they must have gone out for a quick run. I let out a sigh after I finished eating and went to walk around the perimeter, helping with watch. They told me I didn't have to, but I wasn't going to sit around all day as I watched them work. They gave me one of their machine guns, which I loved with all the emotion I had left inside me.

I had trouble shooting with it a little bit though, my arm had never fully healed. Of course I told the doc that it was fine, but something always felt off and painful about it. I just shrugged it off and got over it, not wanting to complain to anyone.

As days passed with this group I felt my strength start to go up again. V even helped me learn some good hand to hand combat. My strength mentally was questionable.. When I turned everything off and just became another person with a damn good survival instinct, I was fine, but I wasn't feeling anything. But, when I did feel something, like when something reminded me of Daryl or the group, I could literally feel the sadness eat me alive. So, for now, I am nothing but a mindless survivor like always.

"Hey where's the firecracker at?" I heard someone call in the distance. Fire cracker... My great nickname that they came up with. I somehow earned that nickname through the past weeks, pretty much just being the bitchy me. I heard footsteps run up and saw it was V. "Hey Fiona! We got some cool stuff on the run, come check it out!" He called over.

V and I had gotten closer these few weeks. He understood me and I didn't even have to tell him anything for him to know what happened to me. He told me about his family and that he had a wife and daughter, but never knew if they made it out. V had become like a brother to me and I knew it was going to be hard to leave him, but I had to.. I had to find Daryl.

I sighed and walked to the table that they had unloaded the stuff on to. I looked around, seeing some cool stuff, but excitedly grabbed the machete I saw lying on the table and admired it. A few of the boys chuckled at me, but I ignored it. "Pretty nice, eh?" V said, I gave him a nod. "Got somethin else you might like." He said and then held out his hand. He opened it up and inside was a bag a gummy worms. "Fuckin hell!" I squealed as I snatched the gummies from him. The boys started to roar in laughter as I immediately opened the bag and ate some.

"So. Damn. Good." I moaned out, causing there laughter to continue. "Thank you!" I called out to them and received nods. The laughter stopped when the door to the truck slammed and Mark stormed out. Mark was the hot head of the group that had anger problems, a lot like mine. I never talked to him much because we would just end up pissing each other off.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Mark?" Stew, one of the guys, called out. "Oh shut it, dick wad." Mark called out and went to sit on a log. I found his anger at times hilarious. "Ran into some dumb shit on the run today." Mark spit out before he took a drink of his water.

I put my hand on V's shoulder, giving him another silent thank you for the gummies and then started to walk back to where I was before. "Some dumb hick shoving his crossbow up my ass thinks that he can take my supplies!" Mark complained, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"What did you just say!?" I said as I spun around to look at him.

"What? Some dumb redneck trash tried takin my shit. My shit that I-"

"Give it a rest, Mark." I cut him off and then walked over to him. "This redneck, did he have dark hair, blue eyes, and was wearin a sleeveless shirt?" I asked, getting up near him.

"What? Why the hell-"

"Answer the damn question!" I shouted at Mark, causing every ones eyes to widen and then furrow in confusion.

"I wasn't gazin off into his eyes while he had his crossbow in mine!" Mark snapped. "But, he does kinda seem like he fit that description. What the hell is it to you?"

I put my hand over my mouth and almost fell over. Could it really be Daryl? I mean what are the chances another redneck with a crossbow fit his description? "Fiona?" I heard V ask.

"Where? Where did this happen?" I asked, looking back down to Mark. "You gotta tell me where."

He just looked at me very confused. "Uh down at that big ass Walmart that we always go to."

I backed up with my hand over my mouth again and then ran into my tent. I quickly started to get all my shit together, but then I heard someone else come in the tent. "What's going on?" I recognized the voice, it was V.

"I have to find him." I said as I looked around for a bag I could use.

"You know him?" V asked, confused.

I continued to search around. "He was part of my group."

"I thought you said you didn't have a group."

"I don't, well I did, but we got separated before winter." I said, finding a empty backpack. I started to jam all my shit into it, but I felt V step closer. "So your just gona leave like that?" He had a little bit of hurt in his voice. I felt sadness seep into me from it so I quickly spun and looked at him. "I have to!" I shouted.

"WHY?" He shouted back at me.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM." I said and then felt emotion run up into my mind. Shit, keep it together.

"You cant just leave..." V said.

I didn't want to leave these guys, they where great, but I had to. "I told you that I was going to leave when it got warmer anyways, but we just kept pushing it off. You told me about your family, well this is mine.. I need to find them."

His eyes softened. "I'll come with you."

I stopped packing my stuff and looked up to him. "What?"

"I'm not letting you go out there alone."

"But, what about the guys here? You can just leave them?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"They are men I have served with. Yes I have became buddies with some of them, but I have also with you." His voice softened. "Who knows maybe I will run across my family out there, but for now the closest thing I have to that is you."

I felt selfish for making him leave the guys and protection here, but I was also glad that I wouldn't have to leave him. "Alright." I said, receiving a weak smile. He then unexpectedly wrapped his arm around me, giving me a hug. I hesitated, not used to the contact, but gave in. It was those types of sisterly-brotherly hugs that made you feel loved.

The emotions that I had felt recently where starting to make my head hurt, so I quickly shut them down when he broke away. He gave me a nod and then went to go get his stuff ready. I finished packing up the extra clothes, weapons, and food I had, then walked out of the tent. I saw that V was going around and giving manly hugs to everyone. Once he had finished hugging everyone I walked over to his side.

"Gona miss our little firecracker 'round here." Stew said as he handed me the machete I was admiring earlier.

I took it and shoved it into my backpack. "Shut up with the mushy gushy stuff, I thought you were a man." I joked at him, causing everyone to laugh a little. V and I said goodbyes to all of them and thanked them, then headed off into the woods.

"You sure about this? Now is the time to turn back." I told V as we walked along.

"I'm sure. The guys, they understand. It's cool." He said. I just nodded at him and continued through the woods, heading towards the walmart.

We had walked for a little while, but still had enough day light when we got to the walmart. I just stood and looked at it for a moment, what if they are in there? I felt emotions try to sneak up again, but I quickly pushed them down as we walked through the parking lot.

Walkers lied dead everywhere, either killed by Mark or Daryl.. Who ever it was was too stupid to lock the doors back up, so we got inside easily. We quietly stepped around the store, looking for any signs of people, but got nothing. They weren't here. My heart dropped a little, but I quickly picked it back up.

I let out a defeated sigh and walked back into the parking lot. I saw some tire marks on the road. "We can follow these. They look like they went left so it wasn't Mark's truck." I said as I looked down the road.

"Yeah, but it looks like we are gona be losin day light soon. We should stay here for the night." V said as he followed my gaze.

I hesitated, wanting to just go and find them, but I gave in and we started to walk back inside. We wrapped a chain around the doors and locked it after we went inside. We decided that V would stay up on watch for the first half of the night, and I would take the other.

But, right now we where both sitting on the ground, snacking on some food that was lying around. "So.. This group of yours?" V started. I raised my eyebrows at him and he continued. "They cool?"

I snorted a fake laugh at him. "Yeah, cool... They're good people." I said, trying to stay calm talking about them.

He nodded and looked down at his food. "And this guy you love... He your husband?"

"No... Jus' old friends." I said, not looking up from my food. I saw him raise an eyebrow at me out of the corner of his eye, he saw right through me. "Friends that sleep together?" He said in a joking tone. I threw my empty food wrapper at him, busted. He let out a laugh.

"Shut it." I said to him, only causing him to laugh more. I gave up and laid back with a sigh. He gained his composure and then stood up. "Okay.. sorry. Get some sleep." He said with a small smile as he started to look around.

I shut my eyes, but I wasn't able to fall asleep much. The though of Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, hell even Lori being out there was bombarding my mind. If I did find them I don't know what it would be like. Would they even accept me again? I was completely different now and I could tell. Would they accept V? They better because he left his group for them.

I was glad V came with me, even though I would never admit that to him. He seemed to already know it though.. He knew that I looked at him like a brother and he looked at me as a sister. He provided me comfort. I knew that wouldn't go down easy with Daryl because he is an attractive man, but Daryl will get over it.

Daryl.. I needed Daryl

Hands shaking me up, made me snap my eyes open. I rubbed them and then grabbed my machine gun as V laid down and I took over watch. Nothin unordinary happened all night and it the sun started to come up. Not being able to wait any longer I shook V up with my foot. "Vic get your ass up." I had multiple nicknames for him, and I randomly used them all.

He let out a grunt and slowly sat up. "Sometimes I hate how you're an early riser." He groaned out.

"Yeah well we need to get goin, don't want them runnin any farther away." I said, looking out of the glass doors.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said as he got up and started to pack more food into our bags from the store. We threw our bags on our shoulders and then headed off, following the tire tracks. They didn't last very long, and I let out a defeated sigh. "We should comb through the woods, see if maybe they pulled over and found a house in there." I said.

V just nodded and we started to walk around in the forest again. Walking... All we did all day. My legs where starting to get tired and my bad ankle was screaming at me. "Break time?" I said as I plopped down on a fallen tree. "Thank god." V said as he sat on one across from me.

We both pulled out some water and sipped at it. "You stay here, I'm gona go see if I can get my hands on a squirrel or somethin." I said as I got up, pulling out my hunting knife.

"Ya know guys are normally supposed to be the ones providing for the women." V called over to me jokingly. I snorted a laugh at him and then started to follow an animals trail. I ended up catching two squirrels for V and I.

I got back to the fallen trees and saw he was making some type of spear out of a stick with his knife. "Ah, good, you're back. I made ya somethin." He said and then threw a very sharp looking stick at me. It looked like he had a lot of practice at making these and it actually seemed like a pretty decent weapon. "Thanks." I mumbled and then threw him a squirrel.

We started to eat in peaceful silence and then decided to take the same watch shifts as last night. I hoisted my self high up in a tree and V stayed down and circled it. I let out a sigh and tried to get some sleep, but like always my mind wandered to the group.

"Fiona! Wake up!" I heard V shouting at me. "We gotta go!"

I quickly crawled down from my branch and put my backpack around my shoulders. I pulled out my machete and we started running from the horde of walkers that was chasing us without hesitation. It wasn't that big, probably only 20 or so, but it was enough to take us down. They where very close to us and we where starting to get winded. "Vic I think we are gona have to fight em!" I called out over to him.

"Take out as many as you can with you machete, don't waste your bullets!" He called out. I nodded and then spun around so I was facing them. V pulled out his knife and we both started to take out all the walkers one at a time. I tapped into the survival zone and started to take out the walkers around me. The hand to hand combat that V had trained me with was coming in handy; I was able to dodge and fight off all the walkers easily.

It seemed like at least 20 minutes later we finally had taken them all down. We both where panting now and I could feel the splattered blood cake on my face. I looked over at V and he looked just as bad as I felt. He let out a breathy laugh and I couldn't help, but laugh with him. My laugh was more sadistic though.

"You're fuckin awesome girl." He said to me as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ain't so bad yourself." I said and pulled some water out from my bag.

"We make a pretty damn good team." He said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and took a long drink of my water. "Maybe we can find a creek or somethin? I feel gross." I said as I put my water away.

He nodded, but then held up a finger, motioning for me to wait. He ran off and then came back a minute late with our spear/stick things. I rolled my eyes again and took mine from him.

We both had too much adrenaline in our veins to sleep, so we just started to walk more. The sky was a weird color; it wasn't dark, but it wasn't light out either. I let out a sigh and used my stick to help me walk along.

"Do you hear that?" V said, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I listened harder and heard the sound of water splashing. I looked up at V who had a smirk on his face and then we hurried over in the direction of the sound. We got there and we where greeted by a small little creek. I let out a relieved breath, but then saw the walker stumbling around.

I quickly walked over to the ugly bastard. I decided to test out my spear that V made me, so as the walker started coming over to me, I shoved it through its head. The spear was long enough that its hands couldn't even reach me. I yanked it out of its head and made my way back to V who had a proud smirk on his face because his weapon worked.

I rolled my eyes at him for what felt like the thousandth time and then turned my attention to the creek with a sigh. Maybe the group came here?


	40. Chapter 40

It was now late morning, early afternoon as I squatted down and looked into the water of the creek. It wasn't clear, but I was still able to see my reflection in it. I was shocked at the way I looked, but at the same time I wasn't.. I'd been through hell and back this winter and my face definitely showed it... My eyes, too. My eyes where dead, like they have never been before.

I got sick of my reflection, so I ran my hands through the water, causing it to ripple. I sighed and then got down on both of my knees, cupping the water in my hands. I splashed it on my face and sighed on how good it felt. It was definitely late spring now, so the Georgia heat was starting to strike.

"I'll go over there and take watch and you can wash off." V said, pointing to a spot away from the creek. I mumbled an 'okay' to him and he walked over. I set my backpack and weapons on the ground, then made sure V couldn't see me. I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the creek. It refreshed me right away and I sighed as I stepped deeper into it.

I quickly scrubbed off the dirt and blood from my body as much as I could. I then stepped out of the creek and quickly put all my underwear and a clean pair of shorts. "I'm done!" I called out to V as I started to put my shirt over my head. I saw him appear, but then freeze in his tracks as he saw me.

He wasn't checking me out, he was staring at the scars on my leg, arm, stomach, and even neck. I quickly pulled my shirt all the way down and picked up my spear thing. "I'll go watch now while you wash up." I said and then quickly hurried off.

I heard the water start to splash eventually so I knew he was starting to wash off. After a little while he called out. "All done."

I walked over, avoiding his gaze and sat down by my backpack near the creek. "I think we should stay around here for the day." I said as I store off into the creek. I didn't hear V respond, but then I felt his prescience next to me as he plopped down.

I saw his reflexion in the water as he pulled his shirt over his head, I never realized how muscular he was. He then let out a sigh and i felt him look at me. "I don't know much about you." He said, but I didn't respond. "I mean you know about me and my life, but why don't I, yours?"

"Not much to know." I said blankly as I still store into the water.

"Sure there is. What the hell have you been doing all your life?" He asked.

"Surviving, just like I am now, the only difference is what I am trying to fight off." I said numbly.

"I've met people like you before." V said, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I have. When I would be serving we would run across women or children that were beat by their husbands or fathers." He paused and I tensed at his words. "Sure, it would be somewhere like Iraq, but they all seemed similar to you. But, there would always be that one woman that we would interrogate and she would be cold, numb, and so unbelievably sad, but she wouldn't show it. And this woman, she lost so much, she was by herself... alone." He paused and shifted so he was in my line of vision. "You are not alone anymore."

I felt my breath catch at his words and my mind start to shake. "No mushy gushy stuff." I said as I took my gaze off him and looked back to the water, not wanting to go deep inside my mind. "It's not mushy gushy, it's serious." He said, not giving up. "I want you to tell me about yourself. It will help."

I let out a sigh. "Like I said, there is not much to know."

"Well let's start with this; was it your father?" He asked.

I snorted a fake laugh. "He was barely a father."

He nodded, glad that he was making progress with me. He sat back down next to me and looked off into the water, too. "Did you have any other family?"

I felt my self start to feel sick at the thought of Syd. "Doesn't matter. They're all dead." I said, trying to keep my strong walls up, but my voice came out shaky. He let out a slow nod, knowing not to press that anymore.

"If you don't mind me asking.. Your scars?" Damn he was straight forward.

I sucked in a breath. Maybe I did mind him asking? But, I knew I didn't. I felt comfortable telling him something that I kept buried for so long. "Just pshycotic people I ran into here and there." I said, but then remembered the one on my arm. I snorted another fake laugh. "I guess I count as one of those people." I said as I looked down at my arm. He seemed to get what I meant as he adverted his gaze to my arm, also.

"Did you have a child?" He asked, probably because of seeing the scar on my stomach.

"I told you, all my family is dead."

"Not all your family." He said, causing me to look at him.

"You spoke about this group like it was your family, and I know that you think of me as that, too." V said with a sincere expression. I just looked at him for a while and then he let out a sigh. "Alright, enough with the mushy gushy shit. Your boring anyway." He said, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

I felt a ghost of a smirk appear on my face. "Jerk."

"Bitch." He responded, now smiling at me. I let out a breathy chuckle and hugged my knees. I was definitely a whole different person now, but at least l knew I had someone who cared. "Chocolate bars and potato chips for lunch?" He asked, obviously that was all he had managed to get from walmart.

We ate in silence and kept our ears listening for any unsettling noise. "I may even have more gummies for dessert." I looked over to him with wide eyes and he just shrugged his shoulders and looked away with a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky and realized it was still that same, weird color. "It's going to storm." I said in full confidence.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yep. I'll bet you all your gummy worms that it will be down pouring by dark."

"Oh it's on." He said and raised his hand for me to shake. Dumb ass was going to lose his gummies.

We spent the day by the creek, deciding to have a day off from walking. V was making more spears, all different sizes, and I managed to catch a few rabbits and frogs for dinner. I even made a weird little contraption so that we could catch some of the rain water. V still stood by his opinion that it wasn't going to rain, but he still helped me make it.

It was starting to get dark and I was skinning some rabbits when the sound of lightening cracking caught my attention. I looked up at V and held my finger out to him, signaling for him to wait a second with a smirk on my face. All of the sudden it started down pouring like never before. I shoot up and pointed at him. "HA! I FUCKIN TOLD YOU!" I said as I threw my arms and head back enjoying the feeling of the rain as it came down.

I heard V chuckle and then stand up, enjoying the rain, too. "Did ya hear that?" A voice called out from the distance. I looked at V with wide eyes. "Shit." He mumbled and then we quickly grabbed out stuff and ducked behind a tree. I held my machete out, ready for these people to fuck with me.

We sat there for a while, hearing nothing but the sound of the rain hitting the creek water. But then, the sound of branches being moved and footsteps caught my attention. "I don't think anyone is out here." An all too familiar voice said in the distance. There wasn't anymore talking for a while, just footsteps and then someone sighed. "Look out here all you want, but I'm going back to the others. Maggie is waiting."

Maggie... Fuck! V must have seen something flash over my face, because when I was just about to yell out to them, he put a hand over my mouth a silenced me. I tried to get him to move his hands, but he was obviously stronger than me. I heard the footsteps fade away and then it was silent again, V let go of my mouth and I shot up from the tree.

"Where are you going!" He shouted in a whisper over to me.

I spun around. My soaking wet hair flying and sticking in my face. "I know them! That's them!" I said in a breathy voice. His eyes widened and he followed me as I ran in the direction I thought they went. It was now getting really dark and the rain was washing out trails, but I didn't stop running.

Maggie. That must have been Glenn.. Oh my god Glenn! Who was he talking too? Rick? Daryl? Daryl...

I ran, ignoring the pain in my ankle and the tiredness of my legs. The wind was blowing the pouring rain into my eyes, making it hard to see. I finally saw a clearing in the woods and then ended up running out on to a road. I looked straight ahead and all I saw was more trees on the opposite side of the road. I looked right, nothing. I looked left and saw taillights of cars moving in the darkness. V caught up with me and stopped to catch his breath, but I just started sprinting off again.

I screamed for them to stop, but I was too far away. I tapped into the desperation and emotion that was buried in my head and sprinted faster than I ever have ran in my life. "STOP!" I screamed. I heard the familiar purr of a motorcycle. "DARYL! STOP!" I screamed over the blinding downpour and thunder.

I heard someone honk their horn and then I heard another familiar voice. "Whats wrong?" Rick! It was Rick! I fell down on to my knees, unable to breathe, but accidentally fell on to my machete. "Dunno, thought I heard someone callin my name."

DARYL! That was Daryl!

I couldn't make my mind or body work to call out to them again as they looked into the darkness, not seeing me. I suddenly felt a mind blowing pain in my stomach, probably from where the machete had got me. I put my hand there and felt the blood pour out.

"I think you where hearing things." I heard Rick's voice snap and then him walk away. No no no no no. I'm so close!

I tried calling out, but my voice was weak and the storm silenced me. I saw Rick about to get back into his car. "NO!" I managed to croak out and then break down in coughs from the machete impaling my stomach. I saw Rick's figure completely stop and then start running over. When he got close enough to make me out I saw his eyes completely widen. "FIONA!?" He said in complete and udder disbelief.

I started to wheeze uncontrollably, trying not to pass out. I felt a presence behind me and knew V had caught up.

I saw another figure run up towards him and then a large crack of lightening touched down, lighting up everywhere around us, allowing me to see him. Daryl. I knew he saw me because his eyes widened and he looked like he saw a ghost. I heard his crossbow fall to the ground and then thunder roar out around us.

The rain was coming down so hard that my hair was dripping and sticking to my face and the blood was being washed to the ground from me. My wheezing could be clearly heard and I fell completely to the ground. V leaned down and pick me up. He carried me over to them and I tried to keep myself from passing out, this was really happening. "Oh my god." I heard Rick say and then saw him put his hand over his face in disbelief.

He then came running over to us and V handed me to him. Rick was too shocked to even worry about who V was as he grabbed me. My broken arm got squished weird and the pain was almost enough to knock me out. I let out a scream of pain and then yanked my arm so it was free. I started to have another coughing fit and then felt my broken ribs scream at me as well as the gaping slice in my stomach.

Rick ran me over to one of their cars and I saw every ones familiar faces and they where staring at me with disbelief. My ribs and stomach started to ache even more each time I coughed and my arm was threatening to make me pass out. But, I had to stay awake; I might not wake up if I don't.

"Someone open the trunk!" I heard Rick yell out as he ran over with me. My head was pounding and everything was happening so fast and blurry. Before I knew it Rick was shoving things out of the way and laying me down in the trunk. The lights in the car turned on and I saw his face. "Rick." I managed to croak out, not believing it was him. "Shh. Shh." He said and then turned around to the rest of the group. "Hershel!" He yelled out.

I saw Hershel appear and then eyes widen when he saw me. His mouth dropped open, but then he shock his head and focused. "We need to pull the blade out." He said. My eyes widen, fuck. "But, Rick we can't stay here. We already made enough noise, walkers could be surrounding here." He said.

Rick nodded and then left my side. I heard him yell at everyone to get in the cars. V appeared at my side and hopped in the back with me. "Who is this?" Hershel asked.

"I'm with Fiona. We spent the winter together." He said as he grabbed my hand. Black dots where starting to appear in my vision, but I kept on blinking to keep them away.

"Daryl." I managed to croak out, but was ignored.

All of the sudden Hershel got in the back seat of the car I was in and started to fold the seats down. We were in the van so there where two rows of seats behind the driver. Once he got them all down V backed up and let Hershel come by me. "DARYL!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I saw the door open and then with perfect timing Daryl climbed in, shock still all over his face. "Daryl." I choked out as I saw him. He came over on the other side of me and looked unsure if he should touch me or not. I reached my hand over to him and he immediately grabbed it. I felt the car move and realized we must have started to drive off. "Daryl you need to hold her down and... What is your name, son?" I heard Hershel say as I store into Daryl's bright blue orbs.

"Victor."

"Alright. I'm going to need you to get ready to apply pressure to the wound right after I pull it out." Pull it out? Fuck.

I felt someone cut my shirt open and then cold hands on my stomach. "It doesn't look like it hit anything major, but if we don't get it out now and stop the bleeding..."

"DO IT!" I screamed at them, not being able to handle the pain of it anymore. I looked back up into Daryl's eyes as he put a hand over my chest to hold me down. He store right back in to my eyes, his still wide from shock.

I felt someone grab the blade in my stomach and then- HOLY SHIT. I screamed out in hysterical pain and felt Daryl press down on me so I didn't move. I was coughing and wheezing more now as I let out more yells. Daryl didn't move his eyes from mine and I looked into them for something to hold on to as the blackness started to come up.

I felt someone press down on my stomach and I guessed that the blade was out. I tried to push the blackness down, but I felt my brain ache and then my eyes roll into the back of my head.


	41. Chapter 41

I had come in and out of consciousness multiple times, but not for long enough to even open my eyes. I wouldn't remember anything, but then I felt the pain around my body and thought back to last night, then pass out again. I felt myself start to come around again and I heard V and Daryl talking.

"So, Merle?" I heard V ask. Did they know each other? I wanted to get up and ask, but my body denied it and my eyes wouldn't open.

"S'not dead, jus' got separated from us." He respond, his voice seemed off. It was silent for a while, but then I heard Daryl speak up. "Did she get all beat up when she was with ya?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Na man, didn't even find her until half way through winter. Never seen someone look so beat up in my life." I heard V say.

"Do ya know what happened?" I heard Daryl's shaky voice.

"No, she never talked much. Only thing I know is she was almost dead when we found her. Doc in our group brought her back, tried to fix her up and feed her." V said.

"S'got bruises all over her body, a fucked up arm, ankle... Ain't anythin she could have done to her self.."

"...Yeah... I know."

I heard Daryl let out a grunt and then punch something in anger. "She'll wake up, just gotta give her time man." V said, trying to comfort Daryl

I wanted to scream and tell them I was here and I'm okay, but felt my head ache and then the blackness took over again. Was I okay?

I slowly blinked open my eyes and the brightness blinded me. Where was I? Heaven? Hell? I finally let my eyes get use to the light and looked up and saw V asleep. Okay, but where were we? I turned my head and then was met with a familiar face looking at me in disbelief. Daryl? He can't be here...

"No no, you're not real.." I whispered, but he just leaned forward to me. "You're not real!" I tried to back up, but a shooting pain went all across my body causing me to yelp out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun my head around to see that V was awake. If V was real... that means Daryl is real!

"Daryl?" I croaked out, my voice horse and quiet.

"I'm here, Fi." His voice sent shivers down my spine and I almost screamed at the sound of it. I closed my eyes and started to remember what happened. I looked down and saw that I was shirtless and had a large bandage wrapped around my torso. My hip bones stuck out along with my ribcage showing how much weight I've bruises that where on my hips, ribs, and collar bones where also standing out on my pale skin.

We were still in the trunk of the car, but no one else was in it and we weren't moving. I laid back down, flat on the ground. Daryl didn't even touch me, obviously too afraid, but he looked at me, his eyes wide like they where when I found him. "I told you she'd wake up!" V said, happy I wasn't dead.

"Fi... What happened to ya?" Daryl asked, his voice cracking a little. The events of this winter flashed across my mind and my body shook at the remembrance. My mind went into shut down as I remembered the night I was attacked, raped, and left freezing in the snow. I guess it was my bodies natural reflex to shut down.

I just looked up to the ceiling, unresponsive. Daryl then slammed his fist against the side of the car and jumped out. I just continued to look at the ceiling. "Ya didn't tell me this guy you love was a Dixon." V said to me.

I shrugged and turned my head towards him. "Ya know 'em?"

"Yeah. Was buddies with Merle and him, met them at the bar a couple a years ago when I first started to serve down here."

I nodded and then the car door opened again, revealing Hershel. He sat down on the seat, but let his body face outside the door. "Can I walk around?" I asked him, wanting to see everybody. He let out a deep sigh. "Your body is very weak right now, Fiona, but i guess for a couple of minutes you may." He said.

V threw me a shirt to put on, then opened the trunk and the jumped out, reaching his hand to me for help. I slowly grabbed it with my good arm and sat up, wincing here and there. I finally sat up and my stomach was burning from the position. V sighed and then leaned over to me, picking me up bridal style, then got me out of the trunk. He set me down on my feet once we where out of the car. My ankle ached a little, but I quickly got over it.

I saw everyone was huddled around a car, besides Daryl, looking at a map and others eating. I very, very slowly made my way over to them, V having his hands up, ready to support me at anytime. When everyone heard me coming all their heads turned towards me. Everyone looked different. Rick; cold and determined. Lori; definitely pregnant, looks like she is about to pop. Carol; stronger? Carl; older and tougher. Glenn; more serious. Maggie; more serious, also. Hershel; a ton of more hair. Beth; more grown up. T-dog; rougher.

To sum it all up; everyone looked stronger and colder.

I saw multiple people look over in shock and others put their hands over their mouths. I can't even imagine what I must look like, probably close to dead and crazed. I stumbled over closer to them and they all turned and faced me. Rick's stern eyes found mine and I felt relief wash over me. I found them, I found my family. My hands where now shaking as I made my way over and threw my arms around Rick.

He sighed into the hug and I tried my best to not bump my mangled arm. He then released me and looked at me with his deep blue eyes. "I found you. I found you guys." I said and then felt my emotions become harder to shut off. I went around and hugged Glenn and Maggie, who both had smiles on their faces. I normally wasn't a huger, but I hadn't realized how much I missed these people.

Everyone else decided they wanted a hug, too, so I went around giving everyone one armed hugs. I finished going around and then back up so I was standing in front of them. "Uh- this is Vic... Victor." I said to them, signaling to V behind me. Rick walked up, but didn't hold out his hand like he used to. "Rick Grimes. Hershel tells me you spent winter with Fiona?"

"I sure did. She stayed with my group." He said.

"Group?" Rick asked, stepping forward with his hands on his hips.

"Rick, he's okay. I came across their group, but we left them to continue looking for you guys." I butted in.

"This group of yours..." Rick started, not trusting him.

"Military men, Rick." I cut in. "A group of good military men.. But, we left them, like I said."

He simply nodded and then Hershel pulled Rick aside to talk to him. I saw them looking over at me, so I guessed they where having a conversation about us. I sighed and leaned against the nearest car. I looked around for Daryl, but he was no where to be found. How could he just leave me?

I was starting to feel the pain in my stomach more and more, but I didn't mention it. V stayed over by me, still not fully comfortable with these people. I rested my head back on the car and shut my eyes while I took slow deep breaths, trying to keep the pain and dizziness away. A hand on my shoulder made me snap open my eyes, but only saw Rick standing there. He moved so he was also leaning on the car, next to me.

"We are going to start heading out soon, go out on the road, see if we can find a place to stay. Do you think you can handle that?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah. I should be okay." I responded, but I could tell Rick didn't buy it.

"Hershel was telling me about your condition. You barely woke up and you should be on bed rest." He said. "But, knowing you that's already not happening."

I let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, well I'll be alright. Just gotta go easy on the stomach."

He nodded and i couldn't help but let my curiosity take over. "What have you guys done all winter?" I asked, receiving Rick just to look forward. "Been on the move, looking for a place to stay, but nothing lasting more than a few days at most. Just lucky that we've all managed to stay together."

I looked to the ground, their lucky they all stayed together... minus me. He noticed my reaction and shifted so he was facing me. "I'm glad you're back.. We all are."

I looked back up at him. "I'm glad, too."

He gave me a small nod and walked over to the rest of the group. I looked around, wondering where V was and then I saw him arguing with Daryl. When did Daryl get back? And where the hell did he go? Too agitated and in too much pain to worry about it, I hobbled back over to the trunk of the car. I slowly and painfully made my way over there, wincing every now and then. I saw Hershel by the car and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Hershel?" I called over as I reached the car and started to catch my breath. He raised an eyebrow up at me. "Do ya know what's wrong with my arm?" I asked and stuck out my mangled arm.

He pushed to the side whatever stuff he was messing with and grabbed it in his hand, inspecting it. "I noticed this earlier and it looks like that it has healed very incorrectly. You will still be able to use it, but after a while it could cause serious problems."

"How do we fix it?" I asked him.

He let out a sigh and let go of my arm. "We will probably have to re-break it and set it to heal right." Great. Just my luck. "But, I would advise to wait until your other injuries have somewhat healed before we go through with that process."

I sighed deeply and nodded as I went to get in the trunk. It hurt my stomach to sit down, so I just gave up and laid on my back. Hershel slid over some food and water to me, which I happily proped up on my elbows to eat. Hershel went back over to Maggie and Beth and I finished scarfing down what ever canned food he gave me.

I reached over to grab the water bottle, but I made a bad movement on my stomach and winced, causing me to accidentally hit the water bottle. It went rolling out of the back of the truck and out to the pavement. "Damn." I mumbled under my breath as I slowly tried to ease out of the trunk. I finally got out and took a breath when my feet hit the pavement, why was this all so tiring?

I hobbled over and like the dumb ass I am, bent to pick up the water bottle. Bending over made my stomach squish together and the gash to hurt like holy hell. I let out a yelp of pain and fell down onto my hands and knees with a 'thud'. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daryl run over and try to help me up, but out of anger at him I shoved his hand away and fell back on my ass.

He tried again to help me up, but I again, pushed him away. I'm so sick and tired of being weak and helpless, dammit! "Go! I don't need your help!" I yelled at him, causing him to back up, eyes wide again. It hurt too much to use my mangled arm, so I tried to use one arm and get up, but my body denied it and I fell onto my side. "Dammit, yes ya do Fi!" Daryl yelled and then picked me up bridal style.

I tried to push and shove at him to put me down, but it hurt to much. "Put me the fuck down!"

He stopped and set me down on my feet by the car. I leaned my back on it and tried to catch my breath. "T'hell is wrong with ya?!" Daryl asked me, in an upset voice. I stood up off of the car and looked at him. "What's wrong with me?!" I was so angry and hurt with him that I wanted to punch him, but I held back. I clenched my fists and looked into his blue eyes. "Just go, Daryl." He just looked at me, not moving. I couldn't take him right now. I couldn't take the shock and hurt in his eyes. I couldn't take the fact that he was actually here. I couldn't take the fact that he had left when I woke up. And I sure as hell couldn't take the fact that I loved him and wanted to fall into his arms and never come back up. "Fuckin go!" I shoved him in the chest, but I was so weak he barely even moved. "Go." I said one more time. He picked up his crossbow and walked off, angry and upset.

I wanted to curl up and cry or at least tell him to come back and never leave again, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I felt every ones eyes on me, wide with shock. I turned away from them and slowly crawled into the back of the truck. I laid down on my side, ignoring the shooting pain that was going up my stomach. I wrapped my hands around my chest and shoulders and just store off at the side of the car. I wasn't going to let myself cry, at least not in front of anyone.. I wasn't going to show them how weak I am.

"Still thirsty?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I felt my throat throb at the thought of water and turned my head. I saw Glenn and Maggie standing there, holding the water bottle I dropped. I nodded weakly and they handed it to me. I took small, careful sips, not wanting to choke on it because I was on my back. Glenn leaned against the side of the car and looked over at me. "God, I never would have thought I would be seeing your face again." He said. I guess that explains why everyone looked at me like I was a ghost. I also guess that's why Daryl has been looking at me all shocked.

I sighed and put the cap on the top of the water bottle. "We all know what you did for us at the cabin. That you led the walkers away." Glenn stated.

"S'not anything anyone else wouldn't have done." I said as I propped up on my elbows, my mangled arm hurting a little so I put more weight on my other. Glenn just nodded. "Yeah, but you did it and it looks like you've been through hell because of it."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not wanting to go into details about it. "Looks like you guys haven't had it too easy either."

Glenn let out a sigh. "It's been rough, but we've pushed through it." I just nodded and ran my hand over my face. "We're glad you'e back." He said and then gave me one last look and got up from the car. Maggie walked over and hugged me again, trying to be gentle. She pulled away and gave me a nod, then went with Glenn back to the others.

I laid back again and let out a sigh. I've barely been awake with these people for more than and hour and they are already making me feel more emotions than I have in a long time. It was still hard to process that I actually found them, though. It's truly unbelievable.

Someone jumping back into the trunk caught my attention. I looked over and saw V come in and shut the back of the trunk, I raised an eyebrow at him. "We're heading off, don't know where too, but we can't sit here much longer."

I nodded at him and then heard a few more people open doors and get in the car. I heard the familiar roar of Daryl's motorcycle and sighed. V looked at me and then laid down on his back next to me, letting out a sigh. "You'll be alright, firecracker."

I rolled my eyes at him, but was secretly glad I had him here. It was almost like I was reunited with my long lost brother.

I was woken up by us driving over a pot hole in the road. I slowly blinked open my eyes and realized my head was resting on V's shoulder. I sighed and laid back flat. "How long have we been driving?" I asked him.

"Couple of hours or so, made a pit stop a little bit ago, but now we are off in the direction of some house." V said, moving his head to look at me. I let out a sigh and then felt the cars slow to a haul. The back to the trunk opened and Rick appeared. "Found the house. Gona go check it out."

He walked off and V got out of the back and then helped me out. I grabbed my backpack that was in the back and threw it over my shoulders, then went over to the others who were waiting by the cars. Rick and Carl screwed the silencers onto their guns and them, T-dog, and Daryl ran inside and started clearing it out. It looked like they have done this a hundred times and I was surprised out how Carl had grown up enough to do it with them.

Glenn and Maggie waited for a little then ran inside to help out. After a few more minutes Rick whistled over to us and everyone grabbed their things and went inside. I felt better after my little nap, but I hadn't ate enough and I lost a ton of blood, so I felt like ass. V kept his hand on my arm as he helped me inside.

Rick shut the doors behind us and I looked around the house. It looked old and creepy, but shelter was shelter. I saw Carl looking around the kitchen for food frantically, we were all starving. We went into the living room of the house and saw everyone was sitting down in a circle, besides Rick. I didn't sit down though, the position was a bitch on my machete slice, so I leaned against the railing. Daryl was in front of me aways and was picking the feathers off an owl he must have found.

The room was silent and there was definitely some tension in the group. I personally think everyone was just hungry, tired, and colder towards the new world. Carl seemed to be opening up a can of fucking cat food, I don't think I would eat that if I was starving to death. Rick noticed and walked over, taking it out of his hands and throwing it into the fireplace. Everyone jumped up a little at his sudden out burst, but I guess they had become used to them. Rick was definitely different.

Everyone was now looking around with looks that still doubted Rick. That pissed me off still, they wouldn't be alive with out him. Daryl stood up and walked over to me, handing me part of his owl. I didn't want to take it from him and not let any of the group have any, so I looked over at Carl, but then something else caught my eye. I whistled at the group and pointed over to the horde of walkers that was coming out the window.

Daryl threw the owl onto the ground and then quickly grabbed his stuff and led the group to the back door. Everyone got their shit together and silently ran out. By the time we reached the cars I was starting to get completely dizzy. V basically threw me into the back of the car and then everyone else got in and we drove away with the caravan of cars.

I had my hand on my forehead and was taking deep breaths. "Don't pass out. Don't pass out." I chanted as I tried to steady my self. V was sitting there, ready to catch me if I did, but luckily I got my shit together. I let out a long breath and ran my hands over my face. "I'm good."

We drove for a little while to get away from the walkers, but then stopped to re cooperate. Everybody hoped out of the cars and huddled around a map on one of them. When V and I got over I heard them discussing something. "We can't keep going house to house, we need a place to hold up for a few weeks." Rick said, looking over to the very pregnant Lori.

A few people said they where going to go over to a lake in the woods to fill up on water. Daryl and Rick then went out to hunt, leaving only a few of us around the cars. I hated being useless and the next thing we do I am sure as hell going to help out even if I do rip my damn stitches.

I pulled my backpack off my back and dug through it, taking out some left over chocolate bars. I walked over to Carl who was on watch and handed one to him, receiving a small nod from him. I then walked over to Lori who had her legs up in a car and handed her one. She mumbled a thanks and gave me a weak smile, I walked away with a nod.

I went back to the trunk of the car and saw my machine gun lying there. I chuckled and took it, putting the strap around my shoulder and letting it rest on my back as I pulled my machete out. Even though this damn thing gave me a hell of a wound, I still loved it. I ate one of the chocolate bars, trying to get my energy up and then put my backpack back on, over my machine gun and went to the edge of the cars, keeping look out.

Daryl and Rick soon came back, running towards us. Rick had something on his face that looked like hope? Holy shit! I listened to them going off about something as I kept lookout and felt myself get excited at his words. A prison.. They found a prison.


	42. Chapter 42

We all were in a almost circle formation, taking out walkers that approached us as Rick started to cut open the first fence to the prison. A walker was coming to close for comfort, so I quickly ran over and shoved my machete through its head, then got back into formation. The movement was strenuous on my wounds, but little did I care right now.

Everyone quickly ran inside the fence that Daryl and Rick were holding open. As soon as we all got in Glenn quickly started to close it back up with some type of wire. We were in a fenced walkway that was around the field of this prison. Everyone started running after Daryl who was leading us to a door that lead to a bigger open fenced off area. Daryl had become a bigger part of this group and was learning that they needed him just as much as anyone else.

We shut the door behind us and Rick looked over at the field that was crawling with dead prison inmates. "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from coming in, we can take out these walkers." Rick said, signaling to the gate across the field that was open, letting the dead prisoners out. "We can take the field by night." Rick was excited and had his mind set and ready.

"But how do we shut no gate?" Hershel asked. I looked at the gate and then back at my machine gun. "I'll do it." I said to them. "I've got a machine gun, so I'll just run over and shut it."

"No." Daryl said with a stern voice, stepping up near me.

"It's a suicide run." Maggie said. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "You and Victor are the only ones with machine guns and we are going to need you up in one of the guard towers to take them out." He said and then looked around. "Glenn, Maggie, and Beth distract as many of you can over there, pop them through the fence. Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a good shot, take your time and be steady. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower." Rick pointed to where everyone needed to go and then we all ran off. I dropped my bag and machete down, then swung my machine gun over my shoulder, ready for use.

V and I had to go out into the field and run over to a tower close by while Rick ran to the fence. Once everyone was in their positions, the three of us were standing by the fence. Lori looked over at all of our faces and then slide the gate open, allowing us to run out.

Rick ran straight ahead across the field, taking out walkers that where to close to him. V and I helped him take out near by walkers, but then quickly ran over to the nearest guard tower. We opened the door and quickly took out the walkers on the steps, then ran up.

We looked over the railing and watched as Rick made it to the fence and got it shut. He then ran up the guard tower near him and I looked over to Daryl, who put his arm up in the air and called out. "Light it up!" I couldn't help but notice how much muscle he's gained.. and I thought he was muscular before...

Gun shots rang out through the field as everyone started shooting down the walkers that where closed off in the field. Each walker that fell dead for good, lifted every ones spirits up a little higher. My ears stung from the noise of the gun shots and my body ached from the kick back of my gun, but I couldn't help but be excited when the last shot rang out. I looked over to my left and saw that Rick had a smile on his face... a smile.

I faced V who also had an excited look on his face and he gave me a knowing smile. I turned around about to head down the guard tower, but caught Daryl's gaze. All the anger, sadness, pain, and every other emotion I felt around Daryl came rushing up when I store into his intense blue eyes. I quickly tore away from his hooking gaze and ran down the stairs after V.

The field was huge and more open now that you could look past the walkers in it. Everyone came out of the fenced area and met us in the middle of the field with excited and happy looks. "Fantastic! We haven't had this much space since the farm!" Carol called out.

I ran over to Glenn who had brought me my bag and I flung my machine gun back over my shoulder and took it from him. He gave me a small smile and nod as I put the backpack onto my back. A walker that was down near us growled, but I quickly ran over and shoved it down with my boot, putting my machete through its skull. I looked up and saw Daryl's eyes on me, but then looked over at T-dog who was letting out joyful laughter. "WOOOO!" He called out, raising his arms in the air.

It was now dark out and the crickets were chirping around. I sat around the small fire with everyone, besides Daryl and Rick who where looking out, but I eventually felt my body start to ache and get tense. I was now walking next to the fence, away from the group that were in the middle of the field.

I knew Rick was walking around here somewhere, but I decided to leave him be, let him have his time to process this. I was looking out past the fence at the pile of walker bodies we had carried out and burned earlier today. It took all day and sure was a bitch on my arm and stomach, but hell I wasn't going to just sit around. I'm pretty sure I had ripped one or two of my stitches, but I was going to wait to worry about it until after tomorrow when we clear out the actual prison.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a giggle come from behind me. I turned around and saw that Carol had joined Daryl on top of the sideways bus he was on. I saw that he had managed to make a poncho out of a blanket or something, such a redneck.

I felt my self stop walking as he started to massage her shoulder. Is that actually happening right now? I wasn't really jealous, but I was a little shocked. We couldn't even talk, but he could go and rub Carol up?

I felt my self start to get angry and turned around to head back to the group. I had looked and thought about him every day and night the past few months, but as soon as I find him he acts like I left him!

I got back over to the group and sat down on a blanket they had given me to sleep on. I had moved it a little aways from the little circle, not wanting them to watch me sleep. I noticed that V had taken a special liking to Carl as Carl did him. He must be a lot like his son..

I sat down on the blanket and laid back on my elbows. I lifted up my shirt a little and inspected my stitches. Yep, I definitely ripped some. "Is it hurting?" V asked as he made his way over to me. "Nothin I can't handle, but I think I ripped a few stitches.' I said as I ran my finger lightly over them.

"Let's see here." V said as he crouched down. "Yeah, nice going, firecracker." He said jokingly and then plopped down on the blanket. "Shut up." I said as I pulled my shirt back down over it.

You could feel everyone start to relax as Beth started to sign over the crackling of the fire. Everyone seemed very content with our condition right now. Daryl, Carol, and even Rick started to walk over to the group and listen to Beth sing. I felt Daryl look over at me with that intense stare of his as Maggie joined in the song with Beth.

I looked off into the flames of the fire, but Daryl's gaze was still on me for the rest of the song. When they finished, Rick cleared his throat. "Better all should turn in. I'll take watch over there." He signaled to the spot by the fence he was just at. "Gotta big day tomorrow." He looked down at Carl then back around the group. "The walkers are all prison guards and inmates; it looks like this place fell pretty early. If that's so, then they should have all the supplies intact. Weapons. Food. Medicine... This place could be a gold mine." He looked around, waiting for someone to second guess him, but when they didn't he looked down to Carl. "These assholes don't stand a chance." And with that he walked back off over to the fence.

I sighed and laid down flat next to V, hoping I would be able to catch some sleep.

As soon as the sun peeked up from the cloudy sky, I awoke. I looked around and saw that no one looked like they were up yet, it must be very early. I then noticed that I had a blanket around me.. No, it was a poncho. I let out a sigh and I slowly got up, not wanting to rip open another stitch on my stomach.

I saw that Daryl was over on top of the sideways bus again, taking watch. I grabbed the poncho and made my way over there, ignoring my sore stomach and arm... They were starting to become very annoying. I got over to him and threw the poncho up onto the bus. He heard the noise and then looked over at me, but then back at the fence. "Use it. Looks like ya need it."

"Don't need it. Besides, I'm sure as soon as every ones up Rick's gona want to press in." I said up to him. He tore his gaze away from over looking the fence and gave me another one of his intense looks. "Ya ain't goin in."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I am."

"We're goin in close, hand to hand, ya can barely stand up with out hurtin." He said in a hushed voice down to me.

"I think I'll manage just fine." I said and then turned to walk back to the rest of the group that was starting to wake up. I heard him let out a grunt of anger and defeat as I walked away. I dug around my bag for my hand gun and slipped it into the waist band of my jeans just in case. I then picked up my machete and walked over to Rick who was talking with Glenn. He saw me coming and was about to tell me I wasn't coming with him, but I cut him off. "I'm goin in with you and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Rick looked over to Glenn, but then back at me. "Alright."

I nodded and then went over to get V's ass up.

"Ready?" Rick asked, looking all of us. We all nodded and then he ripped open the gate, allowing us to push in. It was Rick, T-dog, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Vic, and I all going head on into the courtyard of the prison.

We all stayed in a tight circle formation as we walked down, yelling out at who should go take out the nearest walker. They all started stumbling towards us and we each lunged forward, shoving our blades into their heads. We took them out one by one as they came over to us. Each time I felt blood splatter everywhere and my stitches scream at me, but I was distracted by the groans of a walker.

V completely sliced one's head off and it rolled over by my feet. I quickly shoved my machete through it eye, recieving a small nod from him, he always loved our teamwork. The others from the group were banging on the fence and slowly picking off the ones that came near them. We were almost to the doors that led to the prison when T-dog broke formation to grab a shield. Rick yelled at him and then a walker came up, but he shoved it away. I quickly ran up and shoved by machete through his head and ran back to formation as Rick yelled over to us.

Everything looked good, but we were about to round a corner and saw a whole bunch more of walkers behind another fence. We all quickly pressed up against the wall and watched as a few walkers covered in protective gear and helmets emerged. Daryl tried to shoot an arrow, but it just bounced off the helmet. They all started to emerge and we tried to hit them with our blades through the helmet, but nothing would work. A few other non protected walkers came out and Glenn and Daryl went over to take care of them, leaving the ones with gear to surround Maggie and I. We quickly shoved and kicked them away, but couldn't manage to get our blades through their helmets.

"DARYL!" Rick called out. They both ran over and closed up the gate that a bunch more inmates were about to come out of. Now it was just us and the geared up ones. Rick tackled one of them to the ground and then shot up, him and T-dog still banging on their heads.. This wasn't working. I looked over to V who had two close to him, about to take him down. I quickly ran over and yanked ones head back, shoving my machete through its jaw, under the visor of the helmet. It fell to the ground dead, fuck that's how you do it!

Everyone watched me with wide eyes as I figured it out, and then started to do the same thing to the rest. We all ran around and started to take them out with accomplishment in our veins. Two of them were stumbling over to Rick who was crouched over another one, not noticing them. Daryl and I looked at each other for a second and then ran up to them, lifting their helmets up and shoving our blades through the back of their heads. He gave me a small nod when they fell to the ground, dead.

We all looked around at the dead walkers lying around us and then started to head back to the others. "Stop." Rick said, causing us all to immediately get back into formation, but nothing was around. "That's a civilian." Daryl said as he pointed to one of the dead walkers. "If we have walls down, what do we do?" Glenn asked, clutching his weapon. "We can't risk a blind spot, we have to push in." Rick informed us. Damn, my stomach was killing me. We opened up the metal door that led to the gated entrance to the prison.

We all followed after Rick and Daryl, who slid open the prison door, ready to pounce. Nothing jumped out at them though, so we all quietly filed in. It looked like we walked into what was the cafeteria for the cell block and it had trash and shit everywhere. We quietly scoped it out, but found no walkers or people. I walked over and tried to open the door that led to the cell block, but is was locked. I shook my head at Rick, signaling we couldn't open it and he went up the stairs to where the guard would have been. We all watched, but heard nothing except the rattling of keys as Rick came back down.

He came over and unlocked the door I was trying to open that led to the cell block. We all ran in, checking each cell and making sure the back cell door was locked down. Daryl and Rick ran up the stairs to check out the cells up there and a few minutes later dropped two bodies down.

We all slid some gloves on while Glenn and Maggie went to get our stuff and the rest of the group. We all started dragging bodies out, but when I got into the cafeteria I felt a pain and then a rip in my stomach. I dropped the body and then put my hand on my stomach as I winced in pain. Daryl came out with a body next and noticed me.

He ran over and put his hands up, afraid to touch me and hurt me more. I took my hand away from my stomach and noticed it had blood all over it. Daryl met my eyes as I looked from my hand to him, then lifted up my shirt. My stomach was all bloody and gross and the stitches were all fucked up. I let out an agitated groan and dropped my shirt back down. T-dog came in and Daryl looked over at him. "M'gona take Fi inside, get her fixed up, ya got these?" He asked, signaling to the walker bodies. T-dog nodded and then Daryl helped me inside.

I tried not to move my torso too much, because then more blood would spew out and I would wince out from the pain. Daryl helped me over to the cleanest and closest cell and then slowly helped me on to the bed. "Fuuuuck." I mumbled under my breath as I eased down on to the mattress. I finally got all the way down and just plopped on my back, lying flat.

Daryl went out and then came back in a few minutes later with a little kit to re stitch my stomach. He pushed up my shirt and tried to wipe off most of the blood so he could see better. He pulled out the old messed up stitches and put them aside while he got the new ones ready. He started to sew me up and I let out a long hiss of pain as I grabbed onto his shirt.

After a painful few minutes he finished up and then put some weird band aid type thing over it. "Thanks." I mummbled as I pulled my shirt down. I grabbed on to the top bunk for support as I tried to get up as easily as I could. "Ya should stay here, Fi. Rest so ya don't rip 'em again." Daryl said as he watched me try to get up.

"Like hell that's happening." I snapped out. He let out a grunt and then gave in and helped me stand. "Fi,-"

"Thanks." I rudely cut him off and then walked out of the cell, not wanting to deal with my emotions right now. The rest of the group was now standing looking around the cell block. "We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked, receiving a nod from Rick. "I ain't sleepin in no cage, I'll take the perch." Daryl said as he ran up the stairs and moved a mattress onto the ground.

I was glad that we found this and that we might actually be safe, but as I looked at Daryl I couldn't help but feel depression creep back up. I hated not having him and being able to love him again, hell who knows if he even loves me... but at least I knew he was okay.

V came up behind me and handed me my bag and gun. I took him from him and gave him a weak smile, but he saw right through it. "You okay?" He whispered. I just nodded and looked to the ground. He gave me a look, but let it go. "You roomin with me?" He asked. I nodded again. "Okay, but I get the top bunk." He said jokingly and went up the stairs, giving Daryl a manly hand shake on the way past him.

Everyone was now finding their own cells and reuniting with the people they love. I hadn't realized how much of the day had already went away, but the sun was starting to go down and I felt exhausted. I saw Daryl lay on his bed on the perch and put his poncho over him. I ripped my eyes away from him, feeling a surge of emotions run up my spine and looked over to see Rick was sliding down the wall.

He looked exhausted physically and mentally. I knew things weren't good with him and Lori and that he was so concerned and worried about her giving birth, but I also knew that this prison had to be a relief. I debated giving him some alone time, but I decided to give him a friend instead. I walked over and very slowly sank down the wall next to him, trying not to scrunch up my stomach.

He looked over at me and I saw how emotionally tired his eyes were. I put my hand on his and gave it a friendly squeeze. "We're gona be okay." My voice was barely above a whisper. He let out a breathy laugh and ran his other hand over his face, but gave mine a squeeze back.

We're gona be okay.


	43. Chapter 43

"Firecracker!" I heard V's voice call.

"Whaaaat?" I crocked out groggily.

"We found the armory, thought you might wana see some of the good stuff we got." He said as he leaned against the cell doorway. I sighed and slowly rolled out of the bed. I slid on my boots and then walked down to the table all the boys were at with V. They had a bunch of guns, blunt weapons, knives, grenades, tools, and armor spread out everywhere.

Rick gave me a nod as I approached and I instantly lit up at the sight of all the weapons. I saw Daryl pick up a helmet and gross goo poured out of it. "I ain't wearin this shit." He said and grossly put it back down on the table. "Got this far without it." He then picked up some type of plastic stick and pretended to swing it like a baseball bat. He obviously was enjoying the weapons.

Hershel went off to check on Lori and we started to grab some of the body armor to put on for our journey further into the prison. Daryl gave me a look, not wanting me to come with them, but I just brushed it off and V helped me put armor on over my chest. He strapped it up tight and then just like that I was ready to go.

Rick told Carl he had to stay here and watch over everything because pretty much everyone besides Carol, Lori, and Beth were goin out. We all grabbed a flashlight, gun, and our melee weapons before heading out of the cell block.

The corridors were dark and creepy as we crept through, shinning light down the halls. There were multiple dead bodies lying around, making everything smell. We turned the corner, coming into what looked to be another cell block and Glenn spray painted an arrow for us to find our way back.

It was even more disgusting here as the smell hit us; there were bodies that were completely ate apart and rotting lying around. There is no way for anyone to ever get used to that sight.

Everyone was on edge and fully creeped out by our little adventure into the prison. I heard Maggie let out a yelp, causing us all to spin around, weapons ready, but it just turned out she ran into Glenn. We turned back around and I now could feel my heart beating very fast from that small scare.

We turned another corner, ready for something to come at us, but the hallway was empty besides the trash and occasional dead body. The noise of Glenn drawing another arrow was the only thing to be heard as we quietly walked forward. Everything seemed oddly quite until the noise of something being bumped caught our attention. We turned one more corner, but quickly retreated as a bunch of prison inmates growled at us. "Go back! Go back!" Rick called out as we all spun around, running back.

It was a struggle to find our way back, but we turned the corner that looked to have an arrow on it. Maggie's scream as walkers came out from that way too, causing us all to run backwards again. "This way!" Daryl called out as we ran down a hallway and into a small closet. We ducked down and stayed quiet, but then I noticed Glenn and Maggie weren't with us. "Where's Glenn and Maggie?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"We have to go back." Hershel whispered. "Which way?" Daryl asked as Rick stood up, quietly pushing open the door. We all silently crept back down the hallways were we lost Glenn and Maggie, occasionally calling out to them. No one could here anything, but then the sounds of Hershel's screams rang out through the walls.

We quickly ran back to see that a walker had grabbed him by the leg and took a bite. Glenn and Maggie got there the same time we did and Maggie immediately started crying out to her dad. Rick came up and shot the walker then helped pick up Hershel. Walkers started to pour out, hearing Rick's gun shot and I quickly ran up and put my machete through as many heads as I could. They finally got Hershel up and I followed as they carried him back away from the walkers that were approaching.

Hershel's cries of pain and Rick's yells where controlling my mind as we ran away from the walkers. I saw two double doors up ahead, so I quickly ran over and broke off the handcuffs that were locking it with my machete. I held open the door as Rick and Glenn carried Hershel in and laid him down. T-dog put a metal bar through the door handles as him, V, and Daryl held it closed. I ran over and saw Maggie holding Hershel's head in his lap as he cried out from missing a chunk of flesh.

I knew that we needed Hershel alive and well.. I had an idea.. I quickly took of my belt and tied it above his leg. Rick seemed to catch on to my idea and reached behind him for his ax. "Only one way to keep him alive." Rick said and then brought the ax down on Hershel's leg. Daryl now ran over to hold down his other side while he cried out as Rick repeatedly brought the ax down.

Hershel eventually passed out from the pain so now you could clearly hear the ax breaking off his lower leg. The sight was absolutely terrible and Rick looked at the ax and then blood on him like he was in disbelief of what he was just doing. Rick finally brought the ax down one more time, breaking the lower leg off completely."Hooooo- He's bleedin out." Rick said as he tried to remain calm about what he just did.

I didn't even realize I had grabbed onto Daryl's arm, but once I snapped out of it I quickly removed it. Daryl then looked up and I followed his gaze to see prisoners staring at us. "Duck." Daryl said to Rick and then shot up, pointing his crossbow at the prisoners. "Holy shit.." One of the prisoners said... they were alive?

"Who are you?!" Daryl snapped at them.

"Who are you...?" They asked back.

"He's bleedin out!" Rick yelled as we grabbed a bunch of rags and held them to his lump of a leg. Maggie was frantically trying to keep it together as Rick asked her to keep putting pressure on it. "Come on, nice and easy." Daryl said as the few prisoners walked out.

"You have medical supplies!?" I asked and then ran into the little room they were hiding in, ignoring their protests. I didn't find anything useful for right now, but towels and a medical table that rolls. Glenn ran in and helped me roll it out. He then helped Rick lay Hershel down on it as T-dog and V opened the door, killing the few walkers by it. Glenn, V, Maggie, and Rick started to roll Hershel out and I was going to follow, but saw Daryl was still standing there with his bow pointed. "DARYL!" I yelled at him, getting his attention. He then looked at me, then to the prisoners, and back to me again as he ran down the halls with me.

We caught up with them and they ducked in a hallway so Daryl and I could take out the walkers coming up for us. We then flattened against the wall so they could roll him through. "GO. GO. GO!" Daryl yelled, signaling for them to roll past us. We barely managed to find our way back with the panic that everyone was in and the lack of light. We heard noises behind us, but noticed it was just the prisoners following us. Daryl then ran ahead and opened the door to the cafeteria. "OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S HERSHEL! CARL!" Rick yelled as we approached the cells. I heard the cries of the people that saw him and then saw them frantically roll him in.

I don't know if it was the panic, shock, fear, injuries, or just me being winded that I couldn't breathe. Daryl stayed back in the small cafeteria waiting for the prisoners so I put my hands on one of the tables and wheezed. "Daryl.." I breathed out and signaled to the tight armor on my chest. He quickly ran over and undid the straps, then helped my yank it above my head. I let out a grunt of pain as it stretched out my stitches, but then almost collapsed when he got it off and I had no support. He quickly caught me and helped me sit down on one of the tables.

"You ate anythin?" He asked and I shook my head slightly. "Drank anythin?" Again, I shook my head no. He cursed a little under his breath, but then shot up, aiming his crossbow at the prisoners that arrived. "Cell block C, section 4, that's mine gringo. Let me in." A greasy looking prisoner said. He looked kinda Mexican with his longer hair and skin tone.

"Todays' your lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia; you're free to go." Daryl said as the slowly walked in.

"What you got goin on in there?" The same prisoner asked.

"Ain't none of your concern." Daryl said, surprisingly calm. The prisoner pulled his gun out from his jeans. "You ain't gona tell me what's my concern." He said, trying to threaten us. Daryl took a step closer to them. "Dude, the man's leg is messed up. We're free now, what are we still doin here?" Another one of the prisoners said. "He's gotta point." Daryl said in a low voice.

T-dog came out with his gun raised, causing the greasy prisoner to raise his and for them to all start yelling at each other. I could tell Daryl was getting fed up with these assholes very quickly. "Ain't nothin for ya here! Why don't y'all go back to your own sandbags!" Daryl yelled in his rough, raspy voice. "Would you all shut it?! You're givin me a headache!" I said, getting them all to shut up and look at me right as Rick ran over.

"How many of you are in there?" The greasy prisoner asked, pointing his gun at Rick now.

"Too many of you to handle." Rick hissed at him, staying surprisingly calm. He was always good at that.

"You guys rob a bank or somethin? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" The prisoner asked. We all looked at each other, these guys didn't know what was going on...

The prisoners started to explain how 10 months ago riot broke out here and they were locked up by a guard lookin out for them, but no one ever came to help. "And that was 293 days ago." A big African American man said.

"294 in my coun-" The only white man started, but was cut off by the greasy one. "Shut up!" That prisoner was trouble, and he wasn't going to last long with us. "There's no national guard... No government. No hospitals. No police... It's all gone." Rick said, causing the prisoners to stare at us in disbelief. "For real?" The white one asked. "Serious." Rick confirmed.

"What about my mom? My kids? Yo, you guys got a cell phone we can use to call our families?" The big African American guy asked.

"You just don't get it do you?" Daryl hissed at them.

The prisoners still had disbelief on their faces. "Ain't no way."

"See for your self." Rick said and then led them outside. I stayed on sitting on the table with as they all went off to show them the new world. V walked in and sat down by me, letting out a sigh. I stood up and inspected all the blood that now stained my clothes and skin. I then looked down at my arm and noticed it was starting to swell and turn a unnatural color. I decided to push it to the back of my mind, we've got other stuff to worry about now.

They came back in and told us that they were going to give them half of the food left in the cafeteria and we decided to come with them this time. It was better than watching Hershel bleed out..

We walked into the room, which apparently was the main cafeteria, that we cut off Hershel's leg in. We avoided the foot that was in the middle of the room and listened as the prisoners told us more about their situation. Apparently the big guys nick name around her was Big Tiny, which was actually kind of funny. "You guys done jerking each other off? I'm sick of waiting back here." The greasy prisoner said. I Everyone face immediately dropped, this guy was an asshole. I walked into their little closet hide out, past the prisoner. "But, I wouldn't mine this fine thing jerking me off."

I turned around, completely disgusted and gave him the nastiest look. "Fuck off." I said coldly as everyone else came in, not hearing his little asshole comment. I turned back around and walked in to see shelves full of bagged, boxed, and canned food. This is a shit ton!

Rick had the same expression on his face as I probably did and Daryl just got up in the prisoners face. "This is what you call a little bit of food?"

"It goes fast." The asshole prisoner said. Daryl just grunted at him and started to inspect the food. "You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish.."

"Said half.. That's the deal." Rick said in his leaderly voice.

"Or we could just kill 'em and take it all." I hissed out, talking more towards the greasy asshole prisoner, but he just smirked at me. I didn't know his name so I've just decided to call him the asshole prisoner all the time now.

"What's in here?" Rick asked as he opened a metal door, but then slammed it shut and started coughing like he was about to throw up at the smell. The asshole prisoner just started to laugh, but then the white guy who looked like a farmer seemed kind of embarrassed. "Can't wait for my own pot to piss in." He mumbled... Gross.

I went across the room and bent down to grab an empty box to fill with cans of food, but immediately regretted doing that. "Should make this fine thing do all the liftin, not a bad view." The asshole prisoner said. I immediately turned around. "You best shut the hell up before I put my blade through your thick skull!" I snapped at him in anger. I'm not sure what was keeping me from killing him right now. I turned back around, but as soon as I did I felt a hand slap my ass.

I quickly spun around, but before I could do anything Daryl put his arm at the assholes throat and shoved him against the wall. I gripped on tight to my machete, taking every ounce of self control not to send it through this assholes head. Rick came over and pushed Daryl off, then V came up and gave a solid punch right across the prisoners face. I looked back at Daryl who was being held back by Rick and had anger glazed over in his eyes.

The guy still had a smirk when he stood back up straight, holding his jaw. "Ya don't touch her, talk to her, or even look at'er again, unless ya want an arrow in the head. Ya hear?" Daryl snapped in a venomous voice at him. The asshole just put his hands up in the air and took a few steps back. I tried to catch Daryl's gaze, but he wouldn't even look at me.

We all grabbed some bags of food, carrying them back to our cells. When we got what looked to be about half we brought them over some of our melee weapons to help clear out the cell with. We had to tell them all about how not to uses guns unless you are desperate because it attracts the walkers; it felt like we were teaching a damn class.

"Stay tight, hold formation. No matter how close the walkers get. Anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker, get a knife to the head."

"That's what you aim for, the head." I said to them, playing teacher.

"Ain't got to tell us how to take down a man, sweetheart." The asshole said to me. I saw Daryl clench his fists and take a step forward, but I ignored it as Rick gave them more instructions. All the prisoners then grabbed a weapon we had set down and we went off into the hallways to clear the next cell block.

Daryl peeked around the first corner and then signaled for us to follow. I was on the right side of all the prisoners, with V on the left, T-dog in front, and then Rick in the back as we, for the second time today, walked through the corridors. I heard Daryl give a few more instructions to them, but then nearly jumped out of my skin at the yells of the prisoner next to me. "It's comin!" He yelled, receiving 'shh's' from everyone.

The groans of the walkers stumbling around the corner caught every ones attention. There was only a few of them and Daryl started to count down, but then out of no where the prisoners started running and yelling like this was some damn prison fight. We all stood there, in shock at how dumb these guys were. A few of them pushed one onto the ground and started beating on the walker while the others held ones arms back so someone could come up and repeatedly stab it in the stomach.

This wasn't a fucking prison riot... We all looked at each other and then walked over to them, shoving them out of the way and putting knives through the walkers heads. "Gotta be the brain." I said as I pulled out my machete from one of the heads. We walked down a few more hallways and were met by a few lingering walkers. Each prisoner took their own, practicing on getting them really dead. "Stay in tight formation, no more prison riot crap." Rick said as they took down the last one and we pressed on.

The prisoners moved to the front and started to take out the more walkers that kept stumbling over. I heard a yell come from behind us and I ran over with Rick to see that 'Big Tiny' had backed off and ended up getting scratched. I took out the walker that was in front of him, but then spun around at the sound of multiple gun shots. I angrily looked at the asshole prisoner who decided to be an asshole and pull out his gun to take out the walker behind him.

Rick gave him the same look as I did, but then we were distracted by the fact that big tiny was scratched. Everyone else came over now after finished off the rest of the walkers and we inspected his back that had the scratch on it. "I'm sorry." Rick said, but he really wasn't sorry, I think he was kind of glad.

All the other prisoners started bickering about that 'we had to do something' for him, but there was nothing we could do. Out of no where the asshole prisoner comes up behind Big Tiny and shoves his pick ax in the back of his head. He then repeatedly stabs him, sending blood everywhere like a damn pshyco. I looked over to Rick, who was looking back at all of us, with wide eyes. This guy was no good. How could you just do that to one of your friends with out any hesitation?

We then walked off, all of us thinking the same thing; we need to kill this guy. We opened up a door that seemed to lead into a laundry room and we walked in with our weapons raised. There was nothing in here, but there was two big doors that had walkers trying to get at us from the other side. The asshole prisoner looked at them and Daryl threw the keys at his feet. The groans of the walkers were now clear through the doors. "I ain't openin that." The asshole prisoner said.

"Oh yes you are. You wanted this cell block, you can open that door... Just the one, not both, we need to control this." Rick said to him. We all stood behind the prisoner with our weapons ready as the prisoner unlocked the door. He then, like the asshole he is, swung open both doors and ran back. "I SAID ONE DOOR!" Rick yelled as he back up from the oncoming walkers. "Shit happens." The asshole prisoner said and then started to slice walkers.

They kept piling through the doors and I also couldn't help but notice the prisoner slice a little bit to dramatically and almost hit Rick. Rick luckily dodged it, but then the asshole grabbed a walker and threw it at him, causing him to fall over. I was too surrounded by walkers to get to him, but luckily Daryl saw too and went over to help him.

We finally got down to the last few walkers and took them out, but then I felt the cool air on my stomach. The asshole prisoner decided to pull that "I accidentally swung to far" trick and cut open my shirt down the front. "You fucking dick!" I yelled at him as I tried to cover myself up. He then locked eyes with my arm that was purple and swelling. "What you got goin on there." He asked with a smirk on his face. Everyone now looked over at me as I held onto my arm, probably thinking I was scratched. "It's nothin." I told them.

"What is it?" Daryl asked in a stern voice as he took a step closer to me. I didn't want to deal with my arm right now, but I guess these people had to know. "Broke it a while ago and it healed wrong." I shrugged. "Hershel said I gotta re break it to fix it, but I thought I would worry about that later."

I showed them my arm and saw Daryl run his hands over his head. I put my arm down, but before I knew it, there was a hand on my throat and wrist while I was being shoved up against a wall. I realized it was the asshole prisoner, but before I could do anything, he brought he foot up and crushed it against my arm, causing a loud snapping sound to ring out.

I hysterically screamed at the pain of feeling my bones break and slid to the ground as the prisoner was pulled off me. Daryl and V rushed over to me as I started to hyperventilate from the pain. I'm pretty sure had it been an ounce worse I would have passed out, but I was trying my hardest not to.

"Was an accident, bro." The prisoner said as he turned to face Rick.

"Yeah, I get it. I get it.. Shit happens." Rick said and looked him cold in the eye before raising his machete up and bringing it down on his head. It's about time.

"NO!" One of the prisoners yelled and tried to go after Rick, but he just kicked him away. The other prisoner got up and ran out. "I got him." Rick said as he chased after him. The other two prisoners just stood there and Daryl yelled at them to get down. The one that looked like a farmer started to beg for his life, but the other just told him to shut up, smart.

V helped me stand up, completely avoiding my broken arm. I was breathing heavily and trying my best not to cry, or pass out from the pain. Daryl then walked over to the other part of the room and dug around, but eventually came back with a plain gray T-shirt. He helped me slide my ripped one off, while shielding me from the view of the others and then helped me put the new one on. I let out whimpers of pain as he tried to guide my broken arm into the sleeve. Our eyes met for a second as he pulled it down over my stomach, and just looking into his eyes I felt the need to be with him. He then stepped away from me and aimed his crossbow back at the prisoners. The shirt was way too big on me, but it was better than nothing.

I leaned over and picked up my machete, ready to kill the bastards out of pure anger. "Fi!" Daryl called as he held me back before I could swing my machete at them. I let out a groan of anger and defeat as I stopped struggling in his arms. "Son of a fuck!" I called out as my arm started to scream like hell at me.

Rick eventually came back, even more pissed off then before. He pulled out his gun and pointed it back and forth between the prisoners. The one that looked like a farmer continuously begged again, and I had to say that he did seem innocent, but I was too mad to care.

Daryl put his knife to the other prisoners throat while the other one told his side of the story. When he finished, in one swift movement, Rick pointed his gun at the other guy, but he didn't say anything besides the fact that he doesn't beg. Rick put his gun down and then yanked the prisoners up, taking them into their cell block. The pain in my arm was too distracting for me to listen to what they were talking about, but they quickly came back and we went back to our cells.

Daryl walked by my side the whole way back. It was honestly the closest I've been to him in months and just feeling his presence made my emotions knock at the surface. I pushed them down and focused on something else... anything else besides how much I loved Daryl Dixon...


	44. Chapter 44

We got back into the cell block and everything seemed calm. Lori gave us the details on what was going on with Hershel and he hasn't woken up yet, but also didn't have a fever. Rick went inside the cell Hershel was in with Beth, Maggie, Glenn, and Lori, but the rest of us stood by the doorway and looked in.

It was quiet, but then all of the sudden you could hear Hershel letting out a rough breath. Everyone immediately looked over to see if he was a walker, but instead of seeing glazed over, lifeless eyes, his normal ones flickered open. "Daddy?" Maggie asked, her voice hoarse from tears. Rick had a ghost of a smile on his face as he took the handcuffs off Hershel's left wrist.

Hershel reached out for Rick's hand and Rick grasped it with that smile coming back to his face. Hell, everyone seemed to being smiling at Hershel surviving. Lori then walked out and Rick handed Hershel's hand over to Beth as he followed her.

I didn't feel like I needed to stick around anymore, so I went back up to the cell I shared with V. The pain in my arm was starting to become more and more excruciating now that the adrenaline was leaving my veins. I held my arm out in front of me and saw that the bone was sticking out oddly and it was swelling even worse than it did before. I grit my teeth, trying to not focus on the pain radiating from it as I let out a groan. I felt tears well up in my eyes from how much it hurt, but I struggled to hold them back.

I heard someone come up to the door and I saw it was Daryl. The sight of him made the tears fall out of my eyes, fuck I hate crying in front of people, let alone Daryl. "I-I need something flat. T-To put on each side and set my bones straight... Like a cast. A-And some type of tape o-or something to wrap around it." I said, trying to avoid my quivering lip. I saw Daryl nod then run out and go over to V for help looking for something.

I rested my head on the metal bars on the bunk, trying to focus off of the pain so I don't pass out. I heard footsteps run back up the stairs and then appear at my cell, it was Daryl and V this time. V held some medical tape and Daryl held two long pieces of plastic that looks like they were cut off from something. I didn't worry about what he got it from, I just signaled for them to come over.

I got down on my knees, lying my broken arm on the bed of the lower bunk. "Need to put each piece of plastic on the left and right side and tape them tight around, setting my bones straight." I told them as they crouched down by me. Daryl helped me hold the long plastic pieces while V got the tape ready to rap around. He gave me a look asking if I was ready because this was going to hurt like hell; I just nodded.

Daryl and I squeezed the strips of plastic, making a weird bone crushing sound as we pushed my bone back into it's right place. I grabbed onto Daryl's hand and squeezed the life out of it as I let out grunts of complete pain and some small yells. V started to wrap the tape tightly around, making a homemade cast for me. It seemed like it took him forever, but he finally finished taping it around and then let go of my arm.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and dropped my arm back onto the bed. I let go of Daryl's hand and saw him move it around and flex it, trying to get the blood to come back to it after me squeezing it too hard. I let out a breathy laugh at him. "Sorry."

He just nodded and then helped me stand up. "Ya need to eat." He told me in his stern voice. I was going to deny, but then I remembered that we just got a shit tone of more food so I didn't have to feel guilty about eating when I should be giving it to Lori. I nodded and then followed him out to the pile of food we just brought in. Daryl handed me a can of something and then grabbed another one for him self before we went back up to my cell.

I felt like I was a 16 year old girl with first date nerves again, but this was so much more than that. My insides were screaming at me to jump Daryl and never ever let him go again because I can't take the pain of not having him anymore, but my mind and emotions were telling me other wise.

I walked into the cell and immediately started pacing, there was so much on my mind right now, so much I wanted to just scream at Daryl. "Ya gona eat?" He asked, leaning against the doorway of the cell. I just continued to pace back and forth. "What's ya problem?" He asked.

"My problem!?" I snapped at him as I stopped pacing. He was a little taken aback by my sudden outburst, but I know he knew it was coming. "My problem is you." I hissed out.

"What the hell does that mean?" He snapped back, taking a step forwards.

"It means that I spent every damn day looking and thinking about you this winter! But, when I finally find you, you act like I left! Like I was the one that brought the horde of walkers to the cabin and made them chase me off!" I yelled at him.

"Ya were the one that had to come up with the dumb ass idea to try and lead them away!" He snapped back at me, becoming upset.

"You've got to be kiding me! I did what I had to do to make sure the group could get out and you would have done the same damn thing!" I was starting to get worked up. "I came back anyways, but you guys had already left.. GONE." I saw something that looked like guilt flash across his face as he remembered that day, but then he shook it off. I didn't let him talk, though. "So you don't tell me that it was a dumb ass idea or act like I left you on purpose just because you have abandonment issues. And you also sure as hell don't leave when a someone finally finds you and needs you!" I yelled out the last part, referring to the first day I woke up.

"What was I supposed to do, Fi? You scared the shit outta me when I saw ya screamin after us! I ain't ever seen ya look like that before and then when I saw ya all bruised and broken..." He trailed off. "I could'a only guessed what happened to ya and I didn't even know if you were goin to wake up!" He ran his his hand over his face. "I went back lookin for ya! I couldn't find anythin and I thought I lost ya! And for all I know ya were cuddled up with V all winter!"

He was doin fine until that last part. It always pissed me off when he assumed shit, but I guess I was assuming things too.. "You don't know shit about this winter! You don't know what I went through! I would have died if it weren't for V! And hell I wished I was dead for a long time! But, I stayed alive because I knew I had to find you, and I did! I found you! But, then you run off when I wake up and we start avoiding each other like I did somethin bad!" I felt emotions knock up at the door and I was so worked up I couldn't do anything but let them come in. "BUT, I AM RIGHT HERE AND I LOVE YOU, SO GET BACK TO ME WHEN YOUR SORT ALL YOUR SHIT OUT." I yelled and then shoved past him, running down the stairs of the cell block.

I was taking deep breaths as I got back down to the floor everyone was on. Everyone gave me looks and I hoped they didn't hear my yelling... I ignored them and walked into the small cafeteria that was part of our cell block. I set my can of food that I still had on the table and then continued to breathe in and out.

I told him what was eating at my mind and if he wanted to avoid me again, then that's on him.

"Okay, lets get the other car in, park it in the west entry of the yard." Rick said as we opened up the fence that we parked all the cars by. I drove the truck in through and put it in the yard, we had to get all the extra corpses and burn them. Rick, T-dog, Daryl, V, and I were all down in the fields, moving in.

I was on car duty since I couldn't really do much with my mangled arm and stomach. I jumped out of the truck and walked back over to the rest of them. "Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help." I asked as I came over.

"Guard tower." Daryl said, pointing to the over to it. Daryl and I weren't necessarily avoiding each other after what I said to him yesterday, we just hadn't really had time to deal with it with all the shit we had to do.

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night?" Rick asked.

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl called out, his voice raspy. After a second of waiting Glenn came out onto the balcony, shirtless, and putting a belt on. "Hey! What's up guys?!" Glenn called down.

I let out a breathy laugh, along with Rick and V. Daryl had a smirk on his face. "Comin?!"

"What?!" Glenn asked. We were all now laughing at him. "You comin?!" Daryl called out again. "Come on, we could use a hand!"

"Uh- Yeah. Yeah we'll be right down!" Glenn called back.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk back to the truck with everyone, but T-dog's voice made us turn around. "Aye, Rick."

Every ones smile faded as we watched the two remaining prisoners walk over. I felt anger immediately rise up at them. "Hell." I mumbled and started to march over to them behind Rick. "Come with me." He said to us, but I was already on that.

Rick had his hand on his gun as we got over to them. "That's close enough." He spat at them. "We had an agreement."

"Please mister, you gotta understand; we can't live in there another minute. People we knew, the bodies, blood, brains everywhere... There's ghosts." The farmer lookin one said, I really needed to learn their names.

I let out a laugh at him. "Fuckin ghosts."

Daryl gave me a look, but I knew he thought they were just as stupid. "Move the bodies." He told them. "You should be burning them." T-dog added.

"We tried, we did." The other prisoner took over for the stupid one. "Fence is down on the far side of the prison, every time we dragged one out those things would just line up. We dropped the body, ran."

The one that looked like a farmer walked closer to us and I immediately took a step towards him, pulling out my knife. Rick put his arm out in front of me and decided to take a calmer approach. The prisoner just begged more and more, causing Rick to look back at Daryl for what he thinks. Daryl shook his head no, and then to my surprise Rick looked over at me. I immediately shook my head no, my answer was clear.

The prisoners decided they would rather go try their luck in the world then go back inside, so we locked them out of the prison entirely. T-dog started to defend them in whispers behind a truck. "Are you serious? You want them livin in the cell next to you? The'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons.. Do you just want to back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick asked him.

"Never stopped." T-dog said. "Bring them into the fold. We send them off packin, we might as well execute them ourselves."

"Gladly." I hissed, receiving looks from people. They continued to debate about it, but I wasn't listening, I didn't like these guys one bit. But, it turns out the one that looks like a farmer's name is Axel.

I did listen to Rick's story about a kid he once arrested that babied the trial, got out, and killed more people. With that the decision was final that they stayed away and tried their chances on the road. "Where is your humanity?" T-dog asked. I snorted a laugh. "Long gone." I said and then walked away from the meeting spot.

I pulled in another car around to the courtyard, by the entrance to the cell block and hopped out. I noticed that everybody from inside, even Hershel, came out. Every ones faces lit up at the sight of Hershel walking on the crutches. "YEAH HERSHEL!" I heard Glenn call out from way across the field. Him, Rick, V, and Daryl went to gather fire wood. I walked over to Hershel and gave him a smile. "Ready to race yet?" I asked jokingly. "Give me another day and i'll take you on." He said.

I smirked at him and then looked across the field, catching Daryl's gaze. It wasn't hard, or intense; it was easy and almost happy. I gave him the same content look back, with a ghost of a smile creeping up, but my face completely fell when I heard familiar groans. "WALKERS!" Carl screamed, causing us all to turn around, facing the horde coming at us.

How the hell did they get in?!


	45. Chapter 45

"NO!" Rick called out from across the fields as him, Daryl, Glenn, and V started to run as fast as they could over to us, but they wouldn't be able to get here in time. I immediately pulled out my gun, along with Carl and Lori.

"GO! GET OUT OF THERE! LORI!" I heard Rick call as we started to shoot at the walkers. Maggie, Carol, and T-dog came over and started to shot at them with us. Beth and Hershel hurried into a fenced off section and shut the door, staying away from the walkers that just kept pouring out.

I kept on shooting at them, trying to take them down one by one, but there was too many. "FIONA!" I heard one of the boys yell, but couldn't make out who. "That gate is open!" T-dog yelled as he shot a path through the walkers. If the gate was open then that meant a lot more walkers were coming and we needed to get inside, especially Lori. "LORI!" I yelled over at her and signaled to the caged walk way entrance to the call block "Over here!" Her, Carl, and Maggie followed me inside and shut the metal door. We quickly entered the door that we first came in to clear out the prison a couple days ago.

We were walking to the cell doors, but then a whole nother group of walkers came out. "GO GO!" I yelled, pushing Lori and Carl into the corridors and following behind them. We were now in the same dark corridors that Hershel got bit in, but then all of the sudden an alarm starts going off.

We started to walk faster, but Lori started to slow down. She grabbed the wall and started to breathe heavily. "I think the babys comin." She breathed out. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! "Mom?!" Carl asked, scared for his mother.

The groans of walkers spun us all around and Carl was about to shoot them, but I stopped him. "No. There's no time! Turn back!" I called out, putting Lori's arm around my shoulder and trying to run in the other direction. Carl lead us through the hallways, trying to stay away from walkers as Maggie and I dragged Lori. She was starting to cry out, most likely pain from contractions.

All the hallways were blocked off by walkers, but then Carl found a door for us to duck into. "In here!" He called out and then held the door open for us. We went down the stairs to what seemed to be a boiler room and Lori grabbed onto chains hanging from the wall, breathing heavy as we listened to the walkers pass by the door. Lori started to get more contractions and let out heavy breaths of pain, shit she is going to need to give birth here...

"We need to get back to the cell block, get Hershel to help her!" Carl said.

"No, we can't risk getting caught out there, we are going to need to deliver this baby here." I told them. "Okay, let's get your pants off." Maggie said and then we both helped Lori onto the ground. Maggie started to pull her pants off. "We need to check how dilated she is." Maggie said, trying to figure it out.

"Do you know how?" Carl asked, fear in his voice.

"Dad taught me a few things, but trust me it's my first time." She said, looking down to Lori.

"You ready to help deliver your brother and sister?" I asked Carl, trying to stay calm, but I was truly freaking out. He just looked at me wide eyed.

"I can't tell." Maggie said to Lori. "I gotta push. I gotta push." Lori said and we helped her stand up.

She groaned out as she pushed and then reached her hand out. I grabbed it and she squeezed it as she let out her first push. "I'm okay. I'm okay." She said and gripped onto the wall again.

"Your body knows what its doing, let it do all the work." Maggie said as Lori pushed again. Maggie and I got our hands ready to grab the baby, but instead I felt something else, blood. "Lori stop! Don't push! Somethings wrong!" I said as I looked at my bloody hand and Lori let out a small scream. I looked over at Maggie and she had the same wide eyes as I did.

The alarms suddenly stopped and I guessed that the others turned them off. We laid Lori on her back and she was starting to get woozy. "Lori we gotta get you back." Maggie said as Lori's head was bobbing side to side.

( watch?v=rkqngdLLIcg&list=RD02JXbPtyZekfE - Song)

"Mom! Look at me!" Carl yelled.

"I know what it means for my baby, you've gotta cut me open." Lori said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No I can't." Maggie said bluntly.

"Please." Lori begged.

"Dad taught Carol how to, not me. I have no anesthetic, no blade." Maggie went on. "You won't survive."

"Please. My baby.. My baby has to survive. Please!" Lori begged.

"I'll do it." I said. I knew how Lori felt and I knew that there was no other way. "Thank you. Thank you." Lori whispered to me as I sat in front of her open legs, pulling out my knife. Maggie went to her side and held her hand as Carl came over and they said their last words. Carl started to cry and I tried my best not to focus on their sad words, I had to stay focused. Carl hugged her as they started to cry harder and say I love you.

I noticed Maggie was crying hard next to me now and I faced her and grabbed her hands. I gave her a reassuring nod as Carl back away and then I faced back to Lori, lifting up her shirt. "Fiona when this is over you have to.. It can't be Rick!" Lori told me, making Maggie and Carl cry harder. "I know." I told Lori, trying to keep my voice strong for her.

"Alright. Alright." She said as she looked up at the ceiling getting ready for what was about to happen.

Maggie and Carl grabbed onto her hands as I brought my shaky hand up to her stomach. I had someone cut me like this before, so I compared it to mine as I brought the blade down across her stomach. She let out a blood curdling scream as the familiar sound of flesh ripping rang out.

I tried to make the cut quick for Lori, but her screams still rang out in my ears. I put the blade down and dug my hands inside of the cut. Lori's screams died down, so I guessed that she had passed out. "Maggie. Maggie, I need your hand." I said as i signaled for her to hold the cut wide for me as I tried not to focus on the fact that I just killed Lori.

I dug my hands in and felt the uterus. I felt the babies body and then grabbed onto it. "i'm goin to pull the baby out, now." I said to them and then slowly and cautiously pulled the small body out. Maggie reached over and cut the umbilical cord as I pulled out the baby girl, but then I noticed it wasn't breathing. I quickly thought back to the CPR lessons I once learned and moved the baby so I could tap on it's back. Maggie and Carl let out breaths of relief as the babies cries rang out.

Carl quickly stripped off his jacket and handed it to me to wrap around the baby. The baby continued to cry out and reached it's arms up at me as I wrapped it up. I then stood up and held on tight to the precious new born as it cried. "We have to go." Maggie said as she started to walk away.

I was about to pull out my gun, but Carl stopped me. "No. It's my mom. I'll do it." He said coldly. I felt terrible enough that he had to watch all of that, but to put her down? If it were me I would want to do the same thing though, so I didn't argue and walked up the steps with Maggie.

We both stood there and waited by the door, but jumped out of our skin as a gun shot rang out. Carl then walked by with a lifeless look on his face and opened the door. Maggie and I looked at each other with broken expressions, but then quickly followed him.

As we walked through the hallways all I could think about was what I just did and my hands started to shake. I wanted to find Daryl, I needed him.

We walked out of the same way we had just came into the prison and were met by the blinding sun. The babies cries caught the attention of the others who had their backs to us. I gripped on tighter to the baby girl as Rick turned around and dropped his ax.

My whole body felt like it was shaking and the emotions I felt were completely out of control. I felt tears well in my eyes as I met eyes with Daryl and sucked in a big breath. We slowly made our way over to the others and Rick met us half way. "Where.. Where is she?" He asked, slowly going crazy. Maggie started to cry more and I just looked at Rick. He knew what had happened after seeing the look in my eye and walked over to Carl who was just standing there, lifeless.

"Ohhhh, no! Noo!" Rick cried out as he stumbled backwards. "Noooo!" He continued to cry and then fell down, breaking. I couldn't take seeing him like this, so I tore my gaze away and started to walk over to Daryl.

"Daryl.." I whispered out desperately as I made my way over, needing him. I hoped to god that he wouldn't reject me, but instead of doing that he took a long stride over and wrapped his arms around me, trying not to crush the baby I was holding. "Fi."

I was surprised that he showed affection in front of these people, but was so grateful. My body was still shaking from the shock of what I just did as I rested my head on Daryl's shoulder.

"I love ya, Fi."


	46. Chapter 46

I brought my head off of Daryl's shoulder and summoned my strength. I had to be strong for Rick and Carl.. I looked up and saw that T-dog and Carol where missing. "T-dog and Carol?" I asked Daryl, my voice a whisper. He just shook his head no. I took in another deep breath at the thought of what could have happened. The baby started to cry louder and squirm more in my arms as I held on to it.

I looked over and saw Rick was struggling, looking like he was in another world. Carl walked over and I handed him his baby sister, and then went over to Rick who had his hands on his knees. He was staring right at me, but looked like he wasn't seeing anything. "Rick. Rick you with me?" I asked as I crouched down to his level. Rick looked at me, but then in a quick movement he grabbed my machete and then ran into the prison. People called out for him, but I knew he needed this. "Let him be." I said as Maggie walked over.

"Good news is, she looks healthy." Hershel said as he inspected the baby. "But she needs formula and soon."

I stepped over to them, ready to do anything that needed to be done, but Daryl stopped me. "No. No way. We ain't losin anybody else. I'm goin for a run."

"I'll back you up." I said bluntly, not caring about my broken arm, I had to do this for Lori... He knew there was no stopping me so he nodded and threw his crossbow on his back. He started to take the lead and told everyone what they needed to do. It was nice to see how he stepped up and became a valued member of the group, and I definitely loved seeing him be leader, no disrespect to Rick of course.

"You three get the fence. Too many pilin up we got our selves a problem." Daryl told the prisoners and V. "Fi, Glenn, Vamanos!" He yelled. The others didn't move, so he ordered again. "Come one! We're gona lose the light!" He grabbed the keys and threw them to Glenn so he could open the fence. We all ran over to his motorcycle and Glenn was trying to tell us places to go, but Daryl said they where all ransacked.

"Is there any place that hasn't been looted?" Daryl asked as he put his crossbow down and slid on his poncho. "Wasn't there signs for a daycare or something down the road aways?" Glenn asked, making a bell ring in my head.

"Yeah, there is. They could have lots of formula." I said to all them. Daryl nodded and then started up his motorcycle. Glenn handed me an empty backpack and I slid it on then sat behind Daryl, holding on to his waist. Glenn unlocked the gate for us and shut it after we drove through, heading off to this unknown daycare.

We drove around for a while, but ended up on dirt roads most of the time. The playground of the daycare was in sight and Daryl drove onto the grass leading up to it. We both got off the motorcycle and I pulled out my knife while he got his crossbow ready. "Stay tight." He told me and then we went inside of the fenced playground. There were swings, sandboxes, and jungle gyms that would have seemed fun, but now its just creepy.

I walked past Daryl and peeked through the windows of the building. I didn't notice anything odd so I took my knife and smashed open the window while Daryl watched my back. I climbed in, knocking everything off the desk that was against the wall and jumped down to the ground with a soft 'thud'. I looked around and saw that everything was a mess, looking like people ran out in a big hurry. The walls were covered in paper hand prints with children's names on them. I bet 90% of them are dead...

I stopped myself from thinking like that and pulled the back pack off my back and walked over to cupboards by the sink. I opened them up and found some empty bottles, blankets, diapers, and some clothes which I quickly stuffed in the bag, but no formula. I heard Daryl come in the window now, letting out a grunt as he jumped to the ground. I quickly looked through the rest of the drawers, but found nothing useful.

I then followed Daryl out of the room, since he was the one with the flashlight, and crept into the hallway. We walked as quietly as we could down and I peaked into a room real quick, but saw everything was gone inside. I heard some banging come from the room next to us, and quickly tip toed over, with my knife ready. Daryl did the same thing, but came from the other side. He slowly pushed the door open for me and I spun around, ready to attack, but saw nothing except the close doors moving.

I walked further in, allowing Daryl to follow behind me. He put his flashlight in his mouth as I gripped the door handle, this time I was going to open it. I looked at Daryl, then back to the door and quickly swung it open in one movement. We where greeted by the hiss of a possum, but Daryl immediately shot it. "Hello dinner." He said as he went to grab it. I rolled my eyes at him and started to look through the other cabinets.

I opened up the ones above my head and saw multiple cans of powdered formula. "Jackpot!" I called out and started to put them into my bag. I found a few more cans and some more baby clothes through out the rest of the room. Daryl was waiting for me outside of the doorway so I quickly zipped up the bag and walked out, leading him to the window we smashed. He went in front of me and slid out the window first, then offered me a hand to get out.

When I got down I looked over at him as we walked back to his motorcycle. "What the hell happened?" I asked him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. "At the prison. How did the gates get open?"

"That prisoner that ran away from Rick cooked himself up a plan, but failed." He said as he looked ahead.

"I wouldn't exactly say he failed.." I mumbled as I remembered Lori's screams.

We got to the bike and I put the backpack on, but before I could sit, Daryl spun me around and quickly pressed his lips down to mine. I was shocked at first, but then my whole body reacted to his touch. I had been waiting months and months to kiss him and be in his arms again, so my body was on fire. I quickly kissed him back with as much passion as my body allowed me to show him.

I put my hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him into me more, never wanting him to let go of me, but eventually he had to; we had a baby to feed.

When he broke away I felt my lips tingle and his eyes looked deep into mine. We stood there and looked at each other for a while, but then we both noticed that the sun was starting to go down, so we quickly hopped on the bike and drove off.

I knew Daryl had been waiting to do that as much as I was, but was still uncomfortable with doing it in front of the others. I gripped onto Daryl tighter as we drove back, I finally had him..

When we got back to the prison it was now completely dark. Glenn, V, and the prisoners started to take out the walkers that where near the entrance as we drove up. They opened up the gate right as we drove up and then quickly shut it behind us. I jumped off Daryl's bike and ran towards the prison and into the cell block for the starving baby.

I immediately heard the babies loud cries as I ran in and saw Carl holding him, surrounded by the others. I quickly ran to the nearest table and dumped out my bag. Maggie came over and helped me whip up a bottle of formula. I grabbed it and then walked over to Daryl who was now holding the baby.

I was surprised at the sight, but then I instantly felt my heart melt. I handed him the bottle and he started to 'shh' the baby as he fed her. He rocked his body back and forth a little and I couldn't help but let my self smile. Daryl looked up at me and gave me one of his rare happy smiles, making my heart pound.

"She gotta name yet?" He asked Carl.

"Not yet, but I was thinkin.. Sophia... There's Carol, too.. Andrea.. Amy... Jackie... Patricia...Syd..." I tensed up immediately at the sound of her name and felt my face fall. "Or Lori... I don't know." Carl trailed off. I saw V put a hand on his back for comfort and then it was silent.

"Yeah? You like that? Huh? Little ass kicker?" Daryl cooed at the baby. He looked up again with that heart melting smile. "That's a good name, right?" He asked, causing everyone to laugh a little. "Little ass kicker, you like that huh? Yeah sweetheart?" He continued to coo at the baby. I felt my heart melt at what I just experienced; definitely the softer side of Daryl.

He caught my gaze once again and gave me a small smile as he walked over and handed the baby to me. She was still wrapped up in Carl's jacket as I cradled her in my arms. "Beautiful." I mumbled and looked up to Daryl who was still standing by me with his bright eyes. I reached my broken arm slowly up and grabbed the bottle from him as I continued to feed her.

I sat down at the table I was standing near and just looked down at the beautiful baby as I heard the sounds of her sucking on the bottle. I didn't realize that I had a small smile plastered on my face, probably the first since a year ago...

She eventually finished her whole bottle of formula and I set it down on the table. I hadn't noticed that everyone had gone to bed, but I was now the only one sitting here, besides Daryl who was cleaning his arrows at the table across from me. I slowly stood up and brought the bottle back over to where the rest of the supplies was. I noticed that the baby was slowly starting to get droopy eyes.

I walked over to the table Daryl was at and sat a little aways next to him. We sat in silence for a little while, but Daryl eventually ruined it and suddenly turned so he was facing me. "What happened to ya durin winter?" He asked, his voice quiet.

I was confused at his random question and didn't really want to think about it so I just looked at him. "W-What? Why?"

"Ya seem so different..." He whispered, noticing the baby was almost asleep.

I rocked her a little and looked back up at him. "Everybody's different."

He seemed to get a little angry that I wasn't telling him what he wanted to know. "Fi..."

"What Daryl? What do you wan't me to tell you." I hissed at him. It was dark besides a few lanterns so it was hard to make out his face, but I could tell it wasn't as happy as it was before.

"Ya told me yesterday that I didn't know what the hell ya went through durin winter, so I'm askin." He snapped, still keeping his voice quiet.

I didn't respond right away, instead I looked back down at the baby that was now sleeping soundly in my arms, well technically my arm, my broken one wasn't providing much support. "I did what I had to do so I could survive and find you." I said, not looking up from the baby. "I made some bad mistakes, but it's only because I knew if I didn't go with them that I would die and not be able to find you." I continued, but I was more of trying to convince myself that if I didn't go to the group that raped me and got some of their food and supplies, I would have died.

"Them?" Daryl asked, confused on what I was talking about.

I looked up at Daryl and decided right then and there I wasn't going to tell him the exact truth. I couldn't. "I was starving so I went with this small group who offered me food." I started, keeping my voice strong. "Turns out they were all just a bunch of assholes. They broke my damn arm and beat my up so they could take the last of my supplies and what not. Left me in the snow, freezing, practically dead." I stated, completely avoiding the worst parts on purpose. "But, V found me and brought me to his group."

Daryl was listening very hard and was trying to search my eyes for any indication of emotion to give me away, but I quickly stood up and looked at the baby. "The rest of the time before that I was jus' runnin around cold, starving, and alone. Not much to go into." With that I turned around and walked back to the table with the baby supplies on it. Lil' ass kicker already had a diaper on, so I just grabbed a blanket and slowly wrapped her up in it, trying not to wake her.

I looked down at her, still amazed by how adorable she was and couldn't help but ask my self; what if this was mine and Daryl's baby? I quickly shook the thought from my head when I heard Daryl come up behind me. "Follow me." He said and then led me up the stairs.

He led me to an empty cell that he used to keep all his stuff in. I sat down on the lower bunk, my stomach barely even hurting anymore, as he walked over to his bag and dug through it. He stood up, then held something out and I noticed that it was my notepad that I left back at the cabin. I can't believe he kept it, or even went to get it in the first place. I shifted Lil' ass kicker so I could reach out my broken arm and grab it.

He stood there awkwardly as I flipped through it, but then gave in and sat down next to me. He took off his crossbow and leaned against the bed. "Thought ya might want it." He said as he looked at me. The pages were worn and the whole thing was in bad condition, hell he carried it all winter with him, but my pictures were still clear as day. "Thank you." I said as I looked up at him, our eyes meeting. He nodded and I then slowly scooted back on the bed so my back was against the wall and my legs where out in front of me. "You got a pencil?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a second, but then started to dig through his bag again. He then got back on the bed, back leaning against the wall, too. He held his hands out, signaling for me to give him little ass kicker. I leaned over and slid her into his arms, trying my best not to bump my broken one. When he got her all situated and cuddled up in his hold, he handed me the pencil. I took it and then curled my legs up a little and let my shoulder just barely rested on Daryl's as I flipped open to a new page.

I could feel his eyes watch me as I started to draw little ass kicker.

I don't know how long we had sat there in the bed, but all I knew that I felt complete again in Daryl's presence like this. He was right; I was different, but when I was with him like I was now, I felt sane again.


	47. Chapter 47

The cries of little ass kicker made me slowly start to come out of my deep sleep. I was curled up weirdly at Daryl's side and my head had rested on his shoulder while his leaned against the wall. He was slowly starting to wake up, so I reached down and grabbed little ass kicker from him. I held her tight with my good arm while I shifted off of the bed.

I stood up and then watched Daryl as he rubbed his eyes and then grabbed his crossbow as he stood up. His sleepy eyes and messed up hair made him look almost as cute as the baby, but as he stretched out, he looked more hot than cute.

I walked out of the cell and went down the stairs to meet the others that were sitting at a table. Carl saw us coming and immediately stood up to take his sister from me. I carefully handed her over and watched how Carl adored her.

"Rick back yet?" I asked, looking around the group, receiving multiple people to shake their heads no. "I'm gona go find him." I said as I checked the ammo in my gun and then made sure my knife was with me. I then walked over to the table with all the weapons on it and grabbed a flashlight.

"Ya ain't goin out there alone." Daryl said, stepping from behind me.

"Yes, I am. I need to talk to Rick; help him. I'll be fine." I said as I walked towards the cell block gate, Daryl following behind me with the keys. I turned around and waited for him to unlock the door, but he just looked at me. "Ya be quick an' don't do nothin stupid." He said as he reached over and unlocked the doors.

I stepped out and then turned to face him again when he shut the gate. "Don't worry too much, Dixon." I said jokingly as I pulled out my knife and made my way deeper into the prison.

I turned on my flashlight as I made my way down the dark hallways for what felt like the thousandth time in the past few days. I saw multiple dead walker bodies on my way that Rick must have taken his emotions out on.

I aimed my flashlight down the hallway I had just turned on to and noticed that the door to the room we took Lori into yesterday was opened slightly. My best guess was that Rick was in there.

I slowly pushed open the door and looked around, surprised to see that Lori's body was completely gone. I walked down the stairs and saw a trail of blood, and then a dead walker with a full stomach... I gagged at the sight and couldn't believe what I saw. It fucking ate her.. all of her.

I pushed it to the back of my mind as I silently made my way deeper into the boiler room, only worried about Rick right now. I walked past a bunch of chains and out of no where I was slammed against the nearest wall. Quickly going into survivor mode I grabbed the arm that was at my throat and bent the wrist backwards.

I then saw the wedding ring and realized it was Rick, shit. I pushed his arm back and spun so he was now with his back against the wall. He looked at me dead in the eyes, with his dark crazed ones for a moment, but then went to take a swing at me. I quickly ducked and then with as much force as I could I shoved his body hard against the wall. "Rick! You stop this right now!" I yelled at him, but he just gave me the same look.

He shoved me off him and I stumbled backwards. He started to take steps over to me, I knew he didn't want to hurt me, he just wasn't thinking straight right now. His emotions where checking out and his mind was going numb to everything he once felt; I know what it's like. "Rick you fuckin look at me right now." I said as I took a step towards him, meeting him halfway. I put my hand on his chest to keep him from coming closer. "You see me?" I asked him as he just looked at me with those dark eyes again. "I want you to breathe, deep breaths, and look at me. And I mean really look at me." I continued as I connected my gaze with his.

"Do you remember the day we got overrun on the farm and I lost my sister?" I asked him. "Do you remember when I made my way over to you guys at the high way?" I continued to press on. "I was in the same damn state you are in right now and I remember every single one of the looks people gave me. Full of pity and fear... fear! They thought I was crazy and judged me for it." I said, still pressing my hand on his chest to prove a point. "But, I am here and I am looking right at you, not afraid, and sure as hell not judging. I'm also not going to tell you everything is going to get better because I can promise you that it is not. Look at me... do I look okay?" I searched his eyes and I felt that I was starting to get a response from him. "People are going to die, Rick, and we can't control it or ever be ready for it, but we can be strong. Be strong for the group, for Carl, and for that beautiful new born baby... For our family!" I paused and looked at him deep in his eyes. "So I want you to breathe, deep breaths."

Rick's closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a breath in and let it out, good. He opened his eyes back up and they didn't look as crazed as before. I gave him a weak smile and reassuring nod as he looked back into my eyes.

He all of the sudden looked up and around frantically. "You hear that?" He asked and then quickly turned around and went to the front part of the boiler room by a table. He then quickly picked up the phone that was sitting on the table. I looked and noticed that the phone wasn't even plugged in, but Rick just started talking to it.

Rick was going crazy, it wasn't hard to tell, so this must be his minds way of acting up for not having closure. I walked over to the table and listened as Rick talked. I wasn't going to stop this, I was going to play along, he needed to get this out. He apparently was talking to someone about somewhere safe that they where at, but they wouldn't tell him where. "I have a son... A-A new born. I'm with a good group of people, can you take more in?" He asked and then listened closely to some voices I didn't hear. "Please! No! Don't leave! Please, we're dying here!" He cried out into the phone, but then hung it up a second after.

He looked down to the phone as I walked over to him. "What did they say?" I asked.

"T-They'll call back in 2 hours." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"2 hours, okay. That's enough time to get cleaned up and eat something." I said. "And maybe even beat up Daryl for naming your newborn little ass kicker." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Rick just let out a breathy laugh and looked up, giving me a nod. He then grabbed the machete of mine and we made our way back down the halls. He stopped at a room that had running water in it and he cleaned him self up.

I waited in the hallways for him, on high alert for anything to come by, but nothing did. He finally came out, looking more like the Rick that wasn't about to kill somebody.

We made our way back to the cell block and Rick took the keys opening up the door. "Don't tell the rest of the group.. Not yet." He told me, referring to the phone call. I nodded and he pushed open the door. "Everybody alright?" He asked as we walked in.

Everyone immediately turned to look at us and away from their bowls of food. I put my hand on Rick's back, reminding him to be strong, and then made my way to Daryl who was sitting on the stairs. He handed me a bowl of food and I gave him a nod as I sat on the step below his feet. "What about you?" Hershel asked Rick as he walked over to them.

"Yeah.. Cleared out the boiler block." He said, looking down at Carl.

I felt people eye me, especially Daryl, wondering how I got Rick back. "How many where there?" Daryl asked, trying to keep normal conversation with him.

"I don't know.. A dozen, maybe two. I have to get back, though. Just wanted to check on Carl." He said as he turned around.

"Rick." Glenn called over and stood up. "You don't have to handle taking out the bodies. We can help."

"No, I do." Rick said and then walked over to Daryl and I. "Everybody have a gun and a knife?" He asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, runnin low on ammo, though."

"Maggie and me were planing on making a run this afternoon. Found a phone book.. Some places we can hit for bullets and formula." Glenn stated.

Rick nodded and then looked back at Daryl. "Cleared out the generator room, Axel's there tryin to fix it up. Gona sweep out some lower levels, too." Daryl stated to him.

"Good. Good." Rick said and then hurried out of the cell block. Hershel called after him, but Rick wasn't going to come back, he had a call to get to and an imaginary one at that.

I let out a sigh and started to eat whatever was in my bowl, something from the bags of food we got the other day. I quickly scarfed it all down, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Hell, when was the last time I ate? I even finished before Daryl and he seemed to notice; he held his bowl out to me that still had food in it to take. I shook my head no and pushed it back to him, I wasn't about to take more than my serving. "You goin to clear out the lower levels?" I asked him.

"Yeah, bringin Carl, V, and Oscar." He said. I was about to offer to come with them, but Glenn got my attention. "Hey, Fiona, we could use an extra hand on the run if your up for it.." He said. I wasn't about to tell the no, so I simply nodded. "Sure thing."

"We just hit the powdered formula jackpot." Glenn said as we carried out the crates full of formula from the store we just ransacked. "Thank god." Maggie mumbled.

"Also got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, mustard.. it's a straight shot back to the prison from here, probably make it back in time for dinner." Glenn went on. I rolled my eyes at them and went to the back of the car, loading up the crates I carried. Maggie went on about how she liked the quiet, but then out of no where a familiar booming voice rang out. "And where's this place y'all callin home?"

I quickly spun around and saw Glenn and Maggie had their guns pointed at someone. That voice was so familiar... too familiar. "Merle...?" Glenn said, causing the bells to ring in my head. Merle!

"Ho-Hooooly shit!" Merle called out. I had my back pressed up against the car, hidden, making sure no one else was here.

"You made it..." Glenn stated, his voice hard.

"Can you tell me... Is my brother alive?" Merle asked.

"He's more than alive." I said as I stepped around from the back of the car, into Merle's view. His jaw dropped. "Oooooh my if it isn't little miss Daft. Hows your daddy?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hows yours?" I asked in a harsh tone, getting him to shut up about it.

Merle tried to get Glenn to take him to Daryl, but Glenn denied, not risking for Merle to have a group and to lead them to the prison. "Oh come on now, you can trust me." Merle said in the most untrust worthy voice ever. I gripped onto my gun, having it ready just incase anything happens.

Out of no where a gun shot rings out and the car window shatters. I quickly flew down, shielding my head afraid that I might have caught a bullet, but I didn't. I quickly grabbed my gun and shot back up, running over to Glenn who had his gun pointed at Merle who had his gun at Maggie's throat. "Merle you better back the hell up." I snatched at him.

"Or what, princess? Ya gona shoot me? I thought we were friends!" He snickered, but then his face fell. "GUNS IN THE CAR! NOW!" He yelled and pushed the gun further into Maggie's throat. Glenn and I quickly through are guns into the car.

"LET GO OF HER!" Glenn shouted at him

"Now we're gona go for a little drive.." Merle said.

"We're not taking you back to our camp." I snapped at him, anger boiling in my veins.

"No, we're goin somewhere else... GET IN THE CAR, DAFT. GLENN, YOU'RE DRIVIN. MOVE." He yelled, calling me by my last name.

Glenn and I looked at each other with hesitant glances, but then Merle just put his finger lightly on the trigger. "Don't!" Glenn cried out and then made his way to the drivers seat as I went into the passenger one.

Merle threw Maggie in the back seat and climbed in after her, keeping his gun pointed. I wanted so desperately to make a move out of pure anger, but I had no plan that wouldn't result in one of us getting killed or Daryl's brother... Damn you Merle.


	48. Chapter 48

I heard constant whispering coming from somewhere as my head fell back and forth. I don't know when I was knocked out, but I was finally coming back to my senses. Merle. Merle was alive and he did this.

I immediately shot up, remembering that I was taken somewhere, but was restricted by a rope tying my hands to a chair. Shit, not again... Why did I always end up having the worst experiences with people?

I looked around and saw I was in a dark room, only being lit up by a small lantern that was sitting on the table in front of me. There was a bunch of stuff at the end of the room, it looked like this was used for storage, part of a basement, but where the hell was this basement in? I noticed that Glenn and Maggie weren't in here, but I was pretty sure I heard some type of struggling coming from the wall.

I was getting angrier and angrier by the second; they had Glenn, Maggie, tied me down, put us in some dungeon, and worst of all this was Merle. I was going to kick his ass. I yanked on the ropes tying me down, remembering that the last time I broke out of a chair I completely pulled it apart, maybe I could do that here?

They actually made it easier for me to do that by duct taping my whole lower arms down. I yanked up fast, but let out a yelp of pain as it tugged on my broken arm. Fuck. "Let me talk to 'er. I used ta' know'er." I heard that familiar voice whisper out behind the door. Merle. Who the hell was he talking to. "MERLE GET YOUR UGLY ASS IN HERE." I yelled out at the door.

It was silent for a while, but then the door squeaked open, revealing a much skinnier Merle. "I see you lost a couple of pounds. Don't look as scary now." I teased at him, my voice becoming venomous as I talked from my anger.

He let out a chuckle. "Don't look so bad ya'self." He said as he made his way over to me, checking me out. I noticed that he had somehow made a weapon to put around his stump. "Ya look like captain hook." I said, meeting his eyes. They reminded me a lot of Daryl's which only made me more mad and struggle more. I let out more grunts of pain as my broken arm was screaming at me. Daryl and I had just got reunited and now I was taken away again to who knows where by his own damn brother.

Merle let out another chuckle as he stepped closer, admiring his blade. "Been a long time, Daft. Didn't ya miss ya old pal Merle?"

"Couldn't say that I did." I spat out at him, causing his smirk to grow.

"What about my baby brother? Ya seem to think he's alive and thrivin." He sat down on the table, looking down on me, trying to taunt me with his blade. I couldn't help but let out a insane laugh, he obviously doesn't know how much I've changed. He raised his eyebrow at me for laughing at him, but it only made me laugh more.

"What are ya gona do Merle? Cut me up? I thought we where friends.." I mocked his words.

He got down from the table and got in my face. "Wana stay friends? Then ya got tell me where ya all hold up... Where's my brother and officer friendly? I'd like to have a word with him.."

"Yeah I'd like to have a word with him, too... Especially Daryl." I said with an evil smirk on my face, I knew I was getting under his skin. I know if I told him that Daryl and I where together than he might back off, but I was so angry that that idea seemed like cheating; I want to do this the fun way.

He brought his knife that was on his stump up and ran it down my cheek lightly. "Jus' tell me where he is, princess. Then you can be on your merry way back into the sheriffs arms. And what about that pretty lil' sister of yours, hmm?"

I completely tensed and felt my body start to shake. "You leave Syd the FUCK OUT OF THIS!" I shouted and struggle on the restraints more, anger over powering the pain in my arm.

"Oh oh ooooh I see I've hit a soft spot." He teased. "Now if you don't tell me where y'all are hidin then I'll just weasel it out of Glenn, maybe even the Farmer girl, but then when I do find out I'm gona go find that pretty lil' girl and don't even get me started on the things I will do to her-"

I cut him off by leaning my head back and then slamming it against his face, anger filling up every bone, feeding off my sadness at the mention of Syd. He let out a yelp of pain and then multiple groans as he stumbled backwards, holding his nose. He regained his composer and then came over to me, swinging his good hand across my face.

My head flew to the side and I felt blood trickle out of my mouth, but I quickly spit it out. "Wow, and I thought the last guys I ran into hit like girls." I teased venomously, causing him to hit me again. I held back my grunt of pain, this was nothing I couldn't handle and I sure as hell would for the group. "Go on, keep goin. The pain excites me, I like it." I hissed out at him.

He quickly moved behind me and held his blade against my mouth. "Aww, somebody is getting angry." I kept joking with him. He then pushed the blade down and dragged it down my cheek, causing blood to trickle down my face.

He then came back in front of me and sat on the table, but looked at me with what seemed to be shock and confusion when he saw me smiling. "What the hell is wrong with ya, girlie?" He asked in his mad, joking voice.

I started to laugh a little. "You can torture me all you want, but you ain't gona get shit." I spat at him.

"Yeah and what about that lil' sister of yours? What's her name? Sydney?" He said, raising his eyebrows teasingly at me.

I tensed at her name, my body not liking it at all. "Maybe if you take that knife and shove it through your brain you'll find her." I said, my voice still sounding creepy and insane.

Merle stood up off of the table and looked at me. I could have sworn I saw sadness and pity flash through his eyes, but he then turned around and walked out the door, slamming it. I heard more whispering outside of the door, but then it fell completely silent again. I started to yank on the arms of the chair again, letting out long groans of pain as I felt my arm ache with every movement.

"Fiona!?" I heard a hushed voice come from the wall. It sounded female so I assumed who it was. "Maggie?" I asked, looking over to the wall on my left, she must be in the next room. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine. Where's Glenn? I think I can get out of here." I asked over as I tried to yank on the restraints.

Her voice started to get shaky. "They're talkin to him right now, but he won't talk. They're gona hurt him!"

"It will be fine. I am gona-" I was cut off by the sound of her sucking in a breath and then footsteps coming in her room. I struggled more and more on the restraints as I heard a low voice ask her to take her shirt off. I was getting so angry that these people were hurting them and all I wanted to do was break lose and kill them all. It was silent after a while, but then all of the sudden I heard my door opening again. I turned my head to face it and watched as a different man came in. His head was still in the shadows of the dark, so I had a hard time making his face out.

"Ah Fiona.." He said, already knowing my name. I felt the blood trickle down my face and to my neck from the cut Merle gave me as I watched this man roll up his sleeves. Something about him seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. He also seemed overly confident and bossy as I watched him; he shouldn't be so confident.

"Merle is over there, talking to your friend.. What's his name? Glenn? And his girlfriend? She's a pretty one.." He said as he got over to me. "But, I wanted to see you." He said, his voice dark as he stepped into the light coming from the lantern. Anger boiled in my veins and my eyes went wide as I saw his face.

"You..." I said as he walked over to me.

"Oh yes, me." He sat down on the table in front of me. "I couldn't believe it when I saw Merle drag you in here..." Of course he couldn't believe it, he thought I was dead.

"You can't kill me that easily." I told him, the anger come out clear in my voice.

He nodded and then looked at me dead in the eye. There I was, face to face, staring at the man that I hated with every bone in my body. The man that found me this winter... The man thats group raped me.

"You look so much better." He started. "How's your arm?"

I wasn't going to let this man get to me. "Oh it's a lot better, so now I can use two hands when I rip out your throat."

He let out a breathy laugh and ran his hand down my cheek that had the cut on it. I tensed up completely and felt my self start to shake in anger. "You know when I went out on that supply run I never thought I would find you, but oh when I did... I'm just glad I got you back." He said, making me start to see red.

"You better get your fucking hands off me before I beat your skull in!" I screamed at him.

He started to trail his hands down my neck, making me snap. I let out a long yell and shot up, making him stumble backwards. I couldn't stand up all the way because I was still connected to the chair, but I wasn't going to let that slow me down. I quickly started to slam the chair against the wall behind me, trying to break it. The man now stood up straight and started to make his way over to me.

He ran up and shoved me hard against the wall, causing the wind to get knocked out of me, but for the chair to also break. I ripped my arms as hard as I could away from the broken chair and shoved my foot against the guys crotch, causing him to double over. I then used my foot and shoved him away from me as hard as I could.

My arm was absolutely killing me, but I quickly got the arms of the chair disconnected from the rest. I was making my way of to the man that was now lying on the ground, ready to beat him to death, but then the door swung open and I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh little missy gettin her self in trouble." It was Merle's voice as he held my hands behind my back and stood me up. I struggled, but he just gripped tighter as another man with darker skin came in and they both dragged me out. The man that I knocked over got up and held a gun to my head as Merle and the other guy let go and grabbed Maggie.

They brought her out and I noticed she was now shirtless and using her arms to cover herself. I tried to go over to her, but the man put his arm around my neck and then gun at my head as they led us into the room that I guessed Glenn was in.

We walked in and saw he had broken his chair, too, using the arm as a weapon, but I also noticed there was a dead walker across the room. He immediately started to run over when he saw Maggie shirtless, but then the darker skinned man pointed a gun at his head, making him drop his improvised weapon. He locked eyes with Maggie as the man with the gun at my head made a swift move and pointed it at Glenn's head.

"Prison." Maggie blurted out, her voice shaky from tears. I stepped forward, but the darker skinned man just pointed his gun at us.

"How many of you?" He asked.

"12. Twelve now." She spit out as her lips quivered.

"12 people cleared that whole prison of biters?" He asked with an amused look on his face. He then dropped the gun that was at Glenn's head and made his way over to Maggie who was now crying. He rubbed her face and tried to pull her into a hug. Glenn was trying so hard to keep it together as he had to watch him, but thank god the man finally let go of her and shoved us both into the room before they left.

Maggie ran into Glenn's arms as Merle slowly left, shutting the metal door behind him. I let Maggie and Glenn have their moment as my brain started to go into survival mode. It's on.

We had been locked in this room all day with only the company of eachother and the dead walker across the room... My best guess was that it was some time late at night. The blood from my lip and the cut across my cheek had dripped all the way down my neck and even some onto my shirt, but it was dry now making me feel gross. My arm was throbbing and I just hope I didn't do anymore damage to it.

I was now slouched down against the wall across from Maggie and Glenn. I was exhausted, but I was to angry to sleep.. I spent the whole evening pacing back and forth in anger, building up a plan. I looked over at Glenn whos face was completely beat up, making him weak and in constant pain.

Seeing him like that only made me more angrier so I stood up and started pacing by the door again, we would need to make our move as soon as they came back to the door... Who knows if Rick is even looking for us, where would he even know to look?

I walked over and crouched down next to Glenn and Maggie. "We need to make a move, I have a plan." I told them and then they stood up, Glenn struggling.

I then turned and walked over to the dead walker, letting out a deep breath. Here goes nothing... I grabbed its wrist and put my foot on its chest as I readied my self. I tightened my grip on it and then pulled as hard as I could, earning a bone ripping sound. I continued to pull as hard as I could, letting out grunts here and there, but finally after one last hard yank the arm became completely disconnected.

I looked back at Glenn and Maggie who were watching me carefully, but then I turned back to the arm. I leaned over and then started to stomp on it by the elbow, causing that bone crushing sound to come out again. Glenn then walked over to me, realizing what my plan was, and helped me pull out the two bones that where side by side in the lower arm, the ones that I broke in my own arm.

Our hands were now covered in disgusting blood as we dug in and completely got the bones out. I broke them in half and then down the middle so we could each have an improvised weapon. I handed one to Glenn and then over to Maggie who was a little grossed out by holding the walkers bones.

"Be ready." I said as I looked at both of them, recieving nods. When then all went by the sides of the door waiting for them to come.

We hadn't been standing there for too long when the sounds of footsteps made us all get ready. I looked over at Glenn and then at Maggie and they just gave me small nods again, signaling they're ready. The door started to open and I gave Glenn a nod to go.

He then yelled out and swung open the door, shoving back Merle. I came out behind him and pushed one of his guys against the wall, immediately shoving my improvised weapon into his neck. I had to admit that it felt damn good, even if it was human being... They pissed me off.

Maggie had done the same thing with another one of the gaurds, but when he fell he pushed down on the trigger of his gun. He didn't hit anyone, just the wall across from us, but the noise was going to attract people. I noticed Glenn was still struggling against Merle who had him pinned down onto the ground.

I ran over and picked up the dead guys gun and pointed it right at Merle's head. "LET HIM GO!" Maggie yelled for me. Merle just smiled and stood up. "Okay." He said happily.

I wondered what the hell he was so happy about, but then I heard the sound of guns cocking behind us. "GET UP!" He yelled at Glenn and then walked over to me. He put his blade against my throat and looked at me deep in the eyes. "Give me the gun, princess." He cooed out, then ripped the gun from my hands.

I was now fuming again as the guys with guns behind us shoved us back into the room we were in. They kicked at our legs, causing our knees to buckle and us to fall on them. This was an execution... Was Merle really going to do this?

"Glad we could catch up." Merle joked with us as he walked around.

They started to put bags of Glenn and Maggie's head, making me start to shake in anger. "Ya put a damn bag over my head and I'm gona cut all your hands off and shove 'em down your throat!" I yelled at them, thinking about how Merle already had a hand missing.

"I think we can put your bag to better use." Merle teased and then came up to me, putting the bag across my mouth, acting as a gag. Asshole.

"Get up!" Another guy yelled as we were yanked up. "MOVE!" The same guy yelled and then grabbed my wrists together tightly so I couldn't run.

All of the sudden, I heard what sounded like a can bounce around, but then out of nowhere it exploded and smoke was everywhere. It was a bomb. The guys that where holding us fell backwards and I took this as my chance to cut their hands off, but since I have no knife i will have to improvise.

I started to cough violently, but I still managed to find my way over to one of the guys, even though I wished it was Merle. He didn't notice me so I quickly grabbed his hand and started to stomp on it, hearing the bone crushing sound for the 3rd time. I heard him yell out, so I stopped and then brought my foot up and kicked him in the jaw as hard as I could. "Fiona!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Was that Rick?

My suspicions where cut off when I was yanked back into the room I was just in and the door was slammed. I was thrown onto the ground and then my hands were zip tied behind my back. I started to struggle and scream, but then I just felt the butt of a gun on the back of my head and blackness over took me.

This was the second time today that I was starting to come back around from the darkness caused by a butt of a gun. My head was pounding now as I looked around. I was in a different room that had weird metal walls and not even a table in it. My hands where still zip tied and I was sitting in the corner of this room on the ground. I let out a groan as I slowly stood up, using the wall for support.

I was now filling the pure anger come back to me as I remembered what happened. I was pretty sure that I had heard Rick's voice, so he had probably managed to find us, unless I was going crazy... But, I also didn't see Glenn or Maggie around anywhere so I hoped they got out.

I walked over to the door and started to kick at it. I tried to scream, but the noise was muffled against the gag that was still in my mouth, only making me kick harder against the door. I heard footsteps come up and then the door swing open, causing me to stumble backwards a little. It was the dark skinned man from before and some other guy that I haven't seen.

They came in with their guns pointed at me and each grabbed and arm, dragging me out of the room. I struggled against them, but they quickly put a bag over my head and only dragged me out faster. I felt the cool air of the night on my sweaty skin so I knew we must have been outside. I was thinking that they were going to execute me, but then I started to hear the cheers and yells of people. What the hell?

I was dragged further out, but then all of the sudden I was thrown forwards, away from their grips and I heard a familiar voice that I hate so much. "This, is another one of the terrorists that attacked us." It was 'the governor'.

Another hand grabbed my arm and yanked me over. I started struggling against the hard grip and all of the sudden the bag over my head was ripped off. I let my eyes adjust to the light coming from torches nearby. I looked around and saw there was bleachers full of rowdy people, was this some kind of arena?

"FI!" I heard a familiar raspy voice call out. I quickly looked over and met those bright blue eyes I have grown to love. Daryl.


	49. Chapter 49

I trashed and yelled, trying to get over to Daryl, but the Governor's grip on me tightened and the gag in my mouth made it hard for me to curse him out. I saw Daryl struggle to get over to me, but only received the same tight grip on him that I have on me. I also noticed that there was Merle standing in this weird arena with us, unarmed.

"It was you." The Governor pointed at Merle. "You led them here.. Lied. Betrayed us all." What the hell was he talking about? I looked back over to Daryl and saw that his face was frantic and full of anger as he looked wide eyed at Merle and then at me.

Gasps of the people standing around the small arena filled my ears. "What should we do with them? Huh?" The Governor yelled out. All the citizens of this jacked up down all started to call out "Kill them!" All the guards that had guns on us said nothing, but i knew they were thinking the same thing.

I frantically looked around from face to face while I struggled against the grip on my arm, but I froze when I saw Andrea in the crowd. Her eyes were wide and she was staring right back at me, she was part of this?! I started to trash out more, but it only resulted in me getting thrown to the ground by the Governor. He then came over and put his foot on my throat so I couldn't get up. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" He yelled out, asking the same question again.

The people started to scream 'kill them' louder and louder while they angrily threw their hands in the air. I tried to squirm out from the governor's foot, but he pressed down harder before he finally released. He kicked me hard in the side, causing me to let out a groan and a cough, but then he walked over to Merle. I quickly crawled backwards away from him and bumped into something. I spun around, but realized it was Daryl. He reached down and helped me stand up as we watched the governor make his way to Merle.

"You wanted your brother...Now you've got him."

Merle, Daryl, and I jut frantically all looked at each other with anger and shock in our eyes. Daryl was trying to catch his breath, breathing hard as he tried to step in front of me each time the governor would circle around to us. Some man came up and cut the zip ties off of our wrists and I yanked my arms free, then ripped the gag out of my mouth.

"I asked you where your loyalties lie... You said here." The Governor said to Merle as he walked in front of us. Having his hands free, Daryl put his arm out and pushed me behind him as he looked around. Andrea tried to come running up, but she was held back and got a gun pointed at her.

"A fight... To the Death." The Governor said, causing the people to break out in cheers and more yells. "Winner goes free."

I highly doubted that...

I tried to take a step forward, but Daryl pushed me back again, keeping me behind him for protection. I saw him look over at Merle, but Merle had a different look in his eye. "Y'all know me!" He yelled out, walking in front of Daryl. "I'm gona do what I have to do" He said taking a step forward. "To prove.." He lunged forward and punched Daryl right in the gut, causing him to double over and then fall forward. "That my loyalty is to this town!" He continued on and then kicked Daryl in the ribs.

My blood boiled with anger and I quickly stepped over Daryl and went over to Merle. His back was to me as he faced the crowd, raising his hands in the air. I came over and kicked him square in the back, causing him to fall. He quickly turned so he was facing me and tried to sit up, but I punched him right across the face as hard as I could, letting my anger out at him from today's events.

I didn't stop when his head fell back to the ground, instead, I kicked him as hard as I could manage in the ribs. How did he like it? He let out a grunt of pain and I saw Daryl get up off the ground out of the corner of my eye, but I quickly focused back on Merle, laying another punch on his face out of pure anger.

Merle managed to get his foot up and swipe at my feet, causing me to lose my balance and fall over. I let out a groan of anger, but before I could get back up, Daryl was already over to Merle. Merle shot up and tackled Daryl to the ground, but Daryl quickly punched him across the jaw, making him stumble backwards.

Daryl went to get up, but Merle put his hands on his throat as he shoved him back down to the ground. I saw Merle whisper something to Daryl, but I was immediately distracted by the men that had walkers on sticks and were coming towards us in a circle. The yells of the people only became more riled up as the walkers started to bite and reach out to us.

I quickly stood up and backed away as Merle pulled up Daryl. I backed up to them so all of our backs were together as we got in tight formation, holding our fists out, ready for the walkers surrounding us. The men would take steps closer to us, shoving the walkers in our faces, but we all would just quickly shove them away and get back into formation.

One of the walkers grabbed onto my bad arm and tried to take a bit out of it, but thank god the improvised cast I had on blocked the walker from my skin. I quickly brought my other arm up and punched the walker in the face right before I shoved it back into the crowd of people. Their yells turned into screams, but then the only sound I heard was a gunshot.

A few of the walkers and the people around us fell over, bleeding out from the bullet holes in their heads. I heard the familiar sound of the grenades bouncing around and then smoke filling the air... This was Rick and the group.

They shot out the lights so it was even harder to see and I felt a hand grab my arm. I went to go shove it away, but then I realized who it was. "Fi! Merle! Come on!" Daryl called out and then pulled me away from the arena.

I saw one of the men using Daryl's crossbow, so I quickly ran over, yanked it from his hands and then hit him upside the head with it. "FI!" Daryl yelled over, noticing I wasn't with him. I spotted him only a few feet away and started to run over to him. He saw me and then pulled me with him as we ran out.

I saw Rick standing in the corner and we made our way over to him. "Daryl!" He called out. "GO!" Daryl yelled and then we all continued to run out, meeting up with Maggie. Rick lead us to behind some buildings and over to a bunch of buses. He must have came this way to get in. "Y'all were just at the arena, this way!" Merle yelled, taking the lead.

"You're not going anywhere with us." Rick hissed at him as he looked around for any signs of danger. "You really wana do this right now!?" Merle called out, receiving no answer from Rick. I handed Daryl his crossbow, which he took and loaded an arrow in while Merle was breaking a way out through the fence.

"Come on, lets go!" Daryl called out when Merle got all the way through.

We were now on the streets and walkers started to run up to us, hearing the gun fire. Merle ran up to one, beating it's face in wile Daryl started to take the others out. "We ain't got time for this!" Merle yelled and then got up, leading the way again.

Rick and Maggie hesitated on following Merle anywhere, hell I wasn't even sure, but what else could we do? "Lets go!" Daryl called over as he ran after Merle. Rick gave me an unsure look, but I just shrugged by shoulders and followed after them.

We ran down the streets and into the forest that was behind a few trashed houses. We all silently ran through, Rick taking the lead back to where he said he had a car. We eventually slowed once we figured we were far enough away, but we still moved fast on our feet, wanting to get back as soon as we could.

Merle was still with us and I could tell Rick was not going to let him come back to the prison. I didn't know what would happen, but I knew it wouldn't be good. I was trying my hardest not to pounce on Merle again, beating the shit out of him for what he did.

The sun started to rise and Rick sped up, probably knowing the car was close. "Glenn!" He hissed out as we saw the forest start to end. "Rick!" He called back and made his way into the forest. "Thank god!" He breathed out.

Rick ran over. "Now we got a problem here, I need you to back up." Rick said, pulling out his gun.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Glenn yelled, pointing his gun at Merle. Some woman I've never seen before walked up behind him and pulled her sword out. Who the hell was she?

The woman started yelling and her and Glenn tried to run over, but Rick aimed his gun at her and everyone started yelling back. "He helped us get outta there!" Daryl said in a raspy voice.

"Yeah right after he beat the shit out of you and Fiona!" Rick argued, still aiming his gun.

"Hey hey hey, we all took our licks man." Merle said. "Jackass." I called over to him.

"Hey!" Merle started, but Rick cut him off. "Enough!"

"GET THAT THING OUTTA MY FACE!" Daryl yelled at Glenn angrily for pointing a gun at him. Glenn and the woman slowly lowered their weapons a bit, but not all the way. Maggie went to stand by Glenn while she clutched her gun tightly, staring at Merle.

Merle started to laugh. "Looks like you've gone native brother."

"No more than you hangin out with that pshyco back there!" Daryl yelled, turning to face him.

"Oh yeah he's a charmer. Been puttin the wood to your girlfriend Andrea back there." Merle said, towards the woman with the sword, with a smirk on his face. I shuddered at the thought of Andrea sleeping with that man voluntarily... that rapist. I felt my self start to get angry all over again... not that I ever stopped.  
"What? Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah she's one of them! Right next to the Governor!" I hissed out in my voice, causing that woman to raise her weapon at me. "I TOLD YOU TO DROP THAT!" Rick yelled at her, angry at the whole situation. I stepped forward giving who ever this girl was the death glare for raising her weapon at me when I was in a bad mood. Does she want me to kill her? "Aim that pretty little sword at me one more time." I said in a teasingly harsh voice.

"You know Andrea?" Rick asked her stepping in front of me. "Do you know Andrea?!" Rick asked again, getting in her face.

"Yep, she does. Her and blondie spent the winter together. Mmm mm mmm. My knew bee queen here had two pet walkers. No arms.. Cut of the jaws, kept them in chains." Merle said, causing Rick to look back and forth between him and the woman. "Kind of ironic now that I think about it."  
"Shut up, Merle!" Daryl snapped at him.

"So what are you going to do now sheriff?" Merle kept on. "Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cops."

"Oh shut up!" Rick yelled over to him. I was getting so pissed of with everything that I just marched my way over to Merle who kept on talking. "Oh look at this.. Pathetic! All these guns and no bullets in me!"

Glenn and Daryl both yelled at him to shut up at the same time. "Shut up your self! Bunch of Pussies! Yo-" I quickly snatched the gun out of Rick's hand and hit Merle right upside the back of the head with it, knocking him out and shutting him up. "Asshole." I muttered and then handed Rick his gun back.

I looked up at Daryl and he just looked right back at me, not saying anything. I walked off, headed towards the car, leaving Merle on the ground. I looked in the reflection of the car window to see how bad the slice on my face was and saw that I looked like complete ass. The blood completely covered the bottom of my face and neck under the cut and I had a busted up lip and a few more bruises.

I looked at my broken arm and made sure the improvised cast was on tight. You could clearly make out teeth marks in the small pieces of plastic and the tape, but I made sure nothing bit into my skin. "That a bite?" Daryl's voice asked from behind me. I looked in the reflection of the window and saw he was looking down at my arm, worry in his voice.

"Yep, but it didn't go through the cast." I said and then walked over to Rick who was talking to the others, Daryl following behind me.

"It wont work." Rick said, talking about Merle coming back. "It's gotta." Daryl said to him, holding onto his crossbow that was over his shoulder. "It will mess things up." Rick said, his voice set.

"The governor's probably on his way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle." Daryl defended. "He held a gun to our heads. Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell as Fiona? Carol? Beth?" Glenn added. "He ain't a rapists." Daryl said, his voice also set.

"The governor is." Glenn said. I tensed up at what he said, but then realized he was talking about Maggie. "They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night." Daryl argued.

"He's not going to be able to live there.. Not without putting everyone at each others throats." Rick said, beginning to calm down.

"So ya gona cut Merle lose, but bring the last samurai home with us?" Daryl asked, motioning to the woman leaning by the car. "She not coming back." Rick quickly said. "She's not in a state to be on her own." Maggie said right after.

"She did bring you guys to us." Glenn said. I was still a little confused with who she was, but I didn't think much of it as I met Daryl's gaze. "She's too unpredictable." Rick argued.

"That's right. We don't know who she is, but Merle.. Merle's blood." Daryl said, saying the last part as he met my gaze again with pleading eyes. I just looked away over to Glenn. "No. Merle's your blood... My blood, my family, is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison." Glenn said with a firm voice.

"And you're part of that family." Rick said to Daryl. "He's not. He's not."

You could hear the groans of Merle as he was starting to regain consciousness. "Man y'all don't know nothin!" Daryl said, taking a step back, but then setting his gaze back on Rick. "Fine.. We'll fend for ourselves."

I felt like I was just punched in the gut.

"No him, no me." Daryl continued.

"Daryl you don't have to do that." Maggie said over to him. "Don't."

"It's always jus' been Merle and I." Daryl said. I took a step back, feeling anger rush over me.

"You're just gona leave like that?" Glenn asked, seeming angry too. "What about Fiona?"

"She can come with me." He said, looking at me with those pleading eyes again. I could, I could come with him, but I was so angry. "Did you not hear Glenn?!" I snapped at him. "This is our family... THIS IS MY FAMILY!" I shouted at him, starting to feel broken again. "Merle cut me up, beat me, beat Glenn, brought my SISTER into this, and took us to the man that-" I cut myself off and took a step back running my hands through my hair and letting out a grunt of anger. If any of yesterday wouldn't have happened I would have gone with Daryl right away, but now anger was clouding every decision I made.

Daryl didn't seem happy with my answer at all so he just turned around and stormed off to the trunk of the car. I felt the craziness start to come back up in my veins along with undefined anger and sadness. I saw Rick run over and try to convince Daryl some more, but he just continued to pack his shit. And just like that, I snapped.

"Daryl FUCKING Dixon!" I yelled making my way over to him. "I just got you back and now you're going to fucking leave me?! After everything!?" Rick backed up a little, giving me some space, knowing I might lash out. "I told ya you can come with me." Daryl pleaded.

I ran my hands through my hair, completely freaking out by this situation. "Look what Merle did!" I yelled, putting my hands out.

"I can't jus' leave 'em." Daryl said, keeping his voice strong.

"But you can leave us? Leave me..?" I asked, unsure about how to get him to stay. I could always go with him, but I have grown to love these people like my family and I know Daryl did too... Maybe I could convince him to come back later?

"I ain't gona leave ya. You're comin." He said to me, like it wasn't my decision. How could he just asked me to leave the people I cared about?

"And what if I say no? What if I can't just up and leave?" I said, but I was more of asking myself than Daryl.

"What if it was your sister? This was Syd?" He asked, making me completely tense. Syd would never do anything like this and she never would have been a shit sister to me like Merle was a brother. I could tell by the uncomfortableness in Daryl's stance that he regretted bringing up Syd to me, but he still knew it would get his point across.

I quickly pushed away the mention of Syd and cooked up a plan in my head. I then reached into the back of the trunk, grabbing a hand gun and a knife, I won't need anything else, we'll be back soon enough.

I walked over to where Glenn, Maggie, and Rick were waiting and they all looked at me with wide eyes. "You can't be serious." Glenn hissed in a low voice. "I won't be gone for long.. I know Daryl and I know he will get fed up with Merle soon enough. We'll come back, I have a plan." I told them in almost a whisper, not wanting Daryl to hear. I didn't let anyone respond just incase I would change my mind about going.

I turned around and started to walk back towards Daryl, hesitation in my steps, but I eventually got over to him. I turned around and looked at the others once more and noticed Rick was making his way over to me. I met him halfway. "You better come back." He whispered. I quickly threw my arms around him, embracing him in a hug. "A few days, tops." I whispered and then broke away. "Tell Vic the plan." I whispered to Rick and then gave a nod to Glenn and Maggie before I went back to Daryl.

I walked past him and went straight into the forest, hearing him come after me after he said his goodbyes. Merle had a smirk on his face when he saw me coming over. "Look who decided to join us, little miss Daft."

"Shut up. Shut up!" I snapped as I walked over to him. "You shut the hell up before I knock you out on your ass again!" I was still completely furious at him, at Daryl for leaving in the first place, and the fact that I had to leave the group, even if it was for only a few days. Merle's smirk just grew bigger. "Someone's got some fight in 'em."

With anger acting for me I quickly swung my fist across his face. "I said shut up!"  
I felt a hand on my arm and turned around to see Daryl. I quickly ripped my arm away and started off into the forest. These were going to be a long few days...


	50. Chapter 50

_"You goin out tonight?" Syd asked as she sat down on my bed while I dug through my closet. _

_"Yep." Was all I said, my voice sounding void of all emotion, unable to say in words how I really felt. Anger, guilt, sadness, pain, and hatred filled up my mind bringing me down to that 'dark place' as Syd called it. _

_I can't remember the last time I actually went to a full day of school since Emily... Instead, I would go out, party, drink, maybe even have sex, and get high until everything went away... Every emotion._

_I had a routine for leaving the house without my dad noticing and keeping Syd safe at the same from him at the same time. And right now my routine was taking its course as I found my leather jacket in my closet and slid it on. "You should stay home." Syd pleaded as I slipped on my converse. My shoes didn't really match with the tight skirt and fancy-ish shirt I was wearing, but who has the money to buy fancy heels anymore? Certainly not me._

_Her pleas sounded like Trey's when he would constantly try to tame me, but I would just push him off. He eventually got fed up with me and I haven't talked to him in weeks. Good, he deserves better than to have me as his best friend, always dragging him down._

_"I'll be back when you wake up in the morning." I said as I walked over to my window and slid it open. Syd always slept in my room when I was gone and put my desk in front of the door so our dad couldn't get in if he figured everything out.. I looked back at Syd one more time before I climbed out of the window and jumped down. I had learned to perfect my landing so I no longer had to worry about spraining my ankle or something._

_I stuck my hands in the pockets of my coat and quickly snuck over behind my neighbors house and then out in front onto the streets. I looked back at my house to make sure everything was normal and let out a breath of relief when I saw Syd shut the window and turn off the lights of my room. _

_I turned back around and started to walk down to Craig's, it was Friday night so that meant he was hosting. I walked down the road aways, maybe a mile or so, but stopped when I passed Emily's house. This seemed to become part of the routine too, no matter how much I didn't want it to be, I always seemed to stop here everyday._

_I saw that all the lights were off in the house besides the TV that I could see shining through the window. I looked up and saw Emily's room in the far, upper left corner of the house. A flood of memories washed over my mind as I looked up at her window. The memories started out good, but then the faded into the horrific ones that occurred last with her... Us yelling at each other, me storming out, and then when I came back the next day and I found her..._

_I felt myself start to shake and I quickly turned away from the house and started going off towards Criag's again.. I need a release from the emotions clouding my head. _

_I finally made it over to the house and could hear the music pumping as I walked up the lawn. Craig was standing by the door with a big drunk smile as he saw me. "DAFT!" He cheered out and reached his arms out as I came over, putting one around my shoulder and walking inside with me. _

_As I got in I heard a few other girls and guys call out my last name, I think they only use my first when they are completely sober. I waved at them, but didn't stop to say hi because I was pulled into the kitchen by Craig. He threw open the door and kept his arms in the air as he yelled out to the guys that were in there. _

_"Ah if it isn't little miss Daft." I heard a familiar voice slur out. I walked over and sat across the counter from Merle, next to Blake. "You bet your balls it is." I said as I grabbed Blake's beer and finished it off, causing him to playfully punch me in the shoulder. _

_"So watch you got for me today, Merle." I said to him as I set the beer bottle down. Merle was buddies with all the guys here, yes most of them were older than me, but I can keep up with them just fine. I had never talked to either of the Dixon brothers much before, but after Emily died I found Merle at a party and he started to hook me up with anything that can make me forget reality and it became an occasional thing._

_He was into the heavy stuff that you could get addicted to, but I never let my self get as bad as Merle has.. Or my dad. _

_They started to pass around a joint between the few people in the room, but I didn't even notice who was standing in the far corner until I walked over to the fridge. Daryl Dixon was staring at me, I'm not sure for how long, but once I got up to go to the fridge next to him, he quickly tore his gaze away. I reached inside and grabbed a beer, then slowly made my way back to the counter and sat on the bar stool, eyeing Daryl on my way... He was an interesting one. _

_"You guys hear about The Donelson's? They're movin away, gettin a divorce." Eric, one of the guys, said after he exhaled his smoke. Donelson's were Emily's parents, her family. I felt my self become fully tense at the talk of her. Some of the guys in this group knew her brother or just knew her, that's why we all seemed to hang out with each other. _

_It seemed like Eric regretted saying that because he cautiously looked over to me, along with everyone else in the room, waiting for me to explode. "I'm not stoned enough for this shit." I said and then grabbed the joint from Blake. Weed made me feel like I was just another low life stoner kid that dropped out of school and hung out at the skate park all day, but it got the job done, especially with a few beers. _

_We eventually left the kitchen and went back out to the rest of the party. Merle had instantly gotten a whore to come upstairs with him, she was probably either too drunk or too skanky to care that it was Merle. The rest of us just partied like we didn't know how to do anything else, it was our second nature._

_I could feel eyes on me all night and I suspected it to be just another horny guy, but every time I turned around I would see Daryl and his intense blue eyes. I didn't worry about it, just continued to drink, smoke, dance, and hang out, not thinking about a thing in the world... Trying to do something terrible so I could focus on that and not Emily._

_"Hey pretty lady." I heard a husk voice behind me. I turned around and was greeted by some guy that I've never seen. He was big and muscular, standing tall over me. "I sure wouldn't mind a piece of you for dessert." He said in a low whisper. I wanted to focus on something besides pain and hurt..so why not pleasure? "You sure you're hungry enough?" I said in a seductive voice as I whispered up into his ear. _

_"Starving." He growled out and then grabbed my wrist, yanking me into a room that was on the first floor. Craig said before that he used the room we were in for his drunken buddies to crash, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind... I was too out of it to even have the right mind to think twice about this random guy.. no conscience. I've done it before, sleeping with guys that I had no idea what their names were, but didn't care because I just wanted to feel something good... something different._

_He came over and shoved me against the wall with a hand on my throat, ripping my jacket off. He brought his mouth down on mine and started to shove his tongue into my mouth. I don't even know if this counted as a 'kiss'. It was sloppy and just him shoving his tongue all around my mouth, but it distracted me so I went with it._

_He pushed his lover half up against me, making me feel him when he cupped my breasts over my shirt. He took one hand away and ran it down my back to squeeze my ass tightly. My body reacted to his touch, but my mind didn't, it was blank. He started to bite and suck as hard as he possibly could down my neck and to my breasts. He then stood back a little and ripped my shirt up over my head in one swift movement. I prepared for him to crash his body down to mine again, but instead he just stood there, staring with weird eyes.. almost disgusted? _

_I realized what he must have seen... The newly added scars to the collection all over my collar and lower chest.. The burn marks from my dad's cigarette, scarred over gashes from the glass of his alcohol bottles, or even just from him burning me with his lighter or even the damn iron. I started to feel my self get more and more pissed off as he just was staring at me like I was some alien. _

_I quickly reached over and grabbed my shirt off the ground, sliding it back on and then my jacket. "No no no, it's okay I just wont look at them, we can turn the lights off or something.. They're not that ugly." _

_I absolutely lost it at his words and kicked my foot up as hard as I could, hitting him square in the balls. "Asshole." I swung the door to the room open and stomped out. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled after me. I walked into the living room that the main party was taking place in and everyone was now staring at me. I completely ignored it and went straight to the door. _

_"What the hell is going on?" Craig asked, holding the guy back from storming over to me with Merle. "That crazy bitch just kicked me in the nuts, man." _

_I stopped walking towards the door and turned around to face him. "I kicked you in the nuts because your a fucking piece of shit that needs to learn some respect!" I screamed at him, causing some of the other girls in the room to back me up, only making him more mad._

_"Yeah well you're just a damn whore that needs to cover up those ugly ass scars if you wana keep getting laid!" He screamed. I felt fury wash over me, but also I felt uncomfortable in my own skin... Self conscious as I realized my scars were peaking out from under my shirt. I quickly moved my shirt to cover it and then wrapped my jacket around all the way so there was no way they could be seen, but I knew people already saw them.. Saw my self consciousness. I quickly walked over and punched him, hearing his nose snap from the contact with my knuckles. _

_He stumbled over to the side, but tried to get up to attack me. Merle and Craig held him back by his arms and nodded to me, telling me to do my worst. I punched him in the gut as hard as I could, causing him to try and double over, but they held him up straight. I kicked him in the balls again, but this time having a better angle, making it hurt worse. I punched him one more time in the face and started to take deep breaths, trying to get myself to calm down and not keep at it until I kill the guy._

_Merle and Craig threw him down on the ground and this time he didn't try to get up, just held his crotch. Merle stepped over to me and I felt him slip something into my hands. I secretly looked down and saw what it was, drugs to make reality go away. Merle didn't even ask for anything in return, he knew I needed them right now._

_I gave him a nod and then turned around, storming back out the door, keeping my jacket tight around me. I caught Daryl's stare again, but also noticed that his fists were clenched and he looked angry as he shifted his gaze over to the asshole holding his crotch. I didn't think twice about it and just continued to the door, walking out into the cool air of the night._

_It was still dark out , but you could see the sun was about to rise. I started my walk back, which if anyone drove by, they would know right away what my previous events were. I didn't care though, I just stumbled down the street, wanting to go to bed... and never wake up. I quickly stopped and emptied out the contents of the little bag Merle gave me. I only took a little of it, enough to make me forget, and threw the rest away, I didn't need to turn into an addict._

_I passed by Emily's house and stopped, once again. My mind was still so buzzed that I didn't find my self feeling anything as I looked at her house. I don't know how long I stood there and just stared at it, but it wasn't until a rough voice that I snapped out of my trance."Ya lost?" _

_I spun around and saw it was Daryl Dixon, walking over with his hands in his pockets. "What?" I asked, not really sure why he wasn't with Merle, or was walking home, or why he would think I'm lost, or how buzzed I was. "Are ya lost?" He asked again, his voice seeming a little agitated that he had to repeat him self._

_"No, I'm Fiona." I said, as I looked blankly at him. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, but I could see him trying to hide his smirk. "Ya lookin up at that house like a lost puppy." He stated, looking over to the house. _

_I looked at Erin's house and then back at the mesmerizing pair of blue eyes in front of me. "I'm not a puppy. Did you lose your puppy?" I asked, feeling very confused and buzzed._

_"I ain't got no damn dog."_

_"Then I don't know what lost puppy you are talking about." I said as I turned away from the house. _

_"Never mind." He growled. I shrugged and started to walk down the street towards my house, Daryl following behind me. I felt his gaze on me as I walked, but he gladly never brought up what just happened. "Why are you following me?" I asked, turning around to face him._

_"I live on the same street as you." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was. I let out a long 'ooooooh' and turned around, starting to walk away again. "What about Merle? Where's he at?" I asked him, not looking back._

_"Doin some girl he found at the party and gettin as drunk as a damn skunk. No way he was gettin home tonight, I'll pick 'em up tomorrow." He said. It seemed like he was more of talking to himself for the last part, because that didn't seem like anything I really cared to know._

_I coudln't help the round of giggles that started to come out, causing Daryl to raise an eyebrow at me in anger that I was laughin at him. I laughed harder at the thought of how absurd it was for me to be laughing right now. "What?!" He snapped, making me laugh even harder. _

_"It would be funny to see a skunk get drunk." I said between laughs. Daryl's face seemed to soften from anger and I could tell he looked like he was hiding a smirk again._

_I was so caught up in watching my feet as I walked down the rest of the road in silence that I didn't even notice my dad sitting on the porch._

_"Where the HELL have you been!?" He yelled, making my head snap up to see him marching his way over. "Daryl, go home." I whispered to him, but he didn't move. "Daryl, go. Now!" I pushed him away a little and he hesitated, but started walking across the street. _

_I turned so I was facing my dad and started to walk past him, not making eye contact. "Where the fuck do you think you're goin?!" He asked, grabbing my arm and throwing me on the ground as I tried to walk by. The wind was knocked out of me for a moment from falling on my back, but I quickly regained my composure and stood up, brushing off. "Inside." I snapped at him._

_I moved to push past him as pure hatred filled every bone in my body, but he grabbed onto the back of my shirt and yanked me back. I didn't fall over, just looked back at the house, not making eye contact, but that did no good. I saw him raise his hand up and then back hand me across the face, causing me to stumble and see black dots in my line of vision. "So now you want to go in the house? Maybe you should have stayed inside in the first place!" He yelled at me. _

_"Why would I want to be in the house with your fat ass." I hissed at him._

_He back handed me once again, this time causing me to fall over. "Ya can stay outside, then, like the fucking bitch you are!" He yelled and then stormed off into the house, slamming and locking the door, along with the windows. _

_My bones shook with pure hatred and anger as I continued to lie on the ground, but then shot up. With the anger controlling my actions I ran up to the door and started to kick at it. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" I screamed as I continued to kick and slam my fists against the door. "I GUESS I'LL SEE THAT WHORE EMILY DOWN THERE TOO!" My dad yelled from the other side of the door. _

_"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed at him weakly, feeling tears threaten to spill. I started to back up away from the door, feeling the most intense anger I have ever felt, feeling my world crash down around me, and feeling like all I wanted to do was give up. Just give up. I turned around and ran down, away from the house, passing the mailbox. I punched the mailbox as hard as my body allowed me too and the watched as it completely broke and fell down to the ground. The thing was I can't just give up, I have to be here for Syd even if I don't want to be.. I'm trapped and living in my own hell._

_My hand hurt like a bitch and I noticed that it was starting to bleed along with the bruises that started to form, great. I looked up and saw Daryl, standing in front of me, unsure of what to do. "You got any ice?" I asked him, holding my hand, trying to fight back tears of anger._

_He simply nodded and then turned to walk back to his house, signalling for me to follow him._

I was crouched down, looking all around me with my eyes squinted and ears alert, listening for any type of noises. I was hoping to hear maybe a squirrel scurry across, but instead my ears were filled with the sound of Merle taking a piss.

I let out an aggravated sigh and stood back up straight. "Ain't nothin out here but 'squitos and ants." Daryl said, not having any luck either. "Patience little brother, sooner than later a squirrel is bound to scurry across you path." Merle said as Daryl leaned back against a tree, holding his crossbow pointed at the ground.

We had been out here all day and Merle and Daryl have already been at each others throats like I knew they would be. I had to say that it was working out all to well for me.. I'll have Daryl back at the prison by tomorrow if I'm being overly positive. "Even so, that ain't much food." Daryl said, looking left and right.

"More than nothin." I mumbled, feeling my self grow hungrier and hungrier. I heard Merle snicker at me, probably thinking the same thing. I hadn't said a word to Merle since I punched him and told him to shut it, I needed to calm down and I can't do that if I had him riding my ass all day. Daryl on the other hand, I was still pissed at for him leaving in the first place, even if I did plan on getting him back to the prison, he still left and forced me to make the choice between the two things I love most... The group or him.

I had felt him looking at me all day and I even would sometimes look back at him, but I wouldn't for long because some how I always felt my gaze shifting down to his arms. Or chest... Or shoulders.. Or how he moves when he tracks... Or how the sunlight would beam onto his fac-STOP. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head, I was still pissed at him and definitely still Merle..

"Better luck going to one of those houses we passed on the turn off." Daryl said as he held his crossbow up, looking through the scope into the forest. Was he purposefully trying to flex his damn arms in front of me? God. "Is that what your new friends taught ya? Hm? How to loot for booty?" Merle said, zipping up his pants and then walking over to us.

I saw Daryl look down at the ground, not looking over to Merle who was just putting Daryl down like always. I could tell Daryl was getting fed up with it, but I think he secretly had a plan of his own to stay calm and get Merle back to the group. He was part of that family now and I knew he liked it. "We've been out here for hours now, we can try to find a stream, try lookin for some fish." Daryl said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"I think you're just tryin to feed me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison." Merle said as he crouched down, trying to pick up a trail. "Got shelter, food, a pot to piss in... Might not be a bad idea." Daryl suggested.

"For you two maybe.. Ain't gona be no damn party for me." Merle said, standing back up. "Everyone will get used to each other." Daryl responded, still not looking towards Merle.

"They're all dead. Makes no difference." Merle said, messing with his metal stump. I tensed at his words, they're fine... Right? "How can you be so sure?" Daryl asked him.

"Right about now, he's probably hosting a house warming party where he's gona bury the rest of your pals." Merle looked over to me, then back at Daryl. "Let's hook some fish." He finished, and then walked off. I processed the information he just told us and found my self getting angry again, I hated 'the Governor' with every fiber of my being right now.

I kicked the tree near me and let out a grunt of frustration as I ran my hand through my hair. "Fi.." Daryl said, taking a step forward from behind me. "What if he's tellin the truth, Daryl? What if 'the bastard is out there attacking them right now?" I asked him as I spun around to face him. He just continued to look at me, thinking the worst.

"I'm so pissed off!" I let out a groan and threw my hands away from my face. "I'm so pissed of at this 'Governor' guy, pissed off at Merle, pissed off that we left, pissed off that I have dried blood all over my face, and pissed off at you! But you keep on going around and flexing your muscles in my face like all of the sudden I just wouldn't be attracted to you, but I sure as hell am, which only makes me pissed off even more! Ug!" I ranted and then stormed off in the direction Merle went. I felt like a freaking hormonal teenager, but in reality I'm just pissed off that I can't stay pissed of at Daryl.

Daryl hesitated, but then only a moment later he followed me as we caught up with Merle. He looked over to Daryl and then at me multiple times like he was trying to figure something out. "You two are fuckin aren't ya?" He asked with a smirk. "Nice goin Darlina, didn't think ya had it in ya all these years." He teased, not realizing it was much more than that.

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl snapped at him.

"What? I'm complimentin ya baby brother! Finally got in her pants after what? How many years? Just surprised you waited until the world went to shit instead of doin it when she lived across the street." He went on.

"Shut up!" Daryl snapped one more time and then started to walk off again.

"So you do go it goin down? Mmm mm mm."

"Yeah, so what?!" I got in his face. "So what that I'm with Daryl?"

Merle didn't respond, probably unsure of what to say because he wasn't expecting me to ask that or even fully admit it. I just rolled my eyes at him and went over to catch up with Daryl.

We trekked on for a little, the sun starting to cause us all to sweat more and more. "Smells to me like the Saw hatchet Creek." Merle said as we trekked on.

"Ya stupid Merle? Any river near here is gona be the Yellow Jacket." I said to him, he's obviously lost more than a hand. "Yeah, shes right. We didn't go west enough for the Saw hatchet Creek." Daryl backed me up, only making the sexual tension thicker... Well for me at least..

"Ya have a stroke boy? We never even came close to Yellow Jacket." Merle argued. "Na we didn't go west, just a little bit south.. That's what I think." Daryl stood up for his opinion. Merle let out a breathy laugh. "I may have lost my hand, but you two lost ya sense of direction."

"Yeah, we'll see." Daryl said in a raspy voice. "What ya wana bet?" Merle said, lazily walking forward.

"Don't wana bet nothin. S'just a body of water, why's everythin gotta be a competition with you?" Daryl was soon edge with his brother, I could tell it wasn't going be much longer until they were yellin at each other. "Take it easy little brother, jus' tryin to have some fun. Don't gotta get your panties in a bundle." Merle said, but I was distracted from his words when I heard something that sounded like a baby cry. I immediately thought to lil ass kicker, but cleared the thought from my mind.

"Ya hear that?" Daryl asked, hearing the same thing.

"Yeah, wild animals getting wild." Merle said, ignoring the familiarity of the cries.

"It's a baby." I said, stepping further forward, looking around.

"Oh come on, why don't'cha just piss in my ears and tell me it's rainin." Merle joked stupidly. "That is the sound of Coo's making love sweet love, ya know what I mean?" He continued to joke. I looked over at Daryl, who was looking back at me and we quickly started to make our ways to the cries while Merle laughed at himself.

We slowly ran down a hill that led to an opening of the trees, revealing a creek. Yellow Jacket. I was distracted from proving him wrong when I heard screams in what sounded like Spanish, along with gun shots and baby cries coming from a bridge up ahead. "HEY! JUMP!" Merle called over and then started to laugh to himself again. Daryl and I both just gave him an agitated look and then started to walk over to the bridge. "Hey! I ain't wastin my bullets for a couple of that ain't ever cooked me a meal or place setted my piece. That's my policy." Merle argued.

"Who said we gotta waste bullets?" I asked, my mind going into attack mode as Daryl and I ran up to the bridge. It took us a little to get up to them because the hill was steep on the way over, but we eventually made it and saw two guys standing on top of a flipped truck, one in the grip of a walker. "Daryl." I called over and pointed at the walker about to take a bite out of the guy. He nodded and aimed his crossbow, hitting it perfectly in the side of the head.

I pulled out my knife as Daryl stripped off the backpack he was carrying and dropped it on the ground. He started to take out walkers coming up to us, while I ran forward and continuously started sending my knife through their eyes, earning the nasty brain crunching sound each time.

I had already started slicing a ton of walkers up when I noticed a lady and her baby in a car with walkers clawing at the window and crawling through the open trunk. I quickly ran over and stabbed the two by her window, smashing it's brains all over the car. Daryl took out one behind me and then ran over to the trunk with me. He yanked back the walker crawling inside and I quickly slammed the trunk door down on its head, timing my movements with Daryl's and getting blood all up my arms from the walker.

The other men here started to shoot at walkers while Daryl and I took them out quietly, Merle not doing much, besides looking at me dumbfounded, probably surprised I can take care of myself... Even though I always have my whole life and he knew that.

I struggled with focusing on the walkers and not at Daryl who's arms and shoulders would completely flex, causing his shirt to hike up. I had to say, even though he was killing nasty walkers, he sure looked hot doing it.

Daryl ran over and pulled out his knife, stabbing the last walker and then shoving it off the bridge. We both were trying to catch our breath, but then noticed Merle going through these peoples car, pointing his gun at their heads so he can take their stuff. "Let'em go." Daryl said, cautiously walking around Merle.

"The least they could do is give us an enchilada or somethin." Merle said as he put his gun away. He started to dig through their car some more, causing the guys to start shouting something in Spanish. I watched as Daryl slowly made his way over, watching Merle and then looking over to the other guys. He seemed unsure, but then stepped up and aimed his crossbow at Merle's back. "Get out of the car."

"I know you're not talking to me brother." Merle said, but backed out of the car. "Get in ya car and get the hell outta here!" Daryl yelled at the people we save, his voice raspy. "GO! Get in your car!"

The Spanish people seemed to understand just fine and ran over and hopped inside their car, driving off. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on Daryl, him standing up to his brother was even hotter, but I knew this wasn't the time for that, someone was about to snap.

Daryl looked at Merle for a few more seconds, but then angrily ripped his crossbow away, threw the backpack over one shoulder, and stormed away. He stopped over at me and yanked up my arms looking them over for scratches. When he found nothing, he put his hand on my chin and moved my head around, checking my neck. He seemed satisfied and then turned around, storming off completely.

Merle stayed back a little and rummaged through the cars, but I followed Daryl back down the hill, hoping to wash off my face. "Hold up." I said to him as we reached the bottom of the hill. I ran over to the creek real quick and cupped water in my hands, splashing it over my face. I rubbed over my cheek and neck, trying to get as much of the dried up blood off. I looked at my reflection in the water and saw that it was as good as I was going to get, so I stood back up and walked over to Daryl who was waiting.

When I came back he immediately turned around and stormed back off, Merle catching up to us. "What you doin, pointin that think at me?!" He snapped at Daryl, following him closely behind.

"They were scared, man." He said, trying to ignore him.

"They were rude, that's what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude." Merle argued. Daryl just kept fast walked, causing Merle to have to run a little to catch up. "Na, they didn't owe us nothin."

"You help these people out of the goodness of your heart, even though you might die doin it. Is that somethin your sheriff Rick taught you?!" Merle snapped, causing Daryl to stop walking and turn around. "There was a baby!" Daryl yelled. I stood to the side, not wanting to get in the middle of their business, but was also ready if Merle tried anything on Daryl.

"Oh so if there wasn't you would have just left them to the biters then?" Merle asked, becoming harsh as he was referring to how he was left.

"Man I went back for ya... You weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand, neither. You did that, way before they locked you up on that roof! You asked for it." Daryl snapped at him, pointing his arrows in Merle's face.

Merle took a step back, letting out an angry laugh. "Ya know whats funny to me? Hm? You and sheriff Rick, like this now." Merle said, crossing his fingers tight in Daryl's face. "Right? Well I bet ya a penny and a fiddle of gold ya never told him how we were planning on robbing that camp blind!"

Daryl quickly looked at me, to see my reaction, but I wasn't surprised. The group was a bunch of idiots when I first met them, but now they are much better and Daryl would never think to even try to do that again. "It didn't happen." Daryl said coldly.

"It didn't, because I wasn't there to help you!"

"What about when we were kids? Huh? Who left who then?!" Daryl said, getting in his face.

"WHAT? HUH? IS THAT WHY I LOST MY HAND?!" Merle shouted.

"YOU LOST YOUR HAND BECAUSE YOU'RE A SIMPLE MINDED PIECE OF SHIT!" Daryl yelled back, turning around. Daryl was standing up to Merle. Something he never would have done before. He was his own man and didn't let Merle hold him back anymore. Merle let out a loud yell of anger as he grabbed onto the back of Daryl's shirt, yanking him down to his knees and causing his shirt to rip, revealing his scars.

I stepped forward, ready to pounce on Merle, but he just stood back, staring at the large and many scars on Daryl. Daryl frantically tried to cover his shirt back up, I knew he didn't like people seeing them, mostly me, but it's not like I haven't before, hell I had similar ones, but they weren't as big or bad as his could be, looked like his dad had tried to kill him before... "I-I.. I didn't know he was..-"

"Yeah, you did... He did the same to you." Daryl said his voice weak, fragile. He put the backpack on to cover up his scars. "That's why you left first." Daryl picked up all the arrows he dropped along with his crossbow and stood up.

"I had to, man... I woulda killed him other wise." Merle's voice was weak, too.. Vulnerable, almost sounding choked up. Daryl immediately started to walk away. "Where are you going?!" Merle asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Back where I belong." His voice was still weak as he looked over at me when he talked. He belonged at the prison, with our family.. with me.

"I can't go with you! I-I tried to kill that black bitch... Damn near killed the Chinese kid." Merle said, calling them names so he seemed tougher, not like he was about to cry. "He's Korean." Daryl said, standing up for Glenn.

Merle shook his head. "Whatever! Doesn't matter man, I just can't go with ye."

"Ya know... I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leavin.. again." Daryl said, vulnerable to his emotions, and then started to walk away.

Daryl Dixon... My attraction to him wasn't just because of how he looked, it is also because of who he is, what he's been through, and how he has become a better man because of it. He let him self become a better man, no one holding him back besides his own thoughts, but since he is such a strong hearted, stubborn, and willed man, he's overcome his demons.

Merle let him walk off, but put his hands on his hips, taking steps back and forth, deciding what to do. He caught my gaze and held it for a moment, but then gave me a nod and turned to follow Daryl back to the prison.

No one talked as we got back, unless it was Daryl and I trying to remember how far back the prison would be at. I walked closely behind Daryl while Merle was a little farther behind, sulking about how he had to go back to the prison.

I could tell Daryl wasn't happy at all that he had shown vulnerability in front of us. He was so used to masking his emotions, putting up that hard front. His hard walls had softened, but he still wasn't going to go around the rest of the group telling them about his problems and feelings. I also knew that he didn't want to know what my reaction would be to seeing his scars so up close and personal, along with his vulnerability. He would expect the worse; that I would either be disgusted by it or shower him in pity, but neither is something I would do. He just had to remember that I knew what it was like.

We walked on a for a little bit, but stopped at a small stream real quick. Daryl crouched down and started to wash his hands off, getting all of the blood from the walkers off of him. I knew he desperately wanted to take the backpack off, or at least adjust it, but he wouldn't, not if it meant showing his bare back. I eyed the backpack, wondering who packed it and what they would have packed.

I sighed and walked over, opening it up. Daryl's whole body tensed, thinking I was going to rip it off, but I just told him I was grabbing something. I searched through, not really knowing exactly what I wanted, but when I spotted a small roll of duct tape, I was satisfied. "Take the backpack off." I said to him as I closed it back off. He didn't say anything, just shifted uncomfortably and tried to stand up. "Just take it off, gona fix your shirt." I said, putting my hand on his arm to push him back down. He looked at me with unsureness and hesitation, but ended up shrugging the back pack off.

I moved it out of the way and got down on my knees behind him. I pulled the parts of his shirt that were ripped and dangling over his sides back to the middle of his back where they are supposed to be. I felt him tense and shiver under my touch when my fingers grazed him, but he slowly started to relax. I unrolled a long piece of duct tape and ripped it off, holding the roll with my mouth as I used two hands to tape up the bottom of his shirt. I ripped of a few more pieces and eventually I got the shirt looking semi-normal if you avoided the duct tape on his back. "Good as new." I said and stood up, putting the duct tape back in the bag.

He mumbled a thanks and picked up his crossbow and bolts before he stood up completely. I saw him look around for Merle and noticed that he had his back to us, watching for danger. Daryl took a step forward and looked at me straight in the eyes with his piercing blue ones. We looked at each other for a minute, our eyes saying everything that needed to be said and right as something was about to happen, gunfire could be heard...

Coming from the prison.

**Hey guys! So I really do love Daryl's character development in the show, so I tried to show it as best as I could in this chapter! I'd also just like to say thank you all for your follows and reviews I really appreciate them! So next chapter they will be reunited! How do you think the others that didn't know the 'plan' will react? What about Carol? Or V? And Merle!? Hehehehe xx**


	51. Chapter 51

We were running as fast as we could, dodging trees and jumping over logs as we made our way through the forest towards the prison. My heart was facing 100 miles per hour when I thought about what could be happening. The gun shots stopped and it was completely quiet, but then I could hear tires squealing in the distance.  
The imaginary flip switched inside of me and I was automatically in the zone. I ran fast. So fast that I was much farther ahead of Daryl and Merle. Walkers were starting to appear more and more as I ran, hearing the gunshots.

I would occasionally take one down with my knife, not even blinking, and then I would continue forward. The gun shots started up again, not as many in a row as before though, just enough to shot and then duck for cover. I could see the prison come into view as the clearing of the trees was growing closer and closer as I ran, but then something else caught my eye.

There was Rick, completely outside of the prison gates, holding off three walkers that were trying to take a bite out of him. I finally reached the clearing and stopped, steadying myself. I grabbed onto the tip of my knife and then flung it as hard as I could.

It impaled perfectly in the back off the walkers head that was closest to biting Rick. Rick's face was completely shocked, but then he took that as a chance and shoved the walkers away. He must have ran out of bullets because he was beating in the walkers skulls with the butt of his gun. I ran over and pulled the knife out of the one walkers head, and helped him kill a few others that got too close for comfort, receiving a nod from him.

More and more walkers started to pour out of the forest, along with Daryl and Merle. Daryl let an arrow fly into the head of a walker close by Rick, while Merle charged over, sending his blade through heads. We had taken out the multiple walkers that were close to us, so now I took the time to catch my breath.

I saw Rick give Daryl a nod and just then noticed Rick's face. He had that same crazed look again, one I'm sure I've had many times, but his was more demonic. His eyes were dark and shallow and his hair was all over the place, only adding to his look.

My breathing was heavy and loud as I struggled to catch my breath. I walked over to the fence and looked in, seeing there was a weird truck parked in the middle of the field that must have held walkers in it because there were many roaming around inside the gates. I saw that no one was in the field and that they were all by the prison, protected by the fence that separated them.  
I turned around and started to walk, looking into the forest and around the prison for anyone that was going to shoot at us. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I let that imaginary switch turn back off. I put my hands on my knees and started to breathe deeply, trying to stop my wheezing. I heard someone call out my name, but was too focused on evening my breaths to hear who it was.

I feel a hand on my lower back, so I look up and see Daryl, handing a water bottle to me. "Deep breaths, Fi." I stood up straight, taking it and started to take long deep breaths. Daryl kept his hand on the small of my back as I took a drink, feeling it sooth my throat and cool me down. Not wanting to drink it all, I put the cap back on and gave it back to Daryl.

Rick and Merle walked over to us and we headed to the entrance to the field. The car had completely broke off the gates that locked up the field, that's going to be a bitch to fix... We all ran through the field, taking any walkers near us out quickly. Carl and Glenn quickly opened up the fence and we ran in and helped shut the gate before any walkers could sneak in.

Rick didn't make eye contact with anyone, just walked off into the prison, not saying a word. Everyone else just stood there, staring at each other, but mostly at us. "What's he doing here?!" Glenn hissed, taking a step forward. Daryl too stepped forward and looked at everyone with hard eyes. "He's staying with us."

"He's not staying in our cell block."

"We'll lock him up in the cafeteria." Carol suggested, eyeing Daryl.

Glenn just angrily walked off, shaking his head. Daryl gave everyone hard stares, waiting for someone to say something, but no one did. I felt like everyone was staring at me and I felt my self start to get uncomfortable. I tore away from their gazes and walked off, headed towards the prison. I looked back real quick and saw Carol had made her way to Daryl's side, putting her hand on his arm.

I felt a pang of anger shoot up, but I thought nothing of it. I knew I had nothing to be jealous of, Daryl and I were past that... Thankfully, Rick had left the doors unlocked, so I slipped into our cell block and made my way up the stairs. I walked into the cell that I was sharing with V and immediately questioned why I wasn't sharing one with Daryl, but then remembered that he had decided to sleep on the perch.

I sighed and sat down on the small bed and looked down at my feet. I felt my self start to feel confused at what was going on in my mind. I wanted Daryl to be up here right now and I wanted to be in his arms, but I also wanted to be completely alone.

I'm sure everyone in the group is a little pissed off at me right now, but that just makes me pissed off. They have every right to be mad at me for leaving, but if they were in my position would they have done anything differently? If Merle was Syd...

I shuddered at the thought of Syd. My mind started to instantly bombard itself with things about Syd and I couldn't help but feel like I had lost control over my own thoughts. They would bounce back from images of Syd as a kid, then to her lying dead, then to this winter, then to Daryl, then to Merle, and then all I could picture was sending a knife through the governor's skull.

"Firecracker..." I heard a voice come from the doorway of my cell, snapping me out of my thoughts and I looked over to see V. "What the hell happened?" I raised my eyebrows at him, not knowing what he meant.

"With Merle and then this governor guy?" He clarified.

"Merle was part of his group, took us to him. He wanted to know were the prison was, tortured us to find out." I shrugged. "Rick found us and then attacked, now the governor wants our heads." I looked over to him. "How did he find us?"

"Some girl walked right up to the fence holding a basket of baby formula and said you were taken and she knew where. Rick sent a group out, I wanted to come, but he told me to stay back and help watch over things here." V said, referring to that woman I had no idea who was.

I was glad that Rick had taken to trusting V like that to let him stay back. I simply nodded and looked back down to my feet. "Your face okay?" He asked.

I let out a sigh and nodded again. "Just Merle doing his worst. Have to say I'm not impressed by his worst."

"Glad you're back and okay." He said looking down on me. "You better not leave again."

I let out a breathy laugh. "I don't plan on it anytime soon." He nodded and then stood there quietly for a moment. "Well I'm gona go help dig a grave for Axel... Just wanted to see that you're okay."

I weakly smiled up at him for the brotherly like worrying, glad I was back, too. He returned the smile and then walked off for Axel's grave. It was news to me that Axel was dead, I felt kinda bad, he must have been shot just a little bit ago.

I sighed again and brought my broken arm up to look at. You could clearly see that something had tried to bite into the cast, so I decided to re tape it up, not wanting to worry anybody. I reached over and grabbed the tape that was still siting in here and put it on my lap. "Ya sure ya ain't bit?" Daryl's raspy southern voice caught my attention. "Yeah, it didn't get through the cast." I said, putting his worries to rest. "But, I'm gona re tape it."

He leaned his crossbow against the doorway and sat down next to me, taking the roll of tape in his hands. I started to unwrap the old tape off, trying not to bump my arm to much. Once it was about to be completely off, I grabbed onto the pieces of cut plastic on the side of my arm so they wouldn't fall. Daryl reached over and started to carefully wrap the new tape around, making sure it is tight. I squeezed my fists when I would feel a pain go up my arm, but it wasn't as bad as the first time.

He quickly finished and then threw the tape on the ground, across the room. It was silent for a little until I spoke up. "Can you make sure no one comes over? I need to change." I asked him. He nodded and went to stand in the doorway with his back to me.

I got up and went to my bag that was in the corner, pulling out a new pair of clothes. I slid my shirt off that had blood all over it from the gash on my cheek and threw it on the ground. Some of the blood had ended up getting on my bra, so I grabbed a new one and looked behind me to make sure no one was coming. Of course, no one was, so I quickly unhooked my bra and slid on the new one. It was a small black one that looked almost like it was lace, but it was very comfortable.

I grabbed a T-shirt and threw it on, then switched my jeans for a pair of very big grey sweatpants. "Okay, done." I said as I slid my boots back on. Daryl turned around and looked at me, taking in my new outfit. I probably looked like a bum and not very attractive either, but who cares? I noticed that he had also changed his shirt from the one that I duct taped up, but it was still sleeveless. "Don't you ever get cold?" I asked, looking at his arms.

He just shrugged. "It ain't cold."

I rolled my eyes at him and remembered having a very similar conversation with him back at Hershel's farm. I mentally slapped my self for thinking about Hershel's farm because I lost control of my mind again and I was bombarding myself with more thoughts of Syd.

I grabbed my gun and put it in the waist band of my pants and then walked over to Daryl, trying to get past him. "Where ya goin?" He grabbed my arm.

"To get some air." I said in the best voice I could manage, trying to make him believe nothing was wrong. I put my hand on his that was grabbing my arm for an excuse to touch him and then walked past him, heading down the stairs.

I walked outside of the prison and saw that the sun was starting to set. The weather seemed eerie and my best guess was that it was probably going to storm. I sighed and just sat down in the middle of the pavement, looking out at the fences.

I sat there for a while, just thinking. Trying to regain control of my thoughts. I enjoyed having the alone time and luckily no one came out here besides a someone who was going to take watch in the guard tower. Before I knew it, it was dark and I could barely make out the moon through weird, dark clouds in the sky.

I pulled my knees up and hugged them as rain started pouring down like crazy. It reminded me of the night that I had found the group after I had been separated from them. It reminded me of the desperation I had for finding Daryl because I couldn't last another day without him.

I was having a hard time seeing the trees anymore because of the darkness and the down pour clouding my view. I felt each rain drop that would slide down my face, drip of my nose, or get stuck in my eye lashes and I would concentrate on it's movement. The rain was cold on my skin, but each drop made me feel more refreshed.

My hair was dripping and I was completely soaked, but I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to leave. I felt like the rain was washing out my mind as it fell down and I enjoyed it. I was enjoying something that came from this shit hole world...

"FI!" I heard a voice yell in the distance, but was quieted by the rain. I heard footsteps run over and then Daryl was crouched down next to me. "T'hell ya still doin out here?!" He yelled over the rain.

"I like when it storms." I told him as I leaned my head back, letting the rain come straight down on my face and run down my neck. I closed my eyes and breathed in. "Ya fuckin crazy, Fi!" Daryl yelled, but his voice wasn't harsh.

I opened up my eyes and saw how the rain drenched his hair and how the drops slid down his eyelashes, falling over his bright blue eyes, and then down his face to his mouth. I quickly leaned up and crashed my lips to his, not being able to hold myself back anymore. I took him by surprise, but I felt his body react almost immediately as he moved over so he was more in front of me.

I held onto his arm as he put a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me into him. His lips were warm and ignited a fire in me as I moved mine against his. The rain drops seemed to feel colder on me as I was surrounded with Daryl's warmth. A loud crack in the sky made me jump, causing me to break away from Daryl. The lightening lit up Daryl's face and at that moment as I saw his face, I have never wanted someone so much.. Not just sexually, but emotionally and mentally. And the best part was that I had him in all those ways... and he had me.

He moved so he was hovering over me once again, and connected his lips to mine as he put his arms around me and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto his face as I kissed him more. He eventually had to break away from my lips so he could see where he was walking, but that didn't stop me.

I kissed down his jaw line, lightly biting as I made my way to his neck. One of his hands was gripping my shirt as I started to suck and bite harder on the crook of his neck. I heard the sound of a door opening and I noticed we were going into the guard tower. I guessed that the person who was on watch before had left, leaving him to take over here.

I continued to kiss all over his neck as he carried me up the stairs with ease. I wanted him so badly. It's been since before winter since we've sexually done anything and my body was beyond aching for him. I craved him stronger than anything I have ever craved in my life. "Daryl.." My voice came out as a moan when I felt him run his hands under my shirt and up my back. He pressed me up against the wall of the guard tower and I felt his hardness against me.

I bit on his neck a little more, then moved my face so my mouth was close to his ear. "Fuck me." I whispered, causing a growl to build up in Daryl's chest. I bit on his earlobe and then pulled my head back so I could meet his lips again. He kissed me with passion, but with just as much hunger as I had for him. I parted my lips so he could slip his tongue inside, filling my mouth with warmth from him. I massaged his tongue with mine and ran my hands through his hair, tugging a little.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and stood up. I unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom up as he held one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my hip, pulling me into him. When I got all the buttons undone, I ran my hands down his chest and grabbed on to the waist band of his jeans. He let his shirt fall off his shoulders and threw it across the room. He took a step back from me and his hands darted to the hem of my shirt.

I was so soaked from the rain that he had to actually peel the shirt off of me, making me laugh a little, along with my sweat pants. He quickly went to the other side of the room by the desk and pulled out a small box of condoms, probably Glenn and Maggie's. As he grabbed a small foil packet up, I reached behind me and undid the clasp on my bra, letting it fall to the ground. The thunder rumbled from outside and then lightening once again lit everything up, letting him see my exposed body in clear light. He looked at me for a moment with lust covered eyes and then immediately pushed me back up against the wall and started to hungrily kiss me again. My whole body was tingling from his touch when he ran his hands up my stomach and sides. This man had so much effect over me that I felt I could have an orgasm from just his hands running over my breasts like they were now.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was the rain hitting the outside walls and the sound of his belt buckle as I undid it. I slid his jeans down and he quickly kicked them all the way off and in the other direction before he once again wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. My breasts were pushed up against his chest and my head was up a little higher than his, allowing me to look down at his bright eyes behind the curtain of my hair.

He carefully laid me down on the ground and hovered over me, not breaking my gaze once. He ran his hand down the soft skin in between my breasts and then down to the waist band of my panties. He hiked them down and then in one movement pulled them down my legs and off completely. He put his hands by my face and my hands ran around his chest then down to his boxers. I rubbed my hand over his hardness and watched as his eyes closed and he let out a small grunt. I grabbed the small foil packet that was still in his hand and opened it before slid my hand underneath the fabric and grasped onto him, causing his hips to immediately buck forward. I quickly slid on the condom with one stroke, looking up at him.

I then brought my other hand over and pushed his boxers down. He took one of his hands away from my face and helped get them off completely and toss them away. I ran my hands back up his sides, feeling his scars that peaked over from his back and then back to his chest. He shuddered at my light touch, but then leaned down back over me and started to bite at my neck.

I could feel his hardness on my inner thigh and I felt fire burn deep inside of me. I felt his scruff tickle my neck as his cheek lightly touched over my chin. I tugged on his hair and a small moan escaped my lips when he started to suck and bite down hard on the soft spot of my neck. I was on the verge of starting to beg for him, but then he broke away from my neck and looked me deep in the eyes as he leaned forward, sliding into me.

I didn't try to quiet the moan of pain and pleasure that left my mouth as he filled me up completely, expanding me to his size. "Fuck." Daryl grunted out. I could definitely tell that it had been a while since I've had sex with Daryl because it took me a little longer to adjust to his size and I knew he felt it, too. "So fuckin tight, Fi."

His words only turned me on even more, so I started to buck my hips, signaling him to continue. He immediately caught on and started to thrust into me slowly and deep. I gripped onto his arms as he kept at his slow pace, making sure he filled me up as completely as he could, pulling out slowly and then slamming back in with full force. The feeling was doing me wonders and I let out small moans as the pleasure was embracing me warmly, making the fire burn more. "Daryl..." I breathed out. "Faster."

With a grunt he started to move his hips faster, moving in and out of me and a blinding speed. My moans got louder and more frequent as he hit that magical spot repeatedly, making pleasure start to crawl inside of all my bones and muscles. "Fuck, Daryl!" I moaned out, wanting this never to stop and feeling my self grow closer to the edge.

He gripped onto my hips and started to pull me down on him as he slammed in as hard and as fast as he could. I felt my self dig my nails into Daryl's arms from the unbelievable pleasure that I was drowning in. "Daryl I-I'm gona..-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he tightened his grip on my hips and started to slam me down on him even faster, filling me up to the rim. "Cum for me, Fi." His voice was rough, and demanding, making another wave of pleasure wash over me. Black dots clouded my vision and the fire in my stomach reached out all around my body and I was soon thrown off the edge. My orgasm coursed through every muscle in my body, causing me to shake and scream out his name.

His thrusts started to slow, but he slammed into me a few more times, still gripping my hips tight, and I felt him start to pulsate inside of me. "Shit, Fi!" He groaned out and I watched as he eyes closed tightly and his mouth parted, letting out groans and curse words as he met his final release. His muscles relaxed and he collapsed down, but caught him self on his elbows on the sides of my head.

His eyes were still shut as we both started to catch our breaths, but when he opened his eyes he found me staring right up at him. "I love you." My voice was a whisper and I wasn't sure he had heard me, but when I felt one of his hands brush back some of my hair I was reassured. "I love ya."

A small smile spread across my lips and I quickly lifted my head up, kissing him again. He slid out of me and rolled to his side, pulling me with him. He made small circles on my back absentmindedly as I rested my head on his upper chest. I started to focus on his touch on my back and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

I was woke by someone lightly shaking my shoulders. I groaned and rolled to the side, feeling like I slept 5 minutes and not wanting to wake up. "Fi ya gotta wake up." Daryl's raspy voice said. Pleasuring shivers were sent down my spine as I remembered last night. "Why?" I groaned like a 2 year old.

"V's comin to change shifts." He said.

"5 more minutes." I groaned in my childish voice. "5 more minutes and V's gona find ya here naked." Daryl said, trying to keep the awkward out of his voice. I huffed, knowing that he was right and rolled onto my back. I noticed that I had a blanket draped over me and I assumed that Daryl went and got it after I fell asleep. The blanket was clinging to my curves, showing off my body. I saw Daryl look over me, seeing what I was seeing, but in a different way. "You checking me out, Dixon?" I asked, teasing him.

He looked at me for a minute then scoffed as he turned around. "Get dressed." He said and then walked over to look out over the prison and fields. I sighed and grabbed my clothes near by, sliding on my underwear and then my sweatpants. I brushed the blanket away completely and stood up, looking for my bra. "How can you just lose a bra?!" I said, angry that I couldn't find it.

Daryl turned around to see what I was bitching about and eyes widened when he saw me completely topless. He looked down to the ground and awkwardly shifted on his feet. I rolled my eyes at him, secretly enjoying the situation. "It seriously vanished.. Where could it just go?" I wondered out loud as I put a hand on my hip.

"Jesus Fi, just put ya shirt on." Daryl said in a rushed voice. I loved the effect I had over him with my shirt off so I decided to tease him with it a little more when I saw my shirt was over by where he was standing. I walked over and bent down to pick up my shirt, making sure my chest brushed him as I did.

I stood up straight, making sure I was as close to Daryl as possible. He couldn't look at the floor anymore because I was so close to him, so he tried to just focus on the walls, but when I lifted my arms over my head with the shirt, I saw his eyes wander over. He was staring at me, but let out a awkward cough and looked away as I slowly pulled the shirt over my head and then let it drop. "Not nice to stare, Dixon."

"Not nice to tease, Daft." He responded, using my last name. A playful smirk came over my lips as I noticed the tightness in his pants. I looked out to the prison and saw that V was on his way over, right on time. "Come on." I nudged him and then went to pick up the blanket and my gun.

He followed me down the stairs and I opened the door, revealing V making his way over. He gave us a small smile, but then it faded. "Group is gona have a meeting when everyone is awake in the morning." He told us. We both nodded and then let him pass into the guard tower as we walked into the prison. The sky was a weird gray color, so I assumed it was somewhere around 3 or 4 in the morning.

I was exhausted, but as I walked into the cell block and past the cell that used to be Axel's I was hit by what was happening. Daryl walked me over to his cell and leaned against the doorway. "You quit sleepin on the perch?" I asked him, pulling my gun out of the waist band of my pants.

"Ya, more privacy in a cell. Don't need these people watchin me sleep." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. I nodded and sat down, pulling off my boots. Daryl leaned his crossbow against the bed and started taking his off also. I grabbed the bundled up blanket and spread it out, but noticed something fall out. I rolled my eyes and chucked it up behind me, making it land on the top bunk. "Stupid bra." I muttered and then laid back close to the wall. I slid my gun under the pillow for quick access just in case and then waited for Daryl to come.

He plopped him self on the bed with a grunt and put his arms behind his head. I could tell he was thinking intensely about something as his face wrinkled up in worry. I let out a sigh and moved to I was cuddled into his side. I knew he wasn't one for being all lovey dovey and cuddling, but I really don't care right now.

I gripped onto Daryl's shirt and breathed in, trying to make my mind relax and just go to the place that it was in not too long ago when I was with him. He moved his arm and wrapped it around me, tucking me into his side.

I didn't sleep for much longer because the sound of everyone getting up and moving about woke both Daryl and I up. He got up and grabbed his crossbow, telling me he was going to get some breakfast and I bring me some. I nodded, knowing that if it weren't for him I would completely forget to eat all together. I walked over to my bag and grabbed out an outfit to change into. I slid off my t-shirt and put on a loose white tank top. I switched my sweatpants for a pair of shorts and then put on my army jacket that I got from V. It was pretty big so it covered my hands and was long enough to make it look like I wasn't wearing shorts from the back, but I didn't care, it was cozy.

Daryl came back into the cell carrying a bowls of food as I tied back the top part of my hair and slid on my boots. He handed me one and we both sat back on bed, eating in silence. I finished quickly and set my bowl on the ground. I reached under the pillow and grabbed my gun, pulling out the magazine to see how many bullets I had left in the clip.

Satisfied with the amount of ammo I had left, I slammed the magazine back in. I felt Daryl eye me a little bit, but he would just continue to hover over his bowl and eat when I looked over. I sighed, but then heard Daryl's and my names being called from down the cell block. We looked at each other and he set his bowl down and I put the gun in my waist band before we walked out of the cell.

Everyone was in here, either sitting on the steps or leaning against a wall, meeting time. I saw Merle was locked out in the cafeteria, but was leaning on the door to the cell block, listening to the meeting. I gave a nod to Glenn and Maggie who were leaning by the stairs and they nodded back as I went to the railing and leaned onto it, looking down at Rick as he talked. "We're not leavin." He said as he threw a gun over his shoulder. "We can't stay here." Hershel said to him, sitting on the stairs.

"What if there is another sniper team out there? A wood pallet wont stop one of those rounds." Maggie stepped in. "We can't even go outside." Beth added.

"If Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Glenn stated, voice hard. Glenn definitely got colder and more hot headed after the incident with Maggie and the Governor, but at least he got his head screwed back on and is not being reckless.

"Na, better to live like rats." Merle added in. "You got a better idea?" Rick snapped at him. "Yeah, we shoulda slipped outta here last night, lived to fight another day, but we lost that window didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now." Merle continued, making spirits dwindle.

I was going to stand by Rick's side at this. I don't want to go running around again when we finally have something good here. And, I also want to take the Governor down, get my revenge on him, make him suffer slowly..not run away. "I'm not goin down without a fight. S'not scarin me." I said, making lingering eye contact with Merle. He let out a dry chuckle. "Ya should be, princess. He's got a special eye out for you."

Daryl stepped onto my right side, blocking me from Merle's view, little protecting thats going to do. "We ain't scared of that prick." He said, his voice sounding calmer than usual.

"Y'all should be." Merle stated. "That truck through the gates thing, that was just him ringing the door bell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place... Shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

Merle's words were putting everyone on edge, wanting to run away and hide, but not me. I had to admit that he was right, but it was too late to run now and I wanted revenge. I wanted to watch him suffer just like he made me. Everyone just looked over at him, trying to block out his words. "Lets put him in the other cell block." Maggie said, not wanting to hear his negativity.

"No." Daryl spat out, walking down the perch. "He's got a point."

"This is all your fault! You started this!" Maggie snapped at Merle, defeated.

"What's it matter now? There's nothing we can do about that. It's done and there's no runnin from this situation." I said back to her, causing Daryl to look over at me, probably shocked that I stood up for Merle.

"We should leave. Now Axel's dead." Hershel argued. Rick looked over at him with that look he had the night after the farm incident. "We can't just sit here."

Rick looked around at everybody and could just see the struggle in his eyes as he turned and started to walk away without a word. "GET BACK HERE!" Hershel yelled over to him as he got up on his crutches. It took me by surprise that Hershel yelled that loud, or maybe it was because his voice echoed around the cell block.

Rick stopped, but didn't turn around to face Hershel who hobbled over. "You're slippin, Rick." Hershel lowered his voice. "We've all seen it. We understand why, but now is not the time. You once said this is not a democracy and now you have to own up to that. I put my families life in your hands, so get your head clear and do something." Hershel said firmly.

Rick didn't turn around completely, but cocked his head far enough back to look at everybody. His eyes met mine and in that look I didn't need him to use words to tell me what he thought or needed, so he just nodded at me and I nodded back. I received looks from the group as Rick went out of the cell block, locking the doors behind him.

I stood up straight and then walked over to the stairs. "Everyone needs to have a gun on them or near them at all times. And I mean heavy artillery... If you go out side for watch put on some of the body armor and stay hidden. We will add more barriers against the walkway fences, along with the look out stations, maybe even grab some of the metal tables from other cell blocks to use." I said in a set voice as I made my way down the stairs and over to where we put some of the weapons. "We aren't running. We are in this. We can either put up a fight, protect what is ours or we can just wait for him to come strolling in and kill the ones we love." I turned to face everyone after I grabbed a machine gun and threw it over my shoulder, eyeing all of them, waiting for someone to argue against this, but no one did. I even received a few nods from everyone. "We will be ready." I reassured them with a nod.

I saw a few hesitant looks, but I ignored them and grabbed the extra pair of keys inside of a cell then turned to walk away. "So Rick's stepped down from his pedestal and just randomly left you in charge?" Carol questioned, trying to keep her voice sweet so I didn't lash out at her, but I could hear right through it. I stopped in my racks and looked up, meeting Merle's eye. "He's not stepping down from anything... He's slipping, like you said, and somebody needs to be there to catch him." I stated and then continued to the door. I unlocked it and locked it behind me before I ignored Merle's stare and went to find Rick.

I peaked through a few doors to see if he was in some of the rooms, but when he wasn't I assumed there was only one more place he would go. I walked over to the small fenced up balcony type thing that overlooked the main prison entrance and fields. We put wooden barriers along the fences and used it for a good look out spot, so I assumed Rick would go there. You had to walk through a storage area to get there and I noticed the metal door was already slid up and light was shining through.

I walked up, making my footsteps loud enough so he wouldn't get spooked and stood next to him. He was looking out over the fields and woods with the binoculars, desperately trying to find something. I loosely grabbed onto the fence and looked ahead, not meeting his gaze. "Told the others we are staying and protecting whats ours. Most of them seemed okay with it and if not no one spoke out."

I saw him barely nod as he looked down at the ground. "Also thought we could bring out some of the metal tables and use them as barriers, too. They are probably going to be heavy as hell, but I think they could stop a bullet completely."

He nodded once again and looked up at me. I met his gaze and saw him struggle to spit out words, so he settled for two. "Thank you."

I nodded and looked back out over to the fields one more time. "You shouldn't have to do this alone." Was all I said before I turned around and started to walk back into the prison. I felt like nothing more needed to be said between us, I already knew what was going on in his head. I didn't need him to explain it, I understand.

I passed Carl on the way back to the cell block and we exchanged nods. I didn't see Merle lingering around the door anymore, so I swung it open and closed not worrying about him getting in the way. I made my way up the stairs and went into my cell. I hung the strap of my machine gun that was on my shoulder up on the side of the bed before I walked over to my bag.

I thought it would be safe to carry a few knives on me, so I stuck a few small ones hidden into my boots and then grabbed my big hunting knife and attached the sheath onto my shorts. I heard the cell doors open again and then Rick's voice carry. I was glad that he was starting to step up again and grip on tighter so he doesn't slip right away.

I walked back over to grab my gun hanging on the bed and started to walk out, but then remembered something. With a sigh I walked into Daryl's cell and climbed up onto the top bunk, crawling over to were my bra had landed last night. I quickly grabbed it and lifted my shirt up a little bit. I heard bickering coming from the first floor, mostly Glenn snapping off about Merle and then Daryl get pissed off. I quickly clasped the bra around me as I heard footsteps come up the stairs and was sliding my arms through the straps when Daryl walked into the cell.

Daryl gave me the 100th nod I've received today and then plopped down onto the bottom bunk, cleaning off his arrows. I jumped down off the top and was about to say something when Glenn's words caught my attention. "Why don't we solve both problems at once..? Deliver Merle to the Governer... Bargaining chip."

I walked out of the cell and leaned on the railing, looking down on them. "I guess if we're bargaining now you're gona wana throw me in that mix, too?" I said, causing them to look up at me. "You heard Merle; the Governor has a special eye for me. If your offering up anybody, I would be a great candidate."

Glenn just looked down at his feet and Rick looked up at me. "We aren't giving up anybody." His voice was back to that set and strict tone. I just shrugged and spun on my heal, heading back into Daryl's cell. He was slouching against the headboards of the bed and had his legs up as he played with his arrow, looking innocent and cute. He had an eyebrow raised at me as I came in. "Whaaat?" I asked in an almost innocent voice as I hung my machine gun on the railing of the bed and climbed back up onto the top bunk.

"Why's the son of a bitch got an eye out for ya?" He asked. I poked my head over the railing of the bed, my hair falling around my face as I looked down at him. "Probably cause I broke free of his shitty restraints and beat him up." I said in joking tone, but wasn't joking. Hell, I was lying. It was a lie for the best though, or at least for Daryl... or maybe even at least for me.

He gave me a small smirk that I loved and then I let out a sigh and laid back flat. I put my hands behind my head and looked up to the ceiling. "Ya know if Merle hadn't came in the room I was bein held in then I would have killed him. I was so close." Daryl didn't say anything back, so I continued. "Is Merle right or left handed? Cause he punches like a damn girl."

I heard Daryl let out a snort of a laugh, causing a small smirk to come upon my face. I brought my hand up and felt the slice across my cheek, I probably should put some neosporin on it or something. I let out another sigh and put my hand behind my head again and rested my eyes as I thought of a plan for making larger and safer barriers.

My mind was going over ways to get the metal tables outside when I heard light footsteps come into Daryl's cell. Carol started talking to Daryl in a quiet voice, thinking I was asleep. It wasn't a very long conversation, mostly just her saying she's glad he is back and something about Merle. I didn't listen very well, trying to ignore her words that caused my body to get tense. Daryl didn't say much and she eventually left, causing my muscles to relax. "I know ya awake, Fi."

I sighed, opening my eyes as I sat up. I scooted over to the edge of the bed and climbed down, jumping of the last step of the ladder with a 'thud'. I noticed he changed into a sleeveless vest type shirt, but still had on the jeans that had holes in the knees from crouching down so much. Is there a moment that I will ever not be attracted to this man? "Are you glad we came back?" I asked.

He shrugged and looked down at the arrow he was playing with. "All we came back to is a war. Coulda been jus' fine out there. You and Merle are all I need." He shrugged.

"Na, I think you need these people more than you think." I said defiantly, causing him to look up at me. "Either way, I would probably go crazy listening to you and Merle bitch at each other everyday."

He continued to just look up at me, but then let out a small laugh and looked back down to his arrow. A small smile spread across my face as I reached up and grabbed then gun I hung on the bed putting the strap back over my shoulder. "GUYS!" I heard Carl's voice shout out from down below. Daryl and I looked at each other and he grabbed his crossbow, then we quickly ran out and down the stairs.

Everyone was running out towards him, grabbing our guns to be ready. "It's Andrea." Was all Carl said before we all got our weapons ready and ran out the prison. Rick seemed to be hesitant, but even handed Merle a gun. Andrea was last spotted at Woodbury, so she could easily have brought friends.

Carl, Maggie, and Hershel ran, or hobbled, out to the look out spot I was just at with Rick, while Glenn and Carol ran to the fenced walkway. They hid behind the wooden barriers while the rest of us ran outside of the prison, ducking for cover behind the truck. I took the back while Rick took the front of the truck and we both peaked over, looking for anything to come out at us.

I gave Rick a nod after not seeing anything and he then told V to go. V ran over to the next car with his gun raised and shouted clear, causing us all to run towards the main gate. Andrea was approaching, holding a walker out on a metal pole like the one Hershel had, but this walker had no jaw or arms. "Are you alone?!" Rick yelled over to her.

"Open the gate!" She yelled back as other walkers were approaching. I had no trust left for this woman, she could be working for the Governor. "ARE YOU ALONE?" Rick asked again, putting his back against the fence for cover. "RICK!" Andrea yelled back.

Rick nodded to Daryl and threw him the keys so he could open the gate. I ran up and aimed my gun right at Andrea, body tense. Merle slid open the gate barely enough for Andrea to run in after dropping her walker on a stick. Rick grabbed her and shoved her against the fence. "Hands behind your head! NOW!" He yelled and I ran up to her, still aiming my gun just in case.

She let out heavy, confused breaths as Rick searched her for a gun, but then let out a small scream as a walker appeared on the other side of the fence. "Get down!" Rick yelled at her and then shoved her on the ground. Luckily, I'm not the only one with trust issues.

I turned around and aimed my gun out at the fences, looking for anymore danger after Rick searched Andrea for a weapon and found none. "I asked you if you were alone." Rick hissed to her.

"I am." She breathed out as Rick took her bag off her shoulder and threw it away from her. I walked over and picked up the small ax she dropped and then watched as Rick yanked her up and walked her inside. I took one last look around the fields and woods, then flexed my hand that had a death grip on my gun, turning my knuckles white. After feeling satisfied enough that nothing else was out here, I turned around and headed inside after everyone else.

Rick led her into the small cafeteria in our cell block and we were greeted by the rest of the group. Andrea went and immediately hugged Carol while I walked over and sat on one of the tables, letting my feet rest on the seat. Daryl came over and sat down on the table next to me, putting his crossbow over his shoulder and onto his back.

"I can't believe this." Andrea started, looking around at all of us. "Where's Shane?" Of course he would be the first thing on her mind. The look on Rick's face gave away the answer to that question. "And Lori?" Rick looked down at the ground and I wanted to tell Andrea to shut the hell up, her bringing up Lori was doing no good to Rick.

"She had a little girl, but didn't survive." Hershel said for Rick. "And T-dog." Maggie added.

"I'm so sorry..." She said and then looked over to see Carl. "Carl..." His face was emotionless as he looked down and V put a hand on his shoulder. Andrea seemed to realize her mistake of bringing Lori up and looked back over. "Rick.. I-." She stepped forward, but Rick just took two steps back as she did.

She looked over and met eyes with me, realizing something was different about me, but then it hit her. "Sydney?" Her voice was soft, but the mention of Syd made my whole body immediately tense up and the grip on my gun to tighten. The look in my eyes must have scared Andrea off because she quickly nodded and looked away, starting to change the subject. I felt Daryl's hand secretly move to the small of my back under my jacket, for comfort, causing me to slowly relax into his touch.

He kept his hand there, knowing no one else could see it, as Andrea continued on. "You all live here?" She asked. "Here in the cell block." Glenn said coldly behind her. She pointed over to the door that led to our cells. "There? Can I go in?" She started to take a few steps, but Rick stepped Rick in front of her.

"I wont allow that." He said, void of emotion. I was again glad that I wasn't the only one on edge by her being here. "I'm not an enemy, Rick." She said, voice confused.

"We had that field, courtyard, until your boyfriend tore down the fence and shot us up." I hissed at her.

She looked at me and then back over to Rick. "He said you fired first."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Rick's face that barely reacted, but seemed almost amused. "But he's lyin."

I looked down at the ground and tried to breathe in and out so I don't loose control of my own mind again after the mention of Syd. I wasn't paying very much attention to the rest of Andrea's conversation, she was mostly just blaming this on Merle and then calling the Governor Phillip. She really must be his boyfriend... I still cannot believe anyone would sleep with him willingly.

"We have to work this out." Andrea said, catching my attention. I snorted out a laugh and could feel every ones eyes on me. "There's nothing to work out." I said and then looked up at Andrea. "We're gona kill him."

Andrea's eyes widened and she started to shake her head. I let out another laugh as she tried to convince us to come live at Woodbury... Was she stupid? "Ya know that ain't gona fly... He'll wana kill us as soon as we approach. And don't even get me started on what he'll do to girlie over here. Wont get off so easy like last time.." Merle added, signaling over to me when he said 'girlie'.

I felt myself tense again and saw Daryl's jaw clench before he talked. "I'll tell ya what... Next time ya see 'Phillip', tell him I'm gona take his other eye." His voice was venomous and I felt him lightly grip onto my shirt with the hand he had on my back. "If he wants a war... He's got one." I added, causing multiple people to nod in agreement.

Andrea started going off, telling Rick what he needed to do, making me roll me eyes. "You wana make this right? Get us inside." Rick said, getting in her face. She immediately responded with a firm no and Rick didn't even listen to the rest of what she had to say because he had already turned around and walked off.

Andrea looked around with pleading eyes at all of us, but when no one budged she walked outside to get some air with Michonne following her. Daryl's hand fell from my back and then he stood up from the table and walked up to his cell. I put a shaky hand over my mouth and then closed my eyes, taking in a few deep breaths as I tried to push out the anger and sadness. _Just breathe. This can't keep happening every time you hear her name._ I thought to myself. _You almost killed the Governor once, you can do it again.._

I opened my eyes and looked up when I felt a presence over me, seeing Merle standing over me. He looked around at everything but my eyes, then let out a sigh and looked at me. "Sorry 'bout ya sister.. She was a good kid."

I took a deep breath in and stood up. I gave him a small nod and a very weak smile, then walked off towards Daryl's cell and leaned on the doorway. "Do you have any neosporin or somethin by chance?"

Daryl looked back up at me for a second and then swung his legs off the bed and into a sitting position as he dug through his bag. He pulled out a small tube of off brand neosporin and nodded his head towards the bed, signaling me to sit. I sat down and turned to face him, my legs criss crossing. He put some of the gunk on his finger and then shifted so he was facing me also. I shivered as his finger lightly brushed against the cut on my cheek.

He was focusing on the cut as hard as he could, but when he looked up and caught my gaze he held it. His eyes were the brightest blue I've ever seen and made me want to melt into him and forget anything was ever wrong in this world. But instead, he slowly dropped his hand from my face, not breaking eye contact. I reached over and grabbed the small tube and put a very small amount on my finger.

He looked at me confused, but then his eyes shut as I started to put the gunk on the small cut under his right eye. I concentrated on the cut and when my hand left his face his eye's fluttered open and I felt my breath catch in my throat. It was silent besides the small talking from Andrea and Carol down the hall as Daryl continued to have his effects on me with out even trying. I was about to say something, but completely froze when I heard Sydney's name being said by Andrea. Can't they just stop bringing it up!?

Daryl heard it too and was looking at me, ready for me to lash out any second now as Andrea went on and asked what happened to her. "The night at the farm with the horde... Don't know exactly what happened, but that night when Fiona came back..." Carol trailed off. "She hasn't been the same since."

That and the mention of Syd was all it took for my mind to start bouncing around. Images of what happened that night at the farm flashed across my head along with more thoughts that I struggled to control. I closed my eyes and put the palm of my hand on my head. It was like a migraine, but migraines don't allow you to vividly see your sister with her face ate off. "I-I-I'm gona go to the bathroom." I spit out before I stood up off of the bed and fast walked down and out of the cell block.

We had cleared out a small bathroom that was next to the shower room down the halls of the prison, so I decided to go there. I was walking abnormally fast and received a few weird looks from people as I walked right past, not even acknowledging them. I was so mad. So mad that I couldn't keep my own damn mind under control. What was wrong with me? Why can't I just mourn like a normal person? Hell, I had months and months to mourn, but things only got worse for me.

I finally made it to the small bathroom that had steel walls and appliances. I started to immediately pace back and forth when I got inside, trying to calm down and clear my head. I regretted leaving Daryl's side, knowing that he was my best chance at calming down, but he is probably tired of my shit now. _I am_ tired of my shit.

I tried to close my eyes and breathed in, but I was only greeted by the not so distant memory of the winter. Of the Governor. I quickly walked over to the sink and turned it on. I cupped the cold water in my hands and splashed it on my face, trying to wash away the memories of the things the Governor and his men did to me during winter. I rested my hands on the outside edges of the sink and looked down at the drain, breathing heavy while water dripped off my face.

I slowly looked back up into the small mirror that was above the sink and almost jumped at the sight of my reflection. I looked _crazy_. But, I didn't focus on my looks for too long because something else in the mirror made my heart drop into my stomach that was doing flips and my knees start to get weak.

There she was behind me, looking right into the mirror and deep into my eyes... Syd.

**Hey guyss! So sorry about how I have been gone for the past little bit, but I'm back now! Not too much happened in this chapter so sorry if it was kind of boring, but I really just wanted to get it up and fast. **

**What do you guys think about Rick looking to Fiona for help and her stepping up? And we all know that she has been different and crazy since the farm, but has the situation with her and the Governor made everything start to hit her full force?**

**And this chapter is based off of episode 11 of season 3 I believe... But, I loved this one because the scene when Daryl is on his bed playing with the arrows he looks so beautiful.. ehehhehehe:P**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	53. Chapter 53

_Have you ever had sadness that is so intense it makes you heart to feel like it has sunk deep down into you stomach, never wanting to return? You feel the pain wedge it's way into your bones, allowing you to physically feel the sadness all through out your body? And then the guilt fills up the tendons of your muscles, lined with anger at the world? _

_Your heavy heart and broken mind makes your pained body twitch in unbelievable and unforgettable sadness, much like my own right now as I stare at my best friend, unresponsive to my calls, laying next to an empty bottle of pills. Emily. _

_Denial sets in and I mutter the only word that can possibly come out of my mouth right now many times. No. Every part of my body started to shake and I grasp on to her shoulders, hoping that I could shake us both awake from this horrid nightmare. But, this is no nightmare. This is real. This is happening. I let out a scream of agony, feeling the sadness course through my body. I let out another scream for help while the pain I felt was heavy enough to make me collapse. _

_The reactions of her parents and older brother only made everything worse as they saw their beautiful daughters body lying there. Never again to wake up from a peaceful rest. Never again. _

_No note. No goodbyes... Just left with her cold, lifeless body hiding under her blankets. The guilt was stronger than anything I have ever felt in my life. Just earlier today I had been over here, yelling, cursing, and fuming at her as she was me. _

_Self hatred pumped through my veins as my mind seemed to turn against me. Guilt was making my head pound as my mind spit cruel thoughts at me. 'You deserve to die, not her.' 'You knew how much she was struggling, how capable she was of this..' 'This is YOUR fault. You pushed her over the edge.' _

_More screams came out of my mouth as I felt that my body was trying to run out of my skin, not wanting to be me. I don't want to be me. I started to mutter how sorry I was, expecting Emily to hear me. I had come back here tonight to apologize. She is-...was- my only friend, my best friend, besides my sister and Trey. _

_What were we even arguing about? Something to do with my father, her father, her brother, my sister, school, and any other shit that was randomly thrown into the conversation, even though it wasn't much of a conversation. It was just a fight... But, it was one more fight that Emily couldn't handle. _

_*(End of flashback)*_

My stomach sank and the pain of the sadness that I had become so familiar with started to course through my bones. I looked into the pale eyes that belonged to my sister and they were staring right back at me.

Heavy heart and broken mind.

My hands started to shake in the way they always do when the pain becomes so powerful and I spun around on my heels frantically. My mind reached out for her, wanting to hold her and tell her how sorry I am, but my instinct told me to get away.

As I spun around to get to her I found that she was gone. I searched the room feeling my breath quicken and anger rise up with sadness. Why was she here? Why did she leave? Why am I going crazy?

If felt guilt make my muscles twitch as my sister was erased from my life for the second time. I wanted to cry, scream, or punch something, but all I could do was stand at stare at the now empty room. "I'm so sorry, Syd. I'm sorry that I failed you.. I love you so much." I whispered out into the room, my voice sounding like it was going to crack from sobs at any minute.

My mind and body were stunned and I felt the all too familiar feel of sadness pumping through my body. I was crazy. I was officially crazy.

I started to get angrier and angrier by the second. Why did I let my self get this crazy? Why was this happening to me!? Why did my sister have to die?! Why did I have to feel this pain!?

In one swift movement I spun back around and sent my fist straight into the mirror behind me, letting my emotions take over. I watched as the mirror shattered along with the image of my sister.

I backed away, not fully believing anything that just happened until I felt my hand start to throb and blood trickle down it. "T'hell is all that damn racket?!" The familiar rough southern voice boomed throughout the hallways of the prison.

"Damn girlie, what t'hell ya doin?" Merle asked as he stepped in the doorway of the bathroom. Not knowing if I could keep my emotions under control, I quickly shoved past Merle and fast walked down the halls. There was only one person that I needed right now.

I swung open the door to our cell block and stopped in my tracks when I realized everyone in here was staring at me. I can't even imagine what I must have looked like. I was breathing heavily as I looked around the cell block and locked eyes with Daryl who was standing next to V. His eyes were wide as his gaze shifted from my eyes to my hand that was still throbbing.

I started to get more and more uncomfortable as I saw every ones wide-eyed gaze on me. I felt my hand back and made sure my gun was still on me, then turned and almost ran out of the prison. I needed air.

I quickly made my way over to the small look out area I was at with Rick earlier and saw Carl crouched down there. "Hey, want me to take over?" I asked, still breathing heavy. He must have either heard the desperation in my voice or the crazed look on my eyes because he quickly left with a swift nod.

I leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, trying to get myself under control. I angrily pushed off the wall and started pacing, eyes watching out over the fields as I still felt crazy pump through my bones.

"Fi?" The sound of someone talking made me jump and I quickly spun around, bringing my gun up to aim at them. "Shit! Fi!" Daryl yelled.

"You-You said..." I trailed off between my heavy breaths and shaking hands.

"Said what?! Fi, get that damn gun outta my face!" Daryl argued.

"You said you'd never let me go crazy!" I screamed and then dropped my gun as I kicked the wall near me as hard as I could.

"Someone say somethin to ya, Fi?" Daryl asked, his voice softened. I rubbed my hands over my face as I found myself being soothed by his voice.

I let out a long sigh. "No no." I breathed out and walked over towards the fence. Inhaling the fresh air and presence of Daryl, feeling my self calm down. "Sorry 'bout putting my gun in your face. S'not your fault either." I said with a breathy laugh.

I rested my head on the fence and closed my eyes. "I guess it's just seein the Governor again and all this shit is gettin to me." I mumbled out.

"What ya mean seein him again?" Daryl asked, stepping closer to me. My body froze, shit.

"Uh- just with the uhm attack on the prison." I mumbled, hoping that Daryl bought it, no matter how weak my voice sounded.

"T'hell ain't ya tellin me, Fi?" He hissed at me and I could feel his intense stare at my back. I don't think enough curse words could possibly be enough as he didn't buy my bowl shit one bit. I lifted my head of the fence and looked out onto the fields, not daring to look at Daryl. "Ya sayin ya knew the Governor before all this? That's why ya so special to him?" Daryl's voice was laced with anger.

"It was winter.." Was all I could say as I was scared to remember the memory.

I could hear Daryl starting to pace behind me and I could just picture his fists clenched and anger glowing in his eyes, but I still didn't dare to look at him. If I did I would either break down or freak out again. "What was he ya knight in shinin armor that tried to rescue you? Ya fucked him didn't ya?" His voice was filled with anger, but I could hear the hurt and pain sneak it's way through.

I felt myself start to get angry, but I tried to breathe in deeply and remind myself he has strong abandonment issues. But, before I could stop it, all the images of what happened this winter plowed through my head. My body started to shake and I felt if I opened my mouth screams or sobs would come out.

My silence did nothing good for the situation as I could practically feel the anger and hurt radiate off of Daryl. "Ya get lonely and decide to warm up around his dick?!" He shouted. "And what now he wants ya back?! Well why don't ya-"

"HE RAPED ME!" I screamed in anger at Daryl and the visions of last winter clouding my mind as I spun around to face him. Tears clouded my eyes, making me not be able to truly see Daryl, but he didn't move a muscle or make a sound when he processed what I said. Everything in my head suddenly became too overwhelming and I felt my knees give out.

Daryl quickly shot forward and caught me from falling hard onto the ground. My body was shaking uncontrollably now, but tears never once fell from my eyes. No matter how angry I was at Daryl for assuming what he did, all I wanted and needed was him right now. I gripped on tight to his shirt, ignoring the pain that erupted from my banged up fist and tried to get my mind to calm down as I breathed in his sent.

I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders by telling him the truth, but at the same time I felt another one come over me as Daryl seemed almost afraid to touch me. "H-He what?" Daryl's voice was weak and below a whisper.

"The group that broke my arm and beat me... I-It was him and his men." I said, trying to shove the images of what happened out of my mind, but as I talked it got worse. "And they did more than just beating me up."

Daryl's body started to shake almost as much as mine did, but I knew his was in anger. "I'LL FUCKIN KILL'EM!" He shot up, making me release my grip on him. "Every last fucker! They gona wish they were never fuckin born!" He screamed and then grabbed his crossbow, about to storm away.

"Daryl.." I hissed, but he kept walking. I shot up and ran behind him. "DARYL!" I yelled, getting him to stop dead in his tracks. His jaw and fists were clenched and his posture was tense and quivering in anger. "He's mine to fucking kill." I growled at him. "But it's not gona happen right now, we're not ready, so can you just get your ass back here." It was more of a statement than a question that I hissed out through clenched teeth.

I needed Daryl right now and it was only making me angry to see him try and run away. He is the only one that can calm my crazed mind down and make sure I stay sane. He hesitated, clenching and unclenching his fists, but then turned to face me. "This is my battle. My kill. And trust me, when I get the chance I am going to make that bastard suffer slower and more painful than anything he's ever experienced in his life. But right now I fucking need you."

His body slowly stopped quivering in anger, but it was still clear in his eyes. I stepped towards him and saw him hesitate to being close to me after what he just found out. "I understand if you're completely disgusted by me now, but at the same time I don't fucking care because I can't have you anywhere else, but by my side." I reached down and grabbed his hand, putting it onto my heart. "I'm still here. I'm still the same. We're gona be okay, but the only way we can start to be is if you can get over what ever is going on inside of that thick head of yours because I can't do this without you. I _need_ you."

He hesitated, but after a moment I saw his eyes that glimmered in anger, soften as he looked into mine. "Ya need me?" He asked, self doubt and needed reassurance crept through his voice. The sound of his words made calmness rush over me, causing me to let out a breath. "Yeah Daryl, I need you." I assured him, my voice now softer.

He set his crossbow down and took one large step toward me before he cupped my face with his hands and crashed his lips down to mine. I was taken by surprise, but as I felt his hands on my skin and lips on mine, everything crazy slipped from my mind. Everything negative and painful that was bouncing around in my mind was shoved back as I felt pure passion and put my hands on his sides.

The kiss left me breathless and I let the question I had been thinking slip out of my lips before I could stop it. "Do you still love me?" It was almost a stupid question that leaked with vulnerability, but I had to hear the answer.

"Always will, Fi." He mumbled. I couldn't help the small smile that perked up the corner of my lips as I let out a breath of relief. His intense eyes were locked with mine and I felt myself yet again become breathless. I gripped onto his shirt, but then winced in pain as my hand screamed at me.

Daryl grabbed onto the wrist of my hurt hand and inspected it. There was a few pieces of glass stuck in my skin along with the blood and bruises that surrounded my knuckles. "Punched a mirror." I mumbled as I saw him become confused at what the hell I did. He raised an eyebrow at me, but then saw the pain in my eyes as I remembered why and quickly went away from the topic. "Let's get Hershel to look at ya." He stated.

As we walked back towards the cell block I noticed Daryl start to get more tense and shaky again, probably thinking about the Governor. I put my hand on his back, trying to signal for him to relax. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then started to relax into my touch.

When we arrived in the cell block Daryl nodded his head at Hershel to come with us into an empty cell on the bottom floor so Hershel didn't have to hobble upstairs. The cell we went into was the one that already had most of the medical supplies in it, so we didn't have to grab any. Daryl leaned against the wall as Hershel came in and crouched down to inspected my hand. None of us said a word as Hershel grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured it over my knuckles. I winced in pain, but then became really curious as to where they got the whiskey. "Found some that some of the prisoners stashed away." Hershel said to me when he saw me staring at the whiskey.

I nodded and watched as he pulled out the little shards of glass with tweezers and then wrapped up my knuckles in a white bandage. "Hershel?" I asked as he stood back up. "Could I have the bottle of whiskey?"

He seemed to sense that something had been going up with me today and thankfully gave it to me before he walked off. I quickly took off the cap and took a long swig. It burned, but after today's events, it was the greatest feeling ever. I released my tight grip on the bed and held the bottle to Daryl.

He didn't hesitate to take a stride over and grab the bottle from me, taking an equally as long swig. It was now getting dark inside of the cell block and I saw people start to turn on the lanterns. I stood up from the bed and walked out of the cell, knowing Daryl would follow. I leaned against the wall between the cells next to Hershel, Daryl coming shortly after and leaning next to me.

Beth and Carol were sitting on the ground across the room from us and Beth started to sing as I saw Rick make his way down the stairs with Judith. I had to admit that Beth's voice was very calming when she sang and I could tell that everyone seemed to enjoy it.

I saw as Glenn and Merle came into the cell block from switching off guard duty. Glenn went to sit by Maggie on the steps while Merle leaned against the entrance door. I noticed how close Daryl was standing to me, so I put my hand on his bicep and slowly trailed it down, causing him to look at me out of the corner of his eyes. I went down to his hand and took the whiskey out of his grasp, bringing it to my mouth for a long swig as Rick came and stood by us.

We both looked over to him and Daryl was the first to speak. "Some reunion huh?" He said, shifting his body so he was facing us as he referred to Andrea who must have left. His voice was raspy, sending shivers down my spine. "She's in a jam." Rick said, looking down at Judith.

"We all are. Andrea's persuasive, but this fella is armed to the teeth, bent on destruction." Hershel added.

"So whadd'ya wana do?" Daryl asked, shifting on his feet, trying to not get worked up about the Governor.

"We match him. I'm goin on a run tomorrow." Rick said in his cop voice.

"I'll come with." I said, receiving a look from Daryl.

Rick looked at Daryl, but then back down at me. "No, you stay here." He said. "And keep an eye on your brother." Rick looked at Daryl. "I'm glad you're back, really, but if he causes a problem it's on you."

"I got him." Daryl said with a nod. "I'll take Michonne." Rick added.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked him, not trusting the new woman in our group. "We'll find out. And Carl... he's ready." Rick added. "You'll hold it down here?" He asked, looking between Daryl and I.

We both nodded. "You got it."

We all then leaned back on the wall, letting a breath out as we listened to Beth finish her song. By the time she did finish, both Daryl and I had drank a generous amount of the whiskey. We watched as everyone retreated into their cells for the night and others went to help on guard duty, leaving Daryl and I still leaning on the walls.

"I wish I could sing like Beth," I said randomly as my drunken thoughts spilled out of my mouth. Daryl just looked down at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Ya would never shut up if ya could sing." He said with a small smirk. I let what he said process through my mind and started to burst out in laughter. I settled down after a few more giggles and took another drink of the whiskey. I brought the bottle away from my mouth and let out a burp, causing Daryl to hold back his laughs and me to only break out in laughter more. "Shh, Fi ya will wake everyone up." Daryl said, trying not to laugh at me.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter and tried to stand up straight, but ended stumbling over my own feet. Daryl quickly grabbed my arm to get me from falling and took the whiskey bottle out of my hand. "Alright, time to get ya to bed, Fi."

I didn't protest as I felt his strong arms wrap around me and carry me up the stairs to get there faster. I was running my hand over his bicep and chest, tracing them absentmindedly as we reached his cell. I guess you could say we were sharing it now.

He laid me down on the bed and helped me pull of my boots. "Aw how cute, you take care of me when I'm drunk as a skunk." I joked with a giggle. "Shut it." Daryl shot back with a smirk on his face. "Your bunk looks like a kids hideout." I mumbled as I looked at all the blankets handing from places.

He took off his own boots and then pushed me over on the bed so he could have room. My back was pressed against the cool wall as I watched him take one of the blankets he had draping down and hang it so it was blocking us from view. It was like a blanket door for his hideout. "Cool." I mumbled, feeling like a kid again.

Daryl let out a quiet grunt as he shifted so he was laying flat on his back, looking up at the bottom of the top bunk, under the blankets. His face looked like it was thinking hard, or worrying, about something. It also looked like he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon. "You're not gona sleep are you?" I asked him.

He looked down at me without moving his head and then looked back up, nodding his head. "But you're tired?" I asked, already knowing the answer before he nodded his head again. I started to trace the muscles on his arms again and then a wide smirk spread over my face. "Maybe I can help?" I teased. He looked down at me, raising his eyebrows.

I only smirked up at him as I took my hand and ran it down his chest to his pants. "Fi, what are ya-" He was cut off by his own groans as I gripped onto him over the fabric of his jeans. I quickly shifted under the covers so my head was down by his hardness as I started to undo his belt buckle.

I didn't worry about anyone who walked by seeing us because of the multiple blankets that were hung from the top bunk, keeping us hidden as I unzipped his pants. He was looking down at me, but then as I released his hard member from his boxers and grasped onto it, his head flew back and he let out a quiet growl.

Wanting to make him feel better, I put my mouth around his tip and started to swirl my tongue around. He let out another growl, but then multiple curse words escaped his mouth and his hips bucked as I took him all the way inside my mouth. I loved watching his face and hearing his reactions as I started to speed up with my mouth and my hand.

After a little bit, his hips bucked once again while his head flew backwards again. "Fuck, Fi." He moaned out, before he met his release. I swallowed every bit of him, then zipped his pants back up and refastened his belt. I moved so I was now hovering over him with a smirk on my face as I saw his eyes were still closed and his mouth was parted open, making him look irresistible. My hair brushed his face, making him open his eyes, revealing his bright blue spheres.

He reached his neck up and his lips barely brushed mine before I leaned down and made them crash together. His hand went onto my neck to hold me to him as he shifted onto his side, letting me fall to the bed next to him. My small smile returned as he broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around me protectively, pulling me into his side. "Damn, I love ya." He mumbled.

I let out a small laugh as I felt my eyelids get droopy. "Love you, too." I mumbled and then felt myself drip into sleep.

**Wow sorry this took me so long to get up guys! I also apologize if I have not been responding to your comments, I've been pretty busy!**  
**But Fiona finally told Daryl about what happened to her! Yay for them comforting each other!**  
**Do you think Fiona will see Syd again? How do you think it will affect her in the future? **  
**XDCFTGYUBI NEW CHAPTER UP SOON!:)**  
**I wanted to put a semi-sad song for the beginning and middle of this chapter, but I couldn't think of a good one, so if you guys have one you want to listen to then please do so!:)**  
**I also am probably going to start writing a Norman Reedus fan fic soon, too! And I was thinking about maybe doing a Boondock Saints one. What do you guys think?**  
**Ok I love you all!:) Enjoy!**


	54. Chapter 54

I saw sunlight peek through the cracks between the blankets, signaling to me it was early morning. I didn't hear anyone moving around in the cell block so I went to turn onto my other side so I could face away from the sunlight, but ended up hitting my head on the wall. I let out an agitated groan as I put my hand onto my forehead and waited for the throbbing to go away, it was definitely not going to help my hangover.

My groaning caused Daryl to immediately shot up and reach for his crossbow that was leaning on the bed. "Geeze, do I really sound that much like a walker?" I joked as I watched him try to figure out what was going on. I sat up on the bed with my legs pulled against my chest and watched as Daryl groggily looked over at me. "T'hell ya doin?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Hit my head on the stupid wall." I mumbled, causing Daryl to roll his eyes and pull one end of the blanket down that was hanging as a door for his hide out. We both got off the bed and I put my hands above my head, stretching out my back.

We quietly made our way down the stairs, trying not to wake anybody and went to the cafeteria. Rick, Michonne, and Carl were already in there, eating and getting their weapons ready. Rick nodded to us both as he saw us walk in and I sat down at the table next to them. "We are going back over by my old neighborhood and the police station to hopefully find some more guns. If it gets dark before we are finished, then we will stay in one of the nearby houses for the night." Rick said to us as Daryl slid me a bowl of food and sat down next to me.

I started to eat whatever random food was in my bowl and watched as Rick walked over and set a map down in front of us. "This is the neighborhood we will check out." He said, pointing to a small area he circled. "And only a few miles away is the police station." He dragged his finger down to the other circled area. "I already cleared out most of the armory, but there has got to be some more lying around." He told everyone in the room.

Everyone just silently nodded as we looked over the map. "Maybe today we can get some people to take out the extra metal tables and put them outside for cover." I said between bites of my breakfast. Rick nodded and put a hand on my shoulder before he walked out of the cafeteria.

We all ate in silence until everyone started to slowly wake up and filter in for food. Rick came back in and ushered to Carl and Michonne that he was getting ready to leave. He told everyone they were heading out, gave them the plan, reminded them that Daryl and I were taking over, and then told Daryl once again to keep an eye on Merle.

I realized that I didn't have a gun on me, so I quickly went up to Daryl's cell and grabbed my machine and hand gun that I had left in here. I also quickly changed my pants into a new pair of jeans, but left my big army jacket on because it felt a little chilly today.

When I got back down into the cafeteria we decided to set up shifts for watch. Maggie and I were to take the first shift of watch while Carol and Merle walked the fences. Daryl and Glenn were going to bring out the metal tables to set along the look out fences, leaving Hershel and Beth to do whatever chores needed to be done inside.

I switched the machine gun I had been carrying around for a rifle to use for watch and headed over to the fenced walkway that was lined with wooden barriers.

The day went by slowly and pretty much consisted of everyone just taking watch and doing chores that needed to be done, waiting for the others to come back from the run. Everyone was desperately hoping that they were able to find some more fire power because if not, the next time the Governor attacked, it wouldn't be so pretty.

It was now evening time and I was walking the fences, looking out for any danger, but instead I saw a car speeding down to the prison. "They're back!" I called to Daryl who was walking the fences with me and he threw me the keys.

I unlocked the gate and Daryl helped me pull it open, letting Michonne drive inside. A few others had wandered out of the prison and watched as Rick got out of the car and went to the trunk, pulling out multiple duffle bags. He had forced a slight smile on his face as Carl came over to him.

Daryl and I went over and helped carry in all the bags and set them down on one of the tables inside the prison. Glenn and Maggie walked in as Rick opened up one of the backs, revealing multiple rifles, handguns, and shotguns, along with boxes and boxes of ammo. "We hit the jackpot." Carl announced as we all started unloading the bags.

"Everything good here?" Rick asked Daryl and I in a hushed voice. We both just nodded and reassured him, then watched as he walked off again. Carl and Michonne went to get something to eat while the rest of us unloaded and went through all the stuff they brought back.

By the time we finished, people were in a better mood from seeing all the guns and ammo that gave us a better fighting chance. I let out a yawn and leaned into Daryl side as everybody was hanging around together, Beth singing again. Her song was almost like a lullaby and I felt my eyelids start to get droopy. Luckily, neither Daryl or I had to take watch tonight, so he tugged on my arm and dragged me up the stairs of the cell block after we mumbled some good nights to everyone.

When we got to his cell, I plopped down on the bed with my face into the pillow. I was so exhausted from playing leader today that I have no idea how Rick can to it all the time, props to him. I watched through droopy eyes as Daryl took off his boots and shirt, enjoying the sigh of him shirtless. "Scoot over, Fi, ya taken up the whole damn bed." Daryl said and then when I let out a grunt he pushed me over so I was touching the wall.

I let out a sigh and sat up, quickly taking off my boots and throwing them off the bed along with my guns that were on me. I hung the blanket back up to our hide out and felt shivers run up my spine, so I wrapped my big army jacket around me tighter before I laid back again, immediately curling up into Daryl's side. His skin was warm as he wrapped his arms around me in a protective way. I let my hands rest on his chest as I breathed in his warmth and sent, feeling completely at ease as I let sleep take over me.

"Daryl! Fiona!" Someone shouting at us made us both shoot up from our sleep and stumble out of the bed. "Get down here!" It was Glenn's voice.

I slid on my boots while Daryl threw on his shirt and grabbed his crossbow right after he handed me my gun. We made our way down stairs to see that the early morning light was just starting to show. Glenn and Maggie ushered us outside along with Rick, Michonne, Carl, V, and Merle and we quickly ran out to the fences to see a car driving up.

We all took cover and aimed our weapons, ready for whatever was going to come out of that car. "It's Andrea!" Carl shouted from behind the truck. We all peeked out from our covers and saw Andrea hopping out of a car, killing the walkers closest to her with an axe. Rick and V quickly ran over and unlocked the fence, sliding it open and letting her inside.

Rick wasn't as rough with her this time, but still pressed about if she was alone. She said she wasn't and from what I could tell, no other surprises were going to emerge anytime soon. "Can I come inside?" Andrea asked.

We all exchanged glances, but everyone led her inside, besides V and Carl who were staying on watch. Everyone was now up and sitting in the cafeteria again like we did the first time Andrea came here. "It's the Governor, I talked to him and he's willing to negotiate." She breathed out.

"Did he say that?" Hershel asked.

"Yes. He wants to meet Rick tomorrow at dawn at some Feed and Seed warehouse." Andrea said while she pulled out a small map and handed it to Rick.

"What? Now he wants to negotiate? After he shot us up? Killed Axel?" Glenn hissed in a hard voice.

"He wants this to be over with just as much as you guys do and he's willing to make a truce with you." She argued.

"What's to say we go and he wont put a bullet in our heads? What's to say we wont put one in his?" I snapped at her, venom sneaking through my voice.

"Look we both have innocent people on the line here and all he is doing is trying to protect them, just like you." Andrea said to Rick, not looking over at me.

No one said anything, just exchanged glances at each other and then looking to Rick. "So you'll go?" Andrea pressed on. Rick shifted on his feet, looking at everyone, but then back at Andrea. "If he tries anything-"

"He wont." Andrea cut him off and Rick simply nodded. All I could think about was putting bullets in the Governor's men and then taking him hostage and making him suffer. Oh the things I could do to make him feel pain...

"I have to get back to Woodbury, but be there tomorrow at dawn." Andrea said, pointing to a spot on the map and then walked out along with Rick and Glenn. I started tapping my foot on the ground while I thought about all the possibilities of things that can go wrong with this.

As soon as Rick walked back into the cell block, I shot up and ran over to him. "Rick, what are you thinkin?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that if he'll leave the prison be, then I can talk about a deal." He said, facing me while he put his hands on his hips.

"Why not just go there with guns abasing and kill the son of a bitch? If you want this over with, that's your best bet." I said, getting a little riled up from the idea of causing the Governor pain.

"His men will just come after him, after us. And there are innocent people leaving in Woodbury. If he's willing to talk, I'll talk." He argued and then turned to walk away, leaving me standing there in anger.

The rumble of Daryl's motorcycle filled my ears as we drove down the quiet roads with Rick and Hershel following behind us in a car. It took me basically all last night and this morning to convince Daryl and Rick to let me come with them, but eventually I did. They mostly didn't trust me about not running inside and sending a bullet into the Governor's skull, but I had promised Rick I would let him figure this out. But, I had to be here, this was my fight, too.

As I clung onto Daryl shirt I felt that every muscle in his body was tense from anger as we got closer and closer to the Governor's meeting spot. He had agreed with me for a while to go in and kill everyone, but Rick had that convincing effect over him and Daryl was left fuming.

My hair slowly started to stop whipping in my face as Daryl slowed down and put his bike into park a little away from the meeting spot. My face was tingling from the cold early morning wind blowing on it, causing shivers to go down my spine.

I had changed into a long sleeve shirt and yoga pants before we came and still kept my big army jacket on, but I still felt chilled. Daryl walked over to me, noticing my shivers and zipped up my jacket like I was a child and then gave me a look that told me to not do anything stupid. I simply rolled my eyes at him and pulled out my machete as Rick motioned for Hershel to stay in the car and then joined up with Daryl and I.

Daryl let the way, since he had the quietest weapon, in a fast walk as we silently made our way behind the wall of a brick building. Once we got to the end of the wall, Daryl motioned us to stop and pointed at the building that the Governor was supposed to meet Rick in, but we had came a little early to scope it out. It was a blue-ish, gray colored building that looked old a rickety and was apparently used for cattle feed and seeds.

We all took off in a light and quiet run towards the back of the building. The land around us was most likely used as a ranch from the looks of it. We ran past another rickety building that was held up by wooden planks right next to the feed and seed warehouse the Governor was supposed to be in. We slowed down as we noticed a walker lying dead with a bullet hole in it's head. Daryl knelt down and showed us that the blood was fresh, meaning that someone was already here.

Rick walked to the back door of the building and pointed for us to go around the sides, to the front and scope it out while he went into see the Governor. We quietly went to the front of the store in a light jog while we checked our surroundings, but found nothing, which was quiet odd.

We met up with Hershel at the front of the building who had pulled the car around and rolled down his windows so he could hear us talk. "He's already in there. Just sat down with Rick." Daryl told Hershel.

"I don't see any other cars." Hershel said while we all looked around us. Something didn't make sense here.

"Yeah, it don't feel right.. Keep it runnin." Daryl said to Hershel right before we heard tires rolling to us in the distance. "Heads up!" Daryl tapped the truck of the car and aimed his crossbow at the car driving up to us. I pulled out my gun from the waistband of my pants and aimed it at them while Hershel got out of the car.

The car was reinforced with lights on the top and metal bars on the front of it, making it look like almost a cop car, but bigger. A Hispanic man got out of the drivers seat, along with Andrea in the passenger side and a man that looked too high class for the shitty world, coming out of the back. Both of the men eyed us as they got out and leaned against their car while Andrea walked over. "T'hell? Why's ya boy already in there?" Daryl snapped at them, keeping his weaponed aimed at the two men.

Andrea looked back to the Hispanic man and they both had confused looks on their faces. "He's here?" She asked. What the hell was he trying to pull?

"Yep." Was all Daryl responded, his focus was on the Hispanic man that looked much more threatening than the weird guy with glasses as Andrea walked into the building. Daryl kept his crossbow aimed at them and his muscles tense for a while, obviously wanting to kill them and leave, but he slowly pointed it down when he decided against it.

The sun started to come out higher and warmer in the sky as we all waited for their meeting to be over. I felt the sun start to beat down on me so I unzipped my jacket and threw it into the car. None of us broke eye contact besides the weird guy who was taking notes on some small notepad. It had seemed to be a while and I was starting to get antsy. "Maybe I should go inside?" I asked, wanting to go in, but not knowing if I could control myself once seeing the Governor. "No." Daryl stated as he gave me a hard look, not wanting for me to be in the same room as him.

"The Governor thought it best if they spoke privately." The high class looking guy said, making me snort a laugh. Who did this guy think he was? "Who the hell are you?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side.

"Milton Mamet. And that is Martinez." He stated pointing to the Hispanic man and then looked down to his notepad again.

"Great, he brought his butler." Daryl said as he walked over to me.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh at the perfect description Daryl came up with. "I'm his advisor." Milton stated.

"Geeze, you'd forget the world went to shit with this guy hanging around." I stated, feeling that this guy probably hadn't really experienced much with the shitty things in this new world. I caught Martinez's eye and scoffed as I saw him give me a once over, eyes lingering at my ass.

"What kind of advice?" Daryl asked in a mocking tone.

Milton took a deep breath like it was the most normal thing in a world to have an advisor right now. "Planning. Biters... Uh, sorry, I don't really feel like I need to explain myself to the henchman."

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl snapped at him, not liking his stuck up attitude. I even found myself getting pissed at him calling Daryl names like he was better than everyone.

"Look, if you and I are going to be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor... Shut your mouth." Martinez said with that same I'm-better-than-you voice. Daryl walked over to him and got in his face, not liking being challenged by him. They just looked at each other, neither of them going to back down and hell I loved the fact that it was my man challenging him.

"We don't need this! If things go south in there, we'll be at each others throats soon enough!" Hershel added, trying to get them to calm down. Martinez had a smirk on his face, but Daryl's was just hard set and rough as he sniffed and then turned away, walking towards me again. "Asshole." Daryl muttered under his breath as he stood next to me with his crossbow resting against his knee.

I was about to respond, but were cut off by the sound of the sliding door to the building being pulled open. Everyone turned to look at it, but only saw Andrea walk out with an exhausted look on her face and then go to sit down on a stump. Martinez walked over and slid the door shut behind her and went to sit down infront of his car.

I walked over and jumped up onto the hood of the car and sat down, holding my machete in my lap. I felt the Martinez's eyes on me and I turned my head and gave him a disgusted look, which he just smirked at. After a little while more of watching Daryl pace back and forth I could tell he was getting impatient as he let out multiple long breaths. "There's no reason for us while together to not explore the issue ourselves." Milton said, walking over to the middle of where we all were. I couldn't help but want to laugh at his outfit that made him look like he was getting ready to go to some tea party or somethin.

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up." Martinez snapped at him.

"Don'cha mean the Governor." Daryl mocked, earning a glare from Martinez.

"It's a good thing, them sitting down and talking about it.. They're gona work it out, nobody wants another battle." Milton ignored both of them.

"Wouldn't exactly call it a battle." Daryl shrugged.

"I would call it a battle, and I did." This Milton guy knew how to get on peoples nerves. "I recorded it." He held up his small little notebook.

"For what?"

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through, it will be a part of our history." Milton said, making me snort a laugh and for everyone to look at me. He obviously hasn't had too much of the-end-of-the-world action if he thinks people are going to learn about this in a history class one year.

"That makes sense." Hershel added in.

"I've got dozens of interviews-" Milton walked foward to Hershel, excited to talk about his little notebook, but was cut off by the groans of walkers. I quickly jumped off the hood of the car, grabbing my machete and quickly running over to the walkers with Daryl and Martinez behind us.

Daryl and the man ran infront of me as I checked around the sides for walkers, but found none. "After you." Daryl said, signaling to the walker closest to them. Martinez just gave him a look. "Oh really? You first." He pointed to the walker with his baseball bat as I walked up to them and just pushed past them both, having the strong urge to kill something.

I slammed my machete right down the middle of the walkers head, sending blood squirting everywhere. "Pussy." Martinez said to Daryl, causing me to get angry at him.

"Hey jackass, watch behind you!" I snapped at him, causing him to turn around and notice the walker stumbling over to him. Daryl smirked as he stumbled backwards a little, but he quickly smashed his head in with a baseball bat.

He then looked back at me and took in my appearance, letting a smirk cross his lips as aparently being sweaty after killing a walker was attractive.. "Feisty little one aren't you, hun?" He teased before he swung his baseball bat around in his hands and walked by me, brushing his hand on my thigh. I jumped back at his touch, but before he could see my reaction he had walked past me and swung his baseball bat into the head of a walker, killing it in one swing.

He looked back at me with a smirk, obviously he was trying to impress me. I heard a growl come out of Daryl as he caught on to what this guy was doing and he quickly shoved past him, aiming his crossbow at the nearest walker and easily taking it out. Trying to prove he was better than Daryl, Martinez swung his bat playfully in his hands again and swung back handed, killing the walker in one swing.

He once again looked back at me before he moved forward to the other walkers. Daryl quickly sent and arrow through the side of the walkers head that he was just about to kill, causing it to take down that walker and the one behind it. I couldn't help but bite my lip as I watched Daryl then pull out his knife and throw it at the last walker that Martinez was just again about to take down. It was hot watching Daryl and even better how he was doing it to prove he was mine.

Martinez smirked playfully as he looked back and Daryl and I, but I quickly grew sick of him trying to hit on me and fuck with Daryl, so in one swift movement I moved and crashed my lips against Daryl's. It was obvious that Daryl hated showing affection in front of people, but wanting to prove a point to this guy he yanked me into him more and responded eagerly to the kiss. I felt a small fire ignite in the pit of my stomach as the kiss grew hungrier and hungrier, but we both broke away, knowing we were being watched.

Martinez had an almost shocked look on his face, but I quickly brushed off his gaze and saw two more walkers appear. I ran over bringing my machete up and sending it through the side of one's head, slamming it against the nearest wall. I yanked it out and did that again to the next one, but on the opposite side of the head and wall.

I smiled at my handy work, happy that I could take my built up anger out on something. I turned around and caught both Daryl and Martinez staring at me. "Hot." Martinez said, licking his lips.

"Shut it before I smash your head in, and don't think I'll fuckin hesitate." I hissed. He obviously heard the venom in my voice and took a step back, seeing something bad in my eyes.

I heard Daryl scoff at how I scared him away and I rolled my eyes as I turned, walking over to the walkers I just killed. I looked over them for any weapons, but instead I saw a familiar bulge in one of their shirt pockets. I crouched down over him and pulled out a box of cigarettes. With a slight smile I turned around and faced Daryl. "Hey Daryl, you got a lighter?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he walked over, but I saw a smirk appear on his face when I held up the box of cigarettes. He took the box from me as I stood up and put one in his mouth before he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a lighter. He held them out to Martinez, offering him one. "Na, prefer menthol's." Martinez said, leaning against a pole.

"Douchebag." Daryl muttered as he pulled out another cigarette and put it in my mouth before lighting it for me along with his own. I gave him a slight smile as we both blew out our first puff, and damn did it feel good. Daryl put the box of cigarettes along with his lighter back into his pocket before looking back at Martinez. "You army or somethin?"

"Na, I just hate these things.. After what they did." He looked down at his bat. "To my wife.. Kids."

"Sucks." Daryl said, actually feeling bad for this guy. Martinez mumbled thanks and it was quiet as I enjoyed every drag of my cigarette. I turned so I was facing Daryl and blew a smoke ring in the shape of an 'O' in his face. I smirked as I saw him raise his eyebrows, impressed. He let out a little chuckle and threw his arm around my shoulders, bringing me into his side.

I was surprised that he was showing affection like this, but then again it was in front of a guy that we were planning on killing. I was watching Daryl smoke, which was very attractive, but turned my attention to Martinez when he talked. "You know this is a joke right? They're not going to work anything out.. Sure, they'll do their little dance, but tomorrow, the next day.. They'll give the word."

"I know." Was all Daryl said. I started to get worked up again, if everyone knew this then why weren't we just killing him right now?! Daryl seemed to sense that I was getting worked up again because he looked down at me. "Fi.." He said, knowing what was going through my head and not wanting me to break all hell loose.

"Fiona?" Martinez asked, now standing up straight. "You're Fiona?"

"Yeah, that's my name... So what?" I asked, both Daryl and I looking over to him.

"Boss hasn't shut up about you. He wants you something bad and I don't think he's going to give up until he's got you.." He stated and I felt Daryl's arm tense around me. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing was about you."

"Lets head back over there." I said and threw my cigarette on the ground, putting it out with my boot before I quickly walked away from the topic. Was this all because of me?

I heard Daryl and Martinez's footsteps follow me, Daryl's sounding closer. When I got back to the front of the building I walked over and leaned on the wall next to the door, resting my head back with my eyes closed, trying to not freak out. I heard Daryl lean by me, somehow knowing his presence would comfort me.

We all stood around in silence for a while longer, but everyone jumped when suddenly the door was slid open and the Governor walk out.

The grip on my axe became deadly and if it weren't for Rick walking out after him and standing in front of Daryl and I, either one of us would have killed him by now. As the Governor got into his car along with Milton, Martinez, and Andrea, Daryl and I both stormed over to his motorcycle and hopped on. I tried to avoid the fact that the Governor's stare was burning holes in my back and waited patiently for Rick and Hershel to get in the car.

When they did we drove off in our separate ways from the Governor, everyone on edge from the meeting. I tried to let the wind clear my head as we drove on, but the same one thought was sticking to my mind, making my grip on Daryl's shirt grow stronger.

This was all about me... This was my fault.

**Hey guys! So this chapter wasn't all that exciting, but I just wanted to get it up! I also just started my Norman Reedus story, called With Me Tonight, so check it out if you want and tell me if you like it!:)**


	55. Chapter 55

We arrived back at the prison and pulled into the gates, Carol and Carl closing them behind us. Not a word was said, just looks given, as we all hopped out of the vehicles and walked into the prison. Everyone followed us as we went into the cell block and the others who were in there gathered around. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall next to Daryl as Rick grabbed a rifle and stood in front of all of us. Rick looked around at the group and made sure everyone was here before he talked. "So I met this Governor... Sat down with him for a little while.."

"Just the two of ya?" Merle's rough voice asked him. Rick nodded. "Should of gone when we had the chance, bro." Merle said to Glenn, who was left in charge, obviously something happened here with them two.

"He wants something he can't have." Rick started, looking over to me in a split second. In that moment I knew what the Governor had asked for, and I know that what Rick said next was a lie. "He want's the prison. He wants us gone.. Want's us dead." Okay, so maybe not all of it is a lie, but still. "For what we did to Woodbury.." Everyone stayed quiet, but as I looked around at their faces, I saw the silent fear.

"We're going to war." Rick finished, looked around once more, and walked off, but stopped at the door. He turned back around and locked eyes with me, nodding his head to the right, signaling me to follow him. I looked back at Daryl who had a confused look on his face, but just gripped onto my machete and followed after Rick.

He led me out to the fenced walkway outside between two cell blocks and stopped in the middle of it, looking out to the courtyard of the prison. I did the same, not making eye contact as I spoke. "I know he wants me."

I saw Rick turn to look at me and pinch the bridge of his nose from the corner of my eye, but I still kept my gaze in front of me. "I'm not giving you up. If this is all because of some stupid thing were he held you hostage then-"

"It's not just from that, Rick." I butted in. "But, I have to go."

I watched as Rick just looked at me, his eyes unreadable. He looked out to the field for a minute and let out a sigh. "I''m not giving you up." He repeated.

"I'm not letting everyone fight and die for me." I countered.

"You are part of this group, this family, and we protect our own." He put his hands on his hips and looked at me with stern eyes.

"You're right, this is my family, that's why I'm not going to sit back and watch them get slaughtered." I had to be strong about this and stick to my decision. "Would you really put your son's life on the line for me? Judith, too?"

He didn't respond to me, just looked out over the courtyard, gripping onto the fence with one hand. "We protect our own." He snapped and then walked away, back into the prison. I knew I was putting him in a tough position, bringing Carl and Judith into this, but that was the only way I could get to him.

I let out a shaky sigh, feeling like bursting out into tears because of the decision I've made. I rested my head on the fence and started to take deep breaths in, Daryl was never going to let me go... I was doing this for him, he has to survive and I am willing to put my life on the line for him.

I heard the metal doors creek open and I looked to see V walking out over to me. He just stood next to me for a while, looking out of the fence in silence. "I heard what you said.. About the Governor." Was all he said after a while.

I looked down at my feet. "You have to let me go... I have to go, V. I can't stand here and watch him kill the people I love! I can't watch him kill you or Rick and there is no way in hell I'm going to let him kill Daryl! I-I-I have to go... I have to." I was starting to hyperventilate, but V quickly moved and wrapped my tight in a brotherly hug.

Once I calmed down and got my breathing under control again, V released me and he walked back into the cell block. I told him I would take watch here, needing some time alone to think , and picked up the rifle Rick left.

I sat down on the ground and scooted back to the other side of the walkway, letting my back rest against the fence. My rifle was laying on my lap as I looked out over the field absentmindedly. I sat out here and thought about what I was going to do. I know that Daryl and Rick will never let me go, so I'm going to have to sneak out...

The sun was now completely down and the sky was a dark blue, showing how long I have been sitting out here and thinking. I knew the emotional pain of walking away from Daryl could possibly break me for good, but either the Governor will kill me, ending that pain, or I will somehow kill him and make it back to Daryl. The second option seemed like a long shot, very unlikely...

I stood up, taking one more look around the field and courtyard, then headed back inside to the cell block. V saw me first to walk in and he came over to me, reaching his hand out for the rifle. "Daryl's in his cell." Was all he said as I handed him the rifle and he walked off to take watch, putting a hand on my shoulder before he did.

This would be my last night with Daryl if my plan worked out... I had tonight..

I let out a sigh as I made my way up the stairs and into Daryl's cell. He was laying on his back with his eyes immediately on me, he was waiting for me to come up. I felt a pang of guilt strike me as I thought of the pain I would be putting Daryl through, how can I just leave him like everyone else in his life?

He patted down on the bed, signaling for me to come over. I hesitated, but took my boots off and made my way over, sitting down at his feet. I felt his eyes on me and when mine locked with his, I felt something inside me completely shatter and melt. I needed him, completely mentally and physically one last time. I quickly went over and crawled on top of him, meeting his lips as soon as I was completely hovered over him. "Fi, wh-"

"Please." I cut him off with a weak voice. He looked at me with a confused face, but he then put his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me back down to his lips, his other hand flying to my hip.

I didn't sleep after, not one bit. I felt too much pain, heart ache, guilt, and love as I focused on what it was like to feel Daryl's touch all over me last night, wanting to never forget it. I just laid and listened to Daryl's heart beat and light snores, trying to take in every last bit of him, down to his smell. Feeling that if I didn't do this now, I would never do it, I slowly and quietly slid out of Daryl's grip and off the bed. He shifted a little, feeling my absence, but never fully woke up.

Taking in a shaky breath I leaned down and gave Daryl one last kiss, taking in the taste and feel of his lips, before I backed away and got fully dressed again. I slid my shoes on and wrapped my jacket tight around me before I quickly went into the cell that all my stuff was in. Luckily V was still on watch, so I easily went to my bag and pulled out my small notepad I used for drawing. I ripped out the picture that I drew of Daryl, sitting at the kitchen table in the cabin we found during winter. I grabbed the pencil that was also near by and flipped it over. I ended up just staring at the blank page for a while, not knowing what to write, but at the same time, knowing what I have to do.

**( watch?v=SFGvmrJ5rjM - Song for next scene! Or any other really sad song you know, haha)**

_Daryl Dixon, _

_Loneliness is a strange thing... It makes you do stuff that you wouldn't if you still had the people you loved around you... In my case, it made my head unclear, not thinking straight, making me end up having sex with you at the CDC, and again on Hershel's farm._

I paused, taking a deep breath as I continued writing, trying to sound as convincing as I could.

_What we had was fun while it lasted, hanging out and playing weird feeling games with each other, and maybe it was real at the farm, but when I got left behind during winter, all those feelings left along with Syd's life. She was the only one I ever cared about, only one I ever will. _

I paused again when I realized that a few silent tears were falling from my eyes, staining the paper with their wetness. I had to be strong.

_I am writing you this letter now because I wanted to tell you to not come after me when you realize I'm gone.. I don't want you to.. I don't want you. The truth is; the Governor didn't rape me, that was a lie.. I willingly slept with him... Willingly went with him and his group during the winter until we got split up... It was all an act and a plan.._

I felt like throwing up as I wrote down those words, truly disgusted in myself, but I had to make Daryl hate me, it was the only way...

_I'm sorry that I did this to you. I'm sorry I've only ever needed you for sex or protection. I'm sorry that everything that came out of my mouth was a disgusting lie... And I'm sorry that I made you love me... _

_Don't come after me. _

_Fiona Daft._

I bit my lip to hold back sobs as I signed the paper full of heart breaking lies. I took a few deep breaths in, feeling my body start to shake as I stood up and walked back to Daryl's cell. Luckily he was sleeping with the back to the door, so I didn't have to see his face..

I laid the drawing down on his crossbow that was on the ground and quickly got out of that cell. I made sure I had my hunting knife on me, knowing that would be all I needed to bring and quickly made my way out of the cell block, but was stopped when I heard a familiar voice. "Where ya goin, girlie? Gotta date?" Merle joked.

I didn't look at him as he walked into the cafeteria behind me, but I sighed deeply as I turned to face him, keeping my head held high. He just looked at me with furrowed eyebrows for a while, but his eyes widened in realization soon enough. "Ya leavin aren't ya?"

I just kept my head held high, looking at him with hard eyes, even though I know emotion had to be seeping through. "Where the hell ya goin?" He asked.

I met his confused eyes that reminded me of Daryl's and quickly looked away. "Woodbury."

"T'hell ya goin there for? Ya gona turn yaself over? What about my baby brother?" He took a step forward.

"What about him?" I snapped back.

He gave me a serious look that I had rarely ever seen on him. "I see the way he looks at'cha. And I can see the same thing in you, too. He loves ya like his own kin."

I was a little surprised, but hearing him say that made my heart shatter even more. "Well I don't love him." My voice cracked at the ending, making my statement completely see through.

"Bowl shit, girlie. I ain't stupid." Merle snorted. "I know the Govna' want's ya, it takes an idiot not to figure out ya were part of the little conversation he had with Rick."

"Then just let me go." I snapped at him.

"My baby brother really does love ya.. Ya really gona hurt 'em ya know? Makin him think ya don't love'em." He took another step forward.

"If you love someone enough, you'll let them go... I'm doing this for him, for everyone here." I stated simply, wanting to leave before I change my mind. "And if you love your brother you won't tell him about this conversation."

I was starting to shake more now as Merle just looked at me for a while. I needed to go, now, no matter how badly I wanted Merle to go and get Daryl and have them make me stay. I let out a sigh when I saw Merle nod slightly. "Ya ain't so bad girlie, never have been."

I returned his weird version of a goodbye with a nod and then quickly turned around exiting the prison. V was standing by the gate, looking out over the fields, but turned to look at me when he saw me coming out.

Before I could even say a word he wrapped me in one of his bone crushing brotherly hugs. "I'm only letting you go right now because I know if I don't you'll probably knock me out." He chuckled a forced laugh. "I love you little sis. Try and come back?" He said as he pulled away from the hug.

We both know how unlikely that would be, but I nodded anyways as he opened up the gate for me, allowing me to step out. As he locked it behind me, I took one last look at the prison, feeling my heart completely crash and burn along with my world around me.

I quickly turned and ran, dodging the walkers in the field as I sprinted as far and as hard as I could away from my family... away from Daryl.

**Dunn dunnnnnnn! So she left and told Daryl a whole bunch of liesss! Do you think he will believe her? Let her go?  
I sadly start school tomorrow, but I will still try and post new chapters for this and my Norman Reedus story, With Me Tonight! 3**


	56. Chapter 56

I am currently laying on Daryl's couch, staring up at the ceiling, my mind blank as ever. My hand is still throbbing from punching that stupid mailbox after getting in that shit fight with my dad, but the ice Daryl gave me was starting to help.

I was still buzzed from all the weed and alcohol, plus, the drugs Merle gave me were starting to take affect. I could put of reality for a little bit longer now, but anger still coursed through my veins.

I'm not sure what time it is, but it's starting to get lighter outside, so its probably very early in the morning. Either way, I don't plan on going home anytime soon.

I got up off the couch, feeling the drugs kick in and energy and rage fill me up. I quickly left their house, not worrying about getting stopped because Daryl was picking Merle up from Craig's at the moment. I didn't want either one of their pity and needed to get some serious steam off so I didn't hesitate when I got out the door to start running down the street. The feeling of the brisk wind whip against my face, hair, and jacket made me feel more buzzed.

I ran for a little bit more, but stopped with heavy breaths when I found my destination. I looked at the empty house along with the overflowing trash bags in it's lawn. This house had been for sale for what seems like forever and just ended up were a bunch of people dumped their trash. Normally I would have been annoyed with the people that did that, but right now I was glad.

I quickly grabbed one of the trash bags on the ground and went inside, picking the lock on the door. I gently dumped out the trash bag in the middle of the empty living room, seeing multiple glass beer bottles pour out.

I tossed the trash bag and took out my phone, turning on my music full blast. The first song that came on was Do I Wana Know? by Arctic Monkeys.

I tied my hair up and stripped off my jacket, throwing it to the side. I picked up the first two bottles and breathed in deeply before I chucked them one by one at the walls, watching them shatter everywhere. I continued to throw them in anger, thinking of everything bad in my life and shattering it on the wall.

The loud music was pumping through my veins along with the sound of the glass shattering. Whatever drugs I was on were making everything more vivid and exciting as my energy was making my hands shake.

My make-up was smearing from angry tears as I grabbed more bottles, holding them above my head as I moved my hips to the music, then leaned forward, chucking them across the room.

It seemed as if the bottles were shattering in slow motion while my heart beat was loud and strong in my ears. I grabbed another bottle, holding it at my side as I looked around at what I've done, breathing heavily. This was fucking amazing.

I had the feeling some one was watching me and was proven correct when I could barely make out silent footsteps over the music. "How'd you find me?" I asked, not looking behind me.

"Knew ya wouldn't be at home and heard the music, so I figured ya be here." Daryl's voice called out from behind me. "Plus, ya ain't the only one who's had this idea." He referred to himself. I had noticed that there was glass already all over the house, but I didn't think too much on it.

I chuckled and heard Daryl walked over, standing next to me. I held out the bottle that was in my hand to him, which he took, accidentally brushing his hand against mine.

I bent down and grabbed another bottle for myself and looked over at Daryl who was looking right back at me. No words were needed to be said as we looked into each others eyes. We both almost had devious smirks on our faces as we turned and chucked the bottles, making them shatter on the wall simultaneously.

We both continued, taking out our anger and making glass shatter everywhere, both having so much stuck inside.. The angry music I had playing vibrated throughout our bodies and soon we were out of bottles.

I was breathing heavily, feeling heat radiate from my body as I looked over to Daryl who seemed to be doing the same. As I met his eyes, the alcohol and drugs were telling me to go over and do something about my attraction to him right now, but I just stood still and looked away. Whatever weird emotional support he was providing me right now was enough. Who would have thought Daryl Dixon could provide support, let alone be emotional?... I do now.

*(Alternate p.o.v. end of flashback)*

"No! NO!" Daryl yelled with his jaw clenched tight as he paced back and forth in the cell, trying to fight off his emotions. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping and yanking at some of it right before he lunged forward and kicked the cell door closed as hard as possible. It slammed shut, but he continued repeatedly kick it, in full blown anger and hurt.

He didn't know what to do, what to believe... He wanted to not believe Fi, but it made sense to him in a way.. She has changed, she didn't try to kill the Governor at the meeting, she stopped Daryl from storming out and killing him, and Daryl knew that her loving him like she did had to be too good to be true... Everyone left him.

He was so angry with her for possibly sleeping with the Governor, for leaving, for making him love her, but his anger also burned at the Governor. He wanted to kill that bastard more than anything he has ever wanted before. The prick that threatened his group, took his girl, and who knows what that dick had in store for Fi. Maybe torture? Rape? Or just keeping her at his side for his own little girlfriend?

Daryl was getting himself worked up and pushing all of his hurt and sadness into the only emotion he could easily express; anger... Rage.

He stuffed the note into his pocket, wiped the tears that spilled, and grabbed his crossbow right before he swung the cell door open, running down the stairs. He pushed past everyone that was staring at him or standing in his way and almost ran to the car. Daryl didn't care if Fi said not to come after her. He didn't care if Fi wanted to stay at Woodbury or never see him again... He just wanted to kill the Governor bastard and truthfully wanted her back.

"Daryl! Wait up!" Rick yelled after him when he exited the prison, but Daryl didn't slow. He made his way over to the first car he could get to and opened the door, throwing his crossbow inside. "Hey little brother, where ya goin?" Merle's voice came up from behind him. Merle knew exactly where he was going, but was just debating weather he should stop him or not.

"Open the gate." Daryl snapped at him, he wanted to try and catch up with her before she got there. He had a car and she was walking...

"Now now, baby brother, best not talk to me like that, especially over some bitch who left ya." Merle said, talking a step forward. "Oh, yeah, didn't think I knew? Caught her tryin to sneak out o'here last night. Bitch took a backpack of food and knocked me out, cold." He scoffed. "Man, I was hopin ya would of just noticed and let it go, what's the whore to ya anyways?"

Daryl put his arm on Merle's neck and shoved him against the car, his body shaking from anger as all his eyes saw were red. Did Fi really knock him out and take food? She just robbed them like that? It didn't make sense that Merle was so calm and didn't say anything earlier, but nothing was making sense to him right now besides the anger that coursed through him. Merle let out a chuckle. "What ya gona do, Darlina? Hm? Knock me out, too? Chose the slut over me?"

"OPEN THE GATE BEFORE I FUCKING BLOW THROUGH IT." The vein in Daryl's neck popped out as he pointed to the gate. "Ya ain't goin to Woodbury yaself! It's a suicide mission!" Merle shouted back at him.

Daryl didn't say anything, just shoved him harder against the car, surprised he hadn't made a move yet.

"Daryl! What the hell is going on?" Rick asked, now standing by the car door.

"Fi fucking left that's what!" Daryl yelled, his body shaking as he didn't look over. Everyone in the group was shocked.

Rick was shocked, saddened by what Daryl just told him, Fiona was the closest thing he had to a good friend and sanity, but he also felt guilty. He had talked with her yesterday, but was to clueless to think to do anything to make sure she didn't get out. Also the things the Governor said about her and Michonne were bothering him then, too. "Let's just talk this over Daryl.. Mayb-"

"Maybe if we woulda just killed the Governor instead of being little pussies and making secret meetings with'em then this woulda never happened!" Daryl cut him off. He was trying to keep the emotions away and push them down, but every piece of heart he had left was aching because of Fi.

Daryl shoved past Rick and put one leg in the car, about to get in when Merle grabbed his arm and made his face serious. "Now tell me; what happens when ya go in there and get killed or captured, too... That gives us less numbers here, easier of a target. Ya goin to put everything on the line for the girl who left ya to fuck the Gov?" Merle, said, trying to help Fiona's wishes come true.

Rick gave Daryl a pressing look, agreeing on the most part, no matter how bad he wanted Fi back. "T'hell do ya think this is gona solve anyways, boy? Think about it." Merle pressed on. Daryl did think about it.. He did and he had no idea what he was doing. He had never felt like he this towards anyone before and he was letting the hurt and rage control his actions.

He could just stay, let her go, knowing she didn't want him, but he also had something drawing him to go get her, wanting to not believe her. But, either way he was angry... Furious... and he needed to kill that Governor bastard before he touched Fi. But what if Fi wanted him to touch her? What was he supposed to do? He felt the weight of what was in his pocket become heavier and heavier...

*(Fiona's point of view)*

It was dark. So dark. My eyes were wide open, but it still looked as if they were closed.

I don't know how long i've been out, but my head was throbbing from the butt of a gun being slammed against it. I don't know how long it's been since I've arrived at the walls of Woodbury, but now I was in some dark and cold room, inside the walls. I had hot wired a car to get here faster and so that if anyone chased after me they would be too late.

I wasn't sure if when I stepped out of the car they were going to shoot me on the spot, but honestly I didn't care at the moment. My heart feels like it's been torn to fucking shreds, no longer having a reason to care after I left. I wanted them to kill me right there, I know that the chances of making it out of this one are slim to none and I don't see a reason to live without Daryl anyways.

I shifted in the chair I was tied up to and felt my thighs stick to it, I had no pants on? I continued to shift and I realized that I still had my shirt and underwear on, but no pants. He could do whatever he wanted to me, I don't care anymore. I deserve the pain for leaving and hell, I'm to numb to care.

I am ready to die.

I sat in the darkness, the only noise in the room being my heart beat, for what felt like hours, until the sound of a door creaking open echoed around the room. A sliver of light shone in and I tried so desperately to see something, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Someone was in the room with me, probably the governor, but I couldn't see a damn thing. Footsteps echoed off the walls as I felt the presence of someone near me. There was a little more shifting and moving coming from the person, but I let out an agitated groan when a bright lamp turned on next to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut from the blinding light, my eyes not adjusted, and clenched my fists. I heard the sound of metal clanking against metal and slowly let my eyes peak open, letting them adjust until I could open them fully. "I was so surprised when I heard that you had come to visit me." The Governor's voice rang out from beside me, making me turn and look at him. Pure hatred rang through my body, but there was nothing I could do about it. He was looking down at the small medal table next to me, filled with a bunch of "tools" to torture me with. Seeing them struck a cord of fear in me because, god, he was a fucking psychopath, but as soon as I felt the fear I pushed it down. I shut it off. No feelings. No nothing.

"I would say visit is the wrong word for why I'm here." I snarled at him. He let out a low, sadistic, chuckle as he started to sharpen a knife, trying to scare me. "You can do whatever you want to me."

"I don't need your permission, sweetheart, but don't worry; I will. I just wish you would have come with a friend." He looked over to me. "Where's Michonne?"

"Michonne?" I was confused, and also a little angry, why hadn't Rick mentioned anything about him wanting Michonne?

He lifted up his eyepatch, showing his permanently closed eyelid with a bright red slice into it. "Where is Michonne?" He asked in a demanding voice. "Rick didn't tell you the other part of our deal?" He chuckled. "Look at you, giving yourself up for the prison and that group when they don't even tell you anything. So brave, so heroic." He stood in front of me, but I didn't meet his eyes. "You think they're good, but I don't think anyone of them, if in your situation, would do would you did." He snorted a laugh. "They wont even come for you. They don't care. They'll probably just ship Michonne over here, too."

I knew he was trying to get to me, but he was failing. "Who said I wanted them to?"

"What about that little boyfriend of your's, hm?"

I stopped the growl that came from my throat. "I told him not to come after me."

"Ah, so I have you all to my self then. I'll just have to deal with you alone, for now.." He smirked and trailed a knife up my neck. "You just better cooperate."

"As long as you keep your promise." I swallowed. "Leave the prison alone. Leave my group be. And if Daryl does try to come, don't touch him." I growled out the last part, his name barely being able to leave my mouth.

The Governor just chuckled and dragged the knife along my cheek lightly. "PROMISE!" I snapped at him.

"Don't worry about your group." He said and then ran the blade up to the corner of my eye, making it snap closed. I let out a breath of relief at his words, that was his way of promising me. Either way, he'll be too preoccupied with me to even try anything on the prison. Maybe they left? I hoped they did, to stay safe, but it also sent a twinge of sadness up my bones.

He took his other hand and used his fingers to open up my twitching eyelid. He teased the corners of my eyes with the very tip of the knife, barely doing any damage. I tried to blink, it was my reflex, but he just held my eye wide open, pushing the knife around, playing.

My eyes reacted and started to tear up. I felt a liquid run down my face, but I was unsure if it was tears or blood. My jaw was clenched so tight, that when he pulled the knife away and I loosened it, I let out a sigh of relief.

My relief was slowly taken away when I felt that same pressure on my other eye. He continued to do the same process with that eye making them sting uncontrollably.

When he stepped away from me, going back over to the table of psychotic-ness, I blinked my eyes rapidly, making sure he didn't blind me. I thankfully could still see clearly besides the blur of tears and blood gathering in my eyelids.

He wanted me to cry. He wanted me to show weakness, but the only reason I'm even teary eyed is because he fucking stuck a knife in my eye. That bastard.

He now had a smaller blade in his hand, the tip small as he walked over, grabbing my tied down wrist and making me flip my arm over for a better canvas.

He first took the knife, digging it under my fingernails, making blood get drawn and my jaw to clench tight again. I look straight ahead as he brought the small knife up to the under side of my arm and punctured my skin.

I squeezed my fists together and looked down at him slicing up my arm. He was drawing shapes, literally using me as a canvas. Some of the cuts were light, but others were deep and painful, making blood roll down of the sides of my arms. The blade continued on and on, cutting my skin, making grunts and groans of pain roll off my tongue.

He had a smirk on his face the whole time, enjoying this.

Once my whole left arm was covered in blood, he moved to the next one. My head was throbbing from the pain as more deep gashes were slit all over my arms. The pain only got worse as I felt my skin being ripped and my body was trembling from the shock and pain.

He retracted the knife from my skin when he was finished and I looked back down at my arms, barely able to see the cuts because there was so much blood. "You have such pretty handwriting." I said to him, sounding a little loopy from the pain and blood loss.

He smirked and gathered more tools, more weird contraptions and concocktions, all enflicting a huge amount of pain...

It seemed like hours of unbelievable pain and torture went by and I was now on the verge of blacking out for good. I had passed out from the pain multiple times, but I was woken up quickly.

My head was throbbing uncontrollably and my eyes kept threatening to roll into the back of my head as I sat here in now just my bra and underwear, but I didn't want to black out. Who knows how long I will be out and I don't want my body just to be capable of being totally taken over.

My shirt had been completely soaked with blood from him cutting X's from my shoulder to shoulder in a U formation. Knives weren't the only things he's used, deep bruises forming over my body was proof of that. Plus, he also had a strange kink for my eyes, note my sarcasm.

He found joy in letting out whatever built up anger he had in on me, but I don't know how much more my body could handle. My heart was set to give out soon enough and my mind was practically fried.

The Governor had left the room a little bit ago, leaving me to my thoughts, but kept the light on so I could see what he just did to my body. Blood that had poured from my lip from where he bit it and had covered my chin while the blood from the cuts around my neck dripped down to my breasts and stomach in patterned way. It would have looked cool if it weren't for the fact that it was my blood and my pain...

I couldn't see them, but I could feel the bruises on my cheek bones and throat, god, this was like I was in a horror movie. I was never going to get out of this alive, so I might as well die as quickly as possible, but how?

My head felt too heavy for my body and it fell downwards, but I quickly shot it up, trying to stay awake, but causing me to get dizzy. I looked into the corner of the room, trying to focus on the wall so the world would stop shaking, but seemed to get almost dizzier when the form of Syd started to appear.

She was standing in front of me, looking at me with her pale eyes, inspecting my body. "Y-You're not real. Why are you here?" I mumbled out, far from lucid.

"You can't give up." Her voice was almost a whisper and sent chills down my spine. It didn't sound like her sweet lively voice, but it was her. "You have to get out of here."

"B-B-But, I'm so t-tired. I...I can't." I wanted to, but it was impossible. I was dying, had no strength, and even if some how I miraculously got out; they could easily find me or I just would have nowhere to go. Walker bait.

"You can. You'll get your chance." Her ghostly voice made my head spin.

"H-How? W...Why?" I stumbled out, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Daryl." All of the sudden, I was awake. I was alert, but also ready to sob. Instead, I started to hyperventilate.

"D-D...Daryl." I chocked out, trying to get out of my restraints to get to my sister.

"You'll get your chance. You can do this, Fi." My head felt like it was going to spin off my neck when I heard her say my name, but when her hallucinated image put a hand on my cheek, I blacked out.

**WOW GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET UP! School has kicked my ass this past week or so and I've just had a lot going on, but yay for free time! I did like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for everyone who reads and of course the people that keep commenting and staying with me!**

**This chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but thats because I split it into half. BUT, that means another chapter will be up soon! As well as a new chapter for my Norman Reedus story!**

**What do you think will happen to Fi? Do you think Daryl will come? SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**So for those of you who are caught up on the show you know that season 3 ends soon... I am currently debating if I want to end this one and start a new one (:o) or to continue on with season 4 when it comes on. (30 MORE DAYS!) I just think that this one has been pretty long, but it's also like my baby!**

**Thank you guys again and I love you all!**


	57. Chapter 57

"Her heart beat is faint." A barely familiar voice said, sounding far away because of the ringing in my ears. "Why do you have to keep her down here? Why is she even here? I cant and wont help you torture this girl. No matter what shes done." The voice continued.

"Are you finished?" That demanding, angry voice of the Governor snapped. After he said it I became aware to the pain of being sewn up.

"You have to let her go. You almost pushed her to far, you're going to kill her." The voice started to become louder as the ringing died down, Milton Mamot.

"Hurry up. She looks like shes waking up and we still have other things to do." The Governor said and I could only imagine him pointing somewhere.

"I do not support this. You need to let her go." Milton said, but after that I only heard grunts of struggle and then the door being slammed.

I listened closely and heard nothing, I was alone again.

My head rolled forward, feeling like it weighed 50 pounds and ached like no other. I moved my wrists and ankles to see if they were free, but I was still tied down tight and my skin was raw from the restraints. I slowly sat up straight, arching my back so it cracked when I did.

My whole body was throbbing from the beatings I had taken and the blood on me was now dry and itchy. My lips were cracked and dry, especially when I ran my sand paper tongue over them. There was also a steady throbbing that I could feel throughout my body.. I cant imagine what I even looked like, but hell what did it matter? I was dying anyways.

I shot my eyes open when I remembered something about Syd. I had talked to her. I was recalling the conversation and my heart started to beat faster, but weakly.

I really am dying though, Milton said it himself.

I looked down at my body and saw that the worst cuts were stitched up, but I was still covered in blood. He stitched me up so he could continue with his fun?

I turned my head and my stomach grumbled when I saw a tray on the table next to me with a little bit of food on it. How was I supposed to get to it? This was an unusual torture...

I struggled to get over to it, but I was so weak and in pain that it was beyond a failure. There was some more struggling from outside the door, but nothing was distinct enough for me to make out.

The door opened again and to my delight, the Governor walked in. He had a sour look on his face and rolled up his sleeves as he walked over. My stomach grumbled again, causing him to look over to me. To my shock he brought his had up and backhanded me across the face, causing me to let out a sharp groan of pain. "Good fucking morning to you to." I mumbled as I rolled my jaw around to seize the stinging, my voice was hoarse and weaker than I would have liked.

"When I thought about torture, I expected all the pain, but putting food in front of me, right out of my reach, that is evil." I smirked.

He flashed me a fake smile and started to look through all his torture tools. "Tell me about yourself, Phillip." I mocked his real name, wanting to piss him off for my own satisfaction. "Did you have a family?" I saw him stiffen, making me feel I was getting somewhere. "Did they turn? Into one of those soulless, flesh eating, freaks?" I teased painfully. There's a chance I am going to die anyways, so why not have some fun? "I wonder what your family would think-" I could barely get out another word before his hand was on my face, hitting me hard. My headache became more prominent and the sting made my eyes water, which also hurt my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smirked, glad that I pissed him off. He was tense now as he went back to the trey of tools. I could barely even feel my heart beat, but my head throbbing was very distinct.

He finished doing whatever he was doing and stood in front of me, trailing his hands down my chest. The coldness of them made me shiver in disgust, especially when he went over the scars on my stomach. My pale skin only made them look even more disgusting under this light... I did look pretty disgusting.

He slid his hand under my panties and I immediately tried squirming away from his touch, but he thanfully pulled his hands away as soon as they entered. "Don't worry, saving that for later." He smirked. "Eat." He shoved the roll of bread into my face and I squinted my eyes at him, deciding if I should take it. Remembering my weird hallucination with Syd before I blacked out, I opened my mouth and accepted the roll. I would need my strength if I was apparently breaking out of this shit hole. "You'll get more later, but right now you have a special guest."

My heart dropped at his words, who or what the hell was my special guest?

I was left in my own nervous thoughts for a while as he left the room and I started to impatiently tap my foot, hoping it wasn't Daryl or someone like that. I rested my head back against the top of the seat and let my body slouch, I felt dead. My head was throbbing and I was dizzy from the blood loss and beatings and my whole body just ached. Plus, I was cold as hell.

I let my eyes close and I tried to take deep breaths to help steady my weak heartbeat, but when the door opened again it just sped up again when I saw who he was dragging in. "Andrea?"

Her eyes widened big at the sight of me, but her words were muffled by a gag when she tried to talk. "Another person risking their own lives for that pathetic group." The Governor chuckled. "But guess who's winning? And by this time tomorrow your whole group will be dead." My heart just started beating faster, did they not leave? Are they staying to fight? Will they survive?

"You said you'd leave them alone!" I snapped at him.

"I said that if their end of the deal was held up." He looked around. "But I don't see Michonne."

"What's she worth to you anyways?!" I shouted.

"More than you'd think. And if she's not here by tomorrow late morning, that prison will no longer be occupied by anyone living." With that the Governor dragged a wide eyed Andrea out the door and into another room.

"Fuck!" I yelled, letting the anger that was coursing through me become verbal. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed and tugged on my restraints, only causing them to rub harder on my raw skin. I wanted to scream and scream and scream. I wanted to kick or punch something. I wanted to cry and let my self be weak. But, most of all I wanted Daryl to be safe, no matter how much I wish I was at his side right now.

I also wanted that damn tray of food that was haunting me from the near by table and the grumbling of my stomach backed that up. I slammed myself against the chair a few more times in anger, then let out groans of pain from the strenuous movement. Not only moments later did the door open up again, and the first face I saw was Milton's.

He had a look of horror and fear ingrained over his expressions and I understood why when the Governor walked in behind him with a gun at his head. My mind was quickly drawn off the subject when I saw what Milton was holding; some pills and water.

"Uh-Uhm y-you," Milton cleared his throat. "For the pain," he opened the bottle of pills and held two of them out. I opened my mouth and he dropped them in, snatching his hand back immediately, seeing through my plan to bite him. I smirked as his shaky hands unscrewed the cap to the water and held it over to me. I didn't want to hurt Milton, he was partially a victim here too, so I graciously accepted the water, letting him pour it in my mouth.

The water soothed my throat as I swallowed it along with the pain pills. My mouth and body ached for more, but he retracted away from me and was shoved out the door by the Governor's gun. Yet again I was left alone in this cold room, being able to sit and stir in my thoughts and the pain. Great. I can feel the worry lines and wrinkles forming on my face.

_I didn't want to talk about hope anymore because I didn't have much to say about it. So, I walked over to the bed and sat down across from Daryl, looking him in his bright blue eyes. "If anybody knows how to actually survive, it's you and Merle. So stop gettin your panties in a bunch, stress causes heart attacks... and wrinkles."_

I smiled one of those weak and broken smiles to myself, remembering the night at the C.D.C. with Daryl. I have to listen to myself more often. Merle and Daryl can survive better than anyone else, and stress causes wrinkles. I laughed, making my body ache and tears well up in my eyes. I quickly breathed in deeply, pushing everything away while I stared at the door, trying to form any plan I could in my head. Any thing I could do to be back at Daryl's side, fighting and loving.

**OMG i'm so sorry this took me so long to get up! I'm also extremely sorry this is such a short chapter, kind of a filler almost, but I just wanted to get it up.**  
**I will be working on the next one and will hopefully have it up very soon!**

**But will she get out? What does the Governor have in plan for her? Will she even survive?**

**Also, as most of you know this is nearing the end of season 3... and I am debating if I want to end this. I know I know, this is like my baby and I want to care and nurture it forever, but I also feel like it should come to an end. I want to start a different Daryl story because I just have so many ideas, but I'm so torn!**

**BUT, ENJOY! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	58. Chapter 58

_I think school is the biggest bowl shit ever. Especially when you have no future.  
If it weren't for the damn law and the constant letters home, I would have skipped Monday through Friday everyday, but sometimes I just wasn't in the mood for the earful I get from my daddy. I already had to sneak some of my Moms makeup to try and cover up the black and blue tinted skin that is forming on the side of my face from my daddy finding out I skipped basically all of last month._

_Syd liked school though, which I was glad for, maybe she had a future. Even though she only was still in elementary school. Syd had friends and she found a few things that she was talented at, but me on the other hand, I was the freak at school who had the drunk daddy and smoked. I didn't mind being alone, it was better than being friends with those bitches, like the ones that sit behind me, who only talk about how their boyfriend didn't get them anything for their birthday. Those girls disgusted me, but at the same time I was envious of their rich families and perfect lives... I wanted that for Syd. _

_I walked into my class late, English I think, and ignored all the stares I got from everyone as I walked in. I wasn't sure if they were staring because of the fact I hadn't been to school in a month, or the way I was dressed; ripped jeans, a tank top I made myself with scissors, and my old boots.. I don't even like to count how many times I've been called a redneck or some shit, it gets old._

_Some girl was sitting in my seat when I walked in, looked like she had moved there to sit by her friend while I was gone. I saw her see me and stare with a smirk on her face when she saw me, not moving from my seat. I honestly could care less, that seat was in the front of the room and by a kid who I swear hadn't showered in a year, so I just walked past, starting to smirk when I saw her shrink under my glare. _

_I went to the back of the room, sitting in the last seat that was almost secluded from the rest of the class.. almost ironic actually. There was already a pencil that was sitting on the desk, so I grabbed it and started doodling on the desk top while the teacher rambled on about some essay that was due. _

_I was so absorbed in my little doodle that I didn't even hear my teacher calling my name until it was about the fourth time. "Miss Daft!"_

_I slouched back in my seat and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. She sighed, "drawing on the desk is vandalism of school property, miss Daft."_

_"I think I made it look better, actually," I smirked up at her. Every ones eyes were on me and her as I gave this teacher a piece of her own medicine. She was as bad as everyone else, judging and treating me differently, like I was a piece of trash to her, but there wouldn't be a day in hell that I wouldn't stand up for myself._

_"I hope you'll still be thinking that when your staying after school to wipe all the desks down," she said, feeling proud of herself. "Now, Fiona, do you have the essay done?"_

_I didn't say anything, just continued staring her down, my temper was a little testy now adays and the last thing I need is to be suspended and get a letter home. "Miss Daft?" She questioned again in an annoyed voice before she let out a sigh. "The essay was due today. Since last week was veterans day, the essay was about honor. For example, the soldiers that ship out to war are putting their lives on the line, willing to fight for their country or their family... So, I've had students that would right about what they think about that, and why or who they would put their lives on the line for," she walked over to me, sliding some paper on my desk that I believe was the rubric. "2 pages minimum, Miss Daft," her voice was cold and judge mental when she said my name, but I ignored it as one of the girls in my class went up to the front of the room to read her essay._

_I started to draw again, all over the rubric, trying to piss my teacher off while I vaguely listened to the girl read her paper aloud. "If I had the choice, I would die for my boyfriend. It's the least I could do for him, when he does all this stuff for me. Even though we have been in some fights or have been separated a little, I know that if it was me or him, I would jump in front of the bullet. And, of course my Daddy, just like anyone else would die for their Daddy," the girl read her paper, making me start to fume. _

_"Bowl shit." I stated, causing everyone to turn around at me with widened eyes. _

_"Excuse me?" My teacher gasped. "We do not use that language in t-"_

_"Bowl shit." I cut her off. "Everything she just read... complete and udder bowl shit," I pointed to the girl standing at the front of the class, wide eyed and not knowing what to do. "But, the funny thing is, she'll still get an A. She'll still get a high grade on her paper of lies, but, when something written down is truthful, but not understood or accepted, like multiple of my previous things, it's a low ass grade," I shook my head. "That's why this is all bowl shit. And that paper.." I snorted a laugh. "If there was a gun held to her boyfriends head, she would run, leaving him to eat that bullet so her pretty little face could be saved, actually, now that I think about it; everyone in here would do that. And there would not be one day in my life when I would even think about dying for my father." _

_Everyone looked at me, speechless and shocked that I just shot them down, but I can't stand this anymore. Everything that goes on is shit here. It's all lies and full of people who don't even know how to survive in the real world. They don't know shit. "Hallway, now," my teacher snapped, pointing at the door. I stood up and walked over to her. "What? You gona lecture me? Pretend that I actually give a shit about your worlds, lady?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. _

_"Fiona Daft! You will go down to the office immediately and tell them what you did!" My teacher yelled, obviously out of her comfort zone with me standing up to her. _

_"And what did I do, exactly?" I questioned. "Do you want me to tell them how I spoke the cold hard truth and no one could accept it?" I pressed on. "You really need to work on the lessons you teach in here," and with that, I turned, shaking my head and walking out the door, letting it slam behind me. I was so fucking tired of the bowl shit that this place was._

_I didn't walk to the office, just went to the back of the school, sneaking into the door that said "janitors only". I hopped over some fallen brooms and went to the small stair case that was in the back and ran up the stairs, opening the small hatch of a door. I had to squint my eyes at the brightness that came though as I threw the door open and hopped out onto the roof. _

_There was no point in going home, I didn't want to get caught and I'm sure the office will be calling there, so I might as well hide out for the rest of the day until I have to pick up Syd. The gravel crunched under my boots as I walked over to the spot I normally come up here to hide at. I hadn't been up here in a while, so when I saw someone already up here smoking, I was a little surprised. _

_As I got closer, I realized it wasn't one of the staff and actually a familiar face. "I see you found my hide out," I crossed my arms and leaned against the metal box thing, probably part of the air ducts, as I eyed him. He seemed to already know I was here as he was leaning on his back, smoking as he looked off into the distance. "Yours?" His raspy voice asked, not making eye contact. "Ain't ever seen ya up here." _

_"Lets just say I went on a little vacation," I smirked and looked over at his smoke. "You got a spare?" I asked. He looked over and saw I was talking about his smoke, so with a sigh he reached into his back pocket, flexing his muscles a little, and pulling another out. I grabbed it from him and right before he was able to pull out a lighter to hand to me, I snatched my lighter out of my back pocket and lit it up quickly, loving the nicotine it provided me. I felt his eyes studying me as I took my first drag and looked up to catch his eyes. _

_He snapped his head away and roughly ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, ruffling it up a little. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him, now I was studying him. _

_"Shouldn't you?" He asked back, finally looking at me and meeting my eyes with his own challenging blue ones. _

_"Na, got kicked out for calling bowl shit," I took another drag. "People are too full of themselves to accept that they are wrong."_

_He nodded slowly and turned his head to look back over the side of the roof. We sat there in strangely comfortable silence for a while, not needing or having anything to say, until I heard the final bell ring for school. "I gotta go pick up Syd, thanks for the smoke," I said, throwing it on the ground and putting it out with the heel of my boot. He nodded again, but didn't look over to me. "See ya later, Dixon," I said and turned around, heading back down the stairs and out the janitors room. _

_The hallways were buzzing with people, but I quickly shoved my way through and got out side, walking through the parking lot to get to the side walk. Feeling someone's eyes on me, I turned around and automatically looked up, seeing Daryl in the same position he was on the roof. Our eyes met, or at least I think they did, it was far away to tell, but we both just looked in each others direction. Feeling something weird course through me, I turned around and jogged across the street to the sidewalk, heading down to pick up Syd, still feeling those eyes on me._

Those eyes.

Those multiple different shades of blue that I love more than no other.

Those piercing baby blue eyes that could make my heart melt or break with just one look.

And right now as they looked into mine, my heart shattered faster and harder than it ever has.

**okay guys so I know this is another short chapter and is mostly just a flashback, but I wanted to get that small part up to help start the next chapter.**

**And high school flashback? Weeeeird :P**

**Also, remember how I said I wanted to do a Boondock Saints story? Well I'm also going to start a new Daryl/oc story, but I don't know which one I want to start first! I'm very excited for the new Daryl story though because SEASON 4 IS SO CLOSE!:):)**

**New chapter for both my stories up soon!:) Sorry for dragging this one out:P**

**love you all!3**


	59. Chapter 59

"NO!"

"NOOO!" I screamed and trashed, ignoring any immense pain that shot through me.

My heart shattered and I didn't even try to stop the liquid that was coming out of my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS. "NOO!" I trashed and struggled as if I would be able to break the metal chair I was in in half. Even if it's impossible I will try, I would do anything at this point.

I felt like every bone in my body was aching from the emotions pumping through my veins. Anger. Sadness. Pain. Love.

"YOU PROMISED!" I screamed at the Governor, who was dragging another trashing body in. Not just any thrashing body... "NO! NOOO! DARYL! FUCK!" I screamed out louder and yanked at my restraints. He wasn't supposed to be here. I had let him go. I DID THIS FOR HIM. He has to live.

I didn't stop my angry and saddened yells and screams while the Governor tied Daryl to another chair he brought in the room across from me with a sadistic smile. Martinez had come in and held down Daryl, who was thrashing and cursing just as much as I was while the Governor tied him down with rope, and then duct taped over the rope.

When Daryl was taped down Martinez was signaled to leave the room. He looked between Daryl and I with an almost guilty or apologetic expression, but then left knowing he had to. My whole body ached internally and externally, but the anger coursing through me was the only thing that was keeping my weak heart beating. The absolute hatred for the Governor when I looked at Daryl's face. His jaw and cheek bone were already bruising and I'm sure that wasn't the only times he was hit.

I was fine with the Governor torturing and beating me all he wants, but not Daryl. My life was worthless, but Daryl, Daryl was good. He deserved to live and has every reason to.

The Governor had to hold Daryl's chair down because he was thrashing so much, but when Daryl's eyes caught mine, they widened and he froze. His chest rose and fell heavily, while parts of his hair shadowed his face while he panted out.

My breaths got shaky and I started to hyperventilate. My head was feeling dizzy, but I made sure I stayed with it while I watched Daryl's eyes take in my look.

* (Alternate P.O.V.)

She was sitting there, on the metal chair, in only her underwear. Bright red blood had coated her arms and oozed down from her neck, dripping around her breasts and to her stomach. There were blue and purple bruises in odd shapes around her neck and face. Her skin looked so pale and weak that her old and new scars popped out, making the sight almost unbearable. Her wrists were completely torn up and skinned from the trashing. Her lips were cracked and bloody while her beautiful eyes seemed to be losing their life and the dark bags under them seconded that... She was crying, but instead of tears coming out, it was blood... She seemed to be losing her life.

Daryl wanted to cry, but most of all he wanted to make the Governor suffer and safe his girl. But, he didn't do either. He just sat there, not wanting to believe the sight before his eyes that was like getting a knife sent through your heart and having it twisted in deeper. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to be that for her. He loved her more than anything else he's ever have in his life and he didn't know what to do with that, it was new for him, but he knew he would protect her and give her the best life he could. But.. now here she was, dying for him. Dying for a stupid redneck like him. He thought.

It made his heart heavy of course, she did love him and she left him, yes, but for different reasons than Daryl thought. She cared about this stupid redneck that thought of him self as worthless. She made him feel worthy.

His body started to shake violently and red was starting to cloud his vision as their eye contact remained. Neither of them knew what to do, but they both knew they had to get the other safe and make the governor suffer.

Fiona hadn't stopped thrashing and yelling while more bloody tears poured out of her eyes. "DARYL!" She cried out. "Daryl! NO!" She was hyperventilating and trying so hard not to get too dizzy and it made Daryl's heart snap. "Daryl..." she whined out, slowing her trashing and trying to reach out to him.

"FI!" Daryl called out to her, wanting to grab her and make her safe. He watched as she was trying to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. "FI!" He struggled more, not knowing if she would wake up if she did pass out. "FIONA! You fuckin' stay with me," he demanded, his voice venomous. "Ya ain't leavin me again, damnit!"

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!" She yelled, startling Daryl. "YOU NEEDED TO STAY ALIVE! You were supposed to let me go.." her voice softened. "AND YOU PROMISED TO LEAVE HIM BE!" She turned and yelled at the Governor who just had a smirk on his face.

"I promised a lot of things, but I don't see Michonne anywhere do I?" The Governor shrugged.

"Rick an' Merle were gona fuckin bring'er, ya son of a bitch!" Daryl yelled, struggling against his chair again.

The Governor just laughed. "But, she's not here... Now I'm gona give you two love birds some time while I go get ready," he walked out of the door, leaving silence in the room as the door slammed. Ready for what?

"You were supposed to let me go! You weren't supposed to come after me!" Fiona let out one final thrust before letting her body go weak and trying to even her breaths.

"I wasn't gona let ya get yaself killed!" Daryl snapped.

"So what, now we both get killed?!" Fiona snapped back. She was so angry at Daryl and the Governor. All she wanted to do was make sure the man she loved and her "family" stayed safe and alive. But, she failed.

"Jesus, Fi. You're the one with this dumb ass plan! Why couldn't ya just have stayed and let us figure this out?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DARYL," she tried to calm her self and Daryl's heart was thudding hard. "I love the people in our group. You're my family and I knew that there wasn't anything we could do to figure this out. What is there to even figure out?! We weren't running and fighting would only get everyone I loved killed, so," she sucked in a breath. "I did what I had to do."

Daryl didn't know what to say that wouldn't be harsh. He knew she was right, but he was still so pissed. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and he would hold this guilt against himself forever now. No one should give themselves up for him. "I believed you, ya know," Daryl said, keeping his eyes cold on her.

Fiona looked up in confusion at him and was about to ask what, when Daryl cut her off. "The letter."

Fiona sucked in a shaky breath. "D-Daryl.." her lip started to quiver. Great, Daryl thought, now she's cryin because of me too, and not just tears.. blood. "I had to try and make you hate me... I-It was the only way," Fiona hatted how weak she was feeling right now, she hated crying in front of people, especially Daryl, but she didn't have the strength left to stop it.

"Hey. Hey, stop ya cryin. I can't ever hate ya, Fi. Not even when ya do somethin as stupid as this," Daryl couldn't stand to see another tear or stop of blood come out of her, especially if it's because of him. He wanted to have her back in his cell back at the prison and be able to wrap his arms around her, that's were he felt he could protect her the most.

Fiona let out a weak laugh before breathing in deeply. "Your chair, it's wooden," she stated, making Daryl furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "You can break out of it. You can get out."

Daryl's eyes widened, she was right. "The Governor's gona come back in, but when he leaves again, you can get out of those restraints Daryl," Daryl would have been relieved because he had a chance to get her out of here, but who knows what the Governor would do when he came back in. They wouldn't have enough time to get out now, so what happens when the Governor comes back and kills one of them? Kills Fi? Touches her?

Daryl was getting worked up again at the thought, but relaxed when he heard Fi's soothing voice wash over him. "I love you. You know that, right?" Fiona didn't know what would happen when the Governor came back in either. She expected the worse and knew what ever it was it would probably be happening to her, with Daryl watching.

Daryl's eyes looked back up, his multiple shades of blue meeting hers and all his doubts were instantly shot down. The letter was all lies. He didn't know why or how, but Fiona was his and she did love him. She actually loved him more than herself. More than anything besides her sister.

"I know, Fi. I know," his voice was rough, but vulnerable at the same time. With each moment of looking at Fi all beat up and knowing what was happening, his emotions got harder to hold back. "I love ya, too."

Fiona gave the best smile she could manage as their eyes stayed glued together. His eyes provided her with all the determination and reason she ever needed. Love. It seemed cheesy, but it was powering her every move right along side hatred and anger. It was making her feel emotions she had never once wanted, it made her feel sadness and pain, but it was worth it all. Daryl was worth it all to her. And he felt the same.

They both heard footsteps outside the door and their hearts started to pick up speed. Fiona was scared, not for herself, but for Daryl. She was scared that they wouldn't get out of this and she was scared of losing the people she cared about. "Fi, ya look at me," Daryl said, trying to give her a steady base to hold onto right now as the door creaked open.

Fiona didn't move her eyes from Daryl's as the Governor walked in. She didn't even listen to the words he talked or his sick laughter, she toned him out completely while Daryl's eyes bore into hers. It wasn't until she felt a cold hand on her throat, yanking her back against the chair and watching Daryl's body start to shake in anger. "DON'T YOU FUCKIN TOUCH'ER!" Daryl trashed out, but the Governor didn't listen and started to trail his other hand down her body.

Daryl could stand this. He had never been so angry or wanted to kill someone so much in his life. He couldn't let this happen to Fi. But, he couldn't stop it, so he had to be here for her. "FI! You look at me!" He demanded, trying to yank his arms up to discretely break out of the chair.

Fiona's body started to shiver in disgust and anger as she felt the Governor's hand run around her breasts and stomach. "You fucking asshole! I'm going to kill you! I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled out. She hated when people took advantage of her, especially when it was the Governor. She tried to trash out, but he just tightened his grip on her throat, making her choke and not be able to let out more yells and curse words. But, that didn't stop Daryl who was fuming across the room.

The Governor seemed to enjoy both of their anger, especially Daryl's. "I remember this winter, Fiona," his voice sent cold jolts down her spine. "I remember how weak you were... How cold your body was when I held you down..." he paused with a smile. "When I raped you," his voice was a venomous whisper and Daryl felt like his head was going to explode from anger. He let out more yells and put all of his muscle into trying to rip out of this chair.

Fiona choked on her curse words and screams as the Governor let his hand travel down, but before they went under her panties he retracted it and grabbed one of his blades. Immediately Fiona started to panic, not know exactly where he was going to put that blade. She tried to trash away, making the Governor laugh as he reached the blade down.

Daryl's eyes went wide and he had absolutely no idea what to do. "FI!" He yelled out. "LOOK AT ME!" She did as he asked and locked her wide eyes with his as the Governor shoved the blade inside her. Fiona let out the most ear piercing and bloody scream that bounced off the walls of the room. Daryl let out a yell himself, but not in pain, in anger at the Governor. He yanked harder and harder at the arms of the chair, making it move all over the floor.

"Fi, jus' keep lookin at me," Daryl said, trying to be here for her somehow. She did as he said and met his eyes, breathing heavy right before she let out another scream of agony. Daryl couldn't imagine the pain and he never wanted Fi to even have to, but here he was, witnessing her go through hell. She screamed more and started to call out for Daryl. Daryl wanted to come to her and get this bastard away more than anything in the world.

"FI!" He returned on of her calls.

The rage was enough to make the vein pop out of his neck as he let out threats and yells at the Governor to stop. He would take all the pain in the world to not see Fi in as much pain as she was in now. The rage was enough to make the chair fall over to the side with him in it.

He trashed and kicked at it more, earning the wonderful sound of wood snapping. The Governor couldn't hear it over Fiona's screams, though, so Daryl let out all the rage he could manage at the chair until he finally broke one arm rest free. But, that the Governor heard.

Fi let out a sigh of relief when his hands and the blade left her, but was only stuck with fear when she saw him going over to Daryl.

Daryl shot up, kicking the Governor in the shins, making him stumble back wards. Daryl was slow to standing because he still had part of the chair connected to him and was only to fall back down when the Governor's fist collided against his face. Fi let out yells and curse words at him, but Daryl was letting his rage control him now and block everything else out.

He took the arm of the chair he had ripped off and reached up, stabbing it into the Governor's thigh. The Governor let out a yell of pain while Daryl stood up, smashing the chair against the wall to get it off him. He ripped his arms out of the restraints while the Governor pulled out the wooden arm from his leg, breathing heavily before he lunged at Daryl.

Daryl tried to move out of the way, but the Governor managed to slice the side of his arm deep enough to make Daryl hiss. Daryl didn't focus on it, instead he charged the Governor, making them both go onto the ground. Daryl luckily was able to get his hand on his throat and hover over him, throwing punch after punch at his face, letting rage out with each blow.

Daryl didn't notice that the Governor was reaching one of his hands to his waist band, about to pull out a gun, but Fi did. "DARYL! Watch the fuckin gun!" She called out, failing to break out of her own restraints.

Daryl noticed the gun and tried to kick it away, but the Governor shifted and sent his fist across Daryl's face, making him stumble back. The gun fell a little away and Daryl had all the intent of getting it. Daryl's arm was throbbing as he dodged one more punch from the Governor and crawled over to the gun. The Governor saw that he had got it and made a quick move, pulling out his knife, dashing over to Fi, and holding it to her neck.

Daryl was lying on his back with the gun pointed at the Governor's head while Fiona was letting out short and quick breaths, trying not to get any closer to the knife digging into her skin. Both Daryl and Fiona were fuming, but had no idea what to do. "Put it down or she dies," the Governor demanded. "Now!"

Daryl squinted his eyes at him in anger and then slammed it down on the ground. "Slide it over," the Governor said. Daryl let out a growl when he saw him push the knife down harder on Fi's neck and reluctantly slid the gun on the ground over to the Governor's feet.

"Gov! We saw Merle coming out with the black girl!" Martinez appeared in the doorway of the room, walkie talkie in hand. They had set up some of their men around the roads to the prison to see if they would try to leave, and the thing is, Merle knew that...

Martinez's eyes went wide at the sight of what was going on in the room and the Governor shot him a look. He knew what that look meant and he quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Daryl, making Fiona struggle more.

The Governor dropped the knife from Fiona's neck, "get that one tied up again, chain him to the wall or something," he bent down grabbing his gun before walking over to Daryl, kicking him it the gut, then strutting out of the room. "We'll finish this later, I'm not done with you two yet," was the last thing he said to them.

Daryl started to worry about what Martinez had said, thinking back to his conversation with Merle before he left. Merle was acting pretty shady and kept saying Rick didn't have the balls to give up Michonne. Daryl knew that Merle was probably the one with Michonne... He knew Merle might be doing something stupid and getting him self in danger.

Martinez yanked up Daryl by the back of his shirt and they both looked to Fiona who wasn't doing to hot. Her head was throbbing along with all of the other injured and cut up parts of her body. Her heart beat was only growing weaker and she knew if she didn't get help soon, she wont make it. The torture was taking a toll on her and Daryl could tell, but he wouldn't lose her. He couldn't.

Martinez did the unexpected and dropped his gun from Daryl, also realizing his grip on him. "You guys need to get out of here, now. The Gov has gone crazy, he just killed Milton... Andrea... and he's gona go kill Merle."

Daryl didn't waste another second after hearing that before rushing over to Fi and trying to rip off her restraints. He got one wrist free, but it wasn't moving fast enough for her liking. "Daryl," he didn't respond, just kept tearing away at her restraints, knowing what she would say, but knowing he had to get her out. "Daryl! Just go! I'm just gona slow you down!" She demanded.

"I ain't leavin ya!" He snapped back.

"Daryl, if Martinez is right, Merle's in trouble, now go."

"I ain't fuckin lettin ya go again, Fi. I can't." His voice was set, but weary.

"I'm slowing you down! We don't have time for this! Martinez will help me get out! GO!" She yelled, taking a lot of her energy up doing so. Daryl froze, he knew she was right, but he didn't know what to do.

"I got'er, man," Martinez said, stepping forward.

"Daryl, I'll be fine, go!" Fiona added. Daryl just looked between Martinez and Fi multiple times before Martinez spoke; "your weapons are up stairs. Most of the men went out with the Gov, but take this," Martinez handed Daryl his gun. Daryl hesitated, but took it, giving Martinez a thankful nod. He had no idea why he was doin this for them, but wasn't going to question it. "Daryl," Fi called out, raising her free hand out to him.

Daryl strode forward and cupped her cheeks lightly, trying not to hit her bruises, and let his lips connect with hers. Both of them felt those odd sparks and became rejuvenated just by the feel and taste of each other. They were each others reason to fight, so that's exactly what they are gona do. "I'll catch up with you," Fi said when they broke and Daryl nodded.

"I love ya, Fi," and with that Daryl tore himself away from her, knowing he needed to go get Merle.

Fiona watched as he hesitantly left and saw his angel wings leave the room. She felt a huge weight be lifted off her chest that he got free. He got out.

Martinez came over and pulled out his knife, sawing off the rest of her restraints. When she got her hands free she instantly brought her hands together, trying to rub at the raw skin. The movement hurt her, but she wasn't going to do anything about it.

Martinez grabbed onto her upper arm and carefully put his other arm around her waist, guiding her out of the chair. She hissed and grunted at the pain, but finally was standing on her feet. "I can barely walk," she stated, feeling her head spin and her whole body ache. She had lost a ton of blood and hasn't really ate or drank anything in a while, on top of all the physical and mental torture that was just brought down on her. Maybe I wasn't supposed to survive this? She thought.

Martinez started to slowly lead her out of the door, keeping an eye pealed for anyone who might get in his way, but the Governor had basically gathered all their men up to take to the feed and seed warehouse, and then probably to stop by the prison. Martinez was normally left here to take charge.

The snuck out of the building she was being held in after grabbing some more guns and Fiona felt like with every step soreness and pain were sent up her, along with occasional dripping off blood. The snuck behind all of the buildings, away from the towns people, but had to stop on occasions so Fiona could regain her breath or stop the dizziness from creeping up on her.

After an agonizingly long time, they finally made it to the side wall, were buses were lined up for her to sneak through. "I can't go with you. Can you make it back by yourself?" Martinez asked. Fiona thought that was a stupid question, she might as well be walker bait if she can't run or stab any of them. Martinez handed a machine gun in her direction, that would help, but she knew that he wasn't going to help her get back, he didn't care that much.

She grabbed the gun and threw the strap over her shoulder. "Thanks, for getting us out and keeping us alive," she said. Martinez just nodded, he had a family once, so he knew what it was like to lose them, and he wasn't going to let that happen to them because of the Governor who had gone full on psycho.

Fiona snuck out of the side wall and onto the street, waving at Martinez before she walked off. Each step was brutal and she could probably be confused as a walker right now. She honestly felt like one. She felt dead physically, like each step was killing her. Her head was aching and spinning and every tortured inch of her was in pain, but she didn't stop. Even when painful tears came out, she didn't stop. She had to get to Daryl, she had to survive for him.

But, maybe she wasn't meant to survive this?

**WOW I was so nervous for putting this chapter up. I had like 300 different ideas and ways I wanted/or could take this and I spent all last night debating what I should do, but I reluctantly settled on this! I also didn't want to put this chapter up because this story is my love and i know it's coming down to an end. **  
**I was debating not ending this just because this is my baby and I never want to end it, but I have decided it should end. How you may ask? YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!**

**Do you think Fiona will survive? Will Daryl? Will the Governor? Will Merle? The group? Am i torturing you guys by changing it up with the walking dead tv show plot so you don't know what will happen?**

**ALSO, sorry about changing up the point of views. I wanted to try out the alternate one because 1. I wanted to tell this part of the chapter in it to tap into the thoughts of the other characters and 2. because I wanted to try it out. **  
**Did you guys like it? Or do you think I butchered the chapter because of it?**

**AND AND AND I have already made my OC and set up my new Daryl Dixon story! I'm so excited for it! It will be called 'The Sharpest Lives' (yes it is named after a My Chemical Romance song) and the main character's name is Ace.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AS USUAL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND READS AND SO ON! Let me know what you guys think or your predictions!333 ENJOY!**


	60. Chapter 60

Daryl. Daryl. Daryl Dixon. The man I love. I need to get to him. I need Daryl.

That was all that I allowed myself to think as each agonizing step felt like it was ripping me a part. More blood would pool out with each step, each movement, but so did determination. If I was going to die I at least want to see Daryl one more time. Know that he is safe. Be in his arms one more time.

I don't know if I was going to survive this, but I realized that I wanted too. I couldn't leave Daryl. After basically knowing him my whole life, I wasn't going to leave him now. I couldn't live without him, so how could I die without him? But, I wouldn't be alone in death, would I? Syd. Syd would be with me.

I'll die when I die, but I will do whatever I can to prevent it right now. Syd's not going anywhere.

I clenched my jaw, and stood up as straight as I could, trying to let my determination and confidence take over my body.

My feet dragged on the ground, and the sun was burning my eyes that were very sensitive to it, so I squinted. It wouldn't be hard to mistake me for a walker right now.

I'm not sure how far away Woodbury is from the seed and feed warehouse, but I had been in this area a lot lately to be able to figure out where I was, and I don't think I was too far, but I need to hurry up.

I looked around and spotted a large stick that had broken off from a tree, god that would be perfect for a cane. I started to hobble over, my breathing heavy while I winced in pain every now and then. Leaves crunched under my feet as I came closer to the tree and I clutched onto my stomach as I leaned down, picking up the branch. "Uhrggg," I groaned, standing back up slowly, my head and body throbbing.

I let go of my stomach and set the stick up right, letting myself lean onto it, sighing in relief a little. I let my eyes rest for a moment, but they snapped open when I heard the one noise I was really not in the mood for right now. Walkers.

How fucking fantastic!

I looked around, squinting my eyes a little more and spotted three walkers shuffling around, bound to past right by me and I couldn't fight them. Shit.

I did my best to pick up my feet and went as fast as I possibly could, sneaking past a few other trees. It hurt, but so would getting eaten by walkers. I took one look behind me, which ended up being a mistake when I tripped over a stump in front of me. A yelp and groan of pain escaped my mouth when I crashed onto the ground, attracting the walkers I was running from. I swear I could have blacked out right then and there, but instead I cursed more silently.

My mouth dropped when I realized what I tripped over was a walker. A dead one.

I didn't hesitate to squirm over to it, a few occasional grunts of pain coming out. There was a odd shaped hole in its forehead, and I could have smiled when I realized it was an arrow hole. This meant the blood was fresh. I let the adrenaline take over my body when the groans of the walkers got louder, and slid around on the ground, grasping onto the walkers shoulders and rolling over, pulling it on top of me.

I let out a long grunt when I did, but as soon as I stopped, I held my breath to keep quiet and not to smell the decaying stench of the walker. This allowed me to really notice how much my head was spinning and throbbing.. how tired I was. I let myself ignore those thoughts as shuffling dead feet got closer. I swear if my heart could, it would be thumping out of my heart.

I could only make out the feet as they moved by and it reminded me of the day on the highway. There were only three walkers so it sure as hell didn't take as long, but I still waited until I was absolutely sure they were way away from me. I counted from three in my head, then summoned my strength I had left, and tried to shove the walker off me. I failed. My arms were shaking and felt like noodles, so I only was able to push it up a little. This had to be a 200 pound person.

Okay, so I wasn't going to push it off me...

I counted from three once more and sucked in a breath before shoving my body upwards, rolling so I was now on top of the walker. My head was about to spin off my head, so I let it rest on the walkers upper chest, not caring how gross it was at the moment. My breaths were coming out as wheezes and my body was shaking.

I need to get up. I need to get going. To Daryl.

Daryl's name was all I needed to think, to reach around for my stick cane and very slowly, but surely, prop myself up. More of my skin felt like it was ripping and I felt more blood come out, making me even more woozy.

I looked down at myself and had to close my eyes at the sight. I was still in only my underwear, both garments soaked from my blood the Governor drew, making every cut, new and old, stand out. My ribs were also sticking out from my pale and red skin, as well as my hip bones. I also was covered in a little of the dead walkers blood, making my scent hopefully hidden.

I didn't bother to look down at myself again and started to hobble out of the forest, putting as much weight as I could on my cane. "Ow. Damn. Fuck. Shit. Ug. Ow. Pussy." I groaned out every swear word I had in my vocabulary at myself with each step, tears of pain rimming my eyes. I looked up to stop the tears from falling and noticed I was now surrounded by open fields and wooden buildings. I was close.

I kept going, biting my tongue so much to stop the painful noises that I made it bleed a little. More blood, yay!

Daryl. Daryl Dixon. The man I love. I need to get to him. I need Daryl.

I thought those same thoughts again, but they ended up turning into: Don't pass out. Don't lose consciousness. Don't die. Keep going. Don't black out.

My knees were wobbling and every time I would lift the stick cane up, it would shake from how hard my body was shaking. I was about to collapse onto my knees, but I quickly caught myself, each hand on each knee. Breathing in and out I chanted whatever motivational thoughts I had in my head out, but it's not like I could control my body giving out.

I sucked in a big breath, wincing at the pain it caused, and looked up. A laughed escaped my lips as I saw that I was in the field behind the seed and feed warehouse. I was here. I did it. Daryl. God, Daryl was here.

I didn't hesitate to ignore whatever pain and whatever dizziness I had, standing up and hobbling as fast as I could to the building and then around it. I didn't even realize Daryl's name was spilling out of my mouth, until I had to take a moment to stop, lean against the building and try to steady myself. I only let a few seconds pass, until I was shoving myself along with my cane, my heart seeming to "regain" its strength as I was about to turn the corner to were I assumed Daryl must be.

I slowed down a little when I passed multiple dead walker bodies and other ones that had no flesh left on them. I panicked a moment and made sure to check and make sure none of them were Merle or Daryl. My eyes were focused so hard on the walkers on the ground, that I didn't even look up until I heard a slight whimpering.

I looked up and my heart shattered when I took in the sight of Daryl lying on the ground, hands over his face. He was crying. It absolutely killed me to see him crying and all I wanted to do was run over there and grab onto him, which I would have, but something else I saw stopped me.

I don't know if it was possible for my head to spin any more than it already was, but when my broken heart plummeted into my stomach, it became very possible. Those painful tears that had rimmed my eyes, turned into sadness and anger tears, falling immediately after I saw Merle.

Merle lying on the ground in front of Daryl, dead. Dead with multiple bloody indents in his face.

Merle was an asshole, sure, but deep deep deep down, he was soft. He was a good guy, sometimes. Merle used to be my friend and the Governor killed him. Made him turn for Daryl to find. The Governor did this.

In that moment my body froze and all I could think about was Daryl. Daryl stabbed him in the face multiple times. He had to. His own brother, no matter how much shit or hate they went through, it was his brother. Daryl didn't deserve any of this. "Daryl," I whispered out, my voice sounding ghostly as I let my self clutch onto my stomach and make my way over to him. There is no way I could leave him now. Not after this.

Daryl didn't hear me coming, which was a first... It wasn't until I collapsed onto my knees a little in front of him, not being able to make it any further. "Daryl," I croaked out, making him snap his head over to me. His face had dried tears streaking down his face and his bright blue eyes held sadness and anger in them, making my heart reach out for him. It took him a minute, after just looking at me with wide eyes, to shoot up and rush over to me. He collapsed on his knees right in front of me and his eyes were rimmed with tears. "Fi.." his voice was hoarse and weak.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but when he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my shoulder, I was a little shocked. I didn't hesitate to comfort him, especially when I felt wetness on my shoulder and his body shaking. Never once had I seen Daryl Dixon like this and it only made me love him more. I didn't care that I could be dying, I only cared about Daryl.

I held onto him as tight as I could, until I felt my eyes get heavy and my grip loosen. I was about to fall backwards, but Daryl noticed and caught me quickly. "Fi!" He yelled, almost quiet and desperately. He shifted me quickly so he had an arm around my waist, the other holding my top half up in his arms. "Fi, stay with me!" He begged, emotion showing straight through his voice. I kept trying to stay with it, but I wasn't winning the war against my pain and blood loss. "I ain't fuckin losin ya!" He yelled, wrapping me up to him tighter, wanting to get up and run to the prison, but I stopped him by putting a weak hand on his cheek. "I ain't losin ya, too," he repeated, his voice a broken whispered, more tears in his eyes.

He looked down at me and our eyes met, shivers, as usual, getting sent down my body. "I will never leave you, Daryl," I whispered, and saw his eyes looking frantic. "I'm just tired," I whispered to myself. I would wake up. I would wake up to Daryl every fucking day. I'm not going to leave him. I can't be without him.

Daryl called out to me more as my eyes were threatening to roll into the back of my head. "I'll never leave you," I whispered.

"FI!" He yelled out to me. "Fi.." he whispered that last part to himself and leaned down, resting his forehead against mine. "Stay with me, Fi."

I let the thumb of my hand on his cheek trace over his skin as I looked at him in admiration.

"Ya be my wife?" Daryl blurted out. My eyes instantly snapped over to his and I saw the love and desperation in his eyes. My heart melted for the 100th time today and all I could do was let out a weak nod yes while my lips perked into a smile. I never thought in a million years I would get married before the world went to shit, but I had never been filled with so much love. My heard thudded harder than it ever has for Daryl and I was so happy in this moment, despite everything that was happening.

"I love you, Daryl," was the last thing that escaped my lips while I took in his sent before my eyes closed and everything went black. I'd wait for his response when I woke up. Because I would wake up... I had to...

*(Alternate P.O.V.)*

Daryl let more tears shake his body while he kept his head rested on Fiona's forehead, gripping her close to his chest. He had never liked to cry or even let his emotions seep through, but this was Fi... This was Fi.

"NO!" He screamed out, when it hit him. THIS WAS FI! "NOO!" He cried out louder and louder. First his brother, now the one person he loved more than life. He finally got her. He wasn't going to let her go. He couldn't. He wiped the tears under his eyes away with the back of his hand and then let it quickly dart to the side of Fi's throat. There was a pulse!

He let out a unbelieving breath and checked again. There was a pulse. It was weak. But, it was there. Daryl rubbed his hand over his face and checked once more, making sure it was real. This time it was harder to feel and his hope shriveled a little.. The pulse was slipping.

He didn't waste another second to shift so he was holding her bridal style and stood up, making sure his crossbow was on his back and then took off in the fastest run he could manage. "Fi, you stay with me," he demanded. "You don't fucking leave!" His voice was hoarse from his tears and a little winded from his running.

He ran. He ran and didn't stop. He didn't stop when he was winded. He didn't stop when his arms or legs got tired. He ran. He didn't know if Fi was dead right now or was going to make it, but he was going to do what ever the hell he could. He would jump off a damn cliff for Fi. He wasn't going to lose her. That wasn't an option he could live with.

The prison wasn't that far away and Daryl knew exactly where he was going, but he felt him self start to get a little dizzy. Dizzy from the non stop running, but mostly from the torture that was going on in his head thinking that Fi could be dead. He felt guilty. He should have protected her. He shouldn't have left her at Woodbury like that. She didn't even hear him say I love you back before her eyes closed.

After what seemed like hours and hours of running, his feet hit gravel, letting him know he was on the road to the prison. He ran faster. He pushed every muscle and every ounce of strength he had to get Fi there faster. "GLENN!" He screamed out when he was coming closer and closer, seeing a figure that looked like Glenn's watching the fences. "GLENN! OPEN THE GATE!" He screamed aloud, desperate.

Glenn squinted at the voice and already knew it was Daryl, but his heart started to freak out when he saw the limp girl in his arms. "V!" He called over to Vic who was walking in the other direction of him. V jogged over him, about to ask what happened, but followed Glenn's gaze, only to have his heart drop. "Oh my god," he said. Glenn quickly pulled out the keys to the gate and fumbled with them as Daryl ran straight through the walker infested fields. "OPEN THE GATE!" He screamed again as he was about to approach.

Glenn finally got it unlocked and V came over, yanking the fence open with him. V and Glenn looked in pure shock and fear as Daryl dragged an unconscious, possibly dead, bruised, bloody, and pale Belle past them.

The only thing Daryl could hear as he sprinted to the prison doors was the sound of his rapid heart beat, loud in his ears. He kicked the door open once he got close enough and immediately screamed for help. "HERSHEL! RICK!"

Fiona's dangling head was bouncing all over the place as he ran into one of the cells, avoiding all the questions, yells of fear, and gasps of shock. "HERSHEL!" He screamed out again as he laid Belle down on one of the bottom bunks. Hershel hobbled over as fast as he could, his crutches making noise echo throughout the cell block.

"Give me some room!" Hershel called to Daryl who was leaning right over Belle, tears still in his eyes and his hand was trying to feel for her pulse. He backed up, his eyes wide and frantic. "The-The pulse.. I can't.. THE PULSE!" He yelled, gripping his hair tight in his hands, pulling at it while more tears fell, then making a sudden movement and punching the wall behind him.

Hershel leaned his crutches against the bed and jumped one legged over to Belle's head, trying to stay calm as he felt around her neck. He put all his focus in finding the right spot and trying to feel something, closing his eyes to do so. It was almost as light as a feather hitting his finger, but he felt something. He felt it, barely. "CAROL!" Hershel yelled out, and since everyone was circling around the outside of the cell, she immediately came through. "Get me some towels, a bucket, and the kit to sew her up with!" He demanded. "Beth, get me some water, alcohol, and any meds you can find that might be necessary!" He contemplated what else he would need and listed off everything else he needed for Maggie to get. "Rick!" He called once the girls ran out. "We are going to need your handcuffs."

Daryl caught that last part and immediately felt something go off inside him. "No!" He stepped forward. "T'hell ya need them for?!" He knew what, but wasn't going to believe it.

"Son, she still has a pulse. It's very weak and fading.. I'm not sure if there is much we can do, so if she.."

"NO! SHE'S GONA WAKE UP AND GONA BE DAMN FINE!" Daryl cut of Hershel, pointing his finger out at him while his emotions started to go haywire.

Rick stepped forward and grabbed Daryl's arm, keeping him back. He had his own tears in his eyes, but he knew he had to try and keep cool for the group, no matter how much Fiona mattered to him. "Daryl, we need to take the precaut-"

"YA AIN'T HANDCUFFIN MY WIFE TO THE BED! SHE'S FINE! SHE'S GONA-"

"WE DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S GONA WAKE UP ALIVE, DARYL!" Rick snapped, cutting Daryl off. Daryl's eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair, taking a step back. He looked at the group staring at them with wide eyes and he didn't care. He didn't care if they heard him say wife or were watching... He only cared about Fi... He collapsed down onto his knees, his emotions getting the best of him.

No one knew what to do, but just in time, the girls came back with all the supplies Hershel asked for and started helping him out. They took the towels over any areas that were still bleeding, which were a lot, and Hershel followed behind them, sewing up the deeper cuts and pouring alcohol on them. "Son, were gona need some space," Hershel said once again to Daryl. Daryl looked up and saw Rick walk over, handcuffing one of Fi's hands to the post of the bed. Daryl shot up, kicked the cell door as hard as he could manage and stormed off to the cell he shared with Fi. He stood at the doorway for a moment, but then only knowing one way to get everything out, he started to grab onto anything he could and throw it across the room.

He was throwing everything, letting everything out on the various items he chucked and the bed that he kicked, hearing something break. He grabbed onto one more thing and was about to chuck it, but stopped when he realized it was Fi's notepad. He just stared down at it, but then out of no where, his knees gave out once again and he fell to the ground. He laid his head against the notepad, letting more tears flow.

V and Rick stood in the cell block, faces pale and full of fear and sadness. They looked to their left, to see Fiona, their friend, their family, their "sister", basically dead and covered in blood and bruises. Or, they looked up, hearing Daryl. Both options splitting their hearts, so they ended up going back out on watch, waiting for Hershel to be done, hopefully helping Fi live.

Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Carol, were all silently freaking out, but they couldn't worry about that now. They had to keep their cool to help one of their "family" members. Beth had managed to find a needle and a bag in the infirmary of the prison, which could possibly help them get some medicine into Fi. But, no one knew if it was too late for that or not... Maggie and Carol noticed the blood that was all around her thighs and underwear, making them look to each other in shock.

They took the towels and got them wet in some water from the river they collected , washing off as much blood as they could so they could see her wounds more properly, finding out that the one that caused all the blood by her legs, was internal. They considered pouring alcohol down there, but neither really had any clue to do for someone cutting her up, inside.

Hours had passed.

Everyone hand anger in their veins. Anger at the Governor. Pure hatred.

Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Carol had done the best they could to fix Fiona up, but nothing had happened. No one knew when she was going to wake up, and if it was going to be alive.. or dead.

Daryl, he wouldn't accept dead. She was going to be alive.

He hadn't left the cell block once, barely even came out of the cell Fi was in, except once. No one knew what he was doing when he abruptly got up and stormed his way out of the prison, but no one questioned. A grieving, angry, Daryl was something most seemed to be afraid of... No one knew that he had went to get a ring off one of the walkers fingers out side for when Fi woke up. Because she would wake up, he wouldn't allow any doubt in his mind. He wasn't going to lose his brother, then Fi.

He came back into the cell Fi was in and sat down on the small stool in front of her bed. She was pale, but you couldn't see most of her injuries because someone had dressed her. Her right hand was handcuffed to the bed, but her left hand was free, so Daryl grabbed it. He twirled the ring in his fingers, knowing that if he had married Fi before the world went to shit, it would have never been this nice. He would have never been able to afford it.. But, he still woulda married her, gave her anything and everything he could. He would of protected her, maybe even their son or daughter, too..

His face was emotionless as he took the ring and slid it on her finger, but his mind was filled with so much. The ring was a little big on her frail fingers, but it would do. He kept her pale hand in his and let his head rest down on his clenched fists, closing his eyes.

So much was going through every ones minds, that no words could be formed. Especially when Daryl felt Fi's fingers twitch in his hand. His heart stopped. His breathing stopped. He couldn't even bring himself to move his head up and look.

He couldn't look at Fi, who's eyes had opened.

**Wowowowowow. **  
**DO YOU THINK SHE IS ALIVE... OR A WALKER?!**

**Dunn Dunnnnnnn..**

**I finally got this chapter up and I'm sososososo sorry for the wait! The next one will be up very very soon, and there may only be one or two chapters left!:( But, I'm also starting a new Daryl/OC when this ends!**

**I love you all, as usual!**  
**Let me know what you think!**  
**(Any sad song will represent this chapter I guess) :)**


	61. Chapter 61

_"Who are you?"_

_"What's it to ya?" The blonde haired boy snapped, but didn't fail to notice the little girl hidding behind one of the trees behind him. She was the little girl he saw the other day that Mr. Daft had driven far away to bring bag with her cryin Ma._

_She had to think about his question for a minute, but ended up just shrugging. "Dunno." The boy just snorted at her, making her confused. Mr. Dixon had told her to go bug his son, and she assumed he was either gona be her friend or hurt her, but he was doing neither. Just sitting there, playing with a small knife while sitting on a rock. She looked around and decided it would be okay if she came from behind the tree, maybe this boy wouldn't hurt her.. "M'name's Fiona."_

_He didn't respond, just barely looked up to take a glance at her before looking back down at his knife. "You got a name?"_

_The boy just looked up at her again, but this time held his stare, gripping onto the knife he had, making her feel a little scared. Her Daddy had one just like that and her Mama was afraid of it. She took a step back and his eyes furrowed together, seeing her fear right smack dab on her face. "Daryl."_

_She eyed him a little, not fully understanding this weird boy in front of her. "You a Dixon?"_

_"What's it to ya?" He said again._

_"That's a stupid question."_

_"No it ain't."_

_"Yeah. It's stupid. Jus wana know if you're a Dixon."_

_"It ain't stupid. You're a stupid bitch," Daryl had heard his Dad callin people that, especially some of the girls he would bring home, so he thought it would make this girl mad, but she doesn't know what it means, either._

_"Ain't that a cuss word?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels to toes, hands folded behind her back, still a safe distance away._

_"Whatever," the boy mumbled._

_Fiona hated when people said whatever, it made her mad because it's obviously not 'whatever'. "Whatever." She snapped back, trying to be offensive, but he just laughed a her, only making her more mad. "Bitch." And with that she stomped away from the mean boy, not knowing that he was smiling at her as she did._

Daryl didn't know if his blood was even pumping anymore. It was like everything in him had frozen completely, his own pulse couldn't even be heard it was so quiet.

He kept his head down, gripping her hand with the now newly added ring on it in his own, and letting his forehead rest on them. It was as if every moment he's had with her was running through his head. Every bad thing he's done or let happened to her, especially. He didn't know if he was ever doing anything right and felt as if he let her down. He had regret and guilt seeping through his body, wishing to take back every foul thing he's ever said to her or done to her. He wanted to take all the pain she's ever felt away. He'd carry it on his own shoulders for the rest of his life if he'd have to. If that's what it took to keep her alive. She deserved to live.

Daryl didn't know what he would do if she didn't live. He would go angry. Beyond angry. He wouldn't be able to cope for a while, possibly not at all.. Maybe he wouldn't do anything? Just let her scratch him right here. No. He would live for Fi. He would live to fight every day to kill that Governor bastard. He would beat this world, for Fi. To not let her down and fail her like he has so many times before.

But she had to live.

Daryl shut his eyes, his breaths barely even coming. His body frozen and rigid from holding everything inside..

He was afraid.

He felt her hand twitch a little more in his own, making the cold metal of the ring rub against him, and then noticed her body start to move a little.

He was afraid.

**OKAY THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER AND I ONLY SEPARATED IT TO GIVE YOU A WARNING BECAUSE ITS THE LAST CHAPTER NEXT AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY YOU GUYS HAVE SERIOUSLY MADE MY LIFE!**

**I'M NOT SURE IF THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL FILL UP YOUR WISHES OR NEEDS OR IF YOU THINK IT'S BAD BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND SO IN THAT CASE MY FIRST ENDING AND I THINK IT'S OKAY FOR MY FIRST BUT I AM SO SAD THAT IT IS ENDING BECAUSE IT'S LIKE MY LITTLE BABY AND IDK WHY I AM WRITING IN CAPS**

**okay, woooh, love you all.**


	62. Chapter 62

- (Epilogue. Flash forward 2 years)

"Daryl!" Rick called him over to the small table that was covered with a map. Daryl set his crossbow down against the doorway of the room he was in and went into the room Rick was in. His footsteps made the wooden floors creek as he shuffled over to next to him. "Michonne just got back from her trip, and she has some news," Rick stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Daryl asked unsure, while clenching his fists. Michonne and Daryl have been taking turns making several long runs to search for the Governor, who after having an attack on the prison, has been long gone. Michonne had ended up going out more lately, but both of them were the ones who hated the Governor the most. Who had it out to tie him up and beat the life out of him every day until he wished he wasn't alive anymore. But, not even Daryl would give him that luxury.

Michonne stepped into the room, leaning against the wall. "I think I might have spotted one of his trucks, maybe even one of his men, but got drove out by walkers before I could even find out for sure."

"Ya think it's him?" Daryl asked, looking back and forth between Rick and Michonne.

"I think it's a damn good lead. Gona head back out tomorrow, see if I can catch this bastard for good, maybe even bring back-up," Michonne stated, already knowing that Daryl was in. Daryl just nodded and walked over to the table with the map on it, seeing all the marks they had left on it.

"But, you just got back," Carl said, now also coming into the room.

Michonne smiled. "And I'll be back again. I shouldn't be gone for as long." Normally they would need to take trips sometimes even as long as weeks just to follow a lead they had. After the attack on the prison, where they had lost some people, Rick gave them the option to leave, saying he didn't want to be their Governor. And, against Daryl's protests of wanting revenge on the Governor, they left. Rick had an idea where to go. A place that could be much safer.

And that idea was thanks to Fiona.

Rick remembered from a little while ago when Fiona mentioned her Uncle owned a Gas station at a boating marina down in Jacksonville. He also remembered her talking about her Uncle and how he was an intense military man. Rick had taken a gamble, but when they got here, they were all ecstatic. Her uncle had an underground part to his store. It even had a few rooms, and after losing the people they did, they all fit pretty well. They had also made multiple renovations to the place. It was already fenced up, but they made their own walker-traps surrounding their building just in case. They had found some fishing gear and more supplies than they could even count off the boats here and the multiple stores barely even a mile away from this place. Also, near by was a plant nursery that held bags and bags of soil, gardening tools, and pots. It was a gold mine. But, when it came to people, they had set up booby traps along the fence line, that if triggered a radio would go off in the building and they loaded up one of the boats with gas and fuel, so that if someone did come they could take off. People didn't come over here though, both people and walkers seem to be running low on this earth..

Rick had tried to convince both Daryl and Michonne to stop trying to go after the Governor. It had been a long time since they last saw him, they were much farther away now, and he didn't want to lose anymore people, but every time he tried to bring it up they insisted on their ideas of revenge. Especially Daryl, he said he had watched that man do terrible things to his wife and will never rest until he has felt at least some of her pain. Daryl wasn't going to fail her again.

The others went with it, knowing that they would be able to sleep that much easier if he was gone from their list of threats. Everyone else had little bits of revenge they wanted against him, too. He had killed many people.

"Are you sure you want to go? You have responsibilities here," Rick questioned to Daryl in a low voice so only he could hear. Daryl wasn't sure. He didn't want to leave what he had here, but he would. He would go and kill the Governor. For the group. For Merle. For Fi.

"You stay here, I'll bring him back," Michonne said, hearing Rick fail at talking low.

"Ya shouldn't go by yaself," Daryl argued.

She shrugged. "I can take care of myself just fine, and like Rick said; you have responsibilities here," she smiled at him lightly and Daryl bit his lip a little , letting out a slight nod. If someone was telling him to stay, he was sure as hell not going to argue it. "M'go tell the others," and with that he walked out of the room, heading down the stairs. He didn't even have to think about where he was going, his feet just led him to the 3rd room down with with multiple pieces of paper taped onto the door, covered with crayon drawings.

He twisted the door handle and pushed open the door, leaning against the door frame, embracing the sight in front of him. There was a pile of used up notepads against the wall in the far corner, filled up with little doodles that none of them had the heart to get rid of and colored pencils, crayons, markers, and pencils all over the floor near by.

And then there was her.

Sitting criss-cross on the ground, back leaning against the wall, notepad and pencil in hand. Her face was tight in concentration as the pencil danced around the paper. Her hair had grown much longer, falling around her frame perfectly, which Daryl loved. Her dangerously low weight had returned back to normal, which was another thing Daryl loved. She was healthy. So healthy that it was almost as if she started to glow. Her scars had faded mostly and the light in her eyes and life in her face had returned. She was beautiful. It had been a long and hard process, but she was happy. Daryl was happy.

She had noticed his presence and looked up, a large smile spreading across her face, the biggest he's ever seen, and her eyes bright. Daryl returned the smile and they just looked at each other with the most adoration in their eyes. Neither having the right words to express what they felt.. How much love.

Multiple small thumps eventually caused them to turn their attention to the hallway where the noise was echoing from.

**_Thunk... Thunk... Thunk... Thunk..._**

Daryl leaned back, taking a peak out into the hallway and couldn't help the beaming smile that came off of him when he saw Ben. The thumps of the crossbow being dragged down the stairs turned into a long screeching as it went down the hallway and Daryl let out a small chuckle. "What are ya doin, little man?" He asked, crouching down to get on his level. Ben just started giggling and got a big toothy grin, only showing off the very few teeth he had. He got to the doorway so she could now see him too and tried his hardest to lift the crossbow up, but it was almost as big as him and he wasn't the sturdiest on his feet yet. "I...Shoot." He huffed and puffed while he tried to lift up the crossbow. "...Like...Daddy." his face set hard in concentration, just like his mom. You could piratically feel the pride radiating off of Daryl as he helped his son hold up the crossbow, which thankfully wasn't loaded. Ben smiled that adorable little smile and started to make pretend shooting noises, and Daryl was almost afraid his face would get stuck in the pride filled grin. And lately, hers had been stuck in that same thing as well.

When the heavy crossbow became too much for Ben to care to hold onto anymore, he huffed and dropped it, but Daryl had a good enough hold on it to catch it. Ben looked up at Daryl with the same bright blue, twinkling eyes for a moment, and then turned to face towards his mom, running over to her. "I shoot like Daddy!" He cheered, jumping on her while he giggled and then in an instant got off and started to run around. He had so much energy on some days, while on others he was calm and focused on whatever he was doing completely and Daryl knew that his son was going to kick ass. Daryl couldn't be happier with his little boy and he was going to teach him everything he knows and make sure he becomes the man he's supposed to be. Which she hoped was a lot like Daryl.

They both laughed at him as he ran up to Daryl and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him over. Daryl stood up and let Ben lead him over to the opposite side of the room by his mom. Ben had taken a liking to either drawing himself or watching her draw, and he always liked Daryl to be there because aparently he was the best to cuddle with. Who would have guessed?

Daryl sunk down and sat as close as he possibly could to her and patted his lap. "Come here little dude." Ben climbed up into his lap and rested against him, turning his attention to the notepad. "Mama, you draw milkshake?" They both chuckled lightly, she had told Ben about milkshakes like they were the best thing in the world and it became kind of like a bed time story fairytale for him.

Daryl studied her as she started to draw, letting his eyes wander over every detail of her, still not understanding how he could ever get someone like her, but knowing she was his. Forever. Everything was okay and was going to be okay. They would never be defeated, definitely not by this world.

He leaned over close to her ear, noticing her shiver in delight, making him smile. "I love ya, Fi."

She stopped her drawing and looked up at him, with the most intense and passion filled look in her eye. "And I love you.."

"Forever."

**THE END**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY I AM CRYING BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL BEYOND BELIEF AND THIS IS A WRAP.**

**I know this chapter might be cheesy or too good to be true or just not good at all BUT I COULDN'T SPLIT DARYL AND FIONA UP OKAY! THEY'VE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE CHILDHOOD AND I JUST COULDN'T END MY FIRST FAN FIC LIKE THAT. AND YES THEY HAVE A BABY BOY NAMED BEN I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF...**

**If you don't like this ending, I'm sorry, but it's done and I can't and wont take it back**

**As for all my readers, subscribers, commenters, recommenders, ect. I cannot express how much I love you and appreciate you in words. This was my first fanfic and I never expected it to go this far or be liked this much, and you guys have seriously made my life. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME.**

**I am very sad to see this ending, it was like my little baby, but I can't keep it going forever right?**

**But, I am going to start a new Daryl/OC story very soon! So keep your eyes open for that!**

**I LOOOOVOEOVVOOVEOVEOVEOVE YOU ALL FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME. THANK YOU FOR BEING YOU!**

**~lolareedus**


End file.
